SEM BARREIRAS III Nos Braços do Amor
by Rosana
Summary: Sakura independente ao extremo. Syaoran romântico. Touya super protetor, para variar, e Katrine Kérria, uma nova agente. Tudo isso regado a desaparecimentos, torturas e vinganças. Terceira e última parte da trilogia Sem Barreiras. COMPLETA!
1. Capítulo 01

Olá! Primeiramente quero me desculpar com os leitores que acompanham a trilogia Sem Barreiras, pela demora, mas acontecimentos não programados entraram em curso, impossibilitando o término na data pré-estabelecida (isso ficou muito bom...eheheheh)

Aqui está, a terceira e última parte da história, apresento a vocês Sem Barreiras – Nos Braços do Amor. Romântico, não? Pois estejam preparados para uma corte da parte de Syaoran bem romântica mesmo, quer dizer, na minha opinião.

Nosso herói está um tanto mais leve, sem tantos problemas, a não ser a insistência do seu grande amor em fazer tudo sozinha, isso vai irrita-lo um tanto, mais a obstinação dela em não querer se casar, isso já não vai irrita-lo muito, apenas o tornará cada vez mais determinado.

Nossa heroína, como já devem ter percebido está muito teimosa, quer fazer as coisas a sua maneira, e não vai lidar muito bem com a super proteção. Continuará bem ativa, pesar da sua gravidez.

Nosso agente preferido, Touya Kinomoto vai se deparar com uma situação que não estava esperando...eheheheh..... e o que posso dizer? Vou torcer por ele.... ah sim, cenas quentes vêm pela frente.... huhuhu......

E por último uma personagem muito, mas muito especial, a Agente Katrine Kérria, que já apareceu na última história, mas nesta, terá uma participação mais ativa. Espero que vocês gostem dela, como eu adoro.

Agradeço aos meus termômetros Patty, Kath, Andy, Lú, Carol, Samy, Marjarie e Murilo, que me ajudaram cada um a sua maneira um tantinho, para o desfecho da história, mesmo aquelas que simplesmente caíram na risada, ou defenderam o Syaoran, já ajudaram muito.....eheheh....

Às minhas revisoras:- Patty, minha mana querida que está no Japão, valeu mesmo pela força, pelas revisões, por ler minhas idéias e me ajudar a desembaraçar aquela personagem, você sabe quem, e agradeço à Samy, que está dando mais uma olhada geral na história, minha filhota tem olhos de águia, essa menina não perde nada. Valeu família.

À minha nunca esquecida amiga Pritty, que hoje (01/09) completaria 23 anos de vida, se não fosse primeiramente pelo incentivo dela, eu não teria começado a escrever. Muito obrigada, amiga. Que Deus te guarde.

À CLAMP, meu muito obrigada, de novo, por criarem esses personagens tão cativantes, que mesmo com o término do anime, não os deixamos morrer com nossas contínuas histórias. O uso que faço desses personagens é apenas para meu divertimento, de meus amigos e fãs da série, espero que vocês não se importem.

E agora, vamos deixar de enrolação........

Pessoal, que vocês se divirtam com...........

**SEM BARREIRAS**

**NOS BRAÇOS DO AMOR**

Autora: Rosana (Rô)

Revisora: Patty

**_Capítulo 1_**

O som de uma música, fez-se ouvir naquela manhã, a voz grave, cantava em um tom bem suave. Uma mulher deitada na cama, ainda meio sonolenta começou a prestar atenção, sem abrir os olhos.

_Bem maior do que os mares mais profundos  
Bem maior do que os campos que eu vi  
Bem maior que o teatro das estrelas  
É meu amor por ti_

Ela sorriu mansamente ainda de olhos fechados. Ele tinha uma excelente imaginação, a cada dia a acordava de uma maneira diferente, continuou prestando atenção na música.

_Com a força infinita das rochas  
Bem mais luz que o sol põe no rubi  
Muito mais do que os verdes das matas  
É meu amor por ti_

_  
Assim, como no inverno  
E o sol quente no verão  
Eu vou ser a primavera  
Do teu coração_

_  
Foi assim que escrevemos nossa história  
É o livro mais lindo que eu li  
Uma flor azul que me traga na memória  
O meu amor por ti  
O meu amor por ti_

Ela sentiu um leve perfume, semicerrou os olhos e viu uma rosa branca, passar próxima a seu nariz, deslizando pela sua face, aquilo fazia cócegas, mas ele estava tão romântico ultimamente, fechou os olhos de novo, não querendo acordar desse lindo sonho.

- Casa comigo.

Abrindo um lindo sorriso, ela virou-se para ele, enlaçando-o pelo pescoço.

- Agora? – sussurrou com a boca próxima à orelha dele.

Sentiu o arrepio que passou pelo corpo dele, e sorriu mais ainda.

- Por que não?

- Eu tinha outros planos para nós agora de manhã, não precisarei ir para a loja até antes do almoço. – ela falou insinuante deslizando as mãos pelas costas nuas dele.

- Outros planos, é? Conte-me mais.

Ela sorriu, mas antes de começar a mostrar a ele o que faria, arregalou os olhos com surpresa e colocando a mão na boca, saiu correndo em direção ao banheiro.

Droga de enjôos matinais, pensou Sakura ajoelhada no piso do banheiro, pondo para fora, o pouco que tinha no estômago. Sentiu os cabelos serem afastados do rosto e uma toalha umedecida foi colocada na sua testa. Syaoran deu-lhe outra para limpar a boca

- Eu não gosto que você me veja assim. – ela falou meio fraca.

- Nós dois fizemos, não acho justo você sofrer sozinha. – ele respondeu um pouco preocupado.

Sakura levantou-se e foi até a pia escovar os dentes.

- Eu adoro estar grávida, mas essa parte dos enjôos acaba comigo. – disse num suspiro.

- Paciência, o médico disse que provavelmente depois do terceiro mês, eles passarão. Que tal agora você colocar algo no estômago?

- Para quê? Devolver tudo?

- Vamos lá, reclamona, você precisa se alimentar.

Somente ao sair do banheiro, Sakura pode reparar na cama coberta de pétalas brancas, Syaoran se esmerara e ela atrapalhara tudo. Virou-se para ele com pesar nos olhos.

- Sinto muito, nem deu tempo para lhe dizer que adorei a apresentação exclusiva, e a cama está linda. – ela falou aproximando-se.

Syaoran abraçou-a pela cintura e pousou o queixo em sua cabeça.

- Eu é que fui um estúpido, nem me lembrei dos seus enjôos. Poderia ter armado esse cenário à noite.

Ela enlaçou-o pelo pescoço, encostando o rosto no peito dele.

- Eu adorei tudo Syaoran. Eu sempre adoro quando você me faz alguma surpresa.

- E quanto à outra parte? – ele perguntou inocente.

- Que parte? – ela se fez de desligada.

- Oras Sakura, quando se casará comigo?

- Logo.

- Logo? Isso quer dizer que você se casará comigo um dia? É... bem melhor do que ouvir, "Eu não sei Syaoran". – ele disse imitando a voz dela, mas afinando-a mais que o normal.

- Eu não falo assim. – ela socou-o de leve, afastando-se. – Vamos descer, o Touya deve estar passando por aí, para saber se eu comi todas as frutas e verduras que ele mandou. Meu Deus, vou acabar virando um coelho, você viu o tanto de saladas verdes que ele trouxe? Olha só, até a minha pele está ficando verde. – ela disse olhando-se no espelho.

- Sakura você está verde porque enjoou. – ele brincou ganhando um travesseiro no peito.

Foi para o banheiro sorrindo, mas assim que entrou ficou sério. Sakura ainda não acreditava nele. Ele sempre estava ao lado dela, dizendo que a amava, fazia-lhe surpresas, só que até o momento, nada do que fizera fora suficiente, ela ainda não se decidira, mas ele teria paciência, já estavam, bem dizer, morando juntos, há um mês, ele ainda tinha seu apartamento, mas passava mais tempo na casa de Sakura.

Entrou em baixo da ducha, ainda pensando em como mudara, Sakura operara milagres em sua vida. A partir do momento que retomaram sua relação, ele nunca mais tivera pesadelos com a época em que vivera como Lin, o assassino. Sua vida, apesar de estar na agência junto com Touya, era tranqüila, participava de algumas missões, mas ultimamente as coisas andavam às mil maravilhas. Tinha alguma reserva ainda quanto a Sakura, desde os acontecimentos com Katsuo Kuroki, às vezes se mostrava séria e calada, ela podia dizer a todos que fizera o que era certo, mas ele tinha certeza, que aquilo pesava em sua consciência. A frieza demonstrada naquele dia, em muito o ajudara a ver que ele estava agindo como uma criança, o mal feito não podia ser desfeito, apenas aplacado, e ele fizera o melhor, queria agora apagar aquela época de sua vida. Tinha um filho para pensar, e uma mulher para conquistar, pensou sorrindo. E como era fácil sorrir ultimamente, apesar de algumas dúvidas, ele não poderia reclamar do que estava construindo com Sakura.

**_CCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCS_**

Sakura estava arrumando a mesa do café da manhã e sorrindo pensava em como Syaoran mudara, estava mais leve, mais carinhoso, mais presente. Nesse mês de intimidade, ela aprendera de novo a conviver com ele, pequenas particularidades que lhe chamavam a atenção, como lhe abrir uma porta, ou puxar-lhe a cadeira para sentar, estava se mostrando de um cavalheirismo que ela não imaginava ser possível, era ainda arrogante e super protetor, mas ela sabia levar com jeitinho seus pequenos defeitos, o difícil era quando ele se juntava ao Touya nas recomendações sobre o que deveria ou não fazer, ela sentia que seria capaz de jogar os dois porta afora. E pensando no diabo, eis que ele chega.

- Onde está o meu sobrinho. – gritou Touya entrando pela porta da sala.

- Deus, se você fizer isso quando 'a minha filha' nascer, eu juro que peço à voz para te deixar mudo.

- Você não faria isso com seu irmão querido. – disse Touya beijando o rosto da irmã. – Oi Touyazinho. – falou beijando também a barriga dela.

- Endoidou? – disse Syaoran chegando na cozinha. – Esse que está aí é Syaoran Filho, nada de Touya, deixa de ser besta. – empurrou Touya de perto de Sakura. - Não é bebê? – falou próximo à barriga dela.

- Querem parar com isso. – Sakura resmungou com os dois. – Sentem-se, e comam.

Sakura sentou-se e os dois encarando-se feio começaram a comer.

- Você comeu as frutas que te mandei Sakura? – perguntou Touya.

- Comi.

- E as saladas?

Sakura revirou os olhos e Syaoran quase botou para fora o café lembrando-se do que ela dissera, que acabaria virando um coelho.

- Você precisa se alimentar bem, nunca se esqueça...

- ... de que estou comendo por dois. – ela completou. – Touya, pelo amor de Deus, isso já virou um mantra. Pode deixar que estou me cuidando muito bem e por tabela, da minha filha.

- Filho. – disseram os dois ao mesmo tempo.

Ela sorriu. Um sorriso que lhe conferia aquele ar de sabedoria que só as futuras mamães têm. Ela ia ter uma menina, eles podiam brigar, espernear, mas ela sabia quem é que viria ao mundo, sua pequena.... ainda não era a hora de colocar em pensamentos o nome de sua filha, pensou, abrindo mais ainda o sorriso. Os dois só ficaram olhando-a sem nada entender, e quase tiveram um treco quando ela se levantou rapidamente e saiu correndo da cozinha.

- Os enjôos ainda não passaram? – perguntou Touya preocupado levantando-se.

- Ainda não. – falou Syaoran seguindo a mesma direção de Sakura.

Encontraram a porta do banheiro fechada.

- Sakura! Está tudo bem? – Syaoran gritou batendo na porta.

Ela não respondeu.

- Sakura! – gritaram os dois.

- Senhor, o que eu fiz para merecer isso? Será que nem ao menos posso passar mal em paz, sem essas duas galinhas chocas me vigiando?

As batidas continuaram, até que ela abriu a porta, pálida e de expressão cansada.

- Acho melhor você não ir mesmo trabalhar agora cedo na loja. – disse Syaoran pegando-a pelo braço.

- Isso, fique em casa e durma um pouco. – arrematou Touya segurando-a pelo outro braço.

Sakura ficou em silêncio e seguiu para o quarto, era melhor por enquanto acatar as sugestões dos dois, deitou-se fechando os olhos em seguida, Syaoran arrumou as cobertas a sua volta e deu-lhe um beijou na testa.

- Eu ligo para você mais tarde, está bem?

Ela apenas assentiu silenciosamente.

Ai que alívio, agora sim poderia descansar em paz, pensou Sakura antes de resvalar para um profundo sono.

**_CCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCS_**

- O que você acha que aconteceu? – perguntou Syaoran a Touya.

- Eu não faço a mínima idéia. A missão dele era apenas entrar, filmar os projetos das armas e sair, coisa rotineira, o tipo de missão que eu dava para Sakura, mas Shoo saberia desincumbir-se muito bem. Não entendo onde ele pode estar. – Touya estava preocupado com o sumiço de um de seus agentes.

- Esse já é o segundo agente que desaparece, Touya. Alguma coisa está errada. – falou Syaoran.

- É, eu sei... – foi interrompido por uma batida na porta. – Entre.

A mulher que passou pela porta era nada menos do que a "estabanada", pensou Touya. Katrine Kérria! Mas deixou de lado a implicância, quando percebeu sua expressão preocupada.

- O que houve?

- Encontraram Yosi.

Yosi Aida era o outro agente desaparecido. Touya levantou-se rápido.

- Onde?

Mas pela expressão da moça, boa coisa não era.

**_CCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCS_**

O caso estava se complicando, um agente desaparecido, outro morto. Yosi havia sido barbaramente torturado, seu corpo cheio de ferimentos pequenos, mãos e pés esmigalhados, impossibilitando a identificação por meio de digitais, seu rosto quase uma massa informe, fora preciso um exame de DNA para determinar sua identidade. O método de tortura usado, fora lento e doloroso, isso era certo. Fosse quem fosse o inimigo, estava fazendo de tudo para descobrir algo que envolvia a agência. Mas Touya trabalhava no escuro, não tinha nenhuma informação que valesse a pena, pensava enquanto voltava do necrotério.

**_CCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCS_**

- E então? – perguntou Syaoran quando viu Touya chegando.

Touya sentou-se pesadamente em sua cadeira encarando Syaoran. As coisas que passavam por sua cabeça não eram nada boas.

- Você ligou para as outras divisões?

- Sim. Tudo normal. Nenhum agente desaparecido. Nada de estranho.

- Yosi foi torturado. – falou Touya com expressão preocupada. - De maneira cruel. – completou.

- Quem quer que o tenha pego, está em busca de informações.

- Cheguei à mesma conclusão. Agora só nos resta especular se conseguiu.

Os dois quedaram-se pensativos. Que motivos teria esse inimigo oculto para estar atrás dos agentes da CSN? Agora todo cuidado era pouco.

**_CCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCS_**

- Como assim ela não está aí? Já são mais de 15:00hs, ela disse que iria na parte da tarde. – Syaoran estava alterado falando com alguém ao telefone. – Pode deixar, eu mesmo ligarei. – falou desligando.

- O que foi? – perguntou Touya, que entrava em sua sala.

- Sakura ainda não foi para a loja. – respondeu Syaoran já ligando para a casa dela.

- Como assim não foi? Ela não disse que iria à tarde? – falou Touya já ficando preocupado, ainda mais depois que vira o que fizeram com Yosi.

- Ninguém responde. – disse Syaoran já levantando e saindo.

- Eu vou com você.

Ambos pensaram a mesma coisa. Aparentemente alguém estava à caça dos agentes da CSN, e Sakura era uma presa fácil, sozinha em casa, desavisada.

O Jikoo, conversível da Nissan que Syaoran adotara no Japão, cortava as ruas de Tóquio velozmente a caminho de Tomoeda, chegaram em tempo recorde, ele deixou o carro deslizar suave e silenciosamente um pouco antes da residência, não sabiam o que encontrariam.

Rapidamente se aproximaram do sobrado, a um sinal de Touya, Syaoran se postou na porta da frente, enquanto Touya dava a volta pelos fundos, ambos entraram parecendo dois gatunos, sem o menor barulho. Syaoran varreu com o olhar a sala a procura de algum objeto fora de lugar, Touya olhou a cozinha ainda bagunçada do café da manhã, sua irmã não tinha saído, ela nunca deixaria louça suja na pia, os dois se encontraram ao pé da escada, Touya com a arma com silenciador e mira laser na mão, Syaoran com sua espada, subiram rapidamente, mas sem o menor ruído, os degraus da escada, aproximando-se do quarto de Sakura, um de cada lado da porta iam entrar quando ouviram algo sendo jogado no chão e um grito ao mesmo tempo, não pensaram um segundo, Syaoran arrombou a porta e ambos entraram gritando no quarto. Sakura sentada na cama gritou mais alto ainda. Os três ficaram encarando-se por um longo minuto.

- Ficaram malucos? – ela perguntou com a mão no peito tentando conter as batidas frenéticas do coração. – Quase tive minha filha agora.

- Sakura! Cadê os bandidos? – perguntou Touya olhando para todos os lados.

Syaoran, mais contido percebeu que não havia ninguém no quarto além de Sakura, e que ela estava dormindo, uma olhada mais apurada viu o despertador no chão, sentou na poltrona passando as mãos pelos cabelos, e deu um suspiro de alívio.

- Que bandidos? Mas o que está acontecendo aqui? Vocês dois tiraram o dia para me irritar? – ela falou levantando-se.

- Você não estava na loja, então viemos ver o que tinha acontecido. – falou Syaoran calmamente.

- Não poderiam ter ligado? – ela disse ironicamente.

- Eu liguei. Várias vezes. – Syaoran respondeu levantando-se, e aproximando-se do aparelho de telefone, ergueu o fio solto mostrando a ela.

Sakura deu uma risadinha sem graça.

- Eu tirei da tomada por que não queria ser incomodada.

- Então por que você gritou? – perguntou Touya ainda olhando no banheiro, em baixo da cama e até dentro do armário.

- Por causa da hora, estou atrasada, tinha que ir para a loja, e quando vi o horário, sem querer derrubei o despertador.

Enfim, Touya entendeu que não havia ninguém ameaçando a irmã, guardou a arma no coldre e ficou olhando-a. E agora? Ela ia criva-los de perguntas.

- Que bom então que não aconteceu nada demais. Vamos indo Syaoran.

- Ei, ei, ei.... vão parando por aí. Vocês vão me dizer o porque de terem entrado aqui como se fossem Tango e Cash querendo matar algum bandido imaginário.

Os dois trocaram olhares, mas nenhum disse nada. Touya acenou de leve negando. Syaoran suspirou.

- É que ... – começou Touya. – É... – mas sua cabeça era uma névoa em branco, nenhuma grande idéia do que dizer.

- É que recebemos algumas informações que nesse bairro estão acontecendo muitos assaltos. – disse Syaoran.

- Isso mesmo, aí quando vimos que você não tinha aparecido na loja, e nem atendeu o telefone, pensamos que poderia ter acontecido algo. – completou Touya.

- Foi por isso que entramos aqui com tudo. – Syaoran terminou a explicação.

Ela olhou de um para outro, de olhos semicerrados. Será que eles achavam que essa tinha colado? Eles estavam escondendo alguma coisa, e era coisa grande, senão já teriam lhe contado.

- Sei. Está bem então. Obrigada por se preocuparem comigo. – e seguiu para o banheiro. – Syaoran, liga para a loja, e diz que não vou mais hoje, por favor.

Os dois se olharam não acreditando que ela não tinha feito mais nenhuma pergunta.

- Ela caiu? – perguntou Touya.

- Tenho as minhas dúvidas. Mas vamos deixar como está.

Continua........

Música:- _Bem Maior - Roupa Nova_

by Dan Fogelberg

versão: Aldir Blanc

N.A.:- 

Pessoal a música pode ser encontrada na rádio Terra, sugiro a vocês que a ouçam pq é muito bonita. Roupa Nova é um grupo antigo, muitos de vocês nem eram nascidos na época que eles estavam em alta, mas são músicas românticas que couberam certinho com meu Syaoran cantor...ehehehe

Tango e Cash, é um filme com Sylvester Stallone no papel de Rey Tango e Kurt Russel no papel de Gabriel Cash, já perdi a conta de quantas vezes o assisti, e essa parte do Syaoran e Touya entrando no quarto me lembrou muito os dois policiais.

Já sacaram que não será somente romance na história não é mesmo? Nem dava para mudar o estilo, mas espero ter dividido bem cenas de romance com cenas de ação.

Espero que vocês tenham gostado do início.

Não vou colocar prazos para a postagem de novos capítulos, ultimamente ando tendo muito serviço, se der tempo posto toda semana, senão.... não posto......eheheheh.... e vou mudar o dia da postagem, será no início da semana, não me recordo quem disse uma vez que os autores sempre atualizam às sextas-feiras....eheheh....vamos mudar um pouco essa rotina.....

Se alguém quiser bater papo, não fiquem tímidos, mandem e-mail ou deixem review.

Beijos

Rosana


	2. Capítulo 02

**SEM BARREIRAS**

**NOS BRAÇOS DO AMOR**

Autora: Rosana (Rô)

Revisora: Patty e Sami

**Capítulo 2**

Alguns dias depois, Sakura trabalhava na loja catalogando algumas peças que haviam chegado e pensando que ultimamente Syaoran e Touya andavam muito estranhos. Syaoran, logo que eles passaram a conviver juntos, ainda ia, em seu apartamento, mas de umas semanas para cá, ele dormia todas as noites em sua casa, levava-a e buscava-a na loja, o que era muito estranho. Touya ligava de hora em hora perguntando se tudo estava bem, até que isso era normal, mas perguntar se ela conversara com algum estranho durante o dia, era exagero. E ainda por cima os dois juntaram-se num mutismo total. Ela teria que buscar informações em outras fontes, infelizmente ainda não arrumara tempo.

Enquanto pensava no estranho comportamento dos dois homens de sua vida, seu assistente entrou dizendo que havia um garoto querendo vê-la, foi toda alegre até a parte da frente da loja ao encontro de Ryu, o garoto do orfanato que havia sido seqüestrado por Katsu Kuroki.

- Ryu! – ela exclamou aproximando-se dele e abraçando-o carinhosamente.

Num primeiro momento ele retesou, mas depois se deixou envolver pelo carinho daquela mulher. Depois do episódio do seqüestro, os dois tinham ficado muito próximos, ela ia sempre ao orfanato e ele visitava-a em sua casa.

Sakura oferecera um emprego a Ryu ali na loja de meio período, contanto que ele tirasse boas notas na escola, ela havia conversado com a direção do orfanato e conseguido uma autorização para ele trabalhar.

Hoje seria seu primeiro dia.

- Ei Sakura, o que é que vão pensar de mim quando me virem ser abraçado pela chefe? Vão dizer que eu sou privilegiado. – ele resmungou afastando-se.

Sakura sorriu. Ela entendia o ponto de vista dele, tinha dito quase a mesma coisa a Touya. Mas adorava aquele garoto, e sentia que ele tinha uma carência de afeto muito grande, por ela, o abraçaria o tempo todo.

- Muito bem Sr. Ryu, sem contatos a partir de agora. – ela falou olhando-o nos olhos, mas com um sorriso no rosto.

Ele olhou-a desconfiado, não acreditando muito naquilo, visto que ela vivia lhe fazendo carinhos, não que Ryu estivesse reclamando, pelo contrário, ele adorava. Seu medo era ficar dependente da presença carinhosa de Sakura.

- O que eu devo fazer? – ele perguntou olhando para os objetos que compunham a loja.

Mas sentiu-se ser abraçado por Sakura de novo.

- Sakura! – ele tentou falar sério, mas acabou rindo.

- Ah Ryu, você deveria rir mais vezes, só por isso acho que não vou manter nosso acordo. – ela sorriu para o garoto. – Venha comigo, tem algumas caixas que eu não posso carregar se não o Touya e o Syaoran não me deixarão nem vir mais trabalhar na loja.

Depois de apresentar o garoto ao seu assistente Nymai, ela e Ryu seguiram para os fundos da loja. Ali se encontravam caixas empilhadas umas em cima das outras esperando para ser abertas, as peças teriam que ser catalogadas para fazerem parte do acervo da loja, Ryu nunca havia visto tantos objetos diferentes e raros. Aquilo tudo deveria custar uma fortuna.

- Sabe Ryu, algumas vezes, talvez você precise ajudar o Nymai nas vendas. Eu separei uns livros para você, que acho que irá lhe interessar, e também os catálogos das peças que temos na loja, você poderia dar uma estudada, assim ficaria por dentro do assunto. Tudo bem?

- Claro, adoraria conhecer pelo nome todas essas coisas.

- Sabia que você seria muito prestativo. – ela comentou sorrindo.

**_CCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCS_**

Os dois estavam num papo animado quando foram interrompidos por Nymai.

- Sakura! Syaoran no telefone.

Ela apressou-se até o aparelho que havia na parede do depósito.

- Oi.

- Sakura, vou demorar um pouco aqui na agência, questão de uma hora, mas eu quero que você me espere aí na loja, diga ao Nymai para ficar com você, eu pago a hora extra dele.

- Ah Syaoran, qual é? Eu vou para casa de trem mesmo, não tenho porque ficar te esperando... – ela foi interrompida.

- Eu não quero que você fique zanzando sozinha.

- Eu não estaria zanzando, estaria indo para casa. – ela já começava a se irritar.

Ryu que não prestava atenção na conversa até aquele momento percebeu pelo tom de Sakura que ela estava ficando brava, levantou-se chegando próximo a ela.

- Não tem cabimento eu ficar te esperando uma hora na loja só para voltar acompanhada com você.

- Sakura, você não vai sair sozinha e ponto final.

Ryu pode ouvir o grito de Syaoran através do fone. Ele gostava do namorado de Sakura, era um homem sério na maioria das vezes, mas sempre a estava protegendo, cuidava dela e era muito carinhoso, só ficava bravo quando Sakura não aceitava o que ele pedia. Ryu sorriu, aproximou-se de Sakura batendo em seu ombro para chamar-lhe a atenção. Ela virou-se para ele, que pediu o fone. Sakura entregou, surpresa com aquele pedido.

- Oi Syaoran, é o Ryu. Se você quiser acompanho Sakura até em casa, já que ela não quer ficar te esperando e aí você não ficaria preocupado com ela por ter que andar por aí sozinha.

Syaoran ouviu o oferecimento do garoto, pensando em como ele se afeiçoara a Sakura em tão curto espaço de tempo. O garoto não seria de grande ajuda no caso de um ataque, mas ele não queria minar a segurança que o menino sentia em si mesmo ultimamente.

- Oi Ryu, se você não se importar em acompanhar Sakura, eu me sentiria muito melhor sabendo que ela está com você.

- Então eu a levo, está bem?

- Ok. Coloque a Sakura na linha.

Ryu passou o fone para ela que em vez de estar brava com ele por ter se intrometido, sorria abertamente.

- Sakura, você está com suas cartas?

- Sim. Por quê? – ela estranhou a pergunta.

- Por nada. Fique atenta. Parece que você tem um novo guardião. – e desligou não lhe dando a chance de responder.

- Ele ainda sabe ser grosso quando quer. – ela resmungou colocando o fone no gancho.

**_CCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCS_**

- A mitologia grega é muito interessante mesmo. Diana a Deusa da Caça, para os gregos Ártemis, é a que mais me agrada. – dizia Sakura para Ryu enquanto terminava o jantar.

- Eu gosto da Deusa Athena. – ele respondeu enquanto colocava a mesa.

Syaoran parou à porta da cozinha e ficou ouvindo o papo entre os dois, pelo jeito Sakura estava levando um pouco de cultura ao garoto.

- Aquela bruxa de cabelos lilases? Faça-me um favor Ryu, não pronuncie o nome dessa exploradora de cavaleiros na minha frente. – falou Sakura de cara fechada fazendo o garoto cair na risada. - E de qual cavaleiro você mais gosta? – perguntou Sakura, tentando se acalmar, pois quando se lembrava da Bruxaori ficava extremamente irritada.

Syaoran balançou a cabeça de um lado para o outro. É claro que eles não estavam falando de mitologia, e sim de Saint Seiya, a mais nova paixão de Sakura.

- Eu acho interessante o Ikki, nunca se sabe de que lado ele está. E você? De qual gosta? – perguntou Ryu enfim percebendo a presença de Syaoran, que fez um gesto pedindo silêncio e começou a se aproximar de Sakura.

- Aiai... eu adoro o Cavaleiro de Pégaso, Seiya. – falou suspirando.

- Será que eu vou ter que brigar com esse Seiya? – Syaoran perguntou ao ouvido dela.

- Ui. – ela falou dando um pequeno pulo. – Syaoran! Você está aí há muito tempo? – perguntou sem graça.

- Tempo suficiente para ouvir você suspirando por outro homem. – ele ralhou com ela.

- Ah Syaoran. – ela riu dando um beijo nele.

Ryu sentiu-se um intruso naquela cena.

- Acho melhor eu ir indo. – falou virando-se para a porta.

Sakura olhou para o garoto, ia dizer algo quando Syaoran aproximou-se do menino.

- De jeito nenhum, pelo visto você ajudou Sakura a fazer o jantar, porque não termina de arrumar a mesa enquanto eu ligo para o orfanato dizendo que você irá dormir aqui? – Syaoran viu os olhos do garoto brilharem. – Amanhã quando eu for para a agência te deixo na escola. Tudo bem para você?

Ele estava perguntando a sua opinião? Nossa, nunca ninguém queria saber o que ele pensava. Conseguiu apenas acenar que sim. Sakura virou-se para a pia, os olhos enchendo-se de lágrimas. Syaoran percebeu e não agüentou ficar sem provocá-la.

- Sakura, tudo bem? Parece que você está fungando. – falou irônico.

- É essa droga de cebola.

Syaoran caiu na risada e foi para a sala. Sakura estava cortando uma cenoura.

**_CCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCS_**

- Eu o adoro. – falou Sakura baixinho ao ouvido de Syaoran.

- Eu sei. Ryu é um ótimo garoto. Mas você acha certo se aproximar tanto dele? – ele perguntou, mas uma idéia começava a se formar em sua mente.

- Oras, Syaoran. – ela retrucou indignada sentando-se na cama. – Você acabou de dizer que ele é um ótimo garoto, e além do mais... – parou não sabendo como colocar em palavras a idéia que começava a tomar forma em sua cabeça.

- Além do mais... – insistiu.

- Nada. Uma idéia que andou rondando a minha cabeça. – ela falou deitando-se ao lado dele de novo.

Syaoran sorriu intimamente, pelo jeito ambos estavam tendo as mesmas idéias, mas para Sakura colocar as dela em palavras, teria antes que aceitar um certo pedido. Ele abriu mais ainda o sorriso.

Ela já estava quase dormindo quando ele começou a cantar bem baixinho, ambos deitados de lado, virados um para o outro.

_Linda, só você me fascina,  
Te desejo muito além do prazer.  
Vista, meu futuro em teu corpo  
E me ama como eu amo você._

Sakura sorriu em meio à névoa do sono, e colocou a mão no peito de Syaoran. Ele cobriu a mão dela com a dele. E continuou a cantar.

  
  
_Vem fazer diferente  
O que mais ninguém faz.  
Faz parte de mim,  
Me inventa outra vez.  
  
Vem conquistar meu mundo,  
Dividir o que é seu:  
Mil beijos de amor  
Em muitos lençóis  
Só eu e você._

Sakura aproximou-se mais ainda de olhos fechados e o beijou no peito, os lábios deslizando pela pele perfeita do amado. Syaoran sentiu-se estremecer, a voz deu uma leve falhada, mas ele continuou, cantando baixinho, próximo ao ouvido dela agora.

_Linda, conte a mim teu segredo,  
Pro meu sonho diga quem é você.  
Livre, nunca mais tenha medo,  
Pois quem ama tudo pode vencer._

Sakura emocionou-se com a letra da música, seus olhos encheram-se de lágrimas, que ela não ousou derramar.

_Linda, só você me fascina,  
Te desejo muito além do prazer.  
Vista, meu futuro em teu corpo  
E me ama como eu amo você._

Ela entreabriu os olhos quando a canção esmoreceu, enlaçou Syaoran pelo pescoço e olhando-o firmemente, aproximou seus lábios dos dele.

- Eu te amo. – ela sussurrou depois do beijo.

- Então casa comigo.

Deus, como era difícil recusar de novo, ele acabaria vencendo-a pelo cansaço. Ela abraçou-o mais forte e enterrou o rosto em seu pescoço, foi deixando uma trilha de beijos, fazendo-o sentir o sangue ferver.

- Que tal falarmos disso mais tarde. – disse baixinho enquanto continuava com os beijos, descendo pelo tórax dele, deixando um rastro de fogo.

Syaoran teria mesmo que deixar para mais tarde aquele papo, porque nesse momento Sakura conseguira despertá-lo por completo. Ele a segurou colocando-a por cima de seu corpo, e beijando-se intensamente mais uma vez percorreram o caminho onde poucos apaixonados chegavam. O Paraíso.

**_CCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCS_**

- O que você acha de irmos jantar fora hoje? – perguntou Sakura na manhã seguinte, comia um biscoito salgado, enquanto esperava Syaoran preparar o café da manhã, ela queria evitar passar mal na frente do coitadinho do Ryu.

- Tem algo em mente?

- Tomoyo ligou perguntando se poderíamos sair, o que você acha?

- É uma boa idéia. Mas o Touya vai querer ir junto.

- Ir junto onde? – perguntou Touya que nesse momento entrava pela porta da cozinha.

Sakura e Syaoran pularam de susto, estavam tão concentrados que nem ao menos ouviram-no chegar. Touya percebeu e já foi logo bronqueando com Syaoran.

- Você não tem vergonha, não, senhor pretenso agente secreto? Nem percebeu a minha aproximação, e se fosse um bandido? Você tem que estar mais atento Syaoran, desse jeito vou ter que colocar.... – Touya parou de falar no ato quando sentiu que Syaoran fazia gestos frenéticos em direção a Sakura que ouvia atentamente a bronca do irmão.

- Colocar o quê? – ela perguntou com a sobrancelha esquerda erguida. Uma indicação de que não aceitaria uma meia verdade.

- Colocar.... – Touya não sabia o que dizer quando foi salvo por Ryu que entrava na cozinha. – Olha só quem está aqui. Oi Ryu, veio filar o café da manhã? – ele perguntou enquanto desmanchava os cabelos do menino.

- Oi Touya. – Ryu sorriu para o irmão de Sakura, achava-o o máximo, tão jovem e já diretor da CSN.

Sakura sentiu ter perdido a oportunidade de arrancar algo do irmão. Tinha que colocar seu esquema em andamento. Logo, logo saberia o que andava acontecendo.

Quando decidira cuidar apenas da loja, na realidade não queria ficar de fora do que andava acontecendo na agência, só que Syaoran e Touya jogaram-na de lado como se fosse uma agente descartada. Ah, mas eles não sabiam o que os aguardavam. Iria descobrir direitinho o que eles andavam aprontando, pensou sorrindo. Tudo bem. Já sabia de onde arrancar as informações que queria, era só uma questão de tempo.

Syaoran percebeu o sorriso de Sakura e não ficou nada contente com as implicações dele, ela estava armando algo, e boa coisa não era.

**_CCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCS_**

- Que bom que você me ligou Sakura, já estava sentindo sua falta na agência. – disse Katrine enquanto olhava o cardápio.

Sakura sentiu-se levemente culpada por ter abandonado a amiga, ainda mais agora por tê-la chamado para o almoço com segundas intenções, mas era por uma boa causa, e Katrine lhe perdoaria o subterfúgio, tinha certeza.

- Também sinto falta de você, Kat. E do trabalho na agência. Até gosto de cuidar da loja, mas não tem o mesmo gosto de aventura.

- Você que era felizarda. Sempre trabalhou em campo. – resmungou Kat que nunca saía do serviço burocrático.

- Você ainda terá sua chance. Mas me conte, como andam as coisas por lá? Muito trabalho?

- Ah, o de sempre, seu irmão vive pegando no meu pé e eu continuo derrubando as coisas na frente dele, é meu carma.

Ambas riram. Katrine era uma graça, com aqueles cabelos cacheados e ternos olhos castanhos, parecia uma menininha, talvez por isso Touya não a levasse a sério. Mas era uma agente de responsabilidade, e muito melhor em campo do que o irmão imaginava. Ele sempre reservava para Katrine, os trabalhos burocráticos. Sakura tinha certeza que a amiga ainda surpreenderia a todos, principalmente o teimoso do Touya.

- Também temos um novo agente, que não larga do meu pé. Lionel! Ele veio dos EUA para fazer um estágio conosco, um dos nossos agentes foi para lá, é uma espécie de intercâmbio. Já viu isso entre agências governamentais? – perguntou Katrine com uma careta.

- Ei, Katrine, como assim não larga do seu pé? Vai contando tudinho. – pediu Sakura curiosa.

- Não há nada para contar Sakura, é daquele tipo chiclete, o duro é que vivo na agência fazendo trabalho burocrático e agora no começo o chefe disse que ele vai ficar por lá também. Eu mereço. – resmungou Kat.

Sakura sorriu, pelo jeito o Touya não dava uma chance à amiga.

- Touya ainda não lhe deu nenhum serviço de campo? – Sakura perguntou com tato.

- Ainda não, e talvez nunca dê. – disse a agente meio desanimada.

- Katrine, você tem que mostrar do que é capaz, se o Touya não lhe dá uma oportunidade, busque uma.

As duas ficaram alguns momentos em silêncio, Katrine pensando no que a amiga dissera, Sakura com cócegas na língua para entrar no assunto que queria. E foi o que fez.

- Quais são os casos em andamento? – perguntou tentando demonstrar inocência, enquanto tomava um gole de seu suco.

Katrine levantou os olhos de sua salada, e observou a amiga. Sakura até que se saiu bem na tentativa de lhe arrancar alguma informação, mas esquecera de que a agente Katrine Kérria era muito inteligente, mais do que a média, diga-se de passagem. Então Touya e Syaoran a estavam deixando de lado. Sabia que o irmão e o namorado de Sakura faziam isso pelo bem dela, pois estava grávida, mas deixá-la de fora era como acenar com um pano vermelho para um touro, aí é que ela iria tentar descobrir o que estava acontecendo.

- Até que você estava indo bem. – disse Katrine.

- Como eu me entreguei? – perguntou Sakura desanimada, já sabendo que tinha sido desmascarada pela amiga.

- Foi direto ao ponto, deveria ter enrolado mais, e somente na sobremesa ter perguntado dos casos. – falou sorrindo.

- Droga! Paciência ultimamente não é uma de minhas virtudes. – olhou para Katrine. – Está chateada comigo?

- De jeito nenhum. Eu faria a mesma coisa.

- Ah Kat, você sabe que te adoro, e que ia mesmo convidá-la para almoçar, mas aqueles dois estão me deixando de cabelos em pé. Você precisa ver as trocas de olhares, as tossidelas. E uns dias atrás, entraram armados até os dentes no meu quarto, como se eu estivesse sendo torturada por algum maníaco... – Sakura silenciou quando viu a amiga ficando pálida. – Kat, que foi? O que eu disse de errado?

- Ai Sakura, eu não sei se deveria contar a você sobre os problemas que a agência anda passando. Se o Sr. Kinomoto descobre estou ferrada.

- Eu juro que não conto para ele. Mas eu também me preocupo. O que está acontecendo Katrine? – perguntou Sakura agora mais que ansiosa.

- Eu sei que o chefe vai me matar, mas você precisa saber, mesmo porque, acredito que deva ficar em alerta, como todos nós na agência.

- Conte-me tudo.

**_Continua..._**

**_Música:- _**

**Linda Demais**

Roupa Nova

**N.A.:- **

Olá pessoal, sinto muito pelos capítulos curtos desse início, mas as coisas mudarão mais p frente, é que tem situações que vc tem que cortar, n dá p ir discorrendo, espero que entendam, principalmente a minha mais ferrenha crítica de capítulos curtos...ehehehe...Bruna, essa foi p vc....eheheheh...

Ai, essa música é linda demais, sem clichês...ehehehe.... estava relendo o capítulo e imaginando a cena, e eu, mesmo depois de ler várias vezes me emocionei de novo....sou uma bobona mesmo..eheheheh....

E aí, gente, mais um pouquinho da minha segunda agente secreta preferida, Katrine....ela não é lindinha?...eheheheheh

O Ryu se vcs estão lembrados, em Sem Barreiras – Os Protetores, é aquele garotinho que junto com a Akemi foram resgatados pela Sakura.

Minha referência a Saint Seiya eu n podia deixar passar...ehehehe....vcs sabem que minha segunda paixão é o Chocolate.

Agradeço de coração a todos que começaram a acompanhar a última história da trilogia, muito me engrandece seus elogios. Se esqueci de alguém que mandou review, me perdoem, às vezes o FF falha no envio das mensagens, mas por favor me chamem a atenção, prometo coloca-lo na minha listinha, que confesso, estava morrendo de saudades. Vamos a ela.....__

**Pety**, acredito que acordar com a pessoa que a gente ama cantando, seria muito melhor..eheheh.... mesmo ele cantando mal...ahahahah......Valeu pelo review.

**Isabelle**, nunca ouviu falar de Tango e Cash? Realmente não é do seu tempo, é um filmeco de ação que eu adoro, minha VHs já tá enrolando de tanto que assisto

**Miaka**, você acha mesmo que Syaoran cantor é mais homem que Syaoran das últimas histórias? Ahahah...só vc mesma.

**Yoru**, passa na rádio Terra, estou procurando colocar na história todas as músicas que se encontram por lá, para ficar mais fácil p vcs se quiserem ouvir. Acredito que Touya e Syaoran ainda vão aprontar muitas. E quanto aos capítulos curtinhos, me aguarde.

**Mu**, sabia que vc ia gostar do comentário de Tango e Cash. Também achei demais a arma que arrumei p Touya, é no estilo da do Martin Riggs em Máquina Mortífera IV. Sentiu as referências né?

**Marjarie**, vc por aqui?....ehehehe....vc nem sabe como é bom ver uma das minhas manas aqui nos reviews. Valeu mesmo.

**Dani**, realmente Syaoran já pediu Sakura muito em casamento. Confesso que acredito que algumas de vcs vão se irritar com a teimosia dela, mas tudo tem um sempre...eheheheh

**Dragon of the Darkness**, és tu Felipe?....quanto tempo....imagina, desistir da história, jamais, mesmo que tenha saído bem tosca...ehehehe.... hiiii, vc achou meloso?....ahahah....tem um pouco mais de melação, mas é no começo....mas acho que tem de tudo um pouco, depois vc me diz se está ficando melhor...eheheh...Syaoran cantor nunca imaginou? Mas isso é ótimo...eheheh...ele ainda vai te surpreender, espero....olha só, também perdi seu mail, p falar a verdade perdi de todo mundo, aos poucos estou anotando de novo, então manda vc p mim, OK? Vou colocar lá em baixo.

**Samy**, valeu filhota por ter dado uma passadinha aqui, mas vc já deve estar cheia desses primeiros capítulos né?...eheheh....

**Polly**, que bom que vc achou engraçado o primeiro capítulo, a intenção era essa...eheheh

**Andréia**, tava sumida mesmo... eu também n via a hora de terminar a história...eheheh....que bom que vc gostou.

**Kirisu-Chan**, ah a Katrine. Quem é a Katrine? eheheh... tenta adivinhar.... mas ela não somente é boa, como é perfeita para o Touya, espero que vc goste dessa personagem, e não mata a sua cachorrinha, por favor...ahahahah

**Eye**, muito obrigada pelos elogios. Que bom que vc gostou da primeira e segunda histórias. Valeu.

**Érika**, quanto tempo mesmo, vcs somem do mapa meninas.... se vc sentiu falta dos personagens, eu senti falta de vcs...ehehehe... tô mandando de volta seu abraço de urso...eheheh

**Rubby**, valeu por ter gostado do sub título...eheheh.... Agradeço de coração pelo incentivo e força, espero que continue apreciando a história....

**Nelly**, ahá...quem será "o vilão" dessa saga que me deixou várias noites sem dormir??.....ahahahahah..esse safardana que n queria sair dessa minha mente cruel.... voltando à Terra, como eu disse várias vezes p Patty eu n tinha chego ainda no modo cruel, estava ainda na fase má...hihihihihi...mas "ele" saiu.

**Thata**, que bom que consegui te deixar feliz apenas por ter postado a fic...ehehehe....acredito que Syaoran vai passar mais momentos de coração na mão do que propriamente sofrer...ehehehehe....Sakura está impossível...hihihihi

**Tamires**, a música do primeiro cap. é realmente linda, estou me apaixonando de novo por esse grupo e sua românticas músicas.....

**Rafinha**, não sei se já trocamos mails, mas acredito me recordar de ver seu nome por aí...ehehehe..... que pena seu micro estar ruim, qualquer coisa se vc quiser te mando a fic por mail, qdo postar os capítulos, se ficar mais fácil p vc ler, OK?

**Nadia**, antiga Mari...ehehehe..... como eu já li "finalmente" em relação a esse fic...ahahaha....por favor, n quero me sentir culpada por vc ter caído da cadeira de tão surpresa que ficou...ahahahaha...Putz, se um dia eu cruzar com um Syaoran ou Touya, prometo que coloco aqui onde eles poderão ser encontrados...ahahaha....ah a Sakura n está ainda de 8 meses, por enquanto ela estará entrando no terceiro mês de gravidez, ao longo dos capítulos isso ficará mais aparente....

**Patty Feliz**, quanto ao Syaoran estar ao lado da Sakura nos enjôos, por um lado é meio nojento vc estar passando mal e alguém do lado, por outro, é um consolo...já passei pelas duas situações, e apesar do constrangimento, ter alguém ao seu lado é muito bom....talvez reconfortante.... Acredito que vou postar os capítulos aos domingos ou às segundas, OK?

**Nathy**, faz tempo mesmo não é? Essa fic demorou, foi saindo devagarzinho, meio aos trancos, por causa dessa parte das torturas, o resto foi fácil...eheheheh....

**Lygia**, jura que vc conseguiu enfim terminar SB2?....ahahahah...nem acredito.... hum, Syaoran sem camisa e de shorts coladinho?.... talvez tenha algo nesse sentido, ou até com menos roupa..ahahahaha...Valeu por aparecer.

Gente, quem não quiser deixar reviews e preferir mandar mails, fiquem à vontade, minha caixa postal é sua caixa postal...ahahahah...... mas apenas para mails pessoais, OK? Sem anexos, ando economizando na internet...eheheh

O FF anda de sacanagem comigo e não está deixando aparecer meu endereço de e-mail, então cliquem no meu nome lá em cima que acredito que abre o endereço....... vai ser o jeito....

Beijocas

Rosana


	3. Capítulo 03

**SEM BARREIRAS**

**NOS BRAÇOS DO AMOR**

Autora: Rosana (Rô)

Revisoras: Patty e Sammy

**Capítulo 3**

Sakura passou como um furacão pelos corredores da agência, nem ao menos cumprimentou as pessoas pelo caminho, foi direto até a sala de Touya.

Entrou sem ser anunciada e bateu a porta num estrondo, fazendo os dois, Touya e Syaoran pularem de susto.

- Sakura! – exclamaram ao mesmo tempo.

- O que você está fazendo aqui? – falaram juntos de novo.

Ambos se encararam e Syaoran levantou a mão pedindo para Touya ficar quieto.

- Você está bem? Aconteceu alguma coisa? – perguntou, aproximando-se.

- Você! – começou ela apontando para Touya. – Eu até posso entender porque me deixou de fora. Agora você! – virou-se para Syaoran. – Nunca me passou pela cabeça que ficaria ao lado desse aí, contra mim. – disse apontando para Touya. – Mas que raios de idéia passa pelas mentes de vocês? Acharam o quê? Que eu sairia correndo atrás de um lunático que anda apagando nossos agentes?

- Para falar a verdade, sim. – disse Touya baixinho.

Sakura inspirou e soltou o ar devagar. Calma. Paciência. Eles fazem isso para o seu bem Sakura.

- Se nossos agentes estão em perigo vocês não acham que eu deveria ao menos saber para tentar me proteger?

Ambos trocaram olhares, aquilo tinha sido muito discutido, até que chegaram à conclusão de que apenas agentes em missões desapareceram, então Sakura, teoricamente, estaria segura. Mas isso tinha sido antes, porque agora mais um agente tinha sumido, e este de dentro de um Shopping Center.

- Está bem Sakura, vamos coloca-la a par do que anda acontecendo. – disse finalmente Touya. – Temos dois agentes desaparecidos e um morto, torturado, estamos ainda trabalhando com hipóteses, não sabemos quem é o inimigo ou ao menos temos certeza do que ele quer, mas provavelmente algo que somente nós temos. Syaoran já entrou em contato com as outras divisões e nada estranho está ocorrendo, apenas aqui no Japão.

- O que nós temos que as outras agências não têm? – foi a pergunta de Sakura depois de alguns segundos pensando.

Touya e Syaoran que até este momento estava em silêncio trocaram mais um olhar, que não passou despercebido a Sakura. Ela olhou de um para outro, e entendeu o que o inimigo queria.

- As cartas! – falou sentando-se.

- Chegamos a essa mesma conclusão. As cartas! E provavelmente nossos agentes estão sendo torturados para dar detalhes sobre elas.

- Mas ninguém sabe das cartas Touya. Ai Meu Deus! – ela levantou-se, andando de um lado para outro. – Quem quer que queira as cartas não tem idéia de como usa-las e não sabe de tudo a seu respeito.

- Isso mesmo. Agora a ordem é a sua segurança e a segurança das cartas, nós sabemos que ninguém poderá usa-las, mas não convém arriscar. Você será mandada para um lugar seguro....

- Eu não quero ser mandada para um lugar seguro, eu não saio daqui, e daqui ninguém me tira. – disse sentando-se de novo de braços cruzados como uma criança emburrada.

- Sakura, pense no bebê. – bastou apenas Syaoran dizer isso, para que ela descruzasse os braços e olhasse desamparada para as duas pessoas mais importantes de sua vida.

- Mas e vocês? Correm tanto perigo quanto eu, inclusive mais até, pois ambos sabem das cartas... – sua voz já foi falhando e seus olhos encheram-se de lágrimas ao imaginar o que poderia acontecer com o irmão e Syaoran.

- Shh! Vai ficar tudo bem Sakura. – disse Syaoran abaixando-se ao lado da amada. – Eu estarei com você.

- Touya! – ela olhou para o irmão.

- Eu ficarei bem, não se preocupe comigo, preocupe-se apenas com você e o bebê, está bem? – pediu o irmão.

- O coitado do Yosi tinha uma filhinha. E a esposa dele? – ela perguntou.

- Eu já cuidei de tudo Sakura, fica tranqüila. – disse o irmão

**_CCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCS_**

****

- Tudo bem Sakura? – perguntou Katrine, aproximando-se dos três que saíam da sala depois de muito conversarem.

- Está sim. – disse Sakura meio desanimada.

- Acho que nem preciso perguntar quem é que deu com a língua nos dentes. – disse Touya aproximando-se das duas e olhando de cara feia para a agente Kérria.

- Eu falei mesmo, vocês dois preocupam-se tanto com a Sakura, mas nem ao menos a colocaram a par do que anda acontecendo. – falou Katrine num súbito acesso de coragem. - Vocês já imaginaram se ela fosse atacada? Ela nem saberia de onde veio o inimigo, pois não estaria preparada. – Katrine foi dura no que disse olhando para Touya e Syaoran.

- Katrine está certa Touya, eu deveria ter sabido de tudo desde o começo.

- Está bem, está bem, agora você já sabe. – ele ia dizer mais alguma coisa quando foi chamado por um dos agentes. – Eu já volto.

- Vamos Sakura, eu levo você para casa. – falou Syaoran passando a mão pelo ombro dela.

- Eu não preciso de babá, Syaoran.

- Você está com as cartas? – ele perguntou baixinho.

- Não. – ela sussurrou de volta.

- Então sem discussão.

- Você sabe que eu posso me defender muito bem sozinha, já provei isso a você. De várias maneiras.

- Eu sei, mas não irá se defender sozinha, com o meu filho na barriga.

- Filha. – ela resmungou.

- Syaoran. – chamou Touya.

- Não saia daqui. – e foi atender o chamado do outro.

- Bah! Como seu eu fosse um cachorro para ser mandado, fique aqui, sente aqui. Homens! – ela ficou reclamando.

- Vamos Sakura, eles estão preocupados. – tentou contemporizar Katrine.

- Ora, ora, quem é essa beldade de olhos verdes que eu não conhecia. – disse um homem aproximando-se.

Sakura levantou a sobrancelha esquerda e lançou um olhar de esguelha para Katrine, recebendo um aceno afirmativo. Aquele era o agente Lionel.

- Não vai me apresentar sua amiga, Kat querida? – ele perguntou sem tirar os olhos de Sakura.

Katrine odiava ser chamada de querida, e ele ainda tinha o desplante de chamá-la pelo diminutivo. Na tentativa de conter a irritação nem o apresentou a Sakura.

- Sakura Kinomoto. – ela mesma se apresentou estendendo a mão. - E você deve ser o agente dos EUA.

- Vejo que já andaram falando de mim. – Lionel comentou, tentando parecer insinuante, mas só conseguindo ser patético. – Kinomoto? Você é parente do nosso diretor? Não me diga que é esposa dele? – perguntou estendendo a mão e segurando a de Sakura por alguns minutos a mais que o necessário.

- Não. – disse uma voz, ao mesmo tempo, que outra mão separava a de Sakura e Lionel. – Ela é minha esposa. – falou Syaoran colocando-se à frente de Sakura.

Ela virou os olhos, sussurrando para Katrine:

- Eu mereço.

A agente sorriu.

- Syaoran eu sei falar por mim. Eu sou irmã do Touya e o Syaoran aqui é meu namorado. – ela falou ao agente.

- Noivo. - Syaoran corrigiu.

Sakura bufou irritada.

- A moça parece não concordar com você. – disse Lionel irônico.

- Ela é um pouco teimosa.

- As teimosas é que são interessantes.

O papo já estava ficando um tanto quanto tenso. Katrine aproximou-se de Lionel tocando-o no braço.

- Você não disse que tinha que ir ao stand de tiros Lionel?

- Disse? – ele perguntou sem tirar os olhos de Syaoran.

- Sim.

- É, acho que sim. Você não quer me acompanhar? – perguntou virando-se para Kat.

- Claro, vou só me despedir de Sakura.

- Até mais Sakura, foi um prazer conhecê-la.

- Sujeito viscoso. – resmungou Syaoran.

- Qual é Syaoran, ele só estava te provocando e você caiu. – falou Sakura brincando. – Já que você vai me levar para casa, que tal irmos?

- Eu tenho que ver uma coisa com o Touya, você agüenta me esperar mais uns 10 minutos? – ele perguntou.

- Claro. Estarei na garagem.

- Não senhora. Aqui em cima.

- Deixa de ser paranóico.

- Sakura...- ele ia insistir quando Katrine o interrompeu.

- Eu fico com ela Li, pode ir tranqüilo.

Ele olhou para Kat e fez um aceno afirmativo com a cabeça.

- Não a perca de vista. – falou afastando-se.

- Eu posso com isso? Eles me tratam como criança. E você ainda ajuda. – falou virando-se para Kat.

- Você ia ficar até quando discutindo com ele?

Sakura olhou a amiga e sorriu, realmente ela tinha que ser honesta consigo mesma, vivia tirando Syaoran do sério.

- Você não disse que ia ao stand com o Lionel? – Sakura perguntou em tom de brincadeira.

- Vai ser bom para a auto-estima dele esperar um pouco. Vamos.

As duas não perceberam um par de olhos, que a tudo observou, e que abriu uma expressão sinistra, ao mesmo tempo em que pegava o celular.

**_CCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCS_**

As duas iam conversando sobre amenidades em direção ao carro, Katrine ia perguntando se Sakura já tinha comprado muita coisa para o bebê, quando Sakura parou de repente. Perscrutou a garagem olhando para ambos os lados, não via ninguém, mas seu sexto sentido lhe dizia que não estavam sozinhas.

- Você está armada? – perguntou baixinho para Katrine.

- Sim. – ela respondeu já sacando a arma.

- Fique atenta. Não estamos sozinhas. – falou Sakura.

- Você pode vê-lo?

- Não. Mas tem mais de um.

Sakura mal terminou de falar quando da sua direita um homem pulou de cima de um carro jogando-a no chão, Katrine fez mira, mas não poderia atirar senão acertaria na amiga, já ia correndo em direção aos dois que lutavam no chão, quando seus braços foram agarrados por trás e levantados, no processo a arma disparou, mas foi arrebatada de sua mão e jogada longe, o homem a virou de frente ficando ambos cara a cara, levou um soco poderoso no rosto que a derrubou um tanto zonza no chão.

Sakura tentava escapar das mãos de seu atacante, mas o homem era muito forte, tinha que dar um jeito de se levantar, caída era uma presa fácil, conseguiu livrar um braço e tentou dar-lhe um soco, mas apenas resvalou, ele nem sentiu. Teria que usar um método mais feminino, levantou a mão e unhou a face dele arrancando sangue e um grito no processo, o homem levou uma das mãos ao ferimento, e Sakura enfim conseguiu levantar-se, olhou ao lado e viu Katrine se levantando do chão ainda meio atordoada.

- Cuidado Sakura. – Kat gritou, reagindo ao ver o atacante que a derrubara, aproximando-se da amiga.

Foi a conta de Sakura virar-se para trás e dar um poderoso chute, acertando bem nas partes sensíveis do homem, que caiu de joelhos gemendo.

Katrine viu quando o atacante que pulara em cima de Sakura se refez da dor do arranhão que levara no rosto e partiu em direção à amiga, mais rápida do que ele, Kat saiu correndo, e num impulso, como os ataques dos jogadores de futebol americano, derrubou-o no chão, dando-lhe um golpe no rosto com o cotovelo, que pelo barulho partiu-lhe algum osso.

- Algemas. – Sakura gritou para Katrine.

Kat jogou as algemas para Sakura que pegou as mãos do atacante caído com o golpe baixo e torceu-as atrás de suas costas.

- Tem mais um jogo? – perguntou Sakura.

- Sempre. – foi a resposta.

As duas olharam-se, Katrine tinha uma mancha roxa na face esquerda que não ficaria nada bonito no dia seguinte, a blusa estava rasgada na altura do ombro e a saia rasgada na altura da coxa.

Sakura tinha os braços avermelhados onde o homem tinha agarrado-a, e a camiseta estava para fora da calça, os cabelos eram um desalinho puro. Elas começaram a sorrir de leve e depois de alguns segundos, ambas gargalhavam, de puro alívio por terem escapado, com nada mais que alguns arranhões.

Foi assim que Touya e Syaoran as encontraram.

- Sakura, você está bem? – já foi perguntando Syaoran.

- Estou bem, não se preocupe.

- Ela quebrou meu nariz. – choramingava um dos bandidos.

- Nossa Sakura, você está forte, hem? – disse Touya.

- Não fui eu, foi a Katrine.

- Katrine? – surpreendeu-se Touya virando-se para ela, e só aí reparando que ela estava machucada.

Aproximou-se dela pegando-a pelo queixo, fazendo com que a agente ficasse corada de vergonha.

- Isso não vai ficar muito bonito. Você está bem? – perguntou olhando-a nos olhos.

Se isso fosse possível Katrine ficou mais vermelha ainda com a atenção que o chefe estava dispensando-lhe.

- Estou. – ela falou dando um passo atrás.

- Difícil imagina-la quebrando o nariz de alguém. – ele tirou sarro nela.

- Foi com o cotovelo. – ela resmungou.

- Ah sim, então está explicado. Mais algum machucado? – perguntou descendo o olhar pelo corpo dela, e parando por alguns segundos a mais na parte exposta da perna que a saia rasgada deixava entrever. Uau! A agente Kérria tinha pernas de parar o trânsito, Touya pensou.

Ergueu o olhar para ela e a viu mais corada ainda. Sakura que estava um pouco afastada percebeu também o interesse do irmão pelas pernas de Katrine, e o esboço de um plano começou a formar-se em sua mente.

Touya afastou-se da agente pegando os bandidos pelo braço e levando-os em direção a dois seguranças que se aproximavam.

- Vamos lá, seus montes de m.... – interrompeu-se Touya olhando para as garotas. - Ah, hum... seus cretinos, vão passar uma temporada atrás das grades, mas antes vocês vão me contar direitinho quem é que os mandou até aqui.

- Você está bem mesmo? – perguntou Syaoran de novo. – Não está sentindo nada? O bebê está bem?

- Sim. Não. Sim. – ela sorriu para ele. – Ele só me derrubou no chão Syaoran, não foi nada demais.

- Nada demais. – eles ouviram Touya gritar.

- Já vai começar o escândalo. - falou Sakura baixinho.

Syaoran apenas sorriu.

- Você não sabe que nesses primeiros meses há muito mais chances de se perder um bebê? Um tombinho apenas, Sakura. Nada demais. – ralhou indignado. - Vamos já para o hospital. – terminou pegando-a pelo braço.

- Syaoran. – ela pediu ajuda, enquanto era levada pelo irmão, mas ele apenas acenou com a cabeça negando. – Katrine. – apelou para a amiga.

- A Katrine vai também, está pensando o quê? – disse Touya pegando também, a agente pelo braço.

**_CCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCS_**

Depois das duas serem examinadas e liberadas, os quatro dirigiram-se para a saída do hospital, Sakura ia mais à frente ralhando com o irmão.

- O que você anda lendo Touya? Pais e filhos? Onde é que você busca essas informações? Um tombinho apenas. – ela falou imitando-o.

- Alguém tem que ficar por dentro do assunto, visto que nem você ou o Syaoran estão dando importância... ai. – ele gritou quando a irmã lhe deu um croque na cabeça.

- Mais uma palavra, e deixo você de fora da minha gravidez até o bebê nascer.

Ele olhou-a assustado, ia dizer algo quando ela levantou a mão. Achou melhor recuar, talvez estivesse exagerando um pouquinho mesmo.

Sakura virou-se para Katrine que vinha logo atrás deles, juntamente com Syaoran, ambos sorrindo do papo dos irmãos.

- Kat, o que você acha de irmos jantar amanhã? Estou precisando sair um pouco, e adoraria que você fosse conosco e o Touya, claro. Tínhamos combinado de ir hoje, mas depois dessa movimentação toda eu fiquei cansada.

- Eu? Por quê eu? Achei que você iria querer se livrar de mim. – Touya falou num resmungo.

- Ah Touya, e desde quando você se toca? Além do mais você está precisando de uma folga, faz séculos que não sai que eu sei. Eriol e Tomoyo irão conosco. E aí? Estamos combinados? – Sakura olhou para todos.

Syaoran se tocou na hora sobre o que ela estava querendo fazer, Katrine concordou por que a amiga parecia estar bem animada, e Touya viu que não teria jeito de escapar.

- Vamos lá, animem-se, vai ser uma espécie de despedida já que vocês vão me mandar para sei lá onde. – ela completou resignada.

Continua... 

Oi pessoal, e começa a pancadaria, oba, é disso que eu gosto.... viram a Kat em ação? E repararam na secada do Touya?...huhuhu.... para ser sincera eu acredito que o Touya meio fugia da Katrine...ehehe...tadinho, não sabe o que o aguarda.

Gente esqueça a Sakura bobinha, tirem da cabeça aquela menininha que n fazia nada sozinha, essa é totalmente diferente, ela vai irritar vocês algumas vezes, irrita a mim, mas eu adoro-a independente, corajosa, se jogando em uma luta mesmo grávida, não querendo ser super protegida. Ela é uma mulher, muito segura de si mesma e que sabe exatamente até onde pode ir, ela não faz nada ao acaso, é tudo pensado antes, mesmo que eu não coloque os pensamentos dela, OK?

Meu muito obrigada, à Marjarie que deu uma ajudinha na revisão, pescando umas faltas de vírgulas, umas palavras pela metade e mais algumas coisinhas...eheheheh.... adoro essas minhas irmãs, e a minha filhota querida Sammy.... já repararam que está tudo em família?...eheheheh

Agradecimentos:-

**Izanami**, ehehe...adorei seu mail, como eu disse aí em cima a Sakura me irrita também, mas....ah, não posso ficar falando muito senão eu conto a história antes de acontecer. Ela precisa ser assim, meio esnobando o Syaoran. Vilão com magia, como te disse por mail, não vai dar...eheheh...esse vilão foi tão complicado, mas ele saiu, a história n gira muito em torno de magia, é mais socos e pontapés mesmo...eheheh...Sakura com ciúmes de alguma outra mulher também n vai ter.....ehehehe...eu não sou muito fã do básico, como vc disse...hihihih....

**Lyka**, a bruxaori n podia deixar passar batido mesmo....já te expliquei por mail a minha birra pela Peruori. Ryu e Katrine vão aparecer mais mesmo, mais Kat do que Ryu. Percebeu nesse capítulo que o Touya aos poucos está deixando de "ser assim" como vc disse?...eheheheh...falando em Syaoran com shorts ou menos coisas, pode se alegrar, qdo vc mandou o e-mail pedindo menos coisas, eu escrevi uma ceninha...aiaiai...abana....mas está bem lá na frente...eheheheh

**Pety**, acho que vai te dar mais calor ainda, como comentei com a Lyka eu ainda estou me abanando, só estou esperando a reação da minha mana, se ela mandar com comentários quentes, é pq deve estar mesmo...eheheheh... ah a Sakura vai enrolar muito ainda, mantenha a calma. Ryu ser seqüestrado? Hum.... taí uma idéia...hihihihihi......Lionel suspeito, muito..... eheheheh ... ajudar Kat e Touya?...ahahaha....ah, dá cócegas na língua de vontade de falar....valeu pelo review.

**Miaka**, eu boiei, quem é o Nymai que vc comentou? De alguma fic sua? A do bom-bom?..eheheh...eu tirei a conversa de Sakura e Syaoran ao telefone, da minha mente, quando eu baseio em algo alguma cena eu comento, como mais p frente terão várias cenas da vida real...hihihihihi...ah o Ryu apareceu na segunda história, e sei lá, achei que ficaria bem inseri-lo aqui, e ele foi crescendo, crescendo...é o típico personagem coadjuvante que vai ganhando que é mais legal esse Syaoran mais leve, sem tantas neuras, mas p chegar a esse momento ele teve que passar por tudo aquilo nas outras histórias, fazê-lo sempre de bem com a vida teria ficado um personagem chato. E vc nunca fala demais. Bjs.

**Sandy**, valeu pelo review, que bom que gostou. Apareça quando quiser.

**Kirisu**, a Kat é legal sim, só espero que vc n suba pelas paredes nos próximos capítulos...ahahahah...qto aos capítulos curtos, vão ser assim acho que mais um pouco, depois como serão várias cenas, ficarão maiores, aí diminui...e assim vai....ehehehe...eu escrevo sem contar páginas, divido onde acho que fica melhor cortar, por isso a disparidade dos tamanhos dos capítulos.

**Polly**, será que vão adotar o Ryu? E aí? Que vc acha? ...eheheh..... Touya e Syaoran são cômicos contracenando, adoro montar cenas com eles.

**Andréia**, valeu por me defender e n achar que sou bobona...eheheh...mas também n sou romântica, pelo menos não me acho..ehehehe...mas tenho que concordar com vc, essa cena do cap 02, ficou linda....hihihihi.....vc gostava do Seiya é?..eheheh..sem problemas, ele é meu mesmo...hihihi....ah mudou p Hyoga, ele é um gatão....(Rô olhando para os lados p ver se a Lú tá lendo isso)...falando baixinho p Andréia.... a Lú é fissurada no Hyoga, cuidado com ela...hihihihi...ah chuta aí o que Sakura e Syaoran estão pensando..eheheh...acho que é isso mesmo, ficou bem visível....

**Lan Ayath**, eheheh liga não, memória fraca é uma constante... que bom que vc gosta da história, e valeu pela boa sorte....espero te ver por aqui outras vezes. Bjs.

**Erika**, outra fã do Ikki, ele é um gatão mesmo....Rô se abaixando pq Chocolate acabou de jogar uma almofada nela.... mas Érika, parar nas partes "tchan" é que é legal...ahahahaha....valeu pelas palavras carinhosas...híper abraço de urso.

**Tamires**, que bom que vc tá ótima menina, aqui está tudo legal...ehehehe...acho que vc tá matutando certinho o que SeS vão aprontar....ah casar é bom né?..ehehehe...Você ama o Seiya? Cuidado que ele tá aqui do meu lado todo envergonhado de peito estufado...quieto menino...ehehehehe...sinto dizer que ele já está comprometido, e não é com aquela coisa horrorosa, que se for por minha torcida vai morrer afogada....huhuhuhu.....

**Mu**, mano velho, o Syaoran está perfeito, se até vc anda gostando das atitudes dele...ehehehe...ah eu já misturo animes há muito tempo...é que as outras histórias ainda não foram postadas......eheheheh.....mas é assim, Sakura e Cia vivem na realidade, SS é anime mesmo...ninguém vai aparecer de repente de outros animes na realidade deles...sacou?...eheheheh...na verdade é mais a Rô suspirando pelo Seiya...hihihihi...ah Mu, não acredito que vc ainda tá defendendo a coisa lilás? Eu mereço, meu próprio irmão me traindo....eheheh...valeu por estar presente.

**Isabelle**, eu fico tão contente qdo alguém diz que está adorando a Katrine....aiaiaiai...que bom, que bom, que bom.... valeu...

**Sammy**, filhota, minha revisora com olhos de águia.....ninguém comentou da parte da cebola, será que n se tocaram? Ficou tão engraçado, bom, mas essa é nossa opinião né?...ehehehe....vai ver n gostaram....se o Ryu já está com fãs preciso dar algumas características dele né? Nem lembro se eu já fiz isso, que criadora mais relapsa.... ehehehe...

**Lally**, vc apareceu, oba... depois me conta o que achou.....ah o Syaoran está uma coisinha de outro mundo...ehehehehe

**Rubby**, eu gosto da minha Sakura, mesmo sendo teimosa, me irritando, acho ela demais…eu queria contar no que essas recusas vão dar, mas não posso... Touya babando pela Kat? Literalmente...ahahahahah...que é isso menina, vc escreve muito bem, eu apenas junto umas idéias malucas, sem essa de que sou boa assim, tem gente muito melhor.

**Thata**, vc tá de coração na mão babando pelo Syoran?...ahahah...eu avisei que ele ia ser romântico..... ah mas a Kat ainda n é assim a fim do Touya, meio que fica só de olho nele...ehehehe....quem não ficaria?....

**Marjarie**, minha mana mais nova, é tão bom te ver aqui....eu não acredito que vc tá lendo pela segunda vez e ainda tá indignada com a Sakura...ehehehe....eu tava relendo cap 6 e me matei de rir com seus comentários...dá até dó de apagar..ehehehe..algumas das revisões que vc fez eu deixei, valeu.

**Diana**, não se engane com o sub título, a história pode até ter começado melosa, mas melhora...ehehehe...Sakura ainda vai aproveitar muito esse momento doce do Syaoran, eu sei que eu aproveitaria, e vc também...ehehehe.... E como te disse antes, dá uma chance p a Katrine....eheheheh.....valeu pelo review. Apareça sempre.

**Dragon of the Darkness**, sabia que eras tu Felipe. Pode contar que a partir de agora as cenas de romance serão mais intercaladas com ação, é claro que ainda terá momentos mais leves ou românticos aí pelo meio da trama, mas tem bastante ação também. Você pulou SB2 ao falar de Syaoran assassino, lembre-se que em SB2 ele já estava mais tranqüilo tanto que impediu Sakura de matar Kuroki, apesar de ainda meio que carregar uma grande carga de emoções. Lembra do final? Ele falou que não desistiria da Sakura, e que ela se casaria com ele. Pois é, ele vai fazer de tudo para isso acontecer, e se nesse tudo ele tiver que passar por um idiota romântico pode contar com isso...ahahahah... espero que vc continue acompanhando e dando sua opinião. Ah seu mail não veio completo, só até o arroba ....ehehehe....

**Étolie**, eu não sei se você acompanha SB3, mas quero agradecer o gentil review pelo conto Um Relato de Amor, realmente ele é curtinho, e como eu comentei foi num momento de insônia muito proveitoso...ehehehe....é, estou apaixonada sim, sempre...eheheheh...Valeu.

Pessoal, valeu pelos reviews e e-mails, vocês são super gentis, delicados e carinhosos. Que bom que estão gostando da história, porque eu na minha humilde opinião também gosto muito, e compartilhar com vcs minhas idéias é uma honra para mim. Obrigada.

Leiam **Os Kinomoto**, é a história da nossa família, maluca, acredito que vcs se divertirão muito, eu rolo de rir com o que a gente escreve, esse a gente somos Kath, Marjarie, Patty e eu claro...ehehehe...nosso nick é KaMaPaRo Kinomoto.

Patty, mana, que Deus te proteja nessa nova fase, vai dar tudo certinho, confia em si mesma que vc tem tudo p se dar super bem na terra que mora em nossos corações. Um super híper abraço.

O Shiryu tá lindão na nova fase de Saint Seiya.

MORRA AFOGADA, BRUXAORI, CRIATURA AS TREVAS!!!!!

Depois desse desabafo...

Beijinhos

Rosana.


	4. Capítulo 04

**SEM BARREIRAS**

**NOS BRAÇOS DO AMOR**

Autora: Rosana (Rô)

Revisora: Patty e Samy

Capítulo 4

Sakura e Syaoran chegaram ao restaurante onde Tomoyo e Eriol já os aguardavam, Katrine chegou logo em seguida sendo rapidamente apresentada ao outro casal.

- Nossa Katrine, mas você não tem cara de agente secreta. – disse baixinho Tomoyo. – Com esse cabelo cheio de cachinhos, parece mais uma menininha.

- Infelizmente isso mais atrapalha do que ajuda, não sou levada muito a sério.

- O Touya insiste em deixar a Kat fazendo serviço burocrático e pesquisa, em um ponto está certo, porque ela é fera em descobrir detalhes. – elogiou Sakura.

- Ah nem tanto. – disse a moça um pouco sem graça com o elogio.

Nisso chegou Touya cumprimentando a todos e sentando-se ao lado de Katrine que ficou ainda mais sem graça.

- Como vai, senhorita Kérria?

- Tudo bem, Senhor Kinomoto.

- Pelo amor de Deus, vocês não estão no serviço, que tal se tratarem pelo primeiro nome? – sugeriu Sakura tomando um gole de sua água como quem não quer nada.

- Eu não poderia, o Senhor Kinomoto é meu chefe. – falou Katrine.

- A Sakura está certa, quando você me chama de Senhor Kinomoto, eu fico procurando o meu pai. Touya está ótimo, Katrine.

Sakura sorriu. Um a zero. Seus planos estavam indo muito bem.

- Está dando uma de casamenteira Sakura? – sussurrou Tomoyo, visto que nada escapava aos seus olhos.

- Shhh, Tomoyo. Quem sabe assim ele não larga do meu pé? E além do mais a Katrine é perfeita para o Touya. Olha só que bonitinho os dois juntos. – Sakura falou olhando-os.

- Que pena que você não pense o mesmo para sua vida não é? – disse Tomoyo numa voz suave.

- O que você quer dizer com isso Tomoyo? – perguntou Sakura franzindo a testa.

- Quantas vezes o Syaoran já te pediu em casamento?

- Algumas. – respondeu Sakura desviando os olhos para o homem ao seu lado, que estava atento a uma conversa com Eriol.

- E você vai deixa-lo nessa incerteza até quando?

Sakura silenciou. Ela não sabia, ainda não tinha as respostas, ou ao menos sabia as perguntas, as dúvidas ainda eram muitas, o medo de se decepcionar continuava arraigado em seu coração. Syaoran a amava mesmo? Seu coração dizia-lhe que sim, mas a razão dizia-lhe para esperar. Só não sabia o quê.

- Eu não sei Tomoyo. Sinceramente eu não sei. – ela falou de cabeça baixa.

Do outro lado da mesa Touya tentava ensinar Kat a usar os ohashis, mas a moça não levava o menor jeito com eles.

- Segura esses pauzinhos direito, Katrine. – Touya falou um pouco alto demais.

Quando olhou para os lados viu que tinha chamado a atenção de algumas pessoas. Tanto ele como Katrine ficaram sem graça e levemente ruborizados, pois ouviram algumas risadinhas maliciosas, principalmente de Syaoran. Ah aquele chinês não perdia por esperar.

- Não precisava ser tão grosso. – resmungou Kat, esquecendo por um momento que falava com seu chefe.

- Desculpe, é que não tenho muita paciência para ensinar.

- Ah Kat, nem liga para o mal educado do Touya, você precisava ver quando ele ia me ajudar nos trabalhos manuais, não tinha a mínima paciência.

- Ei, isso não é verdade, além do mais você deixava tudo para eu fazer.

Os irmãos começaram a relembrar de alguns fatos engraçados da infância de ambos, sendo acrescentados alguns detalhes da parte de Tomoyo e até de Syaoran. O saquê rolava solto para todos, somente Sakura ficou na água.

Depois de algumas horas, Touya e Syaoran riam às pampas, contando da briga que tiveram na sauna Dragão Vermelho. Sakura ouvia a tudo atenta, pois eles não haviam lhe contado os detalhes. Eriol havia parado de beber a algum tempo, no momento sorria para os amigos, pensando em quem imaginaria que aqueles dois se dariam tão bem.

- Vamos Syaoran. Eriol, você também – falou Touya de repente se levantando.

- Onde? – Syaoran estranhou.

- Anda logo. – e saiu, literalmente arrastando Syaoran em direção ao palco.

Eriol os seguiu sorrindo, adoraria ver a cena que estava se desenhando em sua mente.

Tomoyo e Katrine ficaram surpresas, enquanto Sakura caía na risada.

- Eu não vou fazer isso. – disse Syaoran já virando para retornar à mesa.

- Ah, faça-me o favor. Você vive cantando para a Sakura.

- Como você sabe... – Touya nem o deixou terminar de falar.

- Eriol, você toca o piano. – disse pegando um microfone e dando outro a Syaoran, na verdade empurrando na direção do chinês, pois ele não queria pegar de jeito nenhum.

I've paid my dues  
Time after time  
I've done my sentence  
But committed no crime

And bad mistakes  
I've made a few  
I've had my share of sand kicked in my face, but I've come through  
And I need to go on and on and on and on

Touya começou cantando o primeiro trecho sozinho, acompanhado no piano por Eriol. Deu um cutucão em Syaoran para que se juntasse a ele no coro.

**Chorus:**  
We are the champions, my friend  
And we'll keep on fighting till the end  
We are the champions  
We are the champions  
No time for losers

'Cause we are the champions, of the world

Syaoran aos poucos começou a cantar em tom mais baixo, meio tímido, mas na verdade estava gostando da música. Ela tinha uma letra que estava deixando-o com a moral elevada. Em certo momento, Touya nem precisou continuar cutucando-o para acompanha-lo.

I've taken my bows  
And my curtain calls  
You've brought me fame and fortune  
And everything that goes with it I thank you all

But it's been no bed of roses  
No pleasure pain  
I consider it a challenge before the whole human race  
And I ain't gonna lose  
And I need to go on and on and on and on

**Chorus:**  
We are the champions, my friend  
And we'll keep on fighting till the end  
We are the champions  
We are the champions  
No time for losers

'Cause we are the champions, of the world

No final Syaoran era um dos mais animados, talvez em grande parte, pelo efeito do saquê, mas também porque aquela música realmente tinha tudo a ver com eles. Seriam os vencedores. Tinha certeza de que triunfariam contra quem quer que fosse o inimigo e seriam sim, os campeões. Estava convicto disso.

Os três voltaram à mesa animados, sendo aplaudidos, pelos poucos clientes que restavam no restaurante. Touya tirava o maior sarro em Syaoran e parabenizava Eriol por tê-los acompanhado na canção.

- Nossa, eu não sabia que você tinha essa veia artística. – disse Katrine olhando espantada para Touya. Nunca imaginara ver seu chefe tão à vontade.

- Com licença. – falou Sakura se levantando.

- Aonde você vai? – perguntou Syaoran já pronto para segui-la.

Ela lançou-lhe um olhar mortal, mas falou com calma.

- Ao toalete. E nem ouse me seguir. Isso vale para você também. – completou virando-se para Touya.

- Eu não disse nada. – Touya resmungou com cara de inocente.

A saída dela foi tão rápida que Tomoyo e Katrine nem puderam acompanha-la. Na verdade Sakura tinha um lugar para ir antes do toalete. Depois de não mais que cinco minutos ela entrou no banheiro dando de cara com Tomoyo.

A amiga encarou-a com a testa franzida.

- Ah, oi Tomoyo. – disse meio sem jeito, indo em direção a pia para lavar as mãos.

- O que houve Sakura? Onde você foi?

- Sabe o que é... é que... – gaguejou não sabendo o que dizer apelou para a verdade. – Ah Tomoyo, eu fui dar um jeitinho na vida do Touya, nada demais. – falou dando uma risadinha marota.

- O que você anda aprontando? – a amiga perguntou não contendo a vontade de rir da cara de peralta que Sakura fazia, parecia uma menininha pega em flagrante.

Sakura ia dizer algo quando Katrine entrou no banheiro.

- Pôxa, vocês resolveram fazer uma reunião no banheiro e nem me chamaram? - ela brincou com as duas mulheres.

O rosto de Sakura ficou vermelho, mas conseguiu manter-se firme.

- Desculpa Kat, abandonamos você não é? Mas o Touya não fez mais nenhuma grosseria, fez?

- Não, de jeito nenhum. Sabe, acho que hoje vi um lado mais humano do seu irmão, e ele não é tão mau quanto eu pensava que fosse. – e com isso lavou as mãos seguindo em direção à porta.

- Viu só, Tomoyo? As coisas estão indo melhor do que eu imaginava. – disse Sakura com um sorriso de 'Eu tenho tudo sob controle'.

Tomoyo apenas balançou de leve a cabeça.

Depois do jantar, as mulheres saíram na frente enquanto, Syaoran, Touya e Eriol discutiam sobre quem iria pagar a conta.

- Nossa Tomoyo, você tem mãos de fada, esse vestido da Sakura é realmente lindo. – dizia Katrine depois que a amiga comentara que fora Tomoyo quem fizera seu vestido.

- Na verdade é muito fácil vestir a Sakura, ela tem o corpo perfeito, fica bem com qualquer roupa.

- Você está certa. Mesmo agora entrando no terceiro mês de gravidez ela continua esbelta.

- Ah meninas, parem com isso, uma Tomoyo na minha vida basta. – falou Sakura sem jeito.

Tomoyo e Katrine riram da cara que Sakura fez. As três já estavam chegando próximas ao estacionamento quando se depararam com uma cena inusitada

Um homem armado forçava uma mulher a entrar em um carro.

Sakura foi a primeira a tomar uma atitude.

- Tomoyo, vá chamar Syaoran e Touya. – pediu à amiga para tira-la da situação presente.

- Mas Sakura... – tentou discutir Tomoyo.

- Por favor.

Tomoyo nunca vira a amiga tão séria, virou-se em direção ao restaurante sem dizer mais nada. O homem ainda não havia percebido a presença delas, mas era questão de tempo.

- Sakura, fique aqui, eu vou me aproximar. – disse Katrine sacando a arma da bolsa.

- Kat, por que você não me dá cobertura? – e antes que a outra pudesse dizer mais alguma coisa, Sakura já pegou a chave mágica e liberou o báculo, deixando Katrine de boca aberta.

- Ei você, idiota! – gritou Sakura.

O homem virou-se rápido, mas manteve a arma na cabeça da mulher.

- Quem é você? – ele perguntou um tanto assustado.

- Isso não vem ao caso. Largue a mulher.

- E quem vai me obrigar? – ele perguntou quando se deu conta de que a mulher, com um estranho bastão na mão, estava sozinha.

- Realmente eu poderia obrigá-lo, mas estou pedindo educadamente. Largue a mulher. – falou Sakura pausadamente.

- E se eu não largar?

- A minha amiga atrás de você irá lhe estourar os miolos.

Caraca, esse truque sempre dava certo, apesar da Kat estar mesmo atrás do meliante, ele se virou pronto para atirar.

- Escudo! – gritou Sakura protegendo Kat dos disparos. – Salto! – num pulo ágil ela parou em frente ao homem. – Força! – torceu o braço com que ele prendia a mulher, o que fez com que ela saísse rapidamente dali, arrancou a arma da outra mão dele, jogando-a longe, pegou-o pelo pescoço erguendo-o do chão.

- Acho que hoje é seu último dia como ladrão de carros, não é mesmo?

- Sakura! – nesse momento chegou Syaoran correndo.

Droga de mulher, não conseguia mesmo se livrar do perigo, ou melhor, ela vivia atrás dele, seu coração quase faltava sair pela boca, e não era pela corrida.

- Será que passa pela sua cabeça esperar reforço? – ele perguntou irritado.

- Não. – foi a simples resposta dela. - Será que dava para você chamar a polícia? – Sakura perguntou no mesmo tom de voz que Syaoran usara. - Temos um ladrãozinho de carros aqui. Kat, um jogo de algemas, por favor. - pediu virando-se para uma surpresa Katrine.

- Claro. – foi só isso que a moça conseguiu dizer.

Touya chegou e vendo Sakura segurando um homem pelo pescoço a alguns centímetros do chão, percebeu que a irmã usara magia na frente de Katrine. Droga! Ele deveria ter falado para ela não usar as cartas na frente de nenhum agente, a ordem era não confiar em ninguém, principalmente em uma meio estrangeira como Katrine Kérria.

Depois que o bandido foi levado pela polícia Eriol e Tomoyo despediram-se agradecendo ao desfecho emocionante do jantar e foram para casa. Katrine ficou encarando Sakura em busca de uma explicação para o que vira.

- Kat, eu sei que você ficou um pouco perturbada, mas amanhã eu passo na agência para nós conversarmos, está bem assim? – falou Sakura.

- Eu confesso que estou um tanto confusa com o que vi, mas acho que agüento esperar até amanhã. – e despedindo-se de todos caminhou até o carro, um Corvette modelo antigo conversível e vermelho, a cor preferida de Katrine para carros.

Ela deu a partida, mas o motor engasgou e falhou, tentou de novo e nada.

- Droga de carro. – resmungou descendo, enquanto abria o capô para olhar o motor.

- O que houve? - perguntou Sakura, um tanto quanto inocente demais, Syaoran percebeu.

- Eu não sei. - disse Kat olhando o motor, sem nada entender.

- Eu posso dar uma olhada? – ofereceu-se Touya.

- Já está tarde, por que você não dá uma carona para a Kat, Touya? Amanhã ela manda alguém da oficina rebocar o carro.

Touya olhou para a irmã de testa franzida. O que ela estava aprontando?

- Acredito que Sakura está com a razão. Se ficarmos aqui tentando descobrir o que há no carro vai ficar mais tarde ainda. – disse Syaoran fazendo um leve sinal imperceptível a Touya.

- É, realmente. – concordou Touya, mesmo achando que a irmã tinha aprontado alguma. - Então Katrine, tudo bem eu te dar uma carona? – ele perguntou virando-se para a agente.

- Eu não quero dar trabalho, posso pegar um táxi. – disse a moça.

- Que táxi que nada, vai com o Touya. – falou Sakura empurrando a moça em direção ao irmão.

- Se não for incomodar.

- Não vai. – disse Sakura.

- Eu sei falar Sakura. – e virando-se para Katrine. - Espera aqui. Vou pegar a moto. – falou Touya.

- Moto? – espantou-se Katrine, cada vez mais se surpreendendo com o chefe nessa noite.

Touya chegou pilotando a enorme moto preta, e batendo no acento traseiro indicou para a moça subir, dando-lhe um capacete.

- Uau, uma "Double X". – soltou Katrine sem se conter.

- Você conhece motos? – perguntou Touya surpreso.

- Oras! Não precisa ser entendido do assunto para se reconhecer uma Double X? Essa moto é a mais rápida da Honda, atinge 100Km/h em 2,4 segundos. A velocidade máxima.... - Katrine se calou quando percebeu Touya, Sakura e Syaoran fitando-a de boca aberta. – Sinto muito, estou parecendo uma deslumbrada.

- Não é isso, pegou-me de surpresa, você saber detalhes sobre o assunto. – comentou Touya.

- É que eu leio muito. – ela disfarçou, antes de subir na garupa. - Ainda bem que estou de calça. – foi seu comentário, quando ele deu uma arrancada, forçando-a a agarrar-se à sua cintura.

Sakura ficou acenando, um grande sorriso estampado em seu rosto.

- O que você fez? – perguntou Syaoran a quem o teatrinho dela não convencera.

- Por que você acha que eu fiz alguma coisa? – ela perguntou inocente.

- Ah Sakura, nem vem. Como se eu não te conhecesse.

Ela sorriu para Syaoran e caminhou até o carro da agente, erguendo o capô abriu a tampa do carburador e recolocou o rotor, sem o qual o carro não daria partida de jeito nenhum. Ainda bem que Katrine dirigia um Corvette antigo, se fosse um desses novos modelos com chips, ela não saberia muito bem o que fazer.

- Onde foi que você aprendeu isso? – ele perguntou espantado.

- Ryu. – foi a resposta simples.

- Você perguntou ao Ryu como fazer um carro não dar partida?

- É claro que não, saiu em uma conversa, eu só aproveitei a informação hoje.

- E com que propósito?

- Oras, você mesmo viu, o Touya levou a Katrine para casa, meu plano está dando certo. E de quebra ela é entendida no assunto sobre motos. Isso é mais que perfeito. – ela faltava dar pulinhos por tudo estar dando certo.

- E tudo isso para... – Syaoran questionou.

- ...para ele largar do meu pé e se interessar por outra coisa. Vamos Syaoran, meu plano é perfeito. E o Touya está interessado.

- Ele te disse isso?

- A olhada dele nas pernas da Kat me disse isso. – ela falou.

**_CCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCS_**

****

Katrine desceu da moto quando Touya parou em frente à casa onde ela morava. Tirou o capacete e balançou os cabelos para desembaraçá-los, ele ficou observando os cachinhos contornando o rosto dela. Ainda a olhava e não acreditava que era uma agente especializada, para ele ela sempre seria uma garotinha.

- O que foi? – ela perguntou quando sentiu-se observada.

- Nada. Acompanho você até a porta. – ele disse descendo da moto.

Criou-se um estranho silêncio entre os dois.

- Adorei os ....

- Você quer...

Falaram ao mesmo tempo. Ambos sorriram, constrangidos.

- Fala você... – disseram de novo juntos.

Dessa vez os dois caíram na risada. Touya parou e segurou-a, pelos braços.

- Diga.

Katrine tinha o coração em leve descompasso com a proximidade do chefe. Ele sempre provocava esse estranho efeito. Ela inspirou e soltou o ar devagar.

- Adorei os seus amigos.

- Ah sim. Tomoyo é amiga de infância de Sakura e nossa prima por parte de mãe.

- Verdade? Isso eu não sabia.

O assunto morreu e ficaram se olhando nos olhos.

- E você? O que ia dizer? – ela perguntou.

- Ah! – pigarreou. – Você quer carona amanhã? Eu passo para te pegar.

- Não precisa se incomodar. – ela falou sem jeito.

- Não é incômodo, se fosse, eu não ofereceria. – ele falou enquanto sem nem mesmo perceber começou a acariciar os braços de Katrine.

Mas ela percebeu, e ante esse simples toque começou a sentir estranhas sensações, desde o dedinho do pé, arrepiando-a até os cabelos da nuca. Katrine engoliu em seco à espera. Do quê, não sabia. Passou a língua nos lábios para umedece-los, e viu Touya acompanhando o movimento, ele estava chegando mais perto devagar, seus rostos muito próximos. Quando os olhares se encontraram ficaram como que paralisados, um no outro. Até que Touya ouviu latidos furiosos do outro lado da porta, piscou repetidas vezes saindo do estranho transe, percebendo que estava muito perto da agente Kérria, soltou-a afastando-se.

- Você tem um cachorro. – ele falou na falta de algo melhor.

- É o Rex.

- Ah...legal...bem... – gaguejou. – ...eu preciso ir.... passo amanhã para te pegar. – e virou-se andando rapidamente em direção à moto.

Katrine ficou estática olhando-o se afastar, confusa com o que quase acontecera. Ele ia beija-la. Não ia? Cachorro idiota tinha que ter latido bem na hora?

**_CCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCS_**

****

Dois vultos se movimentavam na noite escura, esgueirando-se pelas sombras. Procuravam o melhor trecho para andarem, quando um deles tropeçou em um vaso de flores, derrubando-o no pátio, fazendo o maior barulho na noite silenciosa.

- Shhh!!! – o outro fez. – Quer acordar a vizinhança inteira? – falou baixinho Syaoran para Touya.

- Quem foi que colocou esse vaso aqui? Ele nunca ficou no meio do caminho. – reclamava Touya passando a mão no calcanhar.

- A Sakura de vez em quando planta algumas mudas.

- Essa eu pagaria para ver. – ironizou Touya. – E falando em Sakura, você pode me dizer o que ela está tramando? – perguntou irritado.

- Como assim? – Syaoran se fez de desentendido, já sabendo para onde o assunto caminhava.

- É óbvio que ela jogou a agente Kérria para cima de mim.

- Jogou? – Syaoran fez que não entendeu.

- Deixa de ser besta. Você sabe muito bem o que ela anda tramando.

Syaoran sorriu, mas não delataria Sakura.

- Você acha que aqui está bom? – perguntou Syaoran posicionando-se em baixo da janela do quarto de Sakura.

- Então você não quer conversar. Está bem. – Touya resolveu deixar para interpelar Syaoran depois. - Tem certeza que ela vai acordar? A Sakura dorme como uma pedra. Eu não sei não, essa é uma péssima idéia. – reclamava Touya com o violino na mão.

- Quer calar a boca? Você está me devendo uma depois de ter me arrastado até aquele palco para cantar.

- Nem vem, que você acabou gostando.

- Isso não vem ao caso. – desconversou. - Você está pronto?

A um aceno de Touya, Syaoran postou-se abaixo da janela e olhando para cima, pensou no quanto eles não deveriam estar ridículos, mas pelo amor de Sakura ele faria pior.

****

_  
I could stay awake just to hear you breathing_

_Watch you smile while you are sleeping_

_While you're far away and dreaming_

_I could spend my life in this sweet surrender_

_I could stay lost in this moment, forever_

_Every moment spent with you is a moment I treasure_

Nenhuma luz acendeu-se no quarto. Syaoran olhou em dúvida para Touya que, na tentativa de dar de ombros, quase derrubou o violino. Pegando algumas pedrinhas, Syaoran começou a jogar na janela, continuando a cantar.

_  
CHORUS_

_I don't wanna close my eyes_

_I don't wanna fall asleep_

_'Cause I'd miss you, baby_

_And I don't wanna miss a thing_

_'Cause even when I dream of you_

_The sweetest dream will never do_

_I'd still miss you, baby_

_And I don't wanna miss a thing_

Quando a luz não se acendeu e não se viu nenhum movimento no quarto, Syaoran resolveu agir com mais empenho, começou a subir na árvore que crescia ao lado da casa.

- Continua tocando. – falou para Touya.

Touya bufou, ele deveria ter avisado a irmã sobre a serenata, pelo menos ela teria ficado acordada.

Syaoran chegou até o galho próximo à janela e bateu no vidro, ouviu um resmungo dentro do quarto e sorriu.

_Laying close to you feeling your heart beating_

_And I'm wondering what you're dreaming_

_Wondering if it's me you're seeing_

_Then I kiss your eyes and thank God we're together_

_I just wanna stay with you_

_In this moment forever, forever and ever_

Sakura ouviu meio ao longe alguém cantando, abriu lentamente os olhos, lá de fora vinha o som de um violino acompanhando a canção, virou-se de costas na cama para melhor prestar atenção. Estendeu a mão de lado e percebeu que estava vazio. Syaoran! Pensou sorrindo. Uma serenata. __

Levantou-se da cama, mas não acendeu a luz do quarto, caminhou até a janela enquanto apreciava a linda canção.

_  
  
_

_CHORUS_

_I don't wanna close my eyes_

_I don't wanna fall asleep_

_'Cause I'd miss you, baby_

_And I don't wanna miss a thing_

_'Cause even when I dream of you_

_The sweetest dream will never do_

_I'd still miss you, baby_

_And I don't wanna miss a thing_

_I don't wanna miss one smile_

_I don't wanna miss one kiss_

_Não quero perder um beijo_

_Well, I just wanna be with you_

_Right here with you, just like this_

Ela abriu a janela e deu de cara com Syaoran empoleirado no galho em frente, sorriu para ele que continuou cantando.

Lá embaixo Touya soltou um suspiro de alívio. Enfim ela acordara, pensou.

_  
I just wanna hold you close_

_Feel your heart so close to mine_

_And stay here in this moment_

_For all the rest of time_

_CHORUS_

_I don't wanna close my eyes_

_I don't wanna fall asleep_

_'Cause I'd miss you, baby_

_And I don't wanna miss a thing_

_'Cause even when I dream of you_

_The sweetest dream will never do_

_I'd still miss you, baby_

_And I don't wanna miss a thing_

A canção chegou ao final, e Syaoran pulou para dentro do quarto de Sakura, ela abriu os braços recebendo-o, ele encostou o rosto na curva do pescoço dela e aproximando-se de seu ouvido disse baixinho:

- Casa comigo.

Sakura fechou os olhos pensando, logo Syaoran, logo.

Ela afastou-se, e olhando em seus olhos pode ver mil sensações passando por sua expressão, aproximou-se de sua boca dando-lhe um beijo doce, no momento não poderia dar a resposta que ele queria, mas Sakura sabia que não conseguiria negar-lhe seu desejo por muito mais tempo, afinal era o que queria também. Será que no fundo estava testando apenas a paciência de Syaoran? Se fosse isso ele estava passando no teste com louvor. Enquanto beijava-o encaminhavam-se em direção à cama, Sakura empurrou-o, caindo por cima dele, e foi logo desabotoando sua camisa.

Syaoran colocou as mãos por baixo da camisola dela erguendo a barra acima de sua cintura, Sakura levantou os braços ajudando-o a despi-la, ele beijou-a nos ombros enquanto ela deslizava as mãos para o zíper de sua calça.

Syaoran já estava pegando fogo, virou-se ficando por cima dela arrancando a calça de qualquer jeito levando sapatos junto, deitou-se ao lado dela, acariciando-a em todo o corpo que estava levemente mais cheio na cintura e com os quadris um pouco mais arredondados, mesmo assim. Linda. Subiu as mãos para seus seios, vendo que estes também estavam mais cheios, o corpo de sua mulher, porque para ele, ela já era sua mulher, estava começando a tomar as formas da gravidez, ele passou a mão por seu ventre pensando que lá dentro crescia seu filho.

Percebeu o sorriso meigo de Sakura, e em seus olhos todo o amor que ela nutria por ele, mas Syaoran percebeu outra coisa também, sentiu nesse momento que as barreiras que Sakura erguera estavam ruindo, não sabia se sua estratégia romântica estava funcionando, ou se apenas ela se cansara daquele jogo. Fosse o que fosse, mais dia menos dia, a mulher da sua vida aceitaria seu pedido, e que fosse o quanto antes, pensou, enquanto circundava seu rosto com as mãos beijando-a profundamente.

Lá em baixo o som do violino distanciava-se cada vez mais. Sem deixar de tocar Touya alternava expressões de alegria pela felicidade dos dois, logo seguida de sobrancelhas franzidas, sinal de que era difícil aceitar o que o projeto de guerreiro estava fazendo com sua irmãzinha. Mas se eles não fizessem "aquilo", dali a meses não nasceria o Touyazinho, pensou sorrindo de novo.

**_CCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCS_**

- Idiotas. Eu estou cercada de idiotas. – esbravejou uma mulher, entrando em sua sala batendo a porta com força e andando de um lado para outro impaciente.

Foi seguida pela fiel guarda-costas, que entrou calmamente encostando a porta suavemente, se mantendo em silêncio esperando a tempestade passar.

Kaiyo contratara dois ignorantes para pegarem Sakura Kinomoto, mas ela se livrara deles nocauteando-os apenas com as mãos, uma simples garotinha. Mais um problema que terei de resolver, pensou irritada. A irmã do Kinomoto era uma peça importante na sua vingança

- Vou adorar machucar aquele lindo rostinho, melhor ainda se o irmãozinho dela estiver presente, mas ele saberá. Eu cuidarei disso. – falava em voz alta consigo mesma, como se a outra mulher não estivesse presente.

Preciso pegar essa garota, pensou, socando a parede a sua frente. Kinomoto ficará furioso imaginando as torturas que farei com sua irmã. Inspirou fundo tentando relaxar, precisava ter uma mente calma para visualizar seu próximo passo.

Pensando por outro lado, fora bom os idiotas terem falhado, Kinomoto deveria estar preocupado, muito preocupado. Seria interessante brincar um pouco com ele, vê-lo suar de ansiedade, esperando o próximo ataque. Poderia apostar toda sua fortuna, a qual não era pouca, que ele já estava ansioso pelo sumiço de seus preciosos agentes, e o primeiro apareceu totalmente desfigurado. O Diretor da poderosa CSN, deveria ter subido pelas paredes. Mas ele que a aguardasse, teria outras surpresas, e não tão agradáveis. Ela pensou sorrindo maquiavelicamente.

Aki, a guarda-costas, percebeu que sua chefe já tinha outro plano traçado em sua mente perversa, e mais contida, também esboçou um leve sorriso.

**_Continua...._**

****

_Traduções das músicas:-_ _We Are the Champions_

_(Nós somos os campeões)_

_Queen_

_Eu paguei minhas dívidas_

_Vez por vez_

_Eu completei minha sentença_

_Mas não cometi nenhum crime_

_E erros sérios_

_Fiz poucos_

_Eu tive meu pouco de areia chutado sobre a minha face_

_Mas eu sobrevivi_

_  
Nós somos os campeões - Meus amigos_

_E nós continuaremos lutando_

_Até o fim_

_Nós somos os campeões_

_Nós somos os campeões_

_Não tem vez pra perdedores_

_Pois nós somos os campeões_

_  
Eu tenho feito minhas reverências_

_E atendido as chamadas do palco_

_Vocês me trouxeram fama e fortuna_

_E tudo que vem com isso_

_Eu agradeço a todos vocês_

_Mas isto não tem sido nenhum canteiro de rosas_

_Nenhuma viagem de prazeres_

_Eu considero isso um desafio_

_Diante de toda raça humana_

_E eu não irei fracassar_

_  
E nós pretendemos continuar e continuar e continuar_

_  
Nós somos os campeões - meus amigos_

_E nós continuaremos lutando_

_Até o fim_

_Nós somos os campeões_

_Nós somos os campeões_

_Não tem vez pra perdedores_

_Pois nós somos os campeões_

****

****

**_I Don't Want To Miss A Thing_**

**_(Não quero perder nada)_**

_Aerosmith_

_Eu podia ficar acordado para ouvir você respirando,_

_Observar seu sorriso enquanto você está dormindo,_

_Enquanto você está longe e sonhando_

_Eu poderia passar minha vida inteira nessa entrega doce_

_Eu poderia me perder neste momento para sempre_

_Todo momento que eu passo com você é o máximo._

_  
CHORUS_

_Não quero fechar meus olhos_

_Não quero pegar no sono_

_Porque eu perderia você, baby_

_E eu não quero perder nada_

_Porque mesmo quando eu sonho com voc_

_O sonho mais doce nunca vai ser suficiente_

_E eu ainda perderia você, baby_

_E eu não quero perder nada_

_Deitado perto de você, sentindo o seu coração bater_

_E imaginando o que você está sonhando_

_Imaginando se sou eu quem você está vendo_

_Então eu beijo seus olhos e agradeço a Deus por estarmos juntos_

_Eu só quero ficar com voc_

_Neste momento para sempre, para todo o sempre_

_CHORUS_

_Não quero fechar meus olhos_

_Não quero pegar no sono_

_Porque eu perderia você, baby_

_E eu não quero perder nada_

_Porque mesmo quando eu sonho com voc_

_O sonho mais doce nunca vai ser suficiente_

_E eu ainda perderia você, baby_

_E eu não quero perder nada_

_Não quero perder um sorriso_

_Não quero perder um beijo_

_Bom, eu só quero ficar com voc_

_Aqui com você, apenas assim_

_Eu só quero te abraçar forte_

_Sentir seu coração perto do meu_

_E ficar aqui neste momento_

_Por todo o resto dos tempos_

**N.A.:-**

Oi Pessoal!

Espero que tenham gostado desse capítulo, foi muito divertido escrever Syaoran, Touya e Eriol no karaokê....hehehe... A escolha da música n podia ser outra, além de ser Queen, que adoro, essa letra casou bem com a situação.

E de quebra ainda teve música romântica..aiai... tocada no violino pelo Touya....não sei se todos vcs já viram uma imagem do Touya tocando violino, foi ela que me inspirou a escrever essa cena, quem quiser a imagem é só pedir.

Foi difícil escolher, pois queria uma que desse p ser tocada no violino, foi quando a Patty assistiu um clipe com essa música acompanhada por uma orquestra, com o início com violinos, ela disse que ficou linda...então imaginem comigo, Syaoran cantando, mais suave que o maluco vocalista do Aerosmith, sem toda aquela gritaria, OK? Não é difícil visualizar a cena, fechem os olhos e deixem a mente solta..eheheheh.

A parte que a Sakura mexeu no carro da Katrine, de acordo com minhas fontes, não é nenhum bandido, OK?..eheheh...dá p fazer isso que ela fez, só n sei se no corvette é possível, visto que n conheço sua mecânica, só sei que qdo eu tinha um Santana acho que 94, meu marido fazia isso e n pegava nem com reza brava.

A moto do Touya é uma super máquina, foi difícil escolher entre tantas, mas eu precisava de uma bem veloz, e essa ganhou, também tenho as imagens, quem estiver curioso p ver, é só pedir.

E chegamos enfim ao vilão, ou melhor, à vilã....eheheheh...quando eu estava ainda postando SB2, algumas meninas mandaram e-mails pedindo uma vilã....ehehehe...e a talzinha já tava no forno, morria de vontade de contar que era uma mulher...ahahahah..... foi difícil cria-la, mas ela acabou saindo, espero que vcs a odeiem tanto qto odiaram o Kuroki...eheheheh

Ah sim, a parte da Katrine com Touya no restaurante em que ele diz a ela p pegar nos pauzinhos direito, é um fato verídico, acontecido com a pessoa que me inspirou a criar a Katrine...eheheheh....

Rex o cachorro safado que latiu bem na parte boa, existe de fato e é lindão, a dona dele é a mesma pessoa ali de cima. Acredito que vcs já saibam quem é...ehehehe....mas podem chutar...hihihi....

Agora chega de papo, quando eu começo vou longe....

**Agradecimentos:**

**Pety, **o Touya ainda vai aprontar algumas, muito boas...ehehehe....Lionel suspeito hem?....eheheheh...é, como vc diz, tudo pode acontecer.....

**Anaisa**, bem vinda ao mundo dos agentes secretos...eheheh....e que bom que vc gosta da Katrine, é meu projeto mais que especial. Apareça sempre.

**Marjarie**, maninha....acho que vc vai xingar mais a Sakura nesse capítulo é que ela pode ignorar o Li dessa maneira?...ahahah...lembrei do Kai, "mas é o Kai, não Rô vc n entendeu, é o Kai, o Kai"...ahahahahah....valeu pelo Mente brilhante, vc é um doce de irmã, por me fazer tão feliz...hihihihi...aiai...qto a minha explosão contra a coisa do além, nem te conto, Carol me passou as palavras do meu Choco p ela...aiai....doeu no coração....MORTE À BRUXAORI, e já vai tarde....

**Kirisu-Chan**, eheheh...vai emprestar o Touya p Katrine? valeu...ahahahah....ah sim, Sakura agüenta a super proteção fazendo sempre o que quer, e dando uns cascudos no Touya de vez em qdo...ahahahah....

**Andréia**, o Touya a partir de agora vai mais do que reparar na Katrine...ehehehe...não é bobo esse menino....vc tem uma rival na Lú sim...eheheh..ela tem 15 anos ou é 16? Nunca lembro....mas tá vindo níver por aí....e sinto dizer que ela faz mais do que apenas olhar o Hyoga...ahahaha...que bom que vc me apoiou na morte da Peruori, valeu.

**Dragon**, realmente agora acredito que em todos os capítulos vai ter uma ação meio básica.....eheheheh.... e vc tá certo, Sakura está adorando se fazer de difícil, testando a paciência do Syaoran, que pelo visto é sem limites....mas aguarde...ehehehe

**Yoru**, fica tranqüila qto ao bebê da Sakura, ele é forte...ehehehe...pq ela ainda vai se arriscar muito.... sem crises se não der p deixar review em todos capítulos, o que importa é vc ler, OK?

**Miyazawa Yukino-Erika**, sinceramente, Sakura n vai precisar dar muito empurrõezinhos p Kat e Touya...eheheheh........abração de urso p vc também....

**Miaka**, Touya vai começar a fazer mais coisas do que apenas secar a Kath...ahahah...Lionel...hum...fica de olho...eheheheh

**Tamires**, a Kat é muito legal mesmo, acredito que vcs vão rir muito ainda de algumas que ela vai aprontar...ehehehe....Tammy, n posso maneirar com o Syaoran, senão vai ficar chato o que vem pela frente...eheheheh

**Isabelle**, mas Syoran e Sakura n deixam de estar juntos...só vão ficar nessa enrolação de casa ou não casa...ehehehe

**Thata**, também gosto de lutas nas fics, a história fica mais ágil.... tanto gosto, que qualquer história que eu comece já tô colocando uma intriga básica, alguém sendo seqüestrado, um bandido meio safado..ahahahah

**Patty, MANAAAAA**..... caraca meu, que alegria ver dois reviews seu…puxa, nem tem noção de como fiquei feliz....apesar da gente se falar todo dia, é muito bom ter vc aqui....e eu sei sim que vc gosta da história..eheheh...a gente já se divertiu muito com as maluquices da Katrine né?...ehehehe....o pessoal parece que tá gostando....imagina que vc n concordaria com a morte da Bruxaori...ahahah...logo quem....Também te amo mana querida, e amei vc ter conseguido passar por aqui. Valeu de montão. Super beijos.

**Sammy**, bem sei que vou ter que ficar de olho na minha filhota com o Ryu...eheheheh....Seu pai vai pirar, cuidado hem? Se bem que seu avô já gosta dele...ahahahah...ai papo louco...ehehehe...eu sei que vc n vai com a do Lionel, nem eu vou...eheheheh..Sakura e Kat ainda vão formar uma boa dupla em brigas....eheheheh...Touya tarado?...ahahahah....é, de fato ele anda muito solto agora que tomou gosto pela Katrine...eheheheheh

**Ana Lúcia**, olá, pode me chamar de Rô, OK? Falando francamente, sem querer parodiar a Sônia eca Abrão, Sakura e Syaoran também são meu casal favorito, tanto que às vezes esqueço da Tomoyo e do Eriol...se bem que nessa fic eu me empolguei com Katrine e Touya...ehehehe...

Valeu gente pelos reviews animados, adoro lê-los....

Miaka, Yoru, quando escrevi esse capítulo pensei nas duas que adoram Eriol..eheheheh...espero que tenham gostado....

Beijos

Rosana


	5. Capítulo 05

**SEM BARREIRAS**

**NOS BRAÇOS DO AMOR**

Autora: Rosana (Rô)

Revisora: Patty e Sammy

**Capítulo 5**

Touya entrou na agência no dia seguinte bocejando. O idiota apaixonado do Syaoran obrigara-o a ficar acordado até muito tarde.

Estava passando pelo corredor a caminho de sua sala e acabou dando de cara com Katrine, ela ficou sem graça e não o olhou nos olhos. Na noite anterior ao chegar em casa, havia uma mensagem em sua secretária eletrônica, dizendo que não precisava dar-lhe uma carona até a agência.

- Bom dia! – falou ao passar.

- Bom dia. – ela respondeu, esbarrando em um arquivo e derrubando todas as pastas que havia em cima.

Touya abaixou-se para ajudá-la.

- Não precisa. – Katrine disse abaixando-se também, envergonhada.

- Eu não me incomodo.

- Você nunca ajudou antes. – ela resmungou não se contendo.

- Sempre há uma primeira vez. – ele ergueu-se, lhe entregando as pastas e virou-se seguindo em direção à sua sala.

Ela observou-o se afastar ainda abaixada, quando Lionel aproximou-se a ajudando a se pôr de pé. Katrine sorriu agradecendo-lhe, o que estranhamente deixou Touya irritado, fechando a porta de sua sala com mais força que o necessário.

**_CCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCS_**

****

- Oi Touya. O que tinha de tão urgente para falar comigo? – perguntou Sakura entrando na sala do irmão.

- Você está bem? – ele perguntou apontando uma poltrona para que ela sentasse enquanto se acomodava em outra ao lado.

- Estou sim. Mas, não me chamou aqui só para perguntar isso não é mesmo?

- Não. Você não deveria ter usado as cartas na frente da agente Kérria. – ele foi direto ao assunto.

- Oras, e por que não? A Kat é confiável, e eu tive que protegê-la.

- Se você tivesse nos esperado não teria que ter protegido-a.

- Se eu tivesse esperado vocês, a essa altura o carro teria sido roubado e aquela mulher estaria morta. – ela falou irritada. - Eu não sei onde você está querendo chegar Touya. O que tem a ver Kat saber das cartas? – ela perguntou confusa. – Oh, claro, como sou estúpida, se ela for pega pode acabar contando sobre elas.

- Não é isso. – disse Touya.

- Não? – estranhou Sakura.

- Eu acho que nós temos um espião na agência. – ele falou enfim.

- Um espião? – gritou Sakura.

- Fala baixo. É tudo muito estranho. Nossos agentes foram seqüestrados em missões que somente nós sabíamos.

- E você acha que esse possível espião pode ser a Katrine? – Sakura perguntou surpresa. – Impossível Touya.

- Por que impossível? Apesar da Katrine ser filha de orientais ela nasceu nos EUA, esqueceu disso?

- É claro que não, mas eu confio na Katrine cegamente. Não tem o mínimo cabimento você colocar em dúvida a integridade profissional dela e ainda por cima desconfiar que seja agente dupla. De jeito nenhum. Tente outro.

- Você é uma cabeça dura mesmo. Eu não estou afirmando com certeza, só quero dizer para tomar mais cuidado a quem mostra seus poderes.

- Agora já foi. Eu fiquei de conversar com ela sobre isso, mas hoje está ocupada com o técnico de computação. Iremos almoçar amanhã. Quem sabe não é uma boa mesmo eu contar tudo? Se alguém vier em meu encalço saberemos que ela é a espiã. Gostou do meu plano? – Sakura claramente brincava com o irmão.

- Odiei. – ele não sabia o que mais dizer, para convencer a irmã. – Sakura, prometa-me uma coisa, ande sempre com as cartas e com seu celular, qualquer problema por menor que for ligue para cá. Prometa. – ele pediu sério.

- Eu prometo, Touya.

**_CCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCS_**

- Conseguiu alguma coisa? – Syaoran perguntou a Touya referindo-se aos homens que atacaram Sakura e Katrine no subsolo da agência.

- Nada. - Touya respondeu esfregando o punho direito que estava levemente machucado. Não gostava de passar da conta com os meliantes, mas o cara irritara-o quando se recusara a colaborar, e não teve jeito de se controlar.

- Será que eu posso tentar? – perguntou Syaoran muito inocente.

- A quem você está querendo enganar? – Touya ironizou. Não deixaria Syaoran se aproximar dos detidos de jeito nenhum. Apenas por terem pensado em tocar Sakura, era capaz dele matá-los antes que pudessem ao menos começar a dizer algo.

- Você pega muito leve. – resmungou Syaoran.

- E você pega muito pesado.

Os dois ficaram alguns segundos em silêncio. Foram interrompidos por Katrine que bateu à porta entrando em seguida.

- Ligaram do departamento de polícia. Tem um cara lá se dizendo advogado dos dois bandidinhos.

Touya mandara os bandidos para a polícia exatamente para esse fim, que alguém fosse tentar soltá-los.

- Eis a nossa chance. – disse para Syaoran já seguindo em direção à porta.

****

**_CCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCS_**

Katrine conversava com Hosokawa, o técnico especialista em computação quando Lionel se aproximou sem ao menos cumprimentar o outro.

- Por que a irmã do diretor não está trabalhando? – perguntou Lionel para Katrine.

- Ela está grávida, Touya achou melhor lhe dar licença.

- Ah sim, e o pai deve ser aquele chinês.

Katrine olhou-o estranhando a maneira dele se referir a Syaoran.

- É sim.

- E por que eles não se casaram ainda?

- Acho que isso não é da sua conta, não é mesmo? – ela falou, não entendendo o interesse repentino em Sakura.

- Claro que não, mas já que você não me dá a mínima bola, e ela está desimpedida, pensei em convidá-la para jantar.

Katrine sorriu ironicamente, adoraria que ele convidasse Sakura para jantar, Syaoran o transformaria num pastel.

- Por que você está sorrindo?

- Por nada.

- A Kinomoto é boa agente?

- Pelo que sei, a melhor.

- E quem era o parceiro dela?

- Ela sempre trabalhou sozinha.

- Que estranho, isso não é muito usual, não é mesmo? – ele perguntou, fazendo Katrine ficar levemente intrigada com todas essas perguntas.

- Eu tenho que trabalhar Lionel, sugiro que se você quiser saber mais alguma coisa da Sakura pergunte ao nosso diretor, ou melhor, pergunte ao Syaoran. - ela falou inocente, virando-se para o Hosokawa que estava lhe explicando sobre um novo programa que havia instalado no computador, antes de serem interrompidos.

- Ei não precisa ficar bravinha, Kat querida. Aposto que você ficou com ciúmes. – ele disse sorrindo e afastando-se.

- Idiota. Ciúmes dessa coisa? – falou para Hoso, bebendo um gole de sua coca-cola light.

O rapaz que ficara em silêncio durante a conversa dos dois agentes, apenas sorriu para ela.

**_CCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCS_**

- A garota está grávida. – falou a voz de um homem ao telefone.

- Não me diga? Mas isso é mesmo maravilhoso. Matarei dois coelhos com uma pedrada só. Como a vida é bela. - a mulher falava ironicamente com um toque de maldade na voz. – Você já cuidou daqueles idiotas?

- Claro, o assunto já foi resolvido.

- Ótimo. Fique atento. Qualquer novidade, informe.

- Pode deixar chefe.

A mulher desligou o telefone e olhou para o homem parado a sua frente.

- Quero que você fique de prontidão. A qualquer momento podemos agir novamente.

- Sim senhora.

- E Kaiyo! Sem falhas dessa vez.

Ele acenou que sim, saindo da sala.

- Touya Kinomoto, a hora de ficarmos frente a frente está chegando. – a sinistra mulher sussurrou. – Aki nós vamos nos divertir muito ainda. – falou à guarda-costas, soltando uma risada maligna, que trouxe um meio sorriso à expressão sempre fechada de Aki.

**_CCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCS_**

Katrine espreguiçou-se elevando os braços acima da cabeça, assustou-se quando viu o horário, quase 23:00h. Ficara no computador comparando os dados dos dois atacantes da garagem, onde moravam e com quem se envolveram nos últimos tempos, descobrira que um deles tinha acabado de sair da cadeia, como se envolvera tão rápido em algo ilícito?

Revira os dados do legista sobre a morte de Yosi tentando buscar algo que lhe chamasse a atenção para saber com que tipo de inimigo eles estavam lidando. Tomou mais um gole de sua coca-cola light e viu as três latinhas vazias no lixo, por isso a falta de sono, se bem que quando se levantou para ir ao banheiro sentiu que balançava. Será que se podia ficar bêbada com coca-cola?

Reparou que era a única pessoa na agência, pelo menos naquele andar, estava tudo silencioso. Empurrou a porta do banheiro feminino encontrando-a trancada, lembrou-se que ele estava em reformas, e que estavam usando o do andar de baixo, cruzou as pernas meio na dúvida se daria tempo quando se deparou com a porta do banheiro masculino, olhou de ambos os lados do corredor para ter certeza de que não havia ninguém a vista, apertada do jeito que estava seria ali mesmo. Empurrou a porta decidida e entrou no universo masculino, meio de cenho franzido com medo de encontrar alguém do Clube do Bolinha, ali dentro, mas estava vazio.

Agora que entrara, ficou curiosa para conhecer o lugar, do lado esquerdo vários compartimentos abertos com nenhuma proteção contra olhares indiscretos, então era ali que eles faziam, que coisa, com todos olhando. Mais a frente havia algumas cabines fechadas. Ufa! Ainda bem, não tinha a mínima idéia de como fazer xixi em pé, pensou. Do lado direito, uma bancada com torneiras, e apenas um espelho pequeno, olhou procurando um de corpo inteiro, mas não encontrou. Nossa, como eles faziam para se olharem? Uma poltrona ficava a um canto.

- Para que eles precisam de uma poltrona no banheiro? Não quero nem pensar. – disse em voz alta seguindo para um dos boxes.

Aliviou-se e já estava saindo quando ouviu a porta ser aberta, arregalou os olhos assustada, rapidamente subiu no vaso sanitário trancando a porta sem fazer ruído, encolhida, abraçou as pernas, ficando a espera de ser descoberta a qualquer momento. Ai senhor que vergonha, que vergonha, repetia em pensamento.

Ouviu o som de água correndo da torneira, e logo depois a porta abrindo e fechando. Suspirou de alívio, descendo do vaso. Abriu a porta devagar colocando apenas a cabeça para fora, espiou. Vazio. Dirigiu-se a pia lavando as mãos rapidamente, já as secava quando a porta abriu-se de novo.

Ela virou rápida e deu de cara com ninguém menos que Touya. Oh senhor, qualquer um, por que ele? Engoliu em seco sentindo o rosto ficar vermelho de vergonha. Ele não estava menos surpreso.

- O que você está fazendo aqui? – ele perguntou já refeito, e com um certo tom de zombaria.

- Eu... – ela gaguejou, olhou para o boxe, a pia e para ele de novo. – Eu... – nada saía. Droga! Reage Katrine. – Bebi muita coca-cola. – idiota.

Touya sorriu, só podia ser a estabanada mesmo.

- Não iria dar tempo de ir até o andar de baixo, a porta do outro banheiro feminino estava trancada, aí pensei que não havia mais ninguém na agência.... – ela falava agora atabalhoada. Calou-se para não dizer mais nenhuma besteira.

- Já terminou? – ele perguntou fazendo-a ficar mais vermelha ainda.

Katrine acenou que sim e dirigiu-se à porta, ele a abriu e quando ela passou esbarrando em seu corpo, Touya sentiu-se atingido por uma corrente elétrica, como se tivesse recebido um choque. O que acontecia com ele quando ficava próximo àquela mulher? Ultimamente se acendia como uma árvore de Natal.

Katrine não percebeu a perturbação do chefe, passou por ele seguindo para sua mesa, sentando-se pesadamente na cadeira. Deus, nunca tinha passado tanta vergonha na vida.

**_CCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCS_**

- Oi Kat. E aí? Está pronta para nosso almoço? – falou Sakura chegando próxima à mesa da amiga.

- Estou sim Sakura, deixa só eu ir dar uma arrumada no cabelo.

Touya que estava se aproximando para cumprimentar a irmã ouviu a última sentença da agente, e não resistiu em fazer um comentário.

- Cuidado para não errar de porta, Agente Kérria.

Katrine olhou-o e saiu resmungando algo ininteligível.

- O que foi isso? – perguntou Sakura, curiosa.

- Nada.

- Ah Touya, conta, eu conto tudo para você. – falou Sakura fazendo beicinho. – E você sabe, no meu estado eu não posso passar vontades.

- De comida Sakura, não de fofocas.

- Fofocas? Você tem alguma fofoca da Kat? – ela perguntou animada.

- Ah esquece que eu falei alguma coisa. – e saiu rápido dali antes que a irmã arrancasse tudo dele.

- Oi meu anjo, não sabia que você vinha aqui hoje. – disse Syaoran aproximando-se de Sakura e dando-lhe um beijo na boca.

- Vou almoçar com a Kat e vamos dar umas voltinhas no shopping.

- Está com as cartas?

Sakura rodou os olhos, acenando que sim.

- Celular?

- Checado. – ela brincou.

- Arma?

- Arma? Eu não ando armada Syaoran. – ela quase gritou indignada.

- Será que não seria bom começar a andar?

- Não. Não seria. Eu estou grávida, e ainda tem o Ryu que vive lá em casa. Você acha mesmo que seria seguro ter uma arma, onde vivem crianças que são naturalmente curiosas? E você não anda armado para começo de conversa. Só o Touya. Mas ele tira as balas quando entra em casa.

- Ele tira? – era bom saber disso, o outro vivia alardeando regras para todo lado, guardaria essa informação.

- Claro que tira. Essa é uma regra desde que o Ryu começou a freqüentar nossa casa.

- Está bem. Sem armas. Mas tome cuidado Sakura, fique atenta, e não hesite em sair correndo ao menor sinal de perigo.

Ela olhou-o de boca aberta. Sair correndo? Quem ele pensava que ela era? Coragem, o Cão Covarde? Tenha santa paciência. Mas resolveu ficar em silêncio, era melhor concordar antes que ele quisesse ir junto. Hoje era um dia de garotas. Ela tinha que aproveitar esses momentos antes que os dois decidissem mandá-la para longe.

Kat estava saindo do banheiro, quando foi puxada em direção a uma sala de arquivo morto, sem a menor delicadeza.

Ela ficou muito próxima a um corpo firme e sólido. Touya! Deus o que aquele homem estava fazendo com ela? Não precisava nem levantar o rosto para saber que era ele, seu corpo já tinha lhe dito, com suas pernas ficando bambas e seu coração disparando.

- Cuida dela Kat. – ele disse baixinho.

- O quê? – ela precisava de alguns segundos para entender do que ele estava falando.

- Sakura! Cuida dela. Ela acha que pode tudo, mas não é a mulher de aço, e às vezes se esquece que está grávida, não que seja irresponsável, mas acredita que nada de mal irá lhe acontecer.

Kat olhou para ele, e viu em seus olhos toda a preocupação pela irmã, viu uma tristeza profunda, e sabia muito bem de onde ela vinha. Touya não suportaria perder mais uma pessoa importante.

- Não se preocupe Touya, eu vou ficar atenta. – ela prometeu e já ia levantando a mão para acariciá-lo no rosto quando se deu conta de quem eram os dois e de onde estavam. Deus do céu. Afastou-se dele e saiu em direção à amiga.

As duas tomaram o elevador acenando para Syaoran.

- Vamos encontrar Tomoyo no Shopping. Você tem quanto tempo livre?

- Umas três horas, cheguei meio cedo hoje.

- Insônia? – perguntou Sakura tentando aparentar inocência.

Kat não percebeu a insinuação da amiga.

- Esses acontecimentos estão me deixando de cabelos em pé. E pior, ainda não temos a mínima pista.

- Então, pelo menos por estas três horas vamos esquecer esse caso e relaxar, você anda precisando.

**_CCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCS_**

- E isso é tudo Katrine. – falou Sakura ao final da narração,

Contara à agente sobre as Cartas Clow, o sumiço de Syaoran, que pensavam que ele estivesse morto, do reencontro e o caso dos garotos desaparecidos, em que trabalharam juntos. Só não mencionou sobre o homem que matara há um tempo atrás, esse assunto ainda era meio difícil de ser falado.

- Isso é incrível Sakura, nunca pensei muito sobre magia, é o tipo de coisa que você acredita só vendo, e eu tive minha comprovação na outra noite. Por isso você sempre trabalhou sozinha.

- Na época o Sr. Morita, que eu pensava que fosse o diretor, dizia ser melhor ninguém na agência saber. Depois eu descobri, que de fato eu nunca estava sozinha, o Ywe sempre me protegia. No final das contas o Touya me recrutou, mas nunca de fato confiou em mim. Acho que hoje demonstro ser mais independente e não gosto dele e do Syaoran muito no meu pé, para não ter ninguém me cercando de todos os lados.

- Eles se preocupam com você.

- Eu sei. Gosto da preocupação deles, mas exageram. E já provei de várias maneiras que posso me cuidar.

As duas ficaram um tempo em silêncio, Katrine digerindo todas as informações que recebera e Sakura apenas sentindo-se aliviada por ter contado à amiga sobre a sua magia.

- Kat... – Sakura começou.

- Nem precisa pedir, Sakura, esse assunto morre aqui.

- Para falar a verdade o Touya não queria que ninguém soubesse, nós não sabemos o que pode acontecer, e se você for... – Sakura não conseguiu terminar, ambas sabiam o que ela queria dizer. Resolveu não dizer por que na verdade Touya não queria que a amiga soubesse sobre as cartas.

- Eu entendo a preocupação do Touya, o que eu posso dizer? Vou me manter atenta para não ser pega, e no caso do pior acontecer....

- Não diga isso nem brincando.

- Temos que estar preparadas para tudo, se o pior acontecer, por mim ninguém saberá das cartas, esteja certa disso. – Katrine foi bem firme ao dizer isso.

Sakura assustou-se com o tom de certeza da amiga, sabia o que ela faria caso fosse pega. Restava apenas rezar pedindo proteção aos agentes desaparecidos e à amiga, quanto a Syaoran e Touya, perdera a conta de quantos pedidos já fizera.

- Ei meninas vocês estão muito sérias. – falou uma voz feminina próxima.

Sakura virou-se encontrando Tomoyo a observá-las com expressão intrigada, fez força para sorrir e parecer animada.

- Tomoyo, até que enfim você chegou.

- Oi Tomoyo, que bom vê-la de novo. – disse Katrine tentando sorrir.

Tomoyo olhou de uma para a outra e resolveu que se ambas queriam guardar segredo do que conversavam, deixaria passar, sabia que a situação não estava fácil para ninguém na agência, pelo menos por algumas horas tentaria manter expressão serena, para que Sakura e a nova amiga se divertissem.

- Prontas para as compras?

Sakura e Katrine acenaram que sim, pagaram a conta do almoço, e dirigiram-se para a saída.

- Obrigada Tomoyo. – Sakura sussurrou baixinho para a amiga.

- Quando precisar Sakura.

**_CCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCS_**

As três andavam pelo shopping com Tomoyo parando a cada loja onde via produtos para bebês, todas já estavam com sacolas em ambas as mãos.

- Ah, Tomoyo! Você não acha que é exagero?

- Nada é demais para o seu bebê, mas você tem certeza que será uma menina? – perguntou Tomoyo segurando um vestidinho.

- É claro que será, vocês vão ver as caras do Syaoran e Touya, vão ficar decepcionados.

- Claro que não Sakura, eles estão agindo como dois machões, mas vão babar pela sua filhota. Pensando bem, coitadinha dela, com eles como protetores. – comentou Tomoyo, enquanto seguia em direção ao caixa para pagar a compra.

- Nossa, eu não tinha pensado nisso. Ouviu filha, vai se preparando para ser uma mulher bem independente, senão você vai viver presa dentro de casa. – falou Sakura tocando o ventre liso ainda.

- Você vai fazer ultra-sonografia para saber o sexo? – perguntou Katrine.

- Kat, é uma menina, se você quiser faço o ultra-som e você pergunta para a médica, mas eu não preciso saber, tenho certeza. E os dois também só irão saber no dia que ela nascer, quero ver as caras de babões deles. – Sakura comentou sorrindo.

Estavam tão concentradas na conversa, não percebendo uma pessoa que não as perdia de vista. Ele já estava seguindo Sakura desde que ela saíra da agência. Era um homem que poderia se dizer comum, estatura mediana, feições que se misturavam na multidão, não se sobressaía.

Sakura parou em frente a uma vitrine, onde se via um vestido longo de noite, preto, justo, de alças finas, muito sensual.

- Este seria perfeito para você Katrine.

- Ah não, é muito sexy, eu realmente não faço o tipo. Não sou muito alta.

- Nada que um salto 15 não resolva. – comentou Tomoyo.

- Concordo com a Tomoyo. Aliás, você e meu irmão andaram se encontrando no banheiro? – Sakura foi certeira na pergunta, esperou a amiga estar bem relaxada, para poder perceber sua reação.

Katrine ficou vermelha como um pimentão.

- Por quê? Ele disse alguma coisa?

- Não, você está me dizendo agora. Pode ir contando o que aconteceu. Detalhes Katrine, detalhes.

- Ontem à noite, eu entrei no banheiro masculino.

- Sério! – Tomoyo e Sakura exclamaram.

- E o Touya me pegou lá dentro.

Dessa vez, ambas abriram a boca de espanto e caíram na gargalhada.

- É, podem rir a vontade, nunca na vida fiquei tão constrangida.

- E como é? – perguntou Sakura.

- Como é ficar constrangida?

- Não sua boba, como é o banheiro. Acreditam que nunca entrei em um? Só vi em filmes.

- É mais ou menos como o nosso, só que as cabines são abertas.

- Será que eles ficam comparando o tamanho? – Tomoyo perguntou de repente em tom sério.

Dessa vez foram Sakura e Katrine que caíram na risada.

- Só não entendi a poltrona que colocaram lá. – disse Katrine.

- Poltrona! – exclamou Sakura. – Céus, será que eles ficam se observando? Um esperando o outro? Acho que vou perguntar ao Syaoran. – disse Sakura.

Elas ainda riam dos comentários, quando Sakura franziu o cenho observando atenta os arredores. Identificou um homem, a alguns passos delas, ele procurava manter-se meio escondido, mas ela o reconheceu na hora. Sorriu intimamente.

- Vamos Katrine, você precisa experimentar esse vestido. - disse Sakura.

- Isso mesmo. – ajudou Tomoyo, ambas já puxando uma relutante Katrine em direção à loja.

Quando a agente já estava dentro do provador, Sakura viu que essa era sua chance.

- Tem outra saída da loja? – perguntou baixinho para a vendedora.

A moça olhou espantada para ela.

- A minha amiga está de aniversário e preciso comprar o presente dela. – Sakura sorriu candidamente.

- Ah, mas é claro. - falou a moça sorridente. – Há a saída dos fundos, mas você teria que dar a volta por fora para entrar no shopping de novo.

- Sem problemas. Se elas perguntarem por mim diga que estou no banheiro. – Sakura falou se afastando.

Ela entrou realmente no banheiro, sorriu maliciosamente e pegou a carta Invisível.

**_CCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCS_**

Taiju já estava há horas atrás da Super Sakura, era como ele a chamava intimamente depois que descobrira seu nome. Ela e as amigas pareciam não se cansar dessa roda viva de compras. Paravam na frente de qualquer vitrine, sem se importarem se mostravam produtos femininos ou não.

Elas já tinham entrado há uns quinze minutos na última loja, estava vendo que não seria hoje que conseguiria falar com a moça, quando sentiu um vento passando por ele, arrepiou-se da cabeça aos pés, sua mãe sempre dizia ser um anjo passando, mas seu pai contradizia, dizendo que era o próprio diabo.

Olhou de ambos os lados e para trás, não vendo nada de diferente. Vai ver estava nervoso. Apesar da Super Sakura ter rostinho de anjo, ele ainda sentia um certo medo de ficar cara a cara com ela, mas tinha informações vitais, e andava precisando de uma grana. Era sempre certo, que lhe dava alguns trocados.

Olhou de novo para a porta da loja quando sentiu uma mão pousando em seu ombro, virou-se de repente e não havia ninguém atrás. Seu coração estava na boca, tinha alguém ali, apostava que seu cabelo estava em pé, e sua cara mais branca do que papel.

- Queria falar comigo, Taiju?

Ele ouviu uma voz misteriosa saindo do nada, não deu outra, gritou e saiu correndo ao mesmo tempo.

- Deus, com tantos informantes decentes eu tinha que ter topado com um histérico. – Sakura falou baixinho.

Com a Carta Corrida alcançou Taiju em dois tempos, Vento lhe deu uma ajudinha empurrando-o na direção de uma porta, onde se lia 'Apenas Funcionários', entraram em um depósito cheio de caixas.

Taiju encolhia-se num canto virando a cabeça para todos os lados, olhos arregalados e a boca aberta num grito silencioso. Sakura mostrou-se para ele, que ficou mais espantado ainda.

- Você é meio maluco, não é? Precisava sair correndo daquele jeito?

- Você...Você.... fez de propósito. – ele gritou indignado.

- Claro que não fiz. – ela falou, mas não soou muito convincente.

- Fez sim. Você é uma garota muito má. – ele disse meio indignado. – Venho aqui para te ajudar e você sempre brincando com a minha cara. – cruzou os braços um tanto quanto emburrado.

- Deixa disso Taiju, se você veio atrás de mim, não foi para ajudar e sim porque a sua grana está curta.

Ele a olhou tentando parecer ainda indignado, e não que ela acertara em cima.

- Então. Tem alguma coisa para mim?

- Fiquei sabendo que alguns agentes estão desaparecendo. – falou meio emburrado ainda.

- E daí?

- E daí que tem gente nova na área, e a coisa é séria.

- Sei. E você sabe o nome dessa pessoa nova?

Ele esticou a mão, num claro pedido de dinheiro. Sakura semicerrou os olhos nele, mas entregou algumas notas. Ele as contou avidamente.

- The Devil.

- The Devil? Só isso? O diabo? Que raios de informação é essa? – Sakura avançou para cima dele pegando-o pelo pescoço.

- Calma Super Sakura, é como estão chamando-o nas ruas. – ele falou segurando as mãos dela.

- Super Sakura? Taiju você está bem? – ela perguntou soltando-o e colocando a mão na testa dele. – Não, até que está fria.

Ele afastou a mão de sua testa num gesto impaciente.

- Estou falando sério. Dizem que é a própria encarnação do demônio, cruel ao extremo. O agente que apareceu não tinha sido torturado?

Sakura concordou.

- Então. Dizem que ele é um estudioso, torturas são o seu hobby. – ele falou meio assustado. – Eu é que não quero cruzar com essa pessoa por aí.

- Só isso? Você não ouviu os motivos para ele estar pegando os agentes?

- Anda atrás de alguma coisa, Super Sakura.

Sakura ergueu a sobrancelha esquerda numa clara demonstração de que não gostara do apelido.

- Isso eu já sei. – ela resmungou. - Mas do quê? – ela perguntou, já pensando nas cartas.

- Ou de quem? – ele completou.

Sakura franziu a testa. Será que essa pessoa queria se vingar de alguém da agência? Ela? Touya? Syaoran? Mas por quê? Começou a imaginar se eles não tinham se enganado quanto ao motivo dos desaparecimentos, serem as cartas.

- Fica de olho. – falou Sakura para Taiju dando-lhe mais algumas notas. – Se você conseguir outras informações tem mais de onde saíram essas. – Sakura falou apontando as notas.

Taiju ficou olhando para a mão com olhos ávidos, ergueu a vista para agradecer, mas ela já havia sumido.

- E não me chama de Super Sakura. – ele ouviu a voz dela vindo do nada, viu a porta abrir e fechar sozinha. Sentiu outro arrepio, aquela mulher era uma feiticeira, só podia ser.

**_CCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCS_**

- Sakura! – exclamou Tomoyo. – Onde você foi? Ficamos preocupadas.

- No banheiro. – disse inocente.

- Mentirosa. – resmungou Katrine. – Você não deveria ter sumido de nossas vistas.

- Calma pessoal, eu tive que fazer uma coisa, e não poderia levá-las, mas já estou aqui, está tudo bem. E aí Kat, comprou o vestido?

Ambas as amigas olharam-na esperando mais informações, mas pelo visto ela não iria abrir a boca.

**_CCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCS_**

- Eu não acredito nisso. – Touya disse esmurrando a porta, enquanto olhava para dois bandidos que atacaram Sakura e Katrine, ambos mortos em seus catres.

- Eu quero a lista de todos que mantiveram contato com esses dois. E quero agora. – gritou para o assustado policial que se mantinha à porta.

Touya saiu como um tornado da delegacia. De evidência concreta tinha apenas o nome do advogado que tentara soltar os atacantes. Quando fora à delegacia para falar com o advogado, este já havia saído.

Mas o que acontecia? Era a segunda vez que perdia suspeitos sob sua guarda. A primeira, fora quando estavam investigando as falcatruas de Katsu Kuroki. Agora esses dois. Touya duvidava que eles tinham se matado, alguém fizera isso. E quando ele pegasse o sujeito, não iria sobrar pedra sobre pedra.

**_Continua........_**

****

**_N.A.:_**

Oi Pessoal!

Antes de mais nada, sinto pela demora, mas espero que vcs entendam que há coisa na vida da gente que não dá p esperar.

Gente, a Katrine foi totalmente baseada numa amiga minha, é ela em tudo, personalidade, aparência física e gostos pessoais, além de várias das cenas escritas terem acontecido com ela na realidade. Ah qual é gente, vai dizer que vcs não sabem quem é? Fala sério, já dei tantas dicas, tem uns aí que não sei não, tão sabendo, mas não querem falar...eheheheh.... o Rex existe de fato, e é animal de estimação dessa amiga, o meu cachorro, que é uma cadela, Pretinha, não tem raça definida. É pequenina e toda preta, nada a ver com o Rex real.

Na fic haverá outras cenas da vida dessa grande amiga, quando tiver coloco aqui que as cenas escritas foram baseadas em fatos reais.... como uma nesse capítulo, a cena de Katrine no banheiro masculino, mas eu dei uma leve mudada.

Bom, p vcs terem uma idéia, eu tenho uma pasta aberta somente com micos dessa amiga...ah foi mal amigona, mas eu tinha que comentar...ahahahahah

**_Agradecimentos:-_**

****

Eu tinha minha listinha de comentários prontinha para cada um de vcs, mas como demorei p postar, nem iam se lembrar do último review, então tirei, o que foi uma pena, pq adoro comentar os reviews com vcs....mesmo assim agradeço de coração a todos....

****

Miaka, Pety, Analu, Isabelle, Yuri, Anaísa, Dragon, Marjarie, Kirisu, Mú, Polly, Érika, Kath, Yuri (O Segredo), Thata, Camille, Tat, Killera.

Se faltou alguém na lista, sinto muito, fiquei meio perdida nos últimos dias...mesmo assim agradeço o review.

Já que demorei p postar o cap 5, o cap 6 deve sair em menos tempo.

Ah sim....

FELIZ ANIVERSÁRIO CHOCOLATE!!!!!

Que você continue sempre teimoso, é a sua maior qualidade...

Beijinhos

Ele fez níver 01/12

Pessoal, tenham um ótimo Natal, recheado de paz, tranqüilidade e família, nada melhor do que passar Natal com a família.

Não comam muito...eheheh....

E festejem o novo ano que se inicia, que novas idéias surjam para escrevermos fics cada vez melhores...

Deixo aqui a mensagem de final de ano para vocês....

_Desejo que neste Natal, antes de você perceber Jesus nas luzinhas que piscam pela cidade, você O encontre primeiramente em seu coração. E, à frente de qualquer palavra que expresse seu desejo de um feliz Natal, O encontre em suas ações._

_Que você O encontre não só na alegria que sente ao sair das lojas com presentes para as pessoas que você ama, mas também na feição triste da criança abandonada nas ruas, na qual muitas vezes você esbarra apressadamente. _

_Que você encontre Jesus no momento em que pegar nas mãozinhas delicadas de seu filho, lembrando-se das mãozinhas pedintes, quase sempre sujas de calçada, que só sabem o que significa rudeza. _

_Que você O encontre no abraço de um amigo, lembrando-se dos tantos que só têm a solidão como companheira. _

_Que você O encontre na feição do idoso da sua família, lembrando-se daqueles que tanto deram de si a alguém, e hoje são esquecidos até pela sociedade. _

_Que você O encontre na lembrança suave e sempre viva daquela pessoa querida que já não está mais fisicamente ao seu lado, lembrando-se daqueles que já nem se recordam mais quem foram,  
enfraquecidos pelo vazio de suas vidas._

_Que você encontre Jesus na bênção de sua mesa farta e no aconchego de sua família, lembrando-se daqueles que mal se alimentam do pão e sequer um lar têm. _

_Que você O encontre não apenas no presente que troca, mas principalmente na vida que Ele lhe deu como presente._

_Que você lembre-se, então, de agradecer por ser uma pessoa privilegiada em meio a um mundo tão contraditório!_

_Que você também encontre Jesus à meia-noite do dia 31 e sinta o mistério grandioso da vida, que renasce junto com cada ano._

_Então festeje...festeje o ano que acabou não apenas como dias que se passaram, e sim como mais um trecho percorrido na estrada da sua vida!_

_Festeje a alegria que lhe extasiou e a dor que lhe fez crescer!_

_Festeje pelo bem que foi capaz de fazer e pelo mal que foi capaz de superar!_

_Festeje o prazer de cada conquista e o aprendizado de cada derrota!_

_Festeje por estar aqui!_

_Festeje a esperança no ano que se inicia, no amanhã!_

_Festeje a vida!_

_Abra os braços do coração para receber os sonhos e expectativas do ano novo._

_Rodopie...jogue fora o medo, sinta a vida!..._

_Sonhe, busque, espere... ame e reame!_

_Deixe sua alma voar alto...pegar carona com os fogos coloridos._

_Mentalize seus desejos mais íntimos e acredite: eles também chegarão ao céu. Irão se misturar às estrelas. Irão penetrar no Universo e voltarão cheios de energia para tornarem-se reais. Basta você querer de verdade, ter fé e nunca, NUNCA desistir deles!_

_E que seu ano seja, então, plenificado de bênçãos e realizações._

_Feliz Natal e Próspero Ano Novo!!!_

Um abraço bem forte a todos que passarem por aqui.

Patty, uma beijoca estalada mana querida....

Super beijos

Rô

****


	6. Capítulo 06

**SEM BARREIRAS**

**NOS BRAÇOS DO AMOR**

Autora: Rosana (Rô)

Revisora: Patty e Sammy

Capítulo 6

Katrine estava à sua mesa analisando os relatórios do desaparecimento dos agentes, já os repassara vezes sem conta, mas sempre tinha a impressão que alguma coisa escapava-lhe.

- Vamos! – falou Touya chegando próximo à mesa de Katrine.

- Onde? – ela perguntou surpresa.

- Você não vive reclamando que não sai em missões de campo? Então, hoje você vai comigo.

Ela nem esperou ele terminar de falar, pegou a bolsa e o seguiu.

- Vamos até o escritório do advogado que cuidou da condicional dos atacantes. – Touya ia explicando para ela.

- O que você espera conseguir?

- Talvez algum nome que nos leve a quem os contratou. Já que não consegui descobrir quem os matou.

- Saiu o resultado do laudo?

- Envenenamento. Já foram interrogados todos que tiveram acesso à cozinha, mas qualquer um pode ter entrado lá e colocado o veneno. Droga! – exclamou, não estavam mais perto de saber algo novo do que há dias atrás. Esse caso não andava, se arrastava.

Katrine e Touya ficaram em silêncio até chegarem à garagem, ela viu Lionel saindo de carro e pensou em todas as perguntas que ele lhe havia feito sobre Sakura. Será que deveria contar a Touya? Não gostaria de levantar falsas evidências.

- Touya. – falou indecisa.

- O quê? – ele perguntou abrindo a porta do carro para ela entrar.

Katrine apoiou a mão na porta e o encarou. Nossa, que olhos lindos tinha Touya, ou melhor, a maneira dele olhar, era tão intensa. E os cabelos? Dava vontade de afastar a mecha teimosa que insistia em cair sobre sua testa.

- Katrine. – Touya chamou e pelo tom impaciente, aquela não era a primeira vez.

- Hã? – ela falou olhando-o.

- Hã! O que há com você?

- Ah, sim claro, desculpe. – e entrou no carro sem dizer mais nada.

Touya balançou a cabeça não entendendo por que ela ficara encarando-o como uma palerma. Deu a volta no carro, entrando pelo lado do motorista.

- Touya. – ela chamou de novo.

Ele suspirou impaciente.

- Vê se dessa vez não empaca e fala logo. – disse ele grosso.

- Precisa falar desse jeito? – ela resmungou.

- Você começa e não termina, odeio isso.

Katrine ficou em silêncio por alguns minutos. Ficou com vontade de descer do carro, foi quando se lembrou de Sakura aconselhando-a a buscar as oportunidades. Era sua chance, pequena ainda, mas não deixava de ser um início.

- Você não acha que todos os sumiços dos agentes foram muito bem planejados? – ela perguntou enfim.

Touya a olhou de cenho franzido.

- Continue.

- Como o inimigo sabia sobre as missões? Ah, não sei... – ela silenciou.

- Ah, não sei... – insistiu Touya quando ela não terminou a frase.

- Não quero fazer acusações.

- Diga logo Katrine.

- Eu acho que pode haver um espião na agência. – ela falou rápida.

Touya nem a olhou, continuando a dirigir no tráfego intenso da manhã. Katrine achou estranho aquele silêncio, mas de súbito entendeu.

- Isso já tinha passado pela sua cabeça.

- Sim.

- E tem idéia de quem possa ser?

- Algumas. – ele não diria de jeito nenhum que ela figurava em sua pequena lista.

O silêncio reinou durante alguns instantes.

- E você? – ele perguntou de súbito. – Se chegou a essa conclusão, deve ter levantado alguma possibilidade.

Katrine hesitou em dizer o nome de Lionel, mas preocupava-se com Sakura e tudo que sabia agora dela e das cartas.

- Eu não gostaria de acusar ninguém sem provas. – ela começou a dizer. – Mas Lionel me deixou com a pulga atrás da orelha.

- Lionel? – surpreendeu-se Touya. De fato o agente era um dos que suspeitava, mas ele achava que Katrine interessava-se pelo americano.– O que ele fez? – perguntou curioso.

- Pode ter sido apenas curiosidade, mas ele fez algumas perguntas.

- Sobre?

- Sakura.

- O quê? - gritou Touya freando o carro.

Katrine só não foi lançada em direção ao pára-brisa por que estava com o cinto de segurança.

Touya parou o carro no acostamento, desligando-o, virou-se para Katrine segurando-a, por ambos os braços.

- O que ele perguntou Katrine? – Touya exigiu saber.

- Porque ela está de licença, se era boa agente, se tinha algum parceiro....

- E o que você disse?

- A verdade, mas quando percebi seu interesse, disse para ele perguntar ao Syaoran. – ela falou sorrindo marota.

- Boa garota. – Touya sorriu para ela aprovando.

Apesar de desconfiar de Katrine também, ainda mais por ela saber das cartas, teria que ficar de olho no agente Lionel. Touya se perdeu em pensamentos por alguns instantes, e quando se deu conta viu que estavam muito próximos um do outro. Katrine estava de cabelos soltos, e um cachinho teimoso estava próximo a sua face, sem perceber Touya ergueu a mão afastando-o, enquanto acariciava a face dela no processo.

Katrine susteve a respiração, ele tinha um toque tão suave, que surtiu uma corrente elétrica ao longo de sua espinha. A outra mão dele subiu por seu braço, chegando até a sua nuca onde ele ficou acariciando-a.

Sem perceber, como se suas mãos tivessem vida própria, Katrine repousou-as no peito dele.

Touya sentiu o toque acariciante e não se conteve mais, fez o que há muito tempo queria, mas negara a si mesmo, puxou-a para perto de si, encostando sua boca nos lábios dela. Macios, incrivelmente macios.

Ele saboreou o gosto dela, aprofundando o beijo e sendo totalmente correspondido.

Ela subiu uma das mãos tocando-o na face.

Touya afastou-se ofegante, encarando Katrine que ainda mantinha os olhos fechados. Os lábios dela estavam entreabertos, umedecidos de seus beijos, ela abriu lentamente os olhos, encarando os negros que a fitavam, ambos sentindo as cabeças levemente anuviadas e as vistas embaçadas.

- O que você está fazendo comigo? – ele perguntou encostando a testa na dela.

- Provavelmente o mesmo que você está fazendo comigo. – foi a resposta sussurrada.

Ele afastou-se dela, ajeitando-se no banco do carro.

- É melhor irmos. – disse sério, aparentemente controlado, mas só ele sabia o turbilhão em que estava.

Katrine também se ajeitou no banco tentando aparentar calma, mas acreditava que não estava conseguindo.

O silêncio instalou-se dentro do carro, até chegarem ao edifício do advogado. Continuaram em silêncio e sem encararem-se enquanto subiam pelo elevador.

Chegaram ao andar onde ficava o escritório do advogado encontrando a sala dele fechada. Touya olhou de ambos os lados e não vendo ninguém usou uma gazua para abrir a porta.

- Você pode fazer isso? – Katrine perguntou num sussurro preocupado.

- Se você não contar para ninguém, eu prometo ficar quieto. – ele zombou.

Os dois entraram na sala encontrando-a toda revirada, alguém já passara por ali. Touya sacou a arma sendo imitado por Katrine, todo cuidado era pouco.

- Dê uma olhada ali. – falou Touya apontando para uma porta.

Katrine abriu-a devagar e não conseguiu deixar de soltar uma exclamação de horror com o que encontrou.

- Touya! – chamou enquanto colocava o revólver de volta ao coldre.

Ele entrou no banheiro vendo o corpo de um homem, provavelmente do advogado, com um tiro na cabeça sentado sobre a tampa do vaso sanitário, os braços largados e os olhos abertos, a cena realmente não era boa de se ver.

- Seu primeiro corpo? – ele perguntou a Kat.

- Não. Mas desde quando é fácil deparar com um? – ela perguntou afastando-se.

Touya pegou o celular e ligou para a polícia, após se certificar de que o cara era um presunto mesmo.

Ele voltou para a sala e encontrou Katrine vasculhando as pastas que estavam jogadas no chão, virou-se para o computador, mas estava destruído, com o gabinete meio amassado, teria que levá-lo para tentarem recuperar algo do HD.

- O que estamos procurando? – ela perguntou.

- Qualquer coisa que você achar interessante.

Katrine vasculhava as revistas que estavam jogadas no chão quando derrubou um papel de dentro de uma delas, ele foi parar em baixo da mesa em que Touya estava, abaixou-se tateando o chão, mas ao pegar o papel sua mão tocou em algo, sentiu que havia um objeto colado na parte debaixo da mesa.

- Touya, tem algo aqui em baixo.

Ele levantou-se circundando a mesa, vendo-a abaixada, sorriu de leve, pois a saia dela tinha subido até o meio das coxas.

- O que é tão engraçado? – ela perguntou de cara feia quando o viu sorrindo, já estava ficando irritada por não conseguir pegar o objeto.

- Nada. O que você encontrou?

- Não sei, não consigo pegar.

- Levanta. – ele disse estendendo a mão para ela.

Assim que ela ergueu-se, Touya virou a mesa de lado, havia um CD colado na parte de baixo da mesa.

- Parece que nossos vândalos não sabem procurar direito. – ele falou sorrindo para ela. – Bom trabalho, agente Kérria.

- Pura sorte, chefe. Pura sorte. – ela disse sorrindo, mas feliz de ter ajudado.

**_CCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCSSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCSS_**

Depois de terem se identificado e explicado o motivo deles estarem ali para a polícia, Touya, juntamente com Katrine foram embora. Ele estava ansioso para saber o que ela encontrara. Os dois saíram pelas portas do elevador direto na garagem.

Touya ia perdido em pensamentos, tentava mantê-los no caso que investigavam, mas eles insistiam em fugir para a mulher ao seu lado, foi quando a ouviu soltar uma exclamação:

- Uau!

Olhou o que tanto lhe chamara a atenção, e quase disse o mesmo. Os dois ficaram parados de boca aberta olhando para um carro... carro não, carro é muito pouco para expressar o que era aquela máquina diante de seus olhos. Lindo! Maravilhoso! Um sonho! Uma Ferrari prata.

Katrine tocou o queixo de Touya, erguendo-o e dando-lhe um susto.

- Seu queixo. – ela falou sorrindo.

Ele desviou os olhos da máquina encarando-a, e quase lhe deu outro beijo ali mesmo, mas ela se afastou, indo em direção a Ferrari.

- Katrine, não estamos no Salão do Automóvel. – ele resmungou.

- Duvido que você não queira olhar essa belezinha de perto. – ela falou sem tirar os olhos do carro. – Olha só esses bancos. E o painel.

- Para de babar no carro. Vai sujá-lo. – disse Touya louco para chegar perto, mas não querendo dar o braço a torcer.

Katrine ainda soltava exclamações maravilhadas, e ele não estava mais resistindo. Ia deixar o orgulho de lado quando um som estridente e muito alto o congelou no lugar.

Katrine, por um descuido do destino, tinha esbarrado no carro, e agora o olhava com expressão chocada, petrificada no lugar. Ele aproximou-se rápido dela pegando-a pelo braço e tirando-a dali, enquanto ela repetia sem parar de cabeça baixa:

- Eu não fiz nada, eu não fiz nada.

Touya percebeu a aproximação dos seguranças, e sem pensar muito, ou então já com essa idéia rondando a sua cabeça, empurrou Katrine encostando-a em um dos pilares da garagem, dando-lhe um beijo. Ela quis recuar, mas ele a segurou pelo pescoço com uma das mãos e com a outra, puxou-a de encontro ao seu corpo pela cintura. Katrine não resistiu muito mais, afinal quem conseguiria resistir àquele homem?

Touya percebeu o momento em que ela se entregou ao beijo, afastou-se um pouco a olhando, acariciou sua face, e continuou a beijá-la. Ela era deliciosa.

Os dois afastaram-se depois de alguns minutos, ambos ofegantes. Ele olhou-a e viu no brilho de seus olhos, o quanto ela tinha gostado do beijo, a respiração arfante fazia subir a blusa de seda e Touya quase a agarrou de novo, mas controlou-se, puxando-a em direção ao carro.

- Não havia necessidade de me beijar, afinal não fizemos nada de errado. – ela falou quando entrou no carro.

- E você acha que eu perderia uma oportunidade dessas?– ele brincou, para aplacar a perturbação que ela lhe provocava. Ainda mais agora que descobrira o quanto era bom beijá-la, completou Touya em pensamentos.

**_CCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCSSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCSS_**

- E então? – a mulher perguntou ao homem a sua frente.

- Serviço feito chefe. O advogado está morto e destruímos todas as provas.

- Perfeito. Eles não podem chegar até nós. Ainda não. – ela falou dando um sorriso maquiavélico. A guarda-costas, postada atrás de sua cadeira, manteve-se séria, o tempo todo.

Ainda não brincara o suficiente com o Diretor Touya Kinomoto, estava na hora de mandar outro presentinho para ele. Deixaria-o pensar que ela estava somente atrás dos agentes dele, seria interessante quando finalmente ficasse cara a cara com ele, muito interessante.

Quando ambos enfim se encontrassem, ele estaria ajoelhado a seus pés implorando por clemência, mas antes o faria sofrer com a perda das pessoas que mais amava. Ela já começara pelos agentes dele, agora era a vez da sua doce irmãzinha, isto é, se os paspalhos que tinha a seu lado conseguissem fazer o serviço direito.

Touya pagaria por tudo que havia lhe feito, e com juros. Ah, como aguardava o momento do encontro dos dois com ansiedade, mas teria paciência, afinal já fazia dez anos que esperava por isso. Dez longos anos.

**_CCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCSSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCSS_**

****

Ryu passara o dia inteiro lançando olhares de esguelha para Sakura, ela já estava ficando incomodada, sabia que ele queria lhe dizer algo, estava louca para saber o que era, mas não queria forçá-lo a nada. Paciência. Teria que esperar ele dar o primeiro passo.

Estava tão distraída com seus pensamentos que não percebeu a aproximação dele, deu um pulo de susto quando ele a tocou no ombro.

- Desculpa Sakura, não queria assustá-la.

- Tudo bem. Você queria me dizer algo?

Droga! Sua paciência pelo jeito tinha sumido.

- Sabe o que é... – ele começou. – é...

- Fala Ryu.

- Você tem compromisso amanhã à tarde? – ele despejou de súbito.

- Acho que não. Por quê? – ela estava mais do que curiosa agora.

- Amanhã tem um jogo de futebol. Mas talvez você não goste de futebol. Deixa para lá. Foi uma péssima idéia. – ele se atropelava.

- Ei, ei, ei, calma aí. Vamos por partes. Eu gosto de futebol sim. Sempre assistia aos jogos do Syaoran, na escola.

- Sério? Ele jogava? – perguntou Ryu interessado.

- E muito bem. Seu time da escola vai jogar? Adoraria assistir. Isto é, se você quiser, é claro.

- Se eu quero? – ele perguntou num grito.

Duas senhoras que estavam por ali olharam-nos com meios sorrisos.

- Você iria Sakura? – ele perguntou mais contido, e com um quê de esperança.

- Estarei lá. Quer que eu leve meus pom-pons de líder de torcida? – ela brincou com ele.

- Ah, acho que não será necessário. – ele falou algo assustado.

- Eu estava brincando Ryu.

- Ah, claro, eu sabia disso. - e foi se afastando, quando para surpresa de Sakura ele se voltou dando-lhe um abraço.

Sakura sentiu os olhos marejados, era a primeira vez que ele tomava a iniciativa, engoliu em seco para que ele não percebesse que estava quase chorando.

- Obrigado, Sakura. – ele falou baixinho e se afastou correndo para os fundos da loja.

Sakura ficou observando-o, a idéia que noites atrás passara por sua cabeça cada vez mais lhe parecia certa.

As clientes aproximaram-se para fazer o pagamento de suas compras, Sakura deu-lhes um sorriso.

- É difícil hoje em dia vermos um filho tão carinhoso com sua mãe, você deve ter muito orgulho dele. – disse uma das senhoras.

- Tenho sim. – falou Sakura toda cheia de si e sem desmentir a mulher.

**_CCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCSSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCSS_**

- Dê isso a Hoso. Mande-o destrinchar programa por programa, quero o relatório na minha mesa até o final do dia. – Touya comandou, entregando o CD e o HD à Katrine.

- Certo.

Ela já ia se afastando para fazer o que ele pedira, quando Touya a chamou. Virou-se para ele que sorria.

- Agiu muito bem hoje Agente Kérria, talvez eu a deixe sair em missão.

- Logo? – ela perguntou esperançosa.

- Depois que pegarmos esse maníaco. – ele prometeu dirigindo-se à sua sala.

Katrine sentiu suas esperanças murcharem um tanto. Queria entrar em ação logo, hoje para ser mais precisa.

- Ah Katrine, não reclama. Você já deu um importante passo para sua conquista de novas tarefas. – ela falou para si mesma, seguindo em direção à sala de Hoso.

Já ia entrar no laboratório, quando decidiu voltar a sua mesa para fazer uma cópia do disco, enquanto Hoso olhasse o HD ela poderia muito bem dar uma verificada nos arquivos do CD.

Continua....

N.A.:- 

Olá Pessoal! Tudo bem com vocês? Espero que tenham tido um ótimo início de ano. Quero agradecer a todos que me desejaram um Feliz Natal e Ano Novo, vocês são umas gracinhas.

Agora vamos ao capítulo.....

Primeiro beijo do Touya na Kat....não foi meigo?.... e ele gostou...hihihi....esse Touya é muito safadinho, vai viciar na Katrine.

Ah sim...ufa, até que enfim vcs sacaram quem é a "Katrine"....eheheheh....é isso aí gente K.K., tava na cara né? A cena acontecida na garagem do edifício qdo a Kat fica embasbacada com a Ferrari, é outro acontecimento na vida de nossa adorada amiga...hihihihi.....

Foi mais ou menos assim né Kath? Pessoal, eu sempre aumento um pouquinho, a cena não fica exatamente como na realidade, mas bem parecida...

O Ryu não é fofo? Tão lindinho, tão carente....aiai....

Agradecimentos.....

**Yoru**, o capítulo deu outra diminuída, mas ele ainda aumenta mais p frente...eheheheh..menina, das suas 3 sugestões vc acertou uma...só n vou dizer qual..ehehe...tá ficando boa hem? Fique a vontade p pegar o Lionel petorturar...hihihihi...(essa risadinha foi conspiratória).....

Ah, vcs não me entopem de serviço...eheheh...não é por isso que atrasei, nem esquenta...

**Pety**, já rolou o romancezinho entre Kat e Touya, espero que tenha gostado, a partir de agora as coisas só esquentam p esses dois....eheheh.....É isso aí, suspeite de todos...eheheh

**Sbi Li**, valeu, e obrigada pelo incentivo.

**Anaisa**, coitado do Taiju, p falar a verdade eu também nem lembrava dele, mas a Patty me lembrou, por isso ele deu o ar da sua graça. Ele ainda volta a aparecer mais p frente...ehehe...é um bom personagem...

**Lyka**, vou falar p Kath que vc achou a Katrine o máximo...eheheh...ela vai ficar toda cheia..eheheh....Manda mail qdo quiser...

**Dragon**, coitado do Taiju, ele é medroso sim, é o típico informante..ehehe....ainda não teve ação nesse, e talvez nem no próximo, as coisas esquentam a partir talvez, do oitavo capítulo, eu acho......

**Analu**, valeu menina pelo muito legal..eheheh....vc nem sabe como pesquisei o nome Katrine Kérria, p ser perfeitinho p ela. E uma curiosidade, Kérria é um arbusto japonês, achei tudo a ver com os nomes já existentes do anime...eheheh....

**Erika**, qdo a Sakura percebeu que tinha alguém seguindo ela, eu também pensei que era um bandido, mas aí o Taiju caiu de pára-quedas na cena, e eu gostei do resultado...eheheheh....

**Tat**, concordo com vc sobre a questão das armas, apesar de ser meio fissurada p aprender tiro ao alvo, eu nunca gostei de armas em casa.

**Andréia**, melhorou do braço? E pode deixar, a Kath liberou os micos dela...hihihihi....nesse capítulo teve mais um....

**Marjarie**, mana, vc veio....ah como fico contente por vc ter vencido a batalha contra seu PC....qto ao capítulo, acho que em todos, eu acrescentei algumas frases, em outros tem cenas inteiras mesmo.....agora o pessoal acertou quem é a Katrine Kérria...eheheheh....vc é a Marjarie sabe tudo...hihihihi..... e não podemos esquecer do resmungão do Heero que está sempre ao seu lado...hihihihihi

**Andy**, valeu amigona por ter me ajudado a decidir pelo nome da Katrine Kérria.

Pessoal, obrigada pelos reviews. Obrigada por comentarem as cenas que mais gostaram, batem com as minhas preferidas, e acho isso ótimo....

Kath, amiga do coração, irmã de fé e mãe da família Kinomoto, muito obrigada por liberar passagens da sua vida, a Katrine não existiria se não fosse você, ou melhor, poderia até existir, mas ela não seria essa simpatia que anda encantando todo mundo. Obrigada de coração.

**Patty.....**

**_FELIZ ANIVERSÁRIO!!!!!_**

Desejo que você tenha um dia super gostoso, mesmo que seja trabalhando.

Muita saúde para continuar com seu trabalho.

Força para suportar estar tão longe da sua família.

Lembre-se que estou sempre torcendo para você vencer, e você vai conseguir tudo que quer.

Fé mana, coragem e ânimo...

Um super beijo nesse dia tão especial.

Rô


	7. Capítulo 07

**SEM BARREIRAS III - NOS BRAÇOS DO AMOR**

**Capítulo 7**

- Nossa, acho que hoje todos os pais estão por aqui. – falou Sakura para Syaoran que a estava acompanhando ao jogo de Ryu.

Sakura conseguira adiar mais uma vez a viagem que faria para se esconder, odiava essa palavra, parecia uma avestruz se enterrando de cabeça no chão. Ela convencera Syaoran e Touya a irem ao jogo do Ryu, afinal teria os dois ao seu lado para sua proteção.

- Quando nosso filho for jogador nós também estaremos aqui, e conta com a presença do intrometido do Touya. – falou Syaoran

- Alguém falou meu nome? – perguntou Touya aproximando-se com três refrigerantes.

Sakura e Syaoran trocaram olhares e caíram na risada.

- O que foi? Odeio quando vocês fazem isso. Essas brincadeirinhas de casais onde ninguém entende nada. – resmungou Touya sentando-se ao lado da irmã.

- Ah Touya, logo você também fará esse tipo de brincadeira com a sua namorada.

- Que namorada Sakura? Eu não tenho namorada. – e virou-se um tanto quanto vermelho para o campo de futebol.

Sakura levantou a sobrancelha esquerda e um meio sorriso malicioso surgiu em seus lábios. Touya pelo canto do olho percebeu a expressão da irmã, e não gostou nada da implicação daquele sorriso. Será que ela estava sabendo de algo? Katrine contara para Sakura dos beijos? E que beijos. Chega Touya! Não pensa naquela mulher, você está hoje aqui, justamente para tentar tirá-la de sua cabeça, e de quebra o sabor maravilhoso daqueles lábios. Repreendia-se mentalmente, quando ouviu uma voz suave.

- Oi Sakura.

Touya arregalou os olhos para a figura pequena da mulher que não saía de sua cabeça, aproximando-se deles.

- O que ela está fazendo aqui? – Touya sussurrou horrorizado para a irmã.

- Eu a convidei. Olhe a sua volta Touya, todos os alunos têm vários familiares torcendo por eles, o Ryu não tem ninguém, então improvisei uma torcida organizada para ele. – explicou. - Oi Kat, senta aqui ao lado do Touya. – Sakura não perderia essa oportunidade.

- Tudo bem eu sentar aqui? – ela perguntou a Touya.

- Claro Katrine. – respondeu Sakura antes do irmão, que apenas fez um gesto para ela se sentar.

Recebeu um olhar mortal de Touya, mas deu um sorrisinho maroto para ele,

- Lá vem Tomoyo, Eriol e as crianças. – disse Sakura acenando para os amigos.

- Dessa vez você se superou. – sussurrou Syaoran no ouvido dela.– Mais alguma surpresa?

- Talvez. – ela disse misteriosa, dando-lhe um beijo na boca.

Syaoran ia aprofundar a carícia quando se lembrou de onde estavam.

- Vai Ryu. – gritou Sakura quando o time do garoto entrou no campo.

- Não pula Sakura. – disseram Syaoran e Touya ao mesmo tempo, cada um pegando um braço dela.

- Ah façam-me um favor. – reclamou ela desvencilhando-se deles.

Ryu olhou para a arquibancada quando ouviu seu nome, e não acreditou em seus olhos. Sakura, Syaoran, Touya, os primos de Sakura e até seus filhos que ele conhecia apenas por foto, e uma moça que ele não conhecia, mas que também sorria.

Todos, torcendo por ele. Quase chorou ali mesmo no campo, pois nunca ninguém havia feito algo assim por ele. Com os olhos brilhando acenou para Sakura que tentava retribuir, mas os dois homens ao lado dela mantinham-na sentada.

- É sua mãe Ryu? – um garoto perguntou.

- Em meus sonhos. – foi a resposta baixinha dele.

Ryu jogava muito bem. Na posição de atacante, ele driblava quem aparecesse na sua frente. Já tinha marcado um gol para delírio da torcida e de Sakura, que já estava rouca de tanto gritar o nome dele.

- Ah Syaoran ele me lembra tanto você.

- Realmente o garoto joga muito bem. – falou Syaoran num tom de orgulho.

Touya observou a irmã e o projeto de guerreiro, alguma coisa estava acontecendo. Esses dois estavam muito ligados ao Ryu. Talvez o garoto tivesse uma surpresa daqui a algum tempo, e com certeza iria delirar. Tomara que Sakura decidisse logo casar com Sayoran.

O primeiro tempo terminou com o placar de 1x0 para o time de Ryu.

Sakura, Tomoyo e Katrine foram até o banheiro que estava cheio de mulheres comentando o jogo de seus filhos, e Sakura fez o possível para não trançar as pernas, pois estava louca para fazer xixi.

- Essa é a pior parte da gravidez, o xixi não espera. – comentou com Tomoyo e Katrine, que deram risada da expressão de desespero dela.

Uma mulher que estava próxima ouviu-a e aproximou-se das três.

- Vai na minha frente. – disse para Sakura.

- Ah não. Não foi minha intenção furar a fila. – Sakura falou sem graça.

- Eu sei bem o que é isso, tenho três filhos. – a mulher explicou sorrindo. – Pode ir. – disse quando um dos boxes ficou livre.

Sakura agradeceu e correu para o banheiro. Saiu bem mais aliviada e viu que o lugar estava quase vazio. Lavou as mãos e ficou esperando as amigas. Tomoyo apareceu logo em seguida, mas Kat estava demorando.

- Kat. Tudo bem aí? – perguntou alto depois de alguns minutos.

- Hum. Na verdade, estou com um probleminha. – a agente falou meio constrangida.

- Sua menstruação veio? - Tomoyo perguntou.

- Não.

- Sua calça rasgou? – foi a vez de Sakura perguntar.

- Também não. – ouviu-se um suspiro. – Essas coisas só acontecem comigo. – ela reclamou.

- Que houve? – Tomoyo e Sakura perguntaram ao mesmo tempo.

- A porta não quer abrir.

Sakura e Tomoyo trocaram um olhar divertido, e uma de cada lado do boxe em que a agente estava subiram nas patentes para espiar Katrine, sentada no vaso com a maior cara de frustração.

- Tentei de todas as maneiras, e nada. – ela olhou para cima com cara de desânimo.

- Passa por baixo. – Sakura disse.

- Já viu a sujeira desse chão?

- Realmente, está horrível.

- Então passa por cima. Acho que você consegue. – Tomoyo deu a idéia.

Kat olhou para cima e viu que a amiga tinha razão, subiu no vaso, apoiou um pé no registro e conseguiu pular para o boxe lateral, mas na hora de pisar no vaso do outro lado, seu pé escorregou e foi com tudo de bunda no chão.

- Kat. Você está bem? - Sakura perguntou estendendo a mão para ajudar a amiga a se levantar.

- Estou. – ela respondeu passando a mão na bunda. – Droga! Tinha que cair? – resmungou olhando o cotovelo que bateu não se sabe onde.

- Pelo menos você saiu. – Tomoyo disse estendendo uma folha de papel toalha para ela limpar o jeans que ficou sujo.

Katrine foi abrir a torneira para se lavar, mas exasperada como estava, abriu com mais força que o necessário, tomando um banho de água, molhando as outras duas também. Olhou horrorizada para o que tinha feito.

Tomoyo tentava de todas as maneiras segurar o riso. Sakura já se chacoalhava toda com a mão na boca para não cair na risada, mas ver a cara de Katrine foi a gota d'água, riu tanto que a barriga doeu e lágrimas saíram de seus olhos, acabou sendo acompanhada pelas outras duas.

- Você não tem sorte com banheiros. – Sakura disse quando conseguiu recuperar um pouco o fôlego.

- Engraçadinha.

Estavam saindo do banheiro, quando Katrine estacou.

- Que foi? - Tomoyo perguntou.

- Você está ficando vermelha Kat. – Sakura falou meio preocupada. – Aonde vai? – perguntou quando Kat retornou parando a frente do boxe com a porta emperrada.

Katrine estava p. da cara, num movimento digno do melhor mestre de Kung-Fu, ergueu a perna direita, descendo com tudo na porta trancada, que se abriu, batendo com força na parede e voltando. Kat empurrou a porta, entrou no boxe como um vendaval ambulante, saindo em seguida com uma expressão vitoriosa no rosto.

- Tinha esquecido minha mochila. – falou calmamente como se não tivesse ficado enlouquecida, segundos antes.

- Definitivamente você não tem mesmo sorte com banheiros. – repetiu Sakura.

As três mulheres compraram alguns refrigerantes e petiscos, para assistirem ao segundo tempo. Chegaram às arquibancadas ainda dando risada pela aventura de Kat no banheiro.

- Não conta ao Touya. – Kat sussurrou. – Ele vai achar que eu não posso ver um banheiro sem aprontar alguma trapalhada.

- Fica tranqüila. Não vamos falar nada. – Sakura acalmou a amiga.

- Vocês demoraram. – Syaoran disse.

- O banheiro estava lotado. – Sakura falou com tom de riso.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Não. Por que você acha que aconteceu alguma coisa? – ela devolveu a pergunta sem encará-lo.

- Porque seus olhinhos estão com aquele leve brilho depois que você apronta alguma. – ele provocou a mulher.

- Dessa vez não fui eu que aprontei. – respondeu misteriosa e concentrou a atenção no jogo que recomeçava.

Mal os jogadores trocaram alguns passes de bola, e o time adversário marcou um gol, empatando. Sakura xingava o juiz de ladrão dizendo que o jogador estava impedido e que o gol tinha que ser anulado, Touya ajudava na gritaria.

O jogo começou a ficar violento. Os dois times fazendo muitas faltas, até que um jogador do time adversário deu uma entrada mais violenta em Ryu, sendo marcado o pênalti.

- Ele tem que ser expulso! Onde já seu viu, quase quebrou a perna do menino.

Touya e Sakura olharam para o lado, porque até esse momento Syaoran não tinha falado muito, mas depois da falta violenta levantou-se possesso gritando horrores para o juiz. Os irmãos se entreolharam caindo na risada.

Ryu cobrou o pênalti e marcou mais um gol para seu time, mas isso lhe acarretou uma perseguição dentro de campo, as faltas mais cometidas eram em cima dele. A torcida em peso do garoto, incluindo nosso pacato Eriol, estavam de pé nas arquibancadas gritando para que o juiz tomasse alguma providência.

- Eu não acho que os meninos estejam cometendo muitas faltas. – disse um homem sentado mais abaixo deles, claramente pai de algum garoto do time adversário.

Touya e Syaoran quase saíram aos tapas com o pobre homem, que olhava petrificado para aqueles dois anjos vingadores, para sorte dele, foram seguros por Katrine e Sakura. Se esse jogo demorasse muito para acabar haveria briga entre os pais dos meninos.

Nisso Ryu de posse da bola em uma jogada individual corria na direção ao gol.

- Vai Ryu! – gritava Sakura.

Um dos zagueiros, vendo que não conseguiria parar aquele furacão colocou-se à frente do garoto, passando-lhe uma rasteira, o choque foi violento.

- Ryu! – gritou Sakura, já descendo as arquibancadas em direção ao gramado sendo seguida por Syaoran.

- Ei, os pais não podem entrar no campo. – gritava o juiz, sem ser ouvido.

Sakura chegou próxima ao menino que gemia de dor com a mão no pé.

- Ryu. Deixe-me ver. – ela afastou a mão do menino, aparentemente ele tinha torcido o tornozelo ou na pior das hipóteses quebrado.

Syaoran abaixou-se próximo a eles, e vendo a expressão de dor do garoto, não pensou duas vezes, pegou-o nos braços levando-o em direção ao carro. Sakura virou-se para o juiz com expressão feroz nos belos olhos verdes.

- Da próxima vez eu sugiro que você fique de gandula. – e afastou-se.

Disse a Touya para avisar no orfanato o que tinha acontecido e que depois ela ligaria para lá. Agradeceu aos amigos por terem vindo seguindo rapidamente em direção ao estacionamento.

Syaoran terminava de colocar o garoto no banco traseiro da caminhonete Nissan, ainda bem que não tinha vindo com o conversível. Sakura sentou-se atrás com Ryu colocando o pé machucado cuidadosamente em seu colo.

- Vai sujar sua roupa Sakura. – ele falou arquejante de dor.

- E para quê serve água? – ela brincou com ele.

- Tudo bem aí? – perguntou Syaoran sentando-se na direção.

- Está sim, vamos rápido. – Sakura respondeu, trocando um olhar preocupado com Syaoran.

_**CCSCCSCCS**_

- Você veio de carro? – Touya perguntou a Katrine enquanto se dirigiam ao estacionamento.

- Não, ele está na oficina, anda muito estranho, um dia não quer pegar, aí no seguinte, pega como se nada tivesse acontecido, depois começa a fazer uns barulhinhos, achei melhor dar uma revisada geral.

- Então eu dou uma carona a você.

- Você está de moto? – ela perguntou com os olhos brilhando.

Touya sorriu do entusiasmo dela.

- Infelizmente eu vim de carro.

- Ah! – o sorriso diminuiu um pouco.

- Mas ele é conversível. – ele completou com um sorriso sugestivo.

Katrine caiu na risada. Ambos andavam em direção ao carro comentando sobre o jogo quando um garotinho passou por eles correndo com um balão, ele tropeçou e caiu, perdendo o balão, que saiu flutuando. Katrine e Touya aproximaram-se dele.

- Você está bem? – Touya perguntou enquanto o erguia, vendo se ele se machucara.

- Meu balão. – ele disse apontando para a pequena bola flutuante que foi em direção a uma árvore ficando preso em um dos galhos.

- Sem problemas, eu pego para você. – disse Touya, já seguindo em direção à árvore, com Katrine e o garotinho na sua cola.

O balão parara num dos galhos mais finos, Touya percebeu que uma escada seria muito melhor do que subir na árvore, olhou em volta, não vendo nada em que pudesse subir para pegar o balão, quando se deparou com Katrine olhando para cima.

- Katrine. – ela olhou-o interrogativamente. – Venha até aqui, por favor.

Ele abaixou-se quando ela se aproximou, e tocando nos ombros disse:

- Pode subir.

- Eu?

- Sim, você.

- Você vai me derrubar.

- É claro que não vou derrubá-la. Sobe logo, ou você quer deixar esse menininho triste sem o seu balão?

Ele dissera as palavras mágicas, Katrine lançou um olhar ao garoto, que a fitava esperançoso. Suspirando passou as pernas pelos ombros de Touya, ainda bem que estava de calça jeans. Ele ergueu-se como se não tivesse nada sobre os ombros, e esticando os braços Katrine percebeu que ainda não alcançaria o balão.

- Tinha que ser uma baixinha. – Touya resmungou.

- Fique firme Touya. – Katrine falou, e antes que ele pudesse dizer algo ela ficou de pé em cima de seus ombros, apoiou a mão na cabeça dele para conseguir equilíbrio, finalmente conseguindo alcançar o balão, dali de cima mesmo pulou para o chão. Touya com o impulso que ela deu, balançou para trás caindo sentado no chão.

- Você conseguiu. Nossa que legal, até parecia um número de circo. – falava o menino entusiasmado.

- E eu pelo jeito sou o palhaço. - resmungou Touya levantando-se.

Katrine ouviu e sorriu.

- Shinji, eu disse para você não correr. – uma mulher aproximou-se apressada do garoto.

- Sinto muito, mamãe.

- Você se machucou? – ela perguntou olhando-o de cima a baixo.

- Não, só perdi meu balão, mas aquele moço bonzinho disse que ia pegá-lo para mim, mas ele não alcançou, então a moça de cachinhos subiu nos ombros dele e pegou para mim.

- Obrigada. – a mulher falou virando-se para Katrine. – Você e seu marido são muito gentis.

- Ah, mas... – Katrine ia corrigi-la, mas Touya aproximou-se dela pegando em sua mão e apertando-a.

- Não tem o que agradecer senhora.

- Diga obrigado Shinji.

- Muito obrigado. – o garotinho disse enquanto se afastava acenando com a mão enquanto a mãe amarrava o balão em seu outro braço.

- Por que você não me deixou corrigi-la? – Katrine perguntou.

- Ela iria ficar sem graça, além disso, não tem nada demais o erro dela. Você ficou constrangida? – ele provocou-a sorrindo abertamente.

- Claro que não, só é estranho você ser meu marido. – ela falou afastando-se.

- Por que estranho?

- Não sei, você é meu chefe.

- E já beijei você.

- É. Beijou mesmo. – ela concordou. – Pode me dizer por quê? – ela perguntou de supetão.

Touya parou encarando-a. Por que ele a beijara? Essa era a questão. E os motivos eram vários. Porque aquele jeito estabanado dela que antes o irritava agora era para ele, um de seus encantos. Porque ele adorava aqueles cachinhos emoldurando o rosto de menininha. Porque ela tinha um corpo espetacular e um par de pernas que o deixava com as suas bambas só de pensar nelas. Porque ela beijava divinamente. Mas ele não diria tudo isso a ela. Ainda não. Quer dizer, talvez o último motivo.

- Você beija bem. – disse simplesmente.

Eu beijo bem? Que tipo de resposta era essa? Ia continuar a argumentar quando ele começou a se afastar.

- Venha logo senão vou deixá-la para trás.

Droga! Era melhor mesmo deixar quieto, ela mesma ainda não sabia porque vivia querendo ser beijada pelo chefe.

_**CCSCCSCCS**_

Sakura estava sentada em uma cadeira esperando Ryu terminar o raio-x, por estar grávida fora proibida de entrar na sala de exames, mas ninguém tinha conseguido impedir Syaoran de ficar com o garoto. Nisso aparecem no corredor, Tomoyo, Eriol e as crianças.

- Pessoal, não precisavam vir. – Sakura falou levantando-se.

- Como ele está? – perguntou Tomoyo.

- Não sei, estão tirando algumas radiografias, Syaoran está com ele.

- Você está bem Sakura? – perguntou Eriol.

- Fora a vontade que ainda tenho de bater no juiz, sim, estou bem.

A essas palavras Sakura conseguiu desanuviar o ambiente.

- Você se apegou a ele. – falou Tomoyo sentando ao lado de Sakura.

- É. – Sakura foi monossilábica. Mas Tomoyo continuava a olhar a amiga. – Sabe, ele às vezes me lembra o Syaoran, tão sério, responsável, protetor, é tão jovem e já passou por tantas coisas sofridas, quero levar um pouco de luz para a vida dele.

- E se ele quiser mais que isso?

- Ele nunca pediria. Você precisava ver, como ele me rodeou para falar sobre o jogo, e nem chegou a pedir diretamente. – disse Sakura sorrindo.

- Você é que quer dar mais a ele não é mesmo Sakura? – finalmente a amiga entendia.

Sakura sorriu e fitou Tomoyo.

- Quero sim, Tomoyo, eu quero dar tudo para ele. Não estou falando de coisas materiais, e sim de carinho, conforto, proteção. Quero dar a ele a certeza de saber que sempre poderá contar comigo, de saber que eu sempre estarei lá por ele. Mas eu não falei com o Syaoran ainda. – disse Sakura baixinho. – Será que ele irá querer adotar o Ryu?

- Claro que vou.

Sakura deu um pulo da cadeira. Syaoran estava parado no corredor olhando-a com os olhos brilhantes. Será que se ele pedisse dessa vez ela aceitaria? Mas depois de tantos pedidos, ele achava melhor esperar até que as coisas estivessem mais normais, além do que, esse não era o melhor lugar para dar de romântico, pensou.

Sakura olhava Syaoran sem saber o que dizer, e se ele pedisse de novo? Deus, ele tinha que ter ouvido? Queria ter a decisão já tomada antes de falar sobre adotar o Ryu.

- Ryu teve uma distensão, apesar de não ser sério, precisa de repouso. Resolvi que será melhor levá-lo para casa, lá ele poderá ficar mais tranqüilo do que no orfanato. Tudo bem para você? – Syaoran perguntou aproximando-se de Sakura.

- Claro. Eu ia sugerir isso mesmo. – ela estranhou que ele não comentasse mais nada, mas também ficou em silêncio.

Tomoyo apenas observou com um meio sorriso, era tão emocionante o romance dos amigos, pena que tinha deixado sua câmera no carro, suspirou desanimada.

- Mamãe, quer que eu vá buscar sua câmera? – perguntou Emma baixinho, adivinhando os pensamentos da mãe.

Tomoyo sorriu e abaixou-se próxima à filha, abraçando-a.

- Hoje não querida, vamos guardar esse momento em nossas lembranças.

_**CCSCCSCCS**_

- Eu já liguei para o diretor do orfanato explicando que seu ferimento não é muito sério, e que você ficará conosco por alguns dias – ia dizendo Sakura enquanto abria a porta de casa. – Você tem que ficar com esse pé em repouso e...

De repente ela silenciou, Syaoran que ajudava Ryu a se locomover, achou estranho.

- Sakura... – ele começou a dizer quando ela apareceu de volta à porta fechando-a, não os deixando entrar. - O que houve? – ele perguntou ao vê-la com os olhos arregalados.

- Acho melhor chamarmos o Touya.

- Fique aqui com a Sakura, Ryu. – ele disse aproximando-se da porta. Tinha certeza agora que havia algo errado.

Quando adentrou a sala, começou a sentir raiva do que viu, sofás rasgados, TV quebrada, papéis pelo chão, tudo revirado.

- Syaoran...

- Sakura, pelo menos uma vez na vida, faça o que eu pedi. Fique com o Ryu. - ele disse a ela, já com a espada na mão, indo em direção à cozinha, poderia ainda ter alguém por ali.

Sakura soltou um profundo suspiro, ligou rapidamente para Touya e foi ficar com Ryu.

- Você está bem? – os dois perguntaram ao mesmo tempo.

Sorriram um para o outro e Sakura aproximou-se dele passando o braço por cima de seu ombro.

- Está tudo bem sim. E você? – ela insistiu.

Ele acenou que sim e ficaram em silêncio.

- Syaoran está demorando. – ela começava a ficar ansiosa.

- Ele está bem. - Ryu disse à guisa de consolo. – Você precisa confiar mais nele.

- Ei, eu confio. Só tenho medo que algo aconteça a ele.

- Assim como ele tem medo que algo aconteça a você.

Sakura sorriu para ele, ia dizer algo quando Syaoran voltou.

- Quem quer que tenha sido, já foi embora.

- Podemos entrar? – ela perguntou.

- Não. Você ligou para o Touya? – a um aceno afirmativo dela, ele continuou. – Melhor deixarmos os agentes da perícia técnica buscarem impressões digitais.

Esse era um dos motivos, o outro era o quarto dela, o lugar mais destruído da casa, e com uma pichação na parede.

_**CCSCCSCCS**_

Touya estacionou o carro na frente da casa de Katrine, desde a conversa sobre beijos no estacionamento eles não falaram mais nada.

- Você quer... – ambos falaram juntos.

Sorriram meio constrangidos. Eles viviam fazendo isso.

- Fala você. – disseram de novo ao mesmo tempo.

- Precisamos parar com isso. – resmungou Touya depois de um momento de silêncio. – O que você ia dizer? – ele perguntou.

- Se você quer entrar para tomar um chá. – ela falou baixinho, um tanto quanto constrangida.

- Claro. Por que não? – ele é que não perderia a oportunidade de mais alguns momentos a sós com a doce Katrine. Suas considerações antes, de se manter distante, totalmente esquecidas.

Ambos seguiram em direção à porta com Katrine procurando as chaves na bolsa, suas mãos tremiam levemente, ficando difícil abrir a porta, Touya afastou-a de lado e ele mesmo a abriu. Katrine ergueu os olhos para ele, e não deu outra, Touya não resistiu ao apelo que leu nos lindos olhos castanhos, puxou-a pela cintura, ávido por dar-lhe um beijo, mas mal tocou nos lábios doces quando foi atingido nas costas, empurrado, foi jogado contra a parede, caindo e seguida no chão por cima de Katrine.

- Não! – ela gritou tentando sair de baixo de Touya. – Pare!

Touya se viu prensado no chão de bruços, com Katrine abaixo dele se contorcendo para sair, ele tentou ajudá-la, mas algo o segurava por trás, até que Katrine conseguiu erguer-se.

- Rex! Menino mau. Menino muito, muito mau. - dizia Katrine enquanto puxava o cachorro de cima das costas de Touya.

Touya viu-se livre conseguindo virar-se de costas, quando de novo foi prensado no chão, um canzarrão enorme, mais parecendo um urso olhava-o de dentes arreganhados, e as presas lhe pareciam bem afiadas da posição em que estava, visto que o cachorro mantinha-o prensado ao chão com as quatro patas pousadas em seu peito.

- Oi Rex. – disse Touya sorrindo.

Para espanto dele e mais ainda de Katrine, o cachorro pareceu aceitar aquele cumprimento, pois deu uma boa lambida em Touya.

- Já chega Rex, divertiu-se demais por uma noite. – resmungou Kat puxando o cachorro.

Levou-o em direção à área dos fundos, trancando a porta da cozinha. Encostou-se nela suspirando, e foi de encontro a Touya.

- Sinto muito, Rex é meio protetor, mas parece que gostou de você. – Katrine falou tentando conter o riso.

- Sem problemas Katrine. Você tem um belo cão de guarda. – disse Touya enquanto tentava ajeitar as roupas.

- É um pastor alemão, capa preta, está entre os cães mais fiéis. – ela continuou falando sobre o cachorro e ao mesmo tempo aproximou-se de Touya para ajudá-lo a espanar os pêlos das roupas.

Touya ficou parado enquanto a olhava passando a mão por seu peito, ela se deu conta de que era observada, mas não conseguia erguer os olhos para ele.

- Você o prendeu? – ele perguntou com voz rouca.

- Sim. – ela sussurrou.

Touya não esperou mais nada, puxou-a pela cintura de novo, erguendo-lhe o rosto para que ela olhasse em seus olhos, o que viu quase o fez perder o controle, o mesmo desejo que lhe queimava o corpo, estava estampado nos doces olhos de Katrine. Beijou-a afoito, a boca faminta buscando a dela, as mãos deslizando pela cintura puxando-a mais para si.

Katrine sentiu o desejo dele que se igualava ao seu, suas mãos subiram para a nuca dele puxando-o mais para perto. Ambos estavam tão envolvidos que demoraram alguns segundos para ouvir o estranho som de uma campainha.

Afastaram-se ofegantes procurando a origem do maldito som.

- Seu...celular. – Katrine disse com voz entrecortada.

- Droga! Acho bom ser sério. – ele resmungou. – Alô! – quase gritou.

Mas sua expressão mudou drasticamente enquanto ouvia.

- Já estou indo. – falou desligando.

Virou-se para Katrine, o beijo já sendo empurrado para um canto da memória.

- Entraram na casa de Sakura. – disse preocupado.

- Eu vou com você. – ela falou de imediato.

_**CCSCCSCCS**_

Agora mais do que nunca, Syaoran estava decidido a tirar Sakura da cidade ou até mesmo do país. Nisso um carro chegou cantando os pneus.

- Chegou o histérico do Touya. – Sakura brincou.

- Você está bem? – ele já foi perguntando de longe a ela.

Para surpresa e satisfação de Sakura, Katrine estava com ele.

- Eu estou bem, só a minha casa está meio mal arrumada.

Touya trocou um olhar preocupado com Syaoran, e ambos entraram na casa. Syaoran o levou direto ao quarto.

- Parece coisa de vândalos. – disse Touya.

- Pensei isso a princípio, mas olhe essa inscrição. Duvido que encontrem alguma digital.

Na parede do quarto bem em frente à cama estava escrito em letras vermelhas "Você será a próxima".

Touya ficou olhando a casa em que ele crescera, toda bagunçada e começou a sentir uma grande raiva de quem tinha feito isso. Para piorar, agora essas pessoas estavam atrás da irmã. Olhou para Syaoran e viu que ele se controlava, mas sabia que sua vontade era bater em alguém.

- Você já tem um plano?

- Vou tirar Sakura daqui.

- É o melhor, eu vou cuidar de tudo. E hoje? Aqui não dá para ficar.

- Vamos para meu apartamento.

- E o Ryu?

- Você acha perigoso ele ficar conosco? Sakura combinou no orfanato de ficar uns dois dias com ele, mas estou com um certo receio... – ele não terminou a frase, abarcando o quarto com o olhar.

- Não vamos desapontar o garoto, coloco dois agentes de guarda no seu apartamento.

Os dois saíram, encontrando Sakura e Katrine conversando sobre o jogo de Ryu. A expressão nos rostos dos dois não era nada boa.

_**CCSCCSCCS**_

Sakura estava ao lado de Ryu com o braço sobre o ombro dele, ambos olhavam desolados, a bagagem ser embarcada no avião.

- Você vai ficar bem? – ela perguntou enfim.

Ryu acenou com a cabeça que sim. Estava tão triste que cortava o coração de Sakura vê-lo assim.

- E você? – questionou Ryu.

- Que é que tem eu?

- Vai se cuidar?

- Claro que sim, além disso, tem o Syaoran ali que não vai me perder de vista nem por um segundo. – ela falou tentando sorrir.

Ryu apenas acenou que sim e continuou a olhar para frente, parecia não ter vontade de fitar Sakura.

- Sakura. – Syaoran chamou aproximando-se deles. – Está tudo pronto. Vamos?

Quando Sakura viu que não tinha mais jeito seus olhos marejaram, ela já considerava Ryu seu, deixá-lo para trás trazia-lhe uma dor forte no peito, segurou o choro e engoliu o bolo que estava parado na garganta.

Virou Ryu para si, colocando as mãos sobre os ombros do garoto que estava de cabeça baixa.

- Olha para mim. – ela pediu, mas ele não se moveu.

Sakura pegou-o pelo queixo e viu que os olhos dele estavam com lágrimas contidas.

- Você sabe que se não fosse necessário, eu nunca viajaria. Não quero que pense que estou abandonando você.

- Eu sei Sakura. Mas... Vou sentir sua falta.

Sakura abraçou-o com força olhando para Syaoran que estava atrás de Ryu.

- Eu também, eu também.

Ela deu-lhe um beijo carinhoso na bochecha, afastando-se antes que mudasse de idéia ou colocasse-o dentro do avião.

Syaoran olhou para Ryu que não se virou para ver Sakura partindo, colocou a mão no ombro do garoto, desejando poder dizer algo que o fizesse se sentir melhor.

- Você vai cuidar dela não é Syaoran? – Ryu perguntou baixinho.

- Pode estar certo disso.

- Sei que já sou um tanto velho, mas você e Sakura são os pais que eu nunca tive.

Syaoran engoliu em seco, e virando o garoto para si abraçou-o forte. Ryu enlaçou a cintura do homem alto que o abraçava com tanto carinho.

- Touya, promete ficar de olho no Ryu? – pediu Sakura ao irmão. – Tenho receio de que seja lá quem for esse maluco, esteja a par de toda nossa vida, nossos amigos.

- Fica tranqüila, já avisei no orfanato da situação e vou deixar um agente de plantão para ficar de olho no garoto.

Sakura assentiu, mas tinha o coração apertado por deixar o irmão e Ryu para trás, indo se esconder. Ó céus, esconder-se, a que ponto ela chegara, virara mesmo uma avestruz.

Deu um beijo rápido no irmão, se o abraçasse duvidava que conseguiria sair dali de forma composta, e seguiu em direção ao jato particular que os aguardava, esperou Syaoran se aproximar depois de se despedir de Ryu.

Touya ao lado de Ryu, acenou para o guerreiro, ambos cientes de que nesse momento Sakura precisava ser mantida em segurança.

_Continua...._

Sem Notas da primeira postagem, porque o capítulo foi retirado do FF.

Obrigada a Thata por me informar.

Valeu!

Beijos

Rô


	8. Capítulo 08

**SEM BARREIRAS III - NOS BRAÇOS DO AMOR**

**Capítulo 8**

- Eu acho que deveríamos ter ficado mais perto de casa, não precisávamos ter vindo para a Grécia. – reclamava Sakura quando desceram do avião no aeroporto de Atenas, em uma pista distante dos vôos comerciais.

- Oras Sakura, você anda tão vidrada em Saint Seiya que achei que gostaria de conhecer o lugar onde o Seiya fez seu treinamento. – ironizou Syaoran.

- Bom, vendo por esse lado. – ela deu um sorrisinho. - Mas nem vem Syaoran, eu sei que você deu a dica da Grécia porque está louquinho para conhecer seus lugares históricos. Pensa que me engana. – ela resmungou.

- Não faz biquinho, senão te agarro aqui na frente de todo mundo. – ele falou rindo.

Ela sorriu e lhe tascou uma beijoca na boca.

- Na verdade, não tem muita gente aqui. – ela falou provocante.

- Ei vocês dois, arrumem um quarto. – brincou Tomoyo que vinha logo atrás com Eriol.

- Apesar de ainda não concordar com a vinda de você dois... – disse Sakura para os amigos. - ... que bom que vieram. – falou aproximando-se da prima e enlaçando seu braço no dela.

- Ah Sakura, eu e Eriol também estávamos precisando de um descanso, além disso, mamãe e Nakuru estão cuidando das crianças na Inglaterra, eu fico mais tranqüila, e prometi ao Touya que cuidaria de você. – disse Tomoyo com um sorrisinho ao ver a cara de exasperação de Sakura.

- O que o Touya acha que eu sou, hem? O carregador de malas da Sakura? – Syaoran perguntou emburrado enquanto empurrava o carrinho cheio de bagagens.

Os três olharam para ele e caíram na risada.

_**CCSCCSCCS**_

Eles seguiram para os bangalôs próximos à praia, que Touya havia reservado anteriormente. O lugar era lindo, cheio de pequenos chalés espalhados por uma extensa propriedade, exclusivo como em um condomínio fechado, com uma espessa vegetação, dando privacidade a seus ocupantes.

Na área havia ainda, piscinas, saunas, academia de ginástica, quadras de tênis, recantos secretos onde os casais se encontravam, enfim tudo que se pudesse imaginar em matéria de conforto. Era um lugar romântico, perfeito para a segunda lua de mel do casal Hiraguiizawa, e para os planos de sedução de Syaoran. Enquanto Eriol e Syaoran, acompanhados de um empregado, davam uma olhada nos pequenos chalés, as garotas se encantavam com a paisagem.

Agora que chegara à Grécia, Sakura aos poucos foi se animando, e já que estava ali iria aproveitar. Confiava no irmão e sabia que ele cuidaria de Ryu.

- Eu quero ir até a Acrópole, o Pártenon, a Praça Pública... – Sakura enumerava os lugares que queria conhecer, quando foi interrompida por Tomoyo.

- Mas agora a senhorita irá descansar, teremos tempo de conhecer todos os pontos turísticos.

- A primeira vez que estive em Atenas foi só para comprar alguns objetos para a loja, nem tive tempo de fazer turismo. – dizia Sakura.

- E também na época não era gamada no Seiya. – disse um emburrado Syaoran se aproximando.

- É mesmo. – concordou Sakura faceira, irritando ainda mais Syaoran, fazendo Eriol e Tomoyo rirem.

O empregado aproximou-se deles entregando as chaves dos bangalôs.

- Efharisto¹. – falou Sakura em grego.

O homem deu um sorriso largo para Sakura ao ouvi-la se dirigir a ele em sua língua. Os dois começaram um papo animado, para espanto dos três que os fitavam e ouviam.

- Signomi². – falou o empregado, afastando-se e acenando para Sakura.

Ela virou-se para fitar três rostos que expressavam seu espanto.

- O que foi?

- Você nunca me disse que sabia falar grego. – falou enfim, um surpreso Syaoran.

- Você nunca perguntou. – ela respondeu dando uma leve empinada no nariz.

- Você sabe outras línguas?

- Hum, isso estragaria a surpresa, afinal uma mulher tem que ter seus mistérios, ela fica muito mais interessante. – e com isso adentrou o bangalô com um sorriso bem sugestivo.

- Ei Sakura. – ele gritou seguindo-a.

- Sakura é mesmo uma caixinha de surpresas. Acho que isso é que a torna interessante. Essa nova mulher, cheia de segurança em si mesma. – disse Tomoyo, enquanto se afastava com Eriol em direção ao bangalô deles.

- Nem tanto, meu amor. Nem tanto. – falou Eriol, enlaçando a esposa pelo ombro, com uma certeza que somente ele tem.

_**CCSCCSCCS**_

- Está tudo preparado senhor. – disse uma empregada à porta do bangalô de Sakura e Syaoran.

- Muito obrigado. – ele disse dando uma generosa gorjeta à mulher que sorriu agradecida.

Syaoran esquematizara um plano para surpreender Sakura, apostava como ela adoraria.

- Sakura. – chamou com voz suave.

- Já estou indo. – ela respondeu do quarto.

Hoje ele a pediria em casamento, isso se depois que a visse com aquela lingerie, conseguisse formular alguma frase decente, Sakura pensou sorrindo maliciosa. E seria hoje que ela aceitaria.

Saiu do quarto como se envolta por uma nuvem de rendas e sedas. A lingerie que comprara, tinha um top no busto e era solta até a altura do quadril, a calcinha era mínima. Como previra ele perdera momentaneamente a fala.

- Você gostou? – perguntou dando uma voltinha no mesmo lugar em que parara, a seda flutuando a sua volta.

Syaoran apenas conseguiu acenar que sim. Sakura aproximou-se tocando levemente no queixo dele.

- Ah Syaoran, parece que você não gostou, não disse nada. – ela comentou fazendo beicinho, próxima aos lábios dele.

Ele engoliu em seco, pelo jeito ele não era o único que armara uma surpresa.

- Você... você... - ele não conseguia encontrar um adjetivo que fizesse jus àquela visão. - ... está fabulosa. Onde conseguiu isso? Deveria ser proibido. A sua sorte é que eu tenho uma saúde de ferro. – ele enfim conseguira montar algumas frases decentes.

- Onde eu consegui é segredo. Mas garanto que, de onde veio esse, há muitos mais para fazer com que você sinta seu coração pulando como ele está nesse momento. – Sakura falou tocando o peito dele.

Ele sentiu que o coração acelerava mais ainda, mas tinha que se controlar, respirou fundo uma vez, duas, na terceira achou que já podia falar normalmente.

- Você tem algo um tanto mais decente para se cobrir?

- Por quê? – ela estranhou.

- Eu também tenho uma surpresa para você.

- Tem é? E onde está? – ela olhou-o com os olhos brilhando de curiosidade.

- Lá fora.

- Vou pegar meu robe. – falou já correndo em direção ao quarto.

Voltou em seguida colocando um penhoar que não cobria nada, mas já era de noite, e o lugar onde iriam, não era longe, além de estar deserto, ele cuidara disso.

Syaoran a pegou pela mão levando-a por um caminho de pedras, a noite era fresca, mas não fria, ideal para o que ele planejara.

- Agora feche os olhos. – ele disse.

Sakura apenas deu risada fazendo o que ele pedira, andaram mais alguns passos, ele segurando-a firmemente para não tropeçar.

- Pode abrir.

Sakura espantou-se com o que viu a sua frente. Uma piscina redonda, não muito grande cercada de pedras, ao fundo a extensão do mar em toda sua plenitude noturna, a lua deixando seu rastro brilhante nas suaves ondas.

Ela aproximou-se maravilhada e viu que sob a superfície da água havia vários crisântemos amarelos flutuando, um tênue vapor subia pelo ar.

- Como... Quando... – ela tentava formular uma pergunta. – Um banho de crisântemos! – exclamou. - Eu adoro banho de crisântemos. – falou virando-se para ele com um sorriso que lhe disse tudo. Ela adorara.

- Gostou? – Syaoran aproximou-se, abraçando-a pela cintura.

- Gostar? Eu amei. – deu-lhe um suave beijo nos lábios e afastou-se para olhá-lo nos olhos. – Você vai entrar comigo, não é mesmo? - perguntou num tom de voz rouco que arrepiou a espinha de Syaoran.

- Tente me impedir.

Sakura começou a desabotoar a camisa dele, sem deixar de fitá-lo, sorria sensualmente. Deslizou a peça pelos braços deixando-a jogada no chão. Em seguida a mão seguiu em direção à calça, desabotoando-a e descendo o zíper lentamente, ela fazia tudo isso, olhando-o nos olhos. A calça seguiu o mesmo rumo da camisa. Sakura abaixou os olhos já notando a evidência do quanto Syaoran estava gostando de ser despido. Deu um sorriso maroto para ele e se afastou.

Retirou o robe deixando-o cair suavemente no chão e sem tirar a lingerie que tinha por baixo, seguiu em direção à piscina. Entrou lentamente mergulhando até o pescoço, virou-se para ele erguendo-se, com a água escorrendo pela roupa totalmente colada a seu corpo.

Syaoran pensara em seduzir Sakura, só que era ele que estava totalmente seduzido por essa mulher sensual. Mas também sabia fazer esse jogo. Livrou-se da cueca e postou-se a frente dela ainda fora da piscina com toda a sua masculinidade em evidência. Ela correu os olhos, pelo corpo de músculos firmes e engoliu em seco quando chegou na metade. Ele entrou na água perfumada aproximando-se dela sem tocá-la, ambos se fitando, faziam amor apenas com os olhos, mas chegou um momento que apenas isso não era mais suficiente.

Syaoran retirou a parte de cima da lingerie de Sakura, o movimento arrepiando-a por inteiro, começou a beijá-la no pescoço, lambendo a água que escorria dali. Sakura jogou a cabeça para trás, dando livre acesso aos lábios dele. Syaoran seguiu o curso do corpo da amada, abraçando-a apertado enquanto Sakura num frenesi colava seu corpo ao dele.

- Faça-me sua Syaoran.

Ela não precisou dizer mais nada, ele a amou como se fosse a última vez, às vezes com furor, em outras suavemente.

Depois do amor, ambos relaxados, apreciando a noite mágica, Syoran começou a cantar baixinho, trazendo um sorriso ao rosto de Sakura. Ela adorava esse lado romântico dele.

Esta foi uma noite inesquecível, tanto para um como para o outro. Sakura até esquecera que Syaoran não fizera o pedido de casamento.

_**CCSCCSCCS**_

Por incrível que pareça Sakura acordou no dia seguinte sem sentir enjôos, talvez pela noite perfeita que tivera, pensou sorrindo languidamente enquanto se espreguiçava. Deixaria para pensar nos motivos de Syaoran não ter feito o pedido, mais tarde, no momento queria apenas recordar a noite de amor de ambos.

No café da manhã, abocanhou todos os quitutes da mesa, que uma empregada providenciara, especialmente o tost, um sanduíche de pão torrado geralmente recheado com queijo derretido, algum frio e tomate, uma verdadeira delícia da culinária grega.

Os quatro amigos, deram um passeio pela praia, e seguiram para a praça pública, andando pelos mercados. Sakura já estava cheia de pacotes, mas não deixou de perceber que Syaoran se manteve atento a todos ao redor. Com a aproximação dos Jogos Olímpicos, a cidade fervilhava de movimento, seria difícil, terem sido seguidos, mas não impossível.

Voltaram aos bangalôs para um almoço à beira da piscina, Sakura pedira uma _horiatiki_ _salata_, uma salada feita com tomate, pepino, azeitonas, cebola e queijo _fetta_, prato típico da culinária grega. Tomoyo e Eriol ficaram com _ladhera_, uma caçarola de verdura. Syaoran se decidira pela _yigandes_, uma salada feita com vagem, para acompanhar Sakura que só ficara com a entrada fria.

Para após as refeições, frutas variadas, e o que mais se assemelhava a uma sobremesa era o _kidhoni_, pêras servidas com uma cobertura doce.

Todos abusaram dos vários pratos típicos do país, ao mesmo tempo em que comentavam sobre o que viram na parte da manhã. Syaoran e Eriol ficaram meio altos depois de algumas doses de _Ouzo, _um fortíssimo destilado de anis, considerado a bebida nacional da Grécia. Sakura e Tomoyo preferiram terminar a refeição com _Kaffes_ _Frappe_, um tipo de café gelado.

Os dois casais, por um momento, esqueceram todos os problemas que haviam deixado no Japão.

_**CCSCCSCCS**_

Já era fim de tarde e Sakura e Tomoyo estavam deitadas nas espreguiçadeiras à volta da piscina, que já estava quase vazia. Depois de darem alguns telefonemas, Syaoran para Touya, e Eriol para saber das crianças, eles agora estavam se divertindo na quadra de tênis, se é que estavam conseguindo manter-se em pé depois de todo _Ouzo_ que beberam.

- Que tal um mergulho Tomoyo? – perguntou Sakura de olhos fechados.

- Vai você, acho que vou tirar um cochilo. – Tomoyo respondeu quase dormindo.

Sakura se levantou devagar, espreguiçou-se e deu um mergulho na água num salto perfeito, a piscina agora totalmente vazia. Nadou dando braçadas lentas e preguiçosas, virou-se de costas sentindo o calor gostoso do sol esquentá-la, fechou os olhos e ficou boiando calmamente. Sentiu a água se movimentar quando mais alguém entrou, mas não fez questão de olhar, sentiu algo resvalar em seu pé, ergueu de leve a cabeça, tentando ver o que era, quando foi puxada para baixo, afundou debatendo-se, tentou se desvencilhar do seu agressor, mas pega pela surpresa logo começou a ficar sem ar, chutou meio a esmo, e conseguiu atingir algo, subiu num impulso em busca de ar, mal teve tempo de gritar por socorro, foi puxada de novo para baixo.

Tomoyo acordou assustada ao ouvir o grito de Sakura.

- Sakura!

Nisso Syaoran e Eriol que vinham se aproximando ouviram-na gritar e Syaoran vendo o olhar da moça horrorizado para a piscina, não fez nenhuma pergunta, pulou rapidamente.

O agressor saiu do outro lado da enorme piscina, mas os amigos estavam tão concentrados no que se desenrolava, que nem viram quando ele se embrenhou nas folhagens, enquanto Syaoran subia à superfície com Sakura.

- Sakura. – ela estava inconsciente, depois de ter ficado durante algum tempo embaixo da água.

Ele nadou com ela em direção à borda, sendo ajudado por Eriol, tiraram-na da água, e Syaoran fez respiração boca a boca em Sakura, ela cuspiu água tossindo em busca de ar.

- O que aconteceu? – ele perguntou desesperado.

- Alguém na água... puxou-me para baixo... não vi quem era. – ela falou com voz entrecortada.

- Tem certeza? – ele falou olhando para os lados, não vendo ninguém.

Ela o fitou com irritação, por ele duvidar dela.

- Alguém pode ter se enganado. Pensado que você era outra pessoa. – disse Eriol não querendo aumentar o pânico nos olhos da amiga e da esposa.

- Isso não é brincadeira que se faça Eriol, nem com alguém conhecido. – rebateu Tomoyo, olhando preocupada para a amiga. – Você está bem Sakura?

- Estou.

Nisso chegaram o gerente do resort, acompanhado de um garçom que ouvira os gritos vindos da piscina, o caso explicado, o homem se desdobrou em desculpas pelo acontecido e ofereceu um jantar aos hóspedes no restaurante.

- Eu vou para o quarto. – disse Sakura levantando-se, mas quase indo ao chão ao sentir uma leve tontura.

Syaoran pegou-a no colo, e ela recostou a cabeça na curva de seu pescoço, enquanto ele seguia rapidamente para o bangalô.

Ele a enxugou carinhosamente colocando-lhe uma camisola, Sakura já estava quase adormecendo.

- Syaoran. – chamou-o

- Estou aqui. – ele falou deitando-se ao seu lado, e abraçando-a.

- Não me deixe sozinha.

- Não vou deixar. – disse meio que preocupado por Sakura estar tão abalada. Não era do seu feitio, e isso o assustava.

_**CCSCCSCCS**_

- O que você acha? – Syaoran perguntou a Eriol que o esperava na sala.

- Talvez tenha sido apenas um erro de identidade, mas vamos ficar alertas. – disse Eriol.

- Eu não acredito que não conseguimos despistar quem está atrás das cartas, depois de todo aquele esquema que Touya armou, até com reservas de nomes falsos. – resmungou Syaoran.

- Calma Syaoran. Só precisamos ficar mais atentos.

- Acho que não vou ligar ao Touya, ele vai fazer o maior escândalo, e acredito que até queira vir para cá. Melhor dar um tempo.

- Acho bom mesmo, o Touya quando quer dar uma de super protetor, extrapola. – concordou Eriol.

_**CCSCCSCCS**_

- Droga! Droga!

Katrine ouviu as exclamações de frustração enquanto se aproximava da sala de Touya. Bateu de leve e já foi abrindo a porta.

- Tudo bem? – ela perguntou encostando-se ao batente.

Ele suspirou profundamente e olhou-a.

- Mais um agente foi encontrado. – ele fechou os olhos e soltou outro suspiro. 'E minha irmã provavelmente está em perigo e eu não posso fazer nada daqui'. Ele quis completar, mas Katrine acharia estranha, a sua certeza com esse fato. Pressentira Sakura em perigo, nem ele sabia como, mas a irmã correra risco de vida, agora sabia que estava tudo bem, mas esperava que Syaoran ligasse para confirmar.

Enquanto isso ele se revolvia na raiva contra o cretino que estava liquidando seu pessoal. Seus agentes estavam sendo pegos como raposas desavisadas, e pior, sendo mortos um a um.

- É o Shoo? Ou Haru? Ele está bem? – ela perguntou entrando na sala.

Touya olhou-a pensando que se algo acontecesse com Katrine ele estaria mais do que simplesmente frustrado. Melhor nem ir por esse lado, balançou a cabeça afastando os pensamentos funestos.

- Shoo. Está morto. Desfigurado. Irreconhecível. – ele levantou-se andando de um lado para o outro da sala. – Quem, em nome de Deus é esse ser diabólico, que gosta de brincar de torturador, relembrando os antigos lunáticos nazistas? E por quê? Por que está fazendo isso? Ele já está ciente de que nenhum dos agentes sabe das cartas. Eu me pergunto porque ele não vem atrás de mim. Acredito que não seja tão estúpido a ponto de achar que eu não saiba delas.

Katrine de repente tomou ciência de algo.

- Você está servindo de isca. – constatou baixinho. – É por isso que não anda acompanhado de nenhum agente como exigiu que os outros fizessem.

- Eu sabia que você era esperta. – ele ironizou.

- E se pegarem você? Como acha que irá se safar desses maníacos? Ninguém saberá. Você pelo menos tem que andar com alguém na sua retaguarda. Eu sei que você não confia em mim, mas...

- Katrine! – ele tentou interromper.

- ... eu serei sua guarda-costas. Eu sei que você vai dizer não...

- Katrine!

- ... vai ordenar que não quer que eu te siga.....

- Katrine! – ele gritou mais alto segurando-a pelos ombros.

- ...mas eu não vou ouvir. – ela completou baixinho.

Touya estava sorrindo. Katrine quando começava a falar não parava mais, ele já tinha percebido que quando ela ficava nervosa desandava a falar e falar.

- Você pode ficar na minha retaguarda. – ele disse para surpresa dele mesmo.

- Eu posso?

- Pode.

- Então isso quer dizer que eu saí da sua lista de suspeitos? – ela perguntou, os olhos brilhando.

- Saiu sim. – ele respondeu fixando os olhos nos lábios dela que se abriu em um sorriso. Não resistiu mais.

Nem ligava que ali era o seu local de trabalho, beijou-a com ardor. O sentimento de perda que tivera há pouco, fazendo-o sentir vontade de abraçá-la para nunca mais soltar.

Katrine afastou-se para tomar fôlego, e falou meio arfante:

- Acho que aqui não é o melhor lugar para fazermos isso.

- E quem se importa? Afinal eu sou o chefe. – Touya falou com um sorriso matreiro.

- Você tem razão. – ela concordou e puxou-o pelo pescoço continuando o beijo.

_**CCSCCSCCS**_

- Você não quer mesmo ir ao hospital Sakura? – perguntou Syaoran deitado na cama, enquanto a observava se trocar.

- Não, Syaoran, está tudo bem. Não fica preocupado. – ela aproximou-se da cama, sentando próxima a ele e pegando em sua mão. - Talvez tenha sido como o Eriol disse, algum idiota fazendo uma brincadeira estúpida. – ela fez uma pausa. – Você não ligou para o Touya, não é mesmo? – perguntou apreensiva.

Syaoran sorriu.

- Não, eu não liguei.

- Ufa. Acho que não agüentaria essas férias com meu irmão por perto.

_**CCSCCSCCS**_

Sakura já recuperada do susto do dia anterior e acompanhada por Syaoran que estava grudado nela, encontraram com Tomoyo e Eriol na frente do bangalô, iriam fazer algumas compras e Sakura aproveitaria para adquirir alguns objetos para o Antiquário.

Os quatro passearam a manhã inteira parando para um almoço à beira da praia para mais uma rodada com pratos típicos da culinária local.

- Você não está cansada? – perguntou Syaoran a Sakura no meio da tarde.

- Que nada Syaoran, depois que os enjôos passaram, eu me sinto ótima. Fica tranqüilo, se eu me cansar eu te digo, OK?

No final da tarde, chegaram cansados aos bangalôs, deixaram as compras no quarto, e foram para a piscina relaxar. Sakura olhou para as pessoas em volta, mas não saberia reconhecer o atacante do dia anterior.

- Esqueci meu chapéu. – disse Sakura, levantando-se para ir buscar.

- Eu vou com você. – falou Syaoran.

- Ah Syaoran não precisa, volto rapidinho. - disse e saiu correndo em direção ao quarto.

Sakura, agora que o susto passara, começava a se irritar com a super proteção dos três, que desde o incidente na piscina não lhe deixavam sozinha por um minuto sequer. É certo que ficara abalada no dia, mas agora já voltara a sua antiga forma, e nada nem ninguém, a deixaria ficar com medo.

Até que era engraçado, pensou enquanto entrava no bangalô sorrindo, seguiu direto para o quarto, pegando o chapéu que estava em cima da cama, quando ia virando para sair, foi segura por trás, braços de ferro, rodeando sua cintura, reagindo num ato reflexo, deu uma cotovelada no estômago do atacante. Virou-se encarando o homem que se recuperou rapidamente indo novamente em sua direção, tentando acertá-la com um golpe, mas Sakura também não ficou parada, desviou-se, chutando-o e acertando de novo o estômago do bandido, que caiu de joelhos com as mãos apoiadas no chão. Ele ergueu o rosto irado para ela, e rápido, pegou uma faca.

- Isso vai ficar interessante. – ironizou Sakura.

Ele atacou fazendo uma curva com a lâmina, mas Sakura pegou uma toalha que estava jogada na poltrona, enrolou-a e torceu-a em volta do pulso em que o homem segurava a faca, deu-lhe outro chute, dessa vez em uma região mais dolorida, ele se curvou com as mãos "lá", e Sakura ia lhe dar uma joelhada no rosto, quando ele segurou sua perna, pega de surpresa ela foi ao chão, ele subiu em cima dela segurando seus braços para o alto com uma das mãos, Sakura ficou sem ação por alguns segundos, mas quando ele tentou pegar a faca com a mão livre, ela começou a se contorcer embaixo dele, mas não conseguiu se soltar, ia gritar quando o homem conseguiu pegar a faca e encostou a lâmina em seu pescoço, fazendo um leve corte.

- O que você vai fazer agora? – ele perguntou irônico, ameaçando-a com a faca.

- Eu? Nada. – ela disse muito tranqüilamente. – Mas ele vai dar uma lição em você. – completou Sakura olhando por cima do ombro do homem.

Não deu tempo do atacante olhar para ver quem era "ele", foi agarrado por trás libertando Sakura de seu peso. Syaoran apenas deu uma olhada nela e ao ver o sangue em seu pescoço perdeu totalmente a cabeça, começando a esmurrar o rosto do invasor.

Sakura se assustou com a raiva que se apossou dele, e erguendo-se vacilante foi em direção aos dois.

- Syaoran... - disse segurando-o pelo braço. – Pára...por favor. Por favor.

Mas ele pareceu não ouvi-la, então ela fez a única coisa que lhe veio à cabeça, simulou um desmaio, o que não ficava muito longe da verdade, mal se agüentava nas pernas.

- Sakura!

_**CCSCCSCCS**_

Touya sentou-se na cama com as mãos no pescoço, suava frio, de terror pelo sonho que tivera com Sakura. Ela estava sangrando e por um segundo ele sentira como seu, o medo dela.

Onde estava aquele projeto de guerreiro que não telefonava. Ele levantou-se seguindo em direção ao banheiro, molhou o rosto, e respirou fundo para acalmar as batidas aceleradas do coração.

- O que está acontecendo? Sakura é quem tem premonições. Definitivamente eu preciso mesmo conversar com Hiraguiizawa.

_**CCSCCSCCS**_

Katrine acordara de bom humor essa manhã, apesar dos problemas que a Agência estava passando seguiu animada em direção ao trabalho. Tinha que falar com Touya para pedir autorização para dar uma olhada no hard do computador que eles pegaram no escritório do advogado, já que no CD que encontrara não havia nada, apenas as falcatruas do advogado, e um ou outro nome que se sobressaía mais, fizera uma busca nos arquivos da agência, mas não levara a lugar nenhum.

Hosokawa era um excelente técnico, mas estava demorando muito para encontrar alguma coisa, quem sabe ela não teria mais sorte?

Estava distraída esperando o sinal abrir, ouvindo o som num volume um pouco acima da média, como sempre gostava quando dirigia. Tocava uma música horrível, e infelizmente uma daquelas que entram na sua cabeça e não saem mais, e quando você dá por si está cantarolando junto...

Nesse ponto, encostou ao seu lado, por uma dessas coincidências incríveis, um corvette prata, com um playboyzão ao volante. O cara tinha a maior pinta, ou melhor, ele com certeza achava que tinha, óculos espelhados, camiseta bacana. Katrine deu uma olhada parando de cantar, quando o cara puxou conversa.

- Não quer ser a minha musa do verão, gata?

Katrine abriu a boca pasma, sem saber se ria ou chorava pela pior cantada que já tinha ouvido na sua vida. Não deu outra, Kat não se conteve e caiu na gargalhada, o cara com certeza achou que era uma pirada, porque ela não conseguia parar de rir, engatou uma primeira e partiu rapidinho para bem longe da sua suposta musa de verão.

Katrine entrou na agência ainda dando risada, quando se lembrava da expressão do metido a sedutor, e deu de cara com Touya que não parecia nada feliz.

- O que houve? Você não parece nada bem. – foi dizendo.

- E você parece que viu um passarinho verde. – ele resmungou.

- Ah não, era prata. – e começou a rir de novo, enquanto contava a história para ele.

Mas Touya não achou a menor graça.

- Ficou maluca Katrine? Dando bola para qualquer um no trânsito? E se fosse um disfarce para pegarem você? Pensou nisso? – Kat fez cara de espanto. – É vejo que não pensou nisso.

- Ah Touya, qual é? Eu não dei bola para ele. E além do mais o Don Juan não tinha cara de bandido.

- E você pode me dizer que cara bandido tem? – ele perguntou irônico.

- Eu posso te dizer a cara que bandido não tem, e aquele não tinha, entendeu?

E dizendo isso ela se afastou irritada por Touya ter acabado com sua diversão. Ficou com tanta raiva que até se esqueceu de pedir o hard do computador. Voltou aproximando-se dele de novo.

- Eu gostaria de pedir autorização para pegar o computador que apreendemos no escritório do advogado. – pediu séria.

- Hosokawa não está vendo isso?

- Eu posso ajudar.

- Está autorizada. – ele disse sério.

- Obrigada Sr. Kinomoto. – ela agradeceu dando ênfase no senhor.

_**CCSCCSCCS**_

Syaoran estava na gerência do Resort dando esclarecimentos à polícia, sobre o que tinha acontecido, só fora até ali, por muita insistência, pois não queria deixar Sakura sozinha.

Tomoyo estava sentada em uma poltrona e fitava a amiga preocupada. Uma faixa no lugar do ferimento era quase da cor de Sakura, ambas brancas. Ela não quisera ir ao hospital, pois o corte fora superficial.

Uma batida na porta tirou-a de seus pensamentos, Tomoyo foi abrir depois de se certificar que era Eriol.

- Você está bem Sakura? – ele perguntou à amiga.

- Sim. – sorriu tentando tranqüilizá-los. – Por que você não foi com o Syaoran?

- Ele disse que cuidava de tudo sozinho.

- O que quer dizer que ele disse "Fique aqui e cuide da Sakura". – ela falou séria em uma imitação perfeita do guerreiro.

Os três caíram na risada.

- O homem disse alguma coisa?

- Não, pelo jeito a brincadeira de gato e rato acabou, as coisas irão ficar sérias daqui por diante.

Os amigos olharam-na preocupados sem dizer nada.

- Tomara que Syaoran descubra mais alguma coisa. Eu sinto muito por nossas férias não estarem sendo realmente um grande passeio. – Sakura comentou sentida aos amigos.

- Sakura, a culpa não é sua. – Tomoyo disse aproximando-se para se sentar na beira da cama.

- Eu sei que não, mas tenho medo por vocês.

Sakura abaixou a cabeça pensando que não queria ter colocado os amigos em uma situação dessas, mas agora era tarde. A única saída, seria todos eles voltarem ao Japão, e em vôos diferentes.

Uma batida soou na porta.

Eriol, fez sinal para que as duas ficassem em silêncio.

- Sim? – falou através da porta fechada.

- Serviço de quarto.

Eriol olhou para Sakura mas ela já negava com a cabeça. Não pedira nada.

- O gerente pediu que lhes entregassem uma cesta com frutas. – a voz se fez ouvir.

- Até pode ser verdade, mas tenho minhas dúvidas. - sussurrou Eriol. - Um momento. – ele falou mais alto, e ao mesmo tempo já pegando seu báculo e invocando um Escudo protetor em frente à porta. – Saiam. – disse às meninas apontando a porta janela que dava para a praia.

- Mas Eriol... – Sakura começou.

- Por favor Sakura. Vá com Tomoyo.

Ela ia replicar quando ouviram sons de tiros através da porta. Tomoyo arregalou os olhos, assustada. Eriol colocou mais energia no Escudo, mas não agüentaria muito tempo. Pelo visto esse pessoal não sabia trabalhar às escondidas, dessa vez escancararam mesmo.

- O que estão fazendo aqui ainda? – ele gritou com as duas quando viu que elas não tinham se mexido.

Sakura ia sair, mesmo sua consciência gritando para não deixar o amigo sozinho. Puxando Tomoyo pela mão seguiu para a janela, quando viu vultos se aproximando da direção contrária, foi num instante que invocou seu báculo pegando a carta escudo criando uma outra barreira, que os tiros começaram a soar.

- Sakura...Tomoyo.

- Estamos bem, Eriol. – respondeu Tomoyo.

- Não era certo mesmo eu ter fugido, deixando-o sozinho para lutar as minhas batalhas. – Sakura falou sem se virar para os amigos.

Ele não disse mais nada, mas tinha certeza que ouviria poucas e boas de Syaoran quando ele voltasse.

Eriol não agüentou por muito tempo mais, logo seu Escudo ruía, Sakura expandiu sua barreira, de forma a abranger os três dentro da proteção. Ela manteve-se forte e imaginava porque ninguém ainda viera ver a causa de todo aquele barulho. Provavelmente estavam correndo na direção contrária aos tiros, é claro.

De repente os sons cessaram. Eles se entreolharam, esperando, Sakura não abaixou a guarda, mas sentia-se quase sem energias, afinal já escapara de duas tentativas de assassinato.

Em pensamento invocava a presença de Syaoran, quando os tiros começaram de novo, e dessa vez a saraivada de balas veio com força total, Sakura sentiu Escudo querendo se recolher, e perguntava-se se daria tempo de sair da linha de tiro, foi a conta de pensar e Escudo sumir voltando à forma de carta, ela se jogou no chão, juntamente com os amigos, mas não antes que uma das balas passasse raspando por seu braço, não teve tempo nem de olhar o ferimento, quando um dos homens entrou no bangalô, chutando a porta, levantou-se rápida, pronta para a luta, ele atacou-a dando um soco que acertou o ar, pois Sakura abaixou-se ao mesmo tempo que segurava o braço do atacante acima de sua cabeça, num impulso levantou-se empurrando-o pelo braço, ao mesmo tempo em que lhe aplicava um chute nas suas partes íntimas, ela adorava saber que os homens eram tão frágeis, pensou sorrindo.

Eriol empurrou Tomoyo para o lado e deu um soco em um homem que se aproximou dele, nocauteando-o. Um outro que ia bater em Sakura que já lutava com outro bandido teve o mesmo fim.

Sakura aparou um golpe com o braço esquerdo e com o direito deu um soco na garganta do homem, outro bom ponto fraco. Ela já estava pronta para bater no próximo que viesse quando viu que eles tinham acabado. Olhou para o chão e viu os quatro corpos caídos, dois que Eriol havia derrubado.

- Não sabia que você lutava Eriol. – falou para o amigo.

- Pois é, andei treinando, não estou no mesmo nível que você e Syaoran, mas dá para o gasto.

Os dois sorriram um para o outro quando ouviram um movimento na porta. Sakura e Eriol viraram-se com as mãos prontas para golpear quem quer que estivesse aproximando-se, quando viram Syaoran passar pela porta de espada em punho. Os três se encararam, e Syaoran desviou o olhar para o chão.

- Vejo que cheguei meio tarde. – ele disse tentando controlar o tremor na voz.

- Pois é, Syaoran, não deixamos nenhum para você se divertir. – Sakura falou sorrindo.

- Você está bem? – ele perguntou aproximando-se dela. Nunca sentira tanto medo na vida. Mentira. Sentia medo todas as vezes que Sakura estava longe de suas vistas. Largara o gerente no meio de uma frase, quando sentira Sakura chamando-o, voara porta afora da sala do gerente, já com a espada em punho, assustando alguns hóspedes, provavelmente a polícia já estaria a caminho, de novo.

- Acho que eu é que deveria perguntar isso, você está meio pálido. – disse Sakura tocando no rosto dele.

Syaoran segurou na mão dela que estava sobre sua face, e somente aí notou o ferimento em seu braço.

- Sakura, você está sangrando. – falou calmamente, para não assustá-la.

- Ah isso! Não está nem doendo, foi só de raspão. – disse ela mais tranqüila ainda, não queria dizer que doía como o diabo, ele já parecia tão assustado.

- Tomoyo, você está bem? – perguntou Sakura virando-se para os amigos que estavam abraçados.

- Estou sim Sakura. Mas acho melhor dessa vez você ir a um hospital. – falou Tomoyo aproximando-se da amiga com uma toalha para colocar sobre o ferimento.

Nesse momento o quarto foi invadido por policiais, e o gerente histérico, gritando que em todos esses anos, nunca tinha acontecido nenhum roubo ou atentado em seu condomínio de luxo.

Syaoran explicou meio por alto o que ocorria, e depois de dizer que sua mulher estava ferida eles foram liberados, com a promessa de passarem na delegacia para prestarem mais esclarecimentos.

Era melhor mesmo irem embora de Atenas, numa dessas era até capaz dos Jogos Olímpicos serem cancelados por medo de atentados.

_**CCSCCSCCS**_

- Eu estou bem Touya. – falava Sakura ao telefone com o irmão.

- Não quero saber, eu achei que você ficaria segura em outro lugar, mas prefiro que você esteja em baixo de minhas vistas. O que Syaoran pensa que está fazendo aí? De férias? Ele tinha que proteger você. – ele gritava possesso do outro lado da linha.

- Dê-me isso aqui. – disse Syaoran tomando o fone das mãos de Sakura. – Olha aqui seu agente de meia pataca, você é que não fez o seu serviço direito, se alguém descobriu que estamos aqui foi por incompetência sua.

- Syaoran... – Sakura tentou acalmá-lo, mas ele nem lhe deu atenção, ela pode ouvir o irmão gritando do outro lado.

- Minha irmã fica em perigo, às portas da morte e você nem me liga para dizer que está tudo bem. Você pode imaginar o que eu passei nesses últimos dias? – ele agora já berrava. - E você, projeto de guerreiro, aposto que ficou interessado em fazer turismo e esqueceu de proteger a Sakura.

- A Sakura vem em primeiro lugar sempre. – Syaoran respondeu gritando também, sem ter a mínima idéia de como Touya soubera dos outros atentados. – Espera aí, você colocou alguém para nos espionar? – ele perguntou indignado.

- É claro que não, eu confiei que você saberia guardar a minha irmã com sua própria vida.

- A proteção de Sakura é a coisa mais importante para mim. - Sakura sorriu ao ouvir isso. – Mas se você esqueceu, ela é a pessoa mais teimosa na face da Terra, acha que pode fazer tudo sozinha.

Sakura franziu o cenho ao ouvir aquilo.

- Eu não esqueci, mas você, aposto que esqueceu que ela está esperando o Touya sobrinho...

- Hiii....- fez Sakura ao ouvir o irmão, pois ele falava tão alto que era impossível não ouvi-lo.

- Touya sobrinho. – Syaoran mais rosnou do que falou, por entre os dentes. – É Syaoran Filho, até parece que vou dar o nome de uma fruta para meu filho.

Nesse momento, Tomoyo e Eriol, que estavam entrando no quarto do hospital ouviram a última frase.

- O que houve? – Tomoyo sussurrou.

- Touya. – foi a resposta de Sakura já sendo compreendida pelos outros dois.

- ....você não deve fazer o que ela quer, algeme-a a você... – continuava Touya, sem nem ter ouvido o outro. - ... e traga-a de volta.

- Nós não vamos voltar, e não precisaremos da sua ajuda, eu posso muito bem cuidar da minha família. – e Syaoran com essas últimas palavras, desligou o telefone, quase o quebrando.

O silêncio reinou no quarto até que Sakura começou a rir de forma incontrolável.

- O que foi? – ele perguntou olhando-a ainda bravo.

Ela não conseguia nem falar. Syaoran começou a se preocupar.

- Acho que é uma reação pós-choque. – ele disse preocupado. – Vou chamar o médico.

- Não... - Sakura falou tentando tomar fôlego. – Não precisa.... é que...- e deu ainda uma risada. - ...você tinha que ver a sua cara quando o Touya disse que estou esperando o Touya Sobrinho. – e riu ainda mais.

- Isso não é motivo para rir.

- É sim, ainda mais quando nascer a minha filha.

Eriol sorriu para a amiga, isso era para rir mesmo, pois ele também tinha certeza que a amiga teria uma menina.

_Continua_

**... ... ...**

Músicas: -

Deixa o Amor acontecer

Roupa Nova

E aquela irritante do Felipe Dylon (nem sei se o nome dele escreve assim)

1:- Efharisto - obrigado

2:- Signomi - com licença

**Kikuburo** **ou banho de crisântemo**

O nobre crisântemo, é a flor da longevidade e da juventude. A espécie japonesa, tem um festival em sua honra, é cultivada com requinte nos jardins, usada como delicada guarnição comestível em jantares elegantes e utilizada medicinalmente para destruir germes. Também pode ser encontrada enfeitando o banho vespertino, onde, diz a tradição popular "manterá à distância os desgastes da idade".

O crisântemo amarelo proporciona um banho que aquece, cura e fortalece. Ideal para as noites frescas de outono.

Efeitos: Aquece. Rejuvenesce. Cicatriza corte e aranhões. Atenua marcas de cicatrizes. Destrói bactérias. Tonifica a pele.

Indicações: qualquer tipo de pele. Banha-se com a freqüência desejada.

Ingrediente: Crisântemo amarelo comestível.

Preparo: Coloque as flores para flutuar na água quente do banho.

Permaneça dentro da banheira o tempo que quiser. Ao sair, não enxágüe.

**N.A.** Sem notas da primeira postagem porque o capítulo foi retirado do FF.

Brigada a Thata por avisar.

Beijos

Rô


	9. Capítulo 09

**SEM BARREIRAS III - NOS BRAÇOS DO AMOR**

**CAPÍTULO 9**

Touya dirigia concentrado em direção ao orfanato que Ryu vivia, tinha prometido à irmã ficar de olho no garoto, mas não estava ali por obrigação, havia se afeiçoado mesmo ao seu quase sobrinho, pensou sorrindo.

Ainda estava furioso por Syaoran ter tirado Sakura de Atenas e não ter avisado para onde a levara, conseguira somente que ele lhe prometesse manter contato diário.

Os acontecimentos em Atenas já tinham sido há dois dias, e o projeto de guerreiro manteve sua palavra ligando para dizer que tudo estava correndo bem. Ele não queria dar o braço a torcer, mas o infeliz estava certo em manter segredo quanto à localização deles, depois de todas as precauções que tomara na viagem da irmã à Grécia, a informação acabara vazando, o que lhe deixava ainda mais preocupado por saber que o perigo estava dentro da própria CSN.

Parou a moto em frente ao orfanato, tirou o capacete e passou a mão nos cabelos fazendo-os ficarem revoltos, já ia adentrando o portão quando viu um carro conversível antigo, vermelho, parando próximo ao meio fio, antes mesmo de ver a motorista, sabia que era ela.

- Touya! – ela falou. – Você não me avisou que vinha até aqui.

- Eu decidi de última hora. Você me seguiu? – ele perguntou nada feliz.

- Segui. Esqueceu que sou sua retaguarda? – ela retrucou sem se deixar abalar pelo aparente mau humor. – Foi bom você ter vindo ver o Ryu, Sakura pediu para que se eu tivesse um tempinho dar um alô para ele não sentir que foi abandonado. Você sabe como ela é, tem um jeito todo especial de convencer a gente, mas eu gostei do garoto, ele tem algo que nos faz aproximar. – Katrine falava sem tomar fôlego, o que acontecia sempre quando estava próxima àquele homem, ainda mais quando ela dava de cara com ele ao melhor estilo bad boy, todo de preto, jaqueta de couro, cabelos bagunçados. Esse homem era a sua perdição.

Touya sorriu já esquecido do mau humor, e do pequeno entrevero que tiveram dias atrás, gostou de ouvir o que ela dizia.

- Também vim ver o garoto. Vamos entrar juntos? – Droga! De fato não era aquilo exatamente que ele queria dizer, mas realmente ele nunca dizia o que deveria quando estava próximo àquela mulher.

Os dois estavam no caminho cascalhado em direção à porta quando ouviram um grito.

- Não! Me soltem.

Katrine e Touya saíram em disparada ao ouvirem a voz de Ryu, quando chegaram à frente do estabelecimento viram o garoto sendo jogado dentro de um carro que saía em disparada. Touya saiu correndo atrás, arma na mão disparando tentando acertar no pneu, mas o carro já ia longe.

- Veja se alguém precisa de ajuda. – gritou para Katrine enquanto seguia correndo em direção à moto, sem ao menos colocar o capacete, deu partida e seguiu o carro que ziguezagueava pelo trânsito de Tóquio.

Sakura iria pirar se soubesse que ele tinha deixado o garoto ser seqüestrado, ele mesmo não se perdoaria se algo acontecesse ao menino.

Touya cortava o trânsito intenso de final de tarde sem perder o carro escuro de vista, não conseguia ver os ocupantes, já que os vidros eram escuros, mas cada vez chegava mais perto.

O carro passou num cruzamento no sinal fechado com Touya na cola, mas um outro carro em sentido contrário veio com tudo em cima dele buzinando, acelerou mais ainda, a moto empinando, desviando-se por um triz, e conseguiu colar-se ao veículo em fuga, este deu uma guinada para a esquerda quase tocando na moto, Touya conseguiu recuar em tempo dando uma desacelerada, não poderia deixar que o motorista tocasse o carro nele, seria uma queda e tanto, dada a velocidade em que estava, mas eles não escapariam, isso não.

Os bandidos embrenharam-se por ruas estreitas virando ora para esquerda ora para direita, tentando despistar o motociclista, mas Touya não os perdia de vista. Numa das viradas deram de frente com um caminhão dando ré, o motorista do veículo acelerou e passou pela estreita abertura, mas Touya não teve a mesma sorte, frear era impossível, não daria tempo, mas agindo rapidamente, ele desacelerou e jogando a moto para a esquerda deitou-a, deslizando por baixo do caminhão, a perna da calça do lado esquerdo ficou em frangalhos, a dor no joelho em contato com o chão foi ignorada, pensaria nisso depois, assim que passou pelo caminhão voltou a moto na posição correta e continuou a perseguição, agora era uma questão de honra, estraçalharia os idiotas que se atreveram a mexer com gente da sua família, Ryu ainda não era exatamente da família, mas era uma questão de tempo.

Aproximou-se de novo do carro, e controlando a moto apenas com umas das mãos pegou a arma com a outra, fez mira, ou melhor, apontou e atirou, duvidava que alguém conseguiria fazer mira com a mão esquerda sendo destro, em cima de uma moto em movimento tentando acertar um alvo também em movimento, em todo caso, ele descarregou o pente, algum teria que acertar. Na mosca, ou melhor no pneu. O carro desgovernou por uns metros até parar em baixo de um pontilhão. Touya brecou, a moto derrapando e caindo para um lado e ele rolando para o outro atrás de um dos pilares que sustentavam a ponte, foi em cima da hora, porque os tiros começaram a vir um seguido do outro, ele re-carregou a arma, ia atirar, mas pensou melhor, vai que colocaram Ryu como escudo! Não deu outra, numa rápida olhada ele viu o garoto à frente de um dos bandidos.

- Largue a arma, se o garotinho aqui for importante para você.

Droga! A primeira lição que eles aprendiam na agência era nunca, nunca se separar de sua arma. Mas será que os burocratas engravatados já tinham estado numa situação dessas? Ele já ia sair do esconderijo quando sentiu que alguém se aproximava, deu um meio sorriso e jogou a arma em direção aos bandidos.

- Estou saindo. – falou surgindo de trás do pilar e dando um passo à frente, com as mãos para cima. – Você está bem Ryu? – perguntou ao garoto recebendo um aceno afirmativo, mas Touya viu a face vermelha e um filete de sangue descendo pela testa.

Touya teve vontade de matar os vilões com as mãos nuas, mas esperaria, a ajuda estava perto. Olhou para Ryu, tentando passar através dos olhos o que ele deveria fazer, mas não sabia se ele tinha entendido. Touya percebeu pelo seu lado direito a aproximação dela, confiaria sua vida e a de Ryu nas mãos dessa agente inexperiente. Mas tinha certeza que ela se sairia bem, sem querer, começara a confiar nela, mas deixaria para pensar nisso depois.

Um dos bandidos apontou a arma para Touya na clara intenção de puxar o gatilho, nisso várias coisas aconteceram ao mesmo tempo, dois tiros foram disparados, Touya se abaixou quase ao mesmo tempo em que ouviu os sons, o homem que apontava a arma para ele caiu, não sem antes ter disparado um dos tiros, Ryu deu um pisão no pé do cara que o segurava, que surpreso ao ver o comparsa ser alvejado, afrouxou o braço, o garoto não perdeu tempo, saiu correndo, enquanto Touya pulava na direção do bandido derrubando-o com um soco certeiro.

Katrine saiu correndo de trás de um dos pilares, em direção a Ryu, ele estava sentado no asfalto de olhos arregalados na direção de Touya.

- Ryu, você está bem? Ryu? – ela o chacoalhou para que ele a olhasse.

- Sim. Obrigado... Touya... – ele sussurrou olhando ainda na direção do agente.

Katrine virou-se e viu o chefe estendido no chão, sangue a sua volta.

- Oh meu Deus. Touya! – gritou Katrine correndo para ele.

- Eu estou bem. – ele resmungou ainda deitado. – E o Ryu?

- Está bem, só um pouco assustado.

Touya ergueu-se, e Katrine tentou ajudá-lo.

- Eu consigo. – ele disse afastando-a de si, mas mal terminou de falar quase foi ao chão, Katrine passou o ombro por baixo do braço dele.

- É, estou vendo que você consegue mesmo. – e levou-o em direção ao garoto que continuava sentado no chão.

Touya desabou ao lado dele, que olhou as roupas rasgadas e a perna que não parava de sangrar. Ryu, parecendo somente assim acordar de um transe, piscou os olhos castanhos várias vezes, e em seguida tirou a camiseta que vestia e colocou no ferimento do homem que salvara sua vida.

- Obrigado! – falou o menino.

- Ei, agradece a Katrine, se não fosse por ela eu não teria conseguido. – Touya disse desmanchando os cabelos escuros do garoto.

- Não tem que me agradecer, se eu tivesse atirado antes dele disparar, você não teria sido ferido.

- Puro azar, você entrou no tempo certo.

- Que nada, eu deveria ter atirado antes, avaliei muito devagar minhas opções.

- Se você tivesse atirado antes eu não teria passado a informação ao Ryu que você estava por perto.

- Aliás, como você sabia que eu estava perto?

- Eu senti. – foi a resposta simples.

- Sentiu?

- Coisa estranha, mas eu sabia que você estava chegando. Acho que definitivamente, eu preciso bater um papinho com o Eriol. – ele falou para si mesmo.

- Eriol? O que ele tem haver com isso? – ao mesmo tempo em que perguntou, Katrine colocou a mão na testa de Touya, achando que ele estava entrando em choque.

- Sabe, vocês dois estão agindo como a Sakura e o Syaoran. – falou Ryu de repente.

- Como é? – perguntaram ao mesmo tempo Katrine e Touya.

- É, sabe, como um casal.

Katrine e Touya entreolharam-se sem esconder o constrangimento, e ela ficou levemente ruborizada enquanto ele mantinha a expressão séria.

A polícia chegou dali a alguns instantes e os agentes da CSN já estavam colocando um dos seqüestradores no carro, o que estava vivo, porque o que Katrine acertara, iria direto para o necrotério.

CCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCS

Syaoran entrou na suíte com o cenho franzido, como ele esconderia de Sakura o que acontecera? E quando ela descobrisse? Iria fritar seu fígado e dar para os tubarões, nem daria tempo de dizer que a idéia de esconder os acontecimentos recentes em Tóquio tinha sido do Touya.

Droga! Esse cara adorava colocá-lo em fria, mas no fundo ele sabia que Touya estava com a razão, porque assim que Sakura soubesse que tentaram seqüestrar Ryu ela iria querer voltar para casa. Engraçado, nem passara pela cabeça de Syaoran que ele e Sakura fizeram a mesma coisa com relação a esconder de Touya, os fatos acontecidos em Atenas.

Sakura havia sonhado na noite anterior que Ryu estava em perigo, e que o irmão sentia dor, enquanto ele não entrasse em contato com Touya ela não descansaria, ele fizera isso apenas para descobrir que ela estava com a razão, além de Ryu ter corrido perigo, Touya fora ferido.

- E então? – Sakura apareceu na sua frente tão de repente que ele deu um pulo de susto.

- E então o quê? – ele tentou ganhar tempo.

Ela semicerrou os olhos e ergueu a sobrancelha esquerda numa característica toda sua.

- Syaoran, vai falando, não enrola.

- Estão todos bem. – ele disse apenas.

- Como assim, estão todos bem? Detalhes Syaoran, detalhes. – ela falou impaciente.

Ele suspirou e jogou-se numa das poltronas da suíte, olhando para a mulher a sua frente, com as mãos na cintura numa clara demonstração de irritação para saber os mínimos detalhes da ligação.

- Eu falei com a Katrine....

- Katrine? Por que a Katrine? E o Touya? Onde ele estava? Ó meu Deus, ele estava no hospital, não é? Impossibilitado de conversar. – ela começou a andar pelo pequeno aposento. – Eu sabia que havia algo errado, eu senti, meu irmão deve estar na UTI....

- Sakura, vai parando por aí. Eu sinceramente não sei como é que você consegue fazer essas especulações, provavelmente deve ser algum tipo de efeito da gravidez, vai saber?

- O que você quer dizer com isso? – ela perguntou parando de andar.

- O Touya não está no hospital. – pelo menos não na UTI, Syaoran pensou, engolindo em seco pela mentira. – Ele apenas não estava na agência. – isso não era mentira. – Eu preferi falar com a Katrine pela linha segura da agência, do que ligar no celular dele, já que você confia nela.

- Confio, confio sim. Que mais?

- Ela disse que foi no orfanato, você havia pedido não é mesmo? – ele continuou depois que ela acenou afirmativamente. – Ryu está em perfeitas condições, só que.... – ela nem lhe deu tempo de continuar.

- Só que o quê? Por Deus Syaoran, não vai falando pela metade, desembucha. – ela gritou pegando-o pela lapela da jaqueta.

Syaoran ia começar a rir do desespero dela, mas esse não era o momento. Pegando-a pelos pulsos, puxou-a para seu colo e tampou a boca que ele adorava com uma das mãos, segurou-a firmemente pela cintura, não seria mais interrompido.

- Só que, agora ele não está mais no orfanato, como Eriol e Tomoyo passaram por Tóquio antes de voltar para a Inglaterra, Touya achou melhor que eles levassem o Ryu. O garoto está viajando com os Hiragiizawa. Touya não está ferido. – que Deus o perdoasse pela mentira. – E Ryu está se divertindo. Será que você está mais tranqüila agora? – ele perguntou, ainda mantendo-a presa em seu colo e com a mão em sua boca.

Sakura acenou que sim, a expressão desanuviando, mas Syaoran podia perceber ainda em seus olhos uma sombra de preocupação. Tirou a mão de sua boca e perguntou:

- O que foi Sakura? Você ainda tem dúvidas?

- Não...é que... o sonho foi tão real, e você sabe que eles não falham, se não aconteceu, será que irá acontecer ainda? – ela perguntou preocupada.

- Você disse que deu para perceber que no sonho o lugar era em Tóquio, se o Ryu não está mais lá, acredito que nada irá acontecer com ele. – ele tentou ser objetivo.

- É, você está certo. – ela concordou, levantando-se, andou até a metade do quarto e virou-se, olhando-o fixamente.

- O que foi?

- Você não está me enganando não é mesmo Syaoran?

Ele engoliu em seco e tentou não desviar os olhos do rosto dela.

- Não. – respondeu enfim.

- Ótimo. Porque se eu descobrir que você e o Touya ainda mentem para mim, eu juro que vocês terão um castigo digno de nota. – com essas palavras lançou-lhe um olhar tão intenso que Syaoran suou frio. – Vou me trocar e nós iremos à piscina, OK? – ela falou, em tom bem diferente do usado antes, enquanto caminhava alegremente, em direção ao banheiro.

_CCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCS_

Ele estava mentindo. Ora essa, a quem ele achava que enganaria com aquela interpretação medíocre? Syaoran sempre fora um péssimo ator. Ela sabia que algo estava errado, sabia também que ele não omitira tudo o que acontecera, acreditava que Ryu estava em segurança com Tomoyo, mas alguma coisa tinha acontecido para Touya resolver tirar o menino do país. E onde estava o irmão? Será que estava muito ferido? Esperava que não.

Ah que vontade de pegar esses dois e bater a cabeça um no outro até eles se conscientizarem de que ela não era uma idiota, que precisava ser poupada de todos os fatos da vida. Pelos céus estava grávida, não tinha nenhum problema no cérebro, o que eles achavam que iria acontecer? Será que pensavam que com o choque ela perderia o bebê? Eles ainda não tinham noção das coisas que já haviam acontecido? A menina era forte, assim como o pai. Ela sorriu a esse pensamento. Por que não como a mãe? Era um fato, Sakura se achava hoje uma mulher forte e determinada, mas sabia que ainda teria seus momentos de fraqueza e incertezas, mas Syaoran.... Ah, Syaoran sempre seria a parte forte da relação deles, e sua filha já dera provas de que mesmo ainda no corpo da mãe nada a faria perder a chance de conhecer esse mundo, maluco sim, mas maravilhoso também.

_CCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCS_

- Incompetentes. – a mulher resmungou olhando para seus homens. – Não conseguem nem pegar um simples garoto.

- Senhora....

Ela ergueu a mão num gesto para que o homem silenciasse.

- Eu só gostaria de saber quem contratou o idiota que atirou no Kinomoto. – ela comentou com um sorriso.

Kaiyo percebeu o que estava por vir.

Um dos homens deu um passo a frente imaginando que seria elogiado.

A mulher aproximou-se dele, passando a mão lentamente pelo seu peito, e colocou-se por trás, o braço subindo para o pescoço, apertando levemente.

- A sua sorte é que ele não morreu. – e com essas palavras torceu seu pescoço quebrando-o. – Porque se tivesse morrido, todos vocês estariam agora fazendo companhia a esse cretino. – ela deixou o homem escorregar lentamente para o chão.

Deu uns passos pela sala encarando com expressão fria os dois homens restantes.

- Eu quero Kinomoto vivo, já que vocês perderam a pista da irmã dele. Incompetentes. Incompetentes. – ela gritou batendo o pé no chão com raiva.

Nisso a porta se abriu de repente.

- Nós a encontramos.

A mulher deu um sorriso maligno.

- Matem-na, e quem estiver com ela, já me deu muito trabalho essa infeliz. E Kaiyo... - chamou antes que ele se retirasse. - ... é sua última chance.

O homem fez um aceno afirmativo, ele mesmo iria atrás da garota, e dessa vez o trabalho sairia perfeito.

_CCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCS_

- Quer parar com isso? – ralhou Touya com Katrine. – Eu não estou inválido.

- Deixa de ser infantil, você precisa sair do hospital na cadeira de rodas.

- Eu vou sair andando, muito obrigado. – ele falou já seguindo em direção a porta, quando está foi barrada por uma enfermeira com a expressão mais do que fechada.

- Na cadeira Sr. Kinomoto. – ela falou. – E sem reclamações. – completou antes que ele pudesse dizer algo.

Touya encheu os pulmões de ar, e soltou de uma vez, antes de começar a resmungar baixinho e se encaminhar mancando em direção à cadeira.

Katrine fez força para não rir da expressão dele.

- Se eu vir um sorriso no seu rosto, está demitida. – ele falou com cara de poucos amigos.

_CCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCS_

Syaoran levara Sakura em um cruzeiro pelo Mar do Mediterrâneo, num roteiro com duração de sete dias, e previsto para retornarem à Atenas, mas ele pretendia desembarcar em uma das ilhas, arrumar um barco seguindo para Veneza e de lá a caminho de Tóquio, só esperava que seu estratagema funcionasse, acreditava que conseguiria manter Sakura presa no navio por alguns dias.

- Sabe, se não fosse por eu não parar de pensar no que está acontecendo em Tóquio, eu até poderia aproveitar isso aqui. – Sakura disse deitada em uma espreguiçadeira à beira da piscina.

- Sakura, logo nós iremos para casa, o Touya vai encontrar o responsável por essa perseguição.

- Você confia nele? – ela perguntou espantada.

- Oras bolas, não é porque eu não concordo com ele às vezes, que eu não acredite que ele seja um bom profissional.

- Você o chamou de agente de meia pataca. – ela o lembrou.

- Foi na hora da raiva.

- Sei.

- Nós já estamos nas Ilhas Jônicas, quer descer na próxima parada? – ele perguntou, mudando de assunto.

Sakura sorriu da manobra esperta, resolveu deixar o assunto Touya de lado.

- Que tal nós ficarmos por aqui mesmo e fazermos uma festinha particular? – ela convidou olhando-o com um sorriso matreiro.

- O que você tem em mente? – ele perguntou insinuante.

- Segredo, meu amor, mas aposto que você irá adorar. Dê-me uma hora, e depois vá até nossa suíte. – ela falou levantando-se.

- Vai ficar bem sozinha?

- Claro Syaoran, aliás quem esperaria que Sakura Kinomoto e Syaoran Li virariam Rose DeWitt e Jack Dawson, navegando em um cruzeiro pela Grécia? Falando nisso, você não foi nada original não é? – ela o provocou.

- Foi o melhor que encontrei de momento. – ele tentou se desculpar, mas viu que a mulher estava provocando-o. – Eu gostei, achei romântico. – falou meio emburrado por ela estar tirando sarro nele.

- Romântico? Syaoran, o Jack morreu. Mas tenha certeza de que se o navio afundar também ficarei com você.

- E eu prometo que se você fizer isso quando eu disser para embarcar, eu te dou uns tapas. – e ameaçou fazer isso mesmo enquanto ela se desviava, rindo, indo em direção à cabine.

- Você tem uma hora Jack. – ela ainda disse por cima do ombro.

Ele sorriu, adorava quando Sakura se mostrava mais leve, solta. Aquela era a mulher da sua vida, definitivamente ela tinha que se casar com ele. Mas depois que eles pegassem o lunático torturador.

_CCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCS_

Sakura saiu do banheiro, com uma nuvem de perfume de sais de banho seguindo-a, vestia somente um negligé, dessa vez vermelho, a cor da paixão, ele era totalmente transparente, fazia parte da sua coleção de roupas para matar Syaoran do coração. Achara que o usaria depois do bebê nascer, mas queria surpreender Syaoran nessa noite, resolvera usá-lo já que sua barriga ainda era uma leve forma saliente. Talvez a partir do quinto mês ela se tornasse mais aparente, Sakura pensou acariciando de leve a barriga.

Olhou-se no espelho aprovando o que via. Syaoran não estava acostumado a vê-la com esse tipo de roupa, normalmente vestia pijamas, somente a parte de cima ou camisetas folgadas, hoje ela queria que seu amado ficasse embasbacado. Quem sabe ele não a pediria de novo em casamento? Teria uma surpresa quando ela dissesse sim. Era estranho, porque há muito tempo ele não repetia mais as palavras 'Quer casar comigo'. Mas hoje isso mudaria, ela tinha certeza.

Olhou no relógio e viu que já estava em cima da hora. Passou o quarto em revista para ver se estava tudo nos lugares certos, champanhe para ele, a cesta de frutas, as velas aromáticas, faltava algo? Ah sim, as luzes. Apagou-as, deixando apenas um dos abajures aceso, e reclinou-se em um divã, testando algumas poses sensuais, ficou esperando-o.

Alguns momentos depois Sakura resvalou o olhar para o relógio, ele já estava atrasado quinze minutos, será que esquecera? Não. Talvez tenha ficado detido por algum passageiro. Devia ser isso mesmo. Esperaria mais alguns momentos.

Levantou-se indo até o som que havia na suíte e colocou uma música suave. Sentou-se de novo, mas não deu cinco minutos e levantou-se impaciente. Algo estava errado. Ela sentia isso.

Retirou a lingerie, e colocou uma calça jeans, camiseta e tênis, ia seguindo para a porta quando voltou para pegar suas cartas, precaução nunca era demais. E também não queria levar bronca.

_CCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCS_

Syaoran seguia para a suíte já imaginando o que sua Sakura estaria aprontando, quando sentiu um arrepio na nuca, alguém o observava, seu sexto sentido era preciso. Mudou a direção de seus passos seguindo para o deque superior, recostou-se à amurada com os olhos postos no mar, mas os sentidos fixos a sua volta, não demorou muito, um vulto surgiu rápido na noite, o braço descendo com força em direção à nuca de Syaoran que se abaixou passando a perna no sujeito derrubando-o. Levantou-se pronto para a batalha, e viu que estava cercado, cinco oponentes, mais o que derrubara, armados com punhais que brilhavam à luz do luar, e ele deixara sua esfera na suíte. Sakura iria adorar saber disso. Não teve mais um segundo de espera, todos atacaram ao mesmo tempo.

CCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCS

Sakura saiu para o corredor encontrando-o escuro, estranhou o fato, ficando na hora em estado de alerta. Ouviu uma respiração próxima, e sorriu internamente, apostaria seu báculo como alguém estava por ali com visor infravermelho, não pensou muito para agir.

- Luz! – gritou.

O corredor foi inundado pela carta Luz, que brilhava intensamente, cegando o homem parado a poucos passos, ele gritou tirando o visor, e Sakura bastou aplicar um golpe de karatê na nuca dele, que desabou no chão desacordado.

- Mandaram apenas um? Que afronta. – ela reclamou já correndo para se juntar a Syaoran.

Chegou ao convés superior, e o que viu a fez suar frio, Syaoran de mãos nuas lutava contra quatro homens. Estava ferido em alguns lugares do corpo, mas nesse momento ele tomava o punhal de um dos atacantes golpeando-o tão forte no rosto, com o cabo da arma, que ele desabou, fazendo companhia a outros dois que já estavam no chão.

Usando corrida aproximou-se rapidamente de um dos atacantes por trás, chutou-o na dobra do joelho, que com a surpresa do ataque foi com tudo ao chão, ela pegou-o por trás, apertando seu pescoço com a ajuda da carta Força, em segundos ele ficou sem fôlego, desmaiando.

Syaoran vira a aproximação de Sakura, e enquanto lutava com os dois homens restantes, rezava pedindo proteção aos Deuses para sua amada. Um dos atacantes conseguiu acertá-lo no peito, ferindo um pouco mais profundamente do que os outros machucados, ele sentiu o ardor, mas não entregaria os pontos, ainda não.

O homem vendo que seu ataque surtira efeito tentou novamente com mais afinco, foi o seu erro, Syaoran segurou a mão em que ele tinha a faca, torcendo o pulso até que ele gritou de dor soltando a arma. Enquanto ele mantinha-se atento a este atacante um outro se aproximava por trás.

- Vento! – Sakura gritou, e o homem surpreso sentiu-se ser levantado no ar e saiu voando, batendo com força na grade da amurada, perdendo os sentidos em seguida.

Sakura comemorava intimamente a sua jogada quando se viu presa por um braço de ferro, e uma arma foi apontada para sua cabeça. Um homem que não havia se mostrado ainda surgiu de repente na luta. Kaiyo. O braço direito da perversa vilã.

- Comemorando? – ele sussurrou ao ouvido dela.

- Quem é você? – ela perguntou tentando libertar-se.

- Não importa saber quem eu sou, e sim o que vou fazer com você.

Nesse momento Syaoran percebeu que Sakura fora pega, segurou o último dos atacantes pelo pescoço prendendo seus braços para trás com apenas uma das mãos.

- Solte-o se quiser mantê-la viva. – Kaiyo gritou.

- Solte-a se você quiser ficar vivo. – foi a réplica do guerreiro, apertando tanto o pescoço do homem preso, que ele resfolegava.

Ambos se encararam, Kaiyo trazia nos lábios um sorriso sinistro, e Syaoran tinha o olhar frio, Sakura acreditou estar vendo novamente Lin na sua frente.

Syaoran sentia estar perdendo o controle sobre seus sentidos, se não soltasse o homem preso em seus braços ele o mataria, acabou cedendo deixando o homem escorregar para o chão desacordado. Sakura soltou o ar num suspiro de alívio. Agora ela tinha que se livrar do seu captor.

Mas para seu espanto, ele desviou a arma de sua cabeça apontando-a para Syaoran.

- Acredito que será mais fácil me livrar dela depois que você não estiver mais em meu caminho. Ambos são poderosos, admito, mas deixam seus sentimentos falarem mais alto.

Sakura esticou de leve os dedos concentrando-se em suas cartas, quando uma veio parar em suas mãos, olhou para Syaoran, que fez em aceno de cabeça negando.

O homem que a mantinha cativa deu uma risada debochada.

- Vocês acreditam que ainda têm salvação? Podem trocar olhares e sinais, mas hoje, daqui vocês não saem vivos.

E com isso apertou o dedo no gatilho, Sakura forçou o braço dele para escapar, gritando:

- Espelho!

Syaoran viu-se com Espelho em sua mão, no instante em que a bala rebatia nele e voltava em direção a Sakura.

- Não! – ele gritou.

O que aconteceu a seguir quase fez seu coração parar de bater, a bala passou resvalando por Sakura que conseguira afrouxar o aperto de Kaiyo saindo da trajetória do projétil, que acabou acertando o ombro do bandido.

- Como... – ele sussurrou espantado, caindo ao chão.

Sakura ajoelhou-se esgotada pelo que fizera e pela precisão milimétrica do que poderia ter acontecido.

- Você está bem? – Syaoran abaixou-se ao lado dela.

- Sim. E você?

- Eu? Eu? – ele estava começando a ficar irado. - Perdi dez anos da minha vida nessa loucura que você acabou de fazer. Você não tem pena mesmo do meu coração, não é?

- Ah, Syaoran, fiquei tão preocupada quando vi a arma sendo apontada na sua direção. – ela falou abraçando-o pelo pescoço.

- Você ficou preocupada? Deus! Fazemos uma dupla e tanto não é mesmo? – não adiantava ficar bravo com aquela mulher, acreditava que ela nunca mudaria.

Syaoran desvencilhou-se dela e aproximou-se do corpo caído de Kaiyo, que os olhava espantado ainda sem acreditar no que tinha acontecido. Syaoran pegou-o pelo pescoço levantando-o do chão.

- Quem o mandou? – perguntou.

Kaiyo recuperou o sangue frio rapidamente.

- Você não espera mesmo que eu lhe diga, não é?

Syaoran não fez outra pergunta, apertou fortemente o ferimento do bandido fazendo-o gritar de dor.

- Syaoran. – sussurrou Sakura aflita, mas sabendo que a manobra era necessária.

- Quem o mandou?

Kaiyo ofegava de dor. Aquele chinês maldito não tinha alma, lembrou-se de ter lido a ficha do assassino Lin, mas acreditava que ele tinha deixado aquela vida de lado, o homem já havia matado muitos, e pelo jeito ele poderia matar mais um.

- Acho que ele não vai dizer. – Sakura falou.

- Não vou mesmo, você pode fazer o que quiser comigo, que de mim não arrancará nada.

Syaoran ergueu a mão para mais uma seção de dor, quando Sakura tocou-o no braço.

- Deixa comigo.

- Sakura...

- Vamos Syaoran, confia em mim.

Kaiyo olhou para ambos e deu risada.

- O que essa menininha pode fazer comigo? – falou irônico. – Colocar episódios do Barney para eu assistir?

Sakura usando a Carta Força pegou Kaiyo pela gola da camisa e ergueu-o acima do chão, só isso bastou para que o infeliz parasse de sorrir. Ela levou-o em direção à amurada do navio e pendurou-o para fora. Kaiyo olhou para baixo, o mar revolto passando sob o casco do navio, somente a queda bastaria para matá-lo, engoliu em seco e olhou para aquela mulher delicada que conseguia segurá-lo com apenas uma das mãos, ela mantinha a expressão séria, mas ele podia ver no fundo do seu olhar a vontade que ela sentia de soltá-lo.

- Quem o mandou aqui? – ela perguntou num tom falsamente doce.

- Eu não posso dizer.

- Pode sim.

- Você não teria coragem de me largar. – ele falou tentando soar corajoso.

- Ah não? – e dizendo isso Sakura soltou-o.

Kaiyo apenas teve tempo de arregalar ainda mais os olhos, quase saltando-os para fora das órbitas.

- Ops. Escorregou. – ela disse inocente.

O grito dele soou nos ouvidos dos dois.

- Você é uma menina muito má. – Syaoran disse olhando para baixo

- Eu sei. – ela respondeu, ao mesmo tempo em que invocava Alada e partia em busca do homem.

- Às vezes eu acho que ela sente prazer em fazer isso. – resmungou Syaoran.

Sakura logo apareceu com o bandido, molhado até os ossos e mais espantado do que nunca. Ela jogou-o no chão sem a menor compaixão e pousou suavemente.

- O que você é? – ele perguntou.

- Isso não interessa. Qual é seu nome?

- Kaiyo. – ele disse quase sem fôlego e tremendo de frio.

- Quem mandou você?

- Eu não posso dizer. Ela vai me matar.

- Ela? – Syaoran disse

Sakura nem fez conta.

- Escuta aqui filhote de bandido, **eu** vou matar você se não começar a responder as minhas perguntas.

Kaiyo engoliu em seco, ele começava a acreditar que aquela mulher tinha parte com o demônio e seria um páreo duro para The Devil. Com certeza ele não sairia mesmo vivo dali, se não começasse a abrir o bico.

- O que eu ganho se falar?

- Acho que você ainda não entendeu. – falou Syaoran. – Você fica vivo.

Kaiyo pensou que de um jeito ou de outro ele estava mesmo perdido, melhor vivo na cadeia, do que morto.

- Valerie. Valerie Devine.

- Quem é ela?

- A mandante de tudo que vem acontecendo, o seqüestro dos agentes, os ataques que você sofreu, a tentativa de pegarem aquele garoto no orfanato.

Sayoran nem olhou na direção de Sakura.

- Quem é The Devill? – Sakura perguntou, lembrando-se nesse momento da informação que Taiju lhe passara.

- Essa é a alcunha que ela usa.

- O que ela quer? – perguntou Sakura

- Vingança.

- Contra quem?

- Kinomoto.

- Eu?

- Não.

- Touya. – falaram Sakura e Syaoran juntos.

- Por quê? – Sakura perguntou.

- Isso vocês terão que perguntar a ela.

Sakura e Syaoran se entreolharam e viram que dali não viria mais nada, os seguranças do navio chegaram nesse momento e eles se viram às voltas com perguntas.

Sakura tentou entrar em contato com Touya, mas o celular dele estava desligado. Eles tinham que ir para o continente, e voltar para o Japão. Quem quer que fosse Valerie Devine, não estava atrás das cartas, estava atrás do Diretor da CSN. Touya Kinomoto.

_Continua..._

Sem notas da primeira postagem, porque capítulo foi tirado do FF.

Obrigada a Thata por avisar.

Beijos

Rosana


	10. Capítulo 10

**SEM BARREIRAS**

**NOS BRAÇOS DO AMOR**

Autora: Rosana (Rô)

Revisora: Patty Capítulo 10 

"Eu podia muito bem ficar no meu apartamento." – reclamava Touya enquanto Katrine ajudava-o a sair do carro. – "E pode deixar que vou sozinho, não fiquei inválido ainda." – continuou a resmungar afastando as mãos dela.

"Deus do céu, você é pior que uma criança. Deixa de ser orgulhoso e apóie-se em mim."

"Se você quer bancar a enfermeira, por mim tudo bem." – ele capitulou ao sentir uma fisgada de dor na perna. – "E aquele seu cachorro destrambelhado?"

"Ele já está devidamente trancado no jardim dos fundos."

"Ainda bem, eu não agüentaria ser derrubado de novo."

"Você não disse que está bem?" – ela ironizou.

Ele apenas grunhiu enquanto ela sorria.

"Não pense você que vou ficar aqui trancado, amanhã mesmo vou para a agência." – falou enquanto entravam na casa da agente.

"Oras, eu nem sonharia em amarrá-lo à cama."

"Amarrar-me? Idéia interessante Katrine." – ele disse deixando-a ruborizada.

"Vou pegar água para você tomar seus remédios." – Katrine disse e bateu em retirada.

"Covarde." – ele gritou.

Touya passou os olhos pela sala da casa de Katrine, tudo arrumado em seus devidos lugares, e pelo jeito ela adorava verde, pois essa era a cor predominante no ambiente.

Depois que Touya tomou a medicação Kat ajudou-o a ir para o quarto de hóspedes, afastou as cobertas, arrumou os travesseiros, e sem mais nada a fazer, olhou para os lados, constrangida. Não sabendo bem o que dizer.

"Está tudo certo Katrine." – Touya percebeu que ela não estava confortável, mas um diabinho cutucou-o. – "A não ser..."

"A não ser?" – ela perguntou ansiosa.

"...que você queira ajudar a me despir." – falou sorrindo maliciosamente.

"Ahhhh." – ela quase gritou de indignação e saiu rapidamente do quarto batendo a porta.

"Eu estava brincando." – ele gritou ainda rindo.

"Cretino, idiota, safado. Eu tentando ajudar, e ele...ai meu Deus, só de pensar... pára Katrine, banho frio, banho frio." – resmungando contra Touya dirigiu-se a seu quarto, trancando a porta, não exatamente para deixá-lo do lado de fora, e sim para evitar que ela não resistisse em fazer uma visitinha ao seu quarto de hóspedes.

**_CCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCS_**

Na manhã seguinte, Katrine já estava de pé arrumando o café da manhã quando Touya apareceu na cozinha, cabelos revoltos, com cara de sono, ela desviou logo os olhos senão pularia em cima daquele homem sedutor. Que idéia brilhante ela tivera, trazê-lo para sua casa, dando guarida ao chefe, o único homem que conseguia fazer seus joelhos virarem geléia apenas com um olhar, desse jeito ela não resistiria.

"Dormiu bem?"

"Sim." – ele foi econômico com as palavras enquanto se sentava à mesa.

Katrine aproximou-se dele tocando sua testa para ver se tinha febre.

"O que você está fazendo?" – ele perguntou olhando para cima.

"Cuidando de você."

"Eu não sou um bebê, se estiver com febre eu digo."

"Hum, já vi que você acorda mal humorado. O que você gosta de comer para se sentir melhor?"

"Menininhas de cabelos encaracolados." – ele falou irônico.

"Muito engraçado." – ela resmungou virando-se de costas para ele, pois com certeza já estava mais vermelha que um pimentão.

"Você conseguiu alguma coisa do hard disk?" – ele perguntou numa total mudança de assunto.

"Para falar a verdade eu consegui."

Katrine se espantara com o que descobrira no hardware do computador apreendido, juntamente com o CD que encontrara, a agência tinha informações de sobra para efetuar várias prisões, durante meses.

"Mas há uma coisa muito estranha." – ela continuou.

"O quê?"

"Não sei como pode ter passado batido pelo Hoso. Estava ali na cara dele. Tanto no CD como no Hard."

Katrine comentou pensativa. De repente ela levantou os olhos para Touya.

"A não ser..." – começou

"A não ser que ele seja nosso espião."

"Touya!" – ela exclamou assustada.

"Droga." – ele falou bravo. – "Nós desconfiamos de todos os lados, menos de Hoso. Por Deus, ele já está há muito tempo comigo, o que o faria mudar de lado?"

Os dois quedaram pensativos.

"O que você descobriu?" – ele perguntou enfim.

"Uma listagem de contatos. Com cifras na frente. Acredito que nosso advogado estava metido em várias ações ilegais. Ele cuidava de muitos casos, todos de clientes com passagens pela polícia, falsificação é o crime mais leve que eu encontrei dos nomes que dei busca, mas havia roubos com mão armada e assassinatos de monte."

"Isso não nos leva a nada."

"Não, mas nos diz no que ele estava metido. Quem torturou nossos agentes não é nenhum anjo, e se o advogado foi morto apenas por saber seu nome, essa pessoa deve ser grande. Tinha um nome que se repetia mais, à frente dos clientes dele. The Devil!"

"O quê?" – Touya assustou-se.

"Você conhece?"

"Não." – ele falou rápido demais.

"Conhece sim."

"Não pode ser quem estou pensando. Já morreu há muito tempo."

"Ah, sei."

Touya não disse mais nada, e os dois terminaram a refeição em silêncio.

**_CCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCS_**

Katrine foi levar Rex no veterinário, pois o bicho machucara a orelha, enquanto Touya, depois de muita insistência da parte dela, descansava, mas com o lap top aberto, olhando as informações que Katrine conseguira salvar do computador e CD do advogado. Já tinha entrado em contato com a agência, mas Hosokawa não havia aparecido, com certeza dera pela falta do computador. Mandara alguns agentes para o apartamento do traidor, mas ele tinha sumido.

Deus, o pensamento que passara por sua cabeça há pouco era irreal demais para ao menos ser considerado. Ele ia acabar ficando maluco se continuasse pensando nisso.

O celular tocou assustando-o.

"Kinomoto."

"Chefe! Agente Mickos."

"Encontrou Hosokawa, Jit?"

"Não senhor. Mas temos uma pista. Estamos verificando."

"Muito bem."

Fez-se silêncio na linha.

"Chefe. Tem outro assunto. Haru foi encontrado."

Touya deu um pulo no sofá.

"Ele está..." – Touya não terminou a frase, mas o agente entendeu.

"Está vivo. Mas o estado dele não é nada bom. Ele conseguiu fugir, mas infelizmente não está em condições de nos dizer onde se encontrava. Só repetia uma palavra. The Devil."

De novo. Touya começava a achar que seu passado retornava para assombrá-lo.

"Jit, quero segurança 24 horas para Haru, cuide disso pessoalmente."

"Sim senhor."

"E qualquer informação sobre Hosokawa me comunique. Quero relatórios a cada hora. E me mantenha informado sobre as condições de Haru."

"Sim senhor."

"Qual hospital ele está?"

O agente informou e Touya abriu a gaveta da mesa do telefone atrás de uma caneta. Anotou o endereço depois de desligar o telefone, já ia guardando a caneta quando algo lhe chamou a atenção. Algumas fotografias que foram guardadas num envelope, aparentemente às pressas, porque algumas ficaram meio para fora. Quando se deparou com a mulher ruiva ao lado de uma garotinha que claramente lembrava Katrine ele ficou petrificado.

"Valerie." – ele sussurrou.

Ele olhava as fotos sem acreditar. Não, deveria haver alguma explicação lógica para aquela mulher estar ao lado da agente.

Nisso a porta da frente se abriu e Katrine entrou com os braços cheios de compras.

"O que você gostaria de jan..." - Katrine interrompeu-se ao ver as fotos que Touya tinha nas mãos, engoliu em seco.

Touya levantou os olhos diretamente para a expressão de culpa no rosto de Katrine.

"O que ela era sua?" – ele perguntou.

Katrine viu que não adiantaria esconder mais a verdade, mas não era para ser assim, não era.

"Irmã." – respondeu simplesmente.

"Valerie era sua irmã? Eu não acredito. Por que você não me disse nada?" – a voz ainda estava controlada, mas Katrine podia ver a fúria em ebulição.

"Achei que não era importante."

"Não era importante? Não era importante? – ele se repetia. – "Por Deus Katrine, ela era minha parceira, e você é irmã dela. Como isso pode não ser importante?" – agora ele já gritava.

"E o que teria mudado? Você teria me tratado melhor se soubesse que eu era irmã da Val? Era isso exatamente que eu não queria."

"Tratado você melhor? Por que eu faria isso?"

"Oras por ela ter sido sua parceira. Eu não queria comparações Touya, você viu como eu sou estabanada, Valerie sempre foi perfeita, a agente certinha."" – Touya sorriu ironicamente ao ouvir aquilo. – Morreu em serviço. Uma heroína."

Touya riu um tanto amargurado.

"Uma heroína?"

"Você mesmo disse que ela tentou prender os bandidos depois de você ter sido ferido."

"É, eu disse isso mesmo. Como você sabe?"

"Eu li os relatórios."

Touya virou-se para a janela, não poderia contar a verdade para Katrine, ela ficaria desolada, mas por Deus, pensar em Valerie de novo, deixava-o com um gosto amargo na boca, fazia tanto tempo, outra vida.

"Você está bravo comigo?" – ele ouviu-a perguntar.

Suspirou profundamente antes de virar-se para ela.

"Não. Irritado talvez, por você não ter confiado em mim."

"Touya..." – ela começou.

"Não Katrine, não diga nada. É melhor eu voltar ao meu apartamento." – falou seguindo para a porta.

"Sinto muito." – ela disse baixinho.

"Eu também."

"O que teria mudado..." – ela começou a perguntar.

"...se você tivesse me contado a verdade?" – ele completou.

Os dois se encararam longamente.

"Para começo de conversa eu não a teria beijado, não teria me aproximado de você, não teria deixado que você se aproximasse de mim..." - fez uma pausa. – "... e não teria deixado que você entrasse em meu coração."

Touya saiu da casa de Katrine com o coração pesado, o segredo que ele guardava não poderia ser descoberto, ainda mais por Katrine, ele tinha feito um pacto consigo mesmo, de nunca revelar a ninguém o que de fato acontecera há dez anos atrás. Droga, ele não poderia ter deixado-se apaixonar por aquela garota estabanada.

Entrou em seu carro que um dos agentes havia trazido e saiu cantando os pneus., ao menos sentindo a fisgada de dor na perna. Ligou o rádio no último volume, quem sabe a música impedisse-o de pensar.

I gotta take a little time

A little time to think things over

I better read between the lines

In case I need it when I'm older

_Now this mountain I must climb_

_Feels like a world upon my shoulders_

_I through the clouds I see love shine_

_It keeps me warm as life grows colder_

_In my life there's been heartache and pain_

_I don't know if I can face it again_

_Can't stop now, I've traveled so far_

_To change this lonely life_

_I wanna know what love is_

_I want you to show me_

_I wanna feel what love is_

_I know you can show me_

_I'm gonna take a little time_

_A little time to look around me_

_I've got nowhere left to hide_

_It looks like love has finally found me_

_In my life there's been heartache and pain_

_I don't know if I can face it again_

_I can't stop now, I've traveled so far_

_To change this lonely life_

****

****

****

**_CCSCCSCCSCCS_**

Katrine observou a partida de Touya com lágrimas nos olhos. Ela deveria ter lhe contado antes, mas ficara receosa de que as coisas ficassem mais fáceis na agência, queria ser reconhecida por seu trabalho, não por ser irmã de Valerie Devine. Meia irmã na verdade, as duas tinham a mesma mãe, mas pais diferentes, quando ela nascera Valerie já estava com 13 anos.

Katrine sempre admirara a irmã mais velha, mas para Val ela era apenas uma pentelha. As duas nunca haviam sido amigas de fato, a diferença de idade era um dos empecilhos, o outro motivo era que Val fora cursar a faculdade em Tóquio enquanto Kat e os pais continuaram morando nos EUA, poucas foram as oportunidades em que as irmãs se viram. Mas quando ela morrera, Katrine sentira não poder ter conhecido a irmã melhor, e quando tivera a chance de trabalhar para o governo japonês, não hesitara, talvez assim, ela pudesse ficar um pouco mais próxima do mundo onde a irmã vivera.

Apaixonar-se por Touya Kinomoto, havia sido uma circunstância imprevista. Ela não pudera se conter, quem poderia, ela se perguntava? Agora pensando nisso, será que ele e a irmã haviam tido um caso? Era por isso que ele ficara bravo de início? E por que ele fora irônico quando ela dissera que a irmã morrera como heroína? Touya desviara o rosto, mas ela pudera perceber a expressão fugidia de amargura. Deus, será que ela dera em cima do namorado da irmã? Será que Touya ainda estava apaixonado por ela?

Aliviava-a, saber que não tinha nada da aparência da irmã, que era alta, ruiva, de olhos azuis, considerada uma mulher fatal, enquanto Kat era baixa, cabelos e olhos castanhos.

Ó meu Deus ele comparara as duas, e Kat com certeza saíra perdendo.

Estúpida. Deveria ter contado a ele. Agora já era tarde demais.

**_CCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCS_**

****

****

_I wanna know what love is_

_I want you to show me_

_I wanna feel what love is_

_I know you can show me_

_I wanna know what love is_

_I want you to show me_

_And I wanna feel, I want to feel what love is_

_And I know, I know you can show me_

_Let's talk about love_

_I wanna know what love is, the love that you feel inside_

_I want you to show me, and I'm feeling so much love_

_I wanna feel what love is, no, you just cannot hide_

_I know you can show me, yeah_

_I wanna know what love is, let's talk about love_

_I want you to show me, I wanna feel it too_

_I wanna feel what love is, I want to feel it too_

_And I know and I know, I know you can show me_

_Show me love is real, yeah_

_I wanna know what love is..._

Touya dirigia pelo trânsito noturno com os pensamentos longe, desligou o rádio com raiva, de fato a música mais atrapalhara do que ajudara.

Era engraçado como as coisas aconteciam, quando ouvira o nome Devil, lembrara-se na hora de Valerie, pois era esse o apelido que lhe deram na agência, não queria voltar no tempo, mas foi inevitável.

**_CCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCS_**

Ele e Valerie se deram bem desde o início, ela era uma agente competente, e os dois sempre trabalharam bem juntos. Valerie não era perfeita, altiva ao extremo e dada a alguns momentos de ira, viviam dizendo que ela parecia ter o diabo no corpo, pois sempre cometia loucuras, não tinha medo de se lançar nas missões mais suicidas, e sempre saía sem nenhum arranhão. Daí vinha seu apelido, The Devil.

Touya desculpava o temperamento impulsivo e explosivo da companheira, brincava dizendo que ele combinava perfeitamente com seus cabelos vermelhos, mas sempre estava atento ao que ela fazia, nunca a deixando extrapolar com os bandidos. Uma vez ela batera tanto num cara que o homem fora parar no hospital. Valerie era violenta, mas Touya a desculpava e a defendia. Até o dia que a fúria dela se virou contra ele mesmo.

A bela mulher sempre andava vestida em tailleurs de marca, seu carro era o último lançamento, seu apartamento era ricamente mobiliado, ela dizia que era herança do pai, e ele não tinha motivos para duvidar.

Mas acontecimentos suspeitos começaram a fazer com que Touya desconfiasse da companheira, ela sumia sem dizer aonde ia, fazia batidas sem dizer onde conseguira as informações, prendendo traficantes de drogas ou armas. Para a agência e o departamento de polícia, Val era considerada de fato uma heroína, para Touya as coisas não andavam se encaixando muito bem. Foi quando ele resolveu prensá-la contra a parede.

"Você tem andado muito bem informada por esses tempos Val."

"Minha rede de informantes é vasta."

"Espero que você não ande batendo em ninguém para conseguir as informações." – ele falou meio brincando, meio sério.

Val olhou-o duramente.

"Esse não é meu jogo."

"Sei."

"Sabe o quê? Se tem algo a dizer, diga logo Kinomoto."

"Ei pavio curto, eu estou do seu lado."

"Sinto muito Touya, é que você falou de um jeito que achei que estava me criticando."

"Não foi uma crítica, só que você de uns tempos para cá, anda trabalhando sozinha, e achei que fôssemos parceiros. Nem os informantes, você me diz quem são, e antes nós sempre íamos juntos atrás deles. O que está acontecendo Val?"

"É que são informantes novos, e eles confiam apenas em mim." – ela falou virando o rosto.

"Não está me escondendo nada?"

Val olhou-o durante alguns segundos, uma expressão de dúvida no rosto bonito.

"Está bem. Hoje vou encontrar um dos meus informantes. Você quer ir comigo?"

"Com certeza."

"Encontramo-nos às 23:00h."

**CCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCS**

Às 23:00 horas em ponto Touya e Val estavam em frente a um dos barracões do porto.

"Espere aqui." – ela disse abrindo a porta do carro.

"Esperar? Esse não foi nosso combinado." – Touya se indignou também saindo do carro.

"Touya, eu já disse a você que meus informantes não gostam de estranhos. Deixe-me entrar e depois eu te chamo, está bem?" – e dizendo isso ela se afastou carregando uma maleta.

Touya não gostou muito de ficar esperando, tanto que resolveu seguir Valerie. A mulher andava muito estranha, e hoje ele tiraria a prova de que ela não estava indo para o lado errado, como seu sexto sentido indicava.

Seguiu para o barracão aproximando-se de uma das janelas baixas, olhou para o interior não conseguindo ver nada da posição em que se encontrava. Avistou uma escada e subindo por ela, entrou por uma das janelas, lá de cima conseguiu ter uma visão muito melhor e o que viu deixou-o assombrado.

Valerie conversava com dois homens mal encarados, na mesa à frente deles uma maleta aberta repleta de dinheiro. Ela colocou a outra maleta em cima da mesa e abriu-a, Touya ofegou. Cocaína.

Por Deus, o que Valerie estava fazendo? Trocando cocaína por dinheiro? Essa era a tão falada herança do pai? Ele não teve dúvidas quanto ao que fazer, iria desmascarar a mulher, e iria fazer isso agora, nem pensou na possibilidade de chamar reforços, ele tinha que dar o flagrante nesse momento.

Olhou a sua volta e viu uma corda descendo até o lugar onde Valerie e os dois homens se encontravam, em um pulo arriscado, agarrou a corda e desceu dando uma de Tarzan, mas diferente desse herói, Touya estava com a arma em punho.

"Parados aí. Mãos para cima."

Os três assustaram-se com a entrada teatral do agente.

"Eu mandei você esperar no carro." – gritou Val.

"Para quê? Para você trocar a cocaína por dinheiro tranqüilamente?" – ele falou irônico.

"Oras Touya, não seja ingênuo. Você acreditou mesmo na história da herança?"

"Tanto não acreditei que estou aqui na sua frente. Só não entendi o que você queria ao me trazer junto, para presenciar o seu esqueminha."

"Queria saber se você tinha fibra." – ela disse simplesmente.

Enquanto os dois trocavam gentilezas os bandidos se movimentavam.

"Os dois vão ficando quietinhos, posso não acertar todos de uma vez, mas dois caem rapidinho, não sei se vão querer arriscar."

Valerie disse algo baixinho para os dois homens e eles se acalmaram.

"Touya, Touya. Você pode entrar na minha jogada, eu divido a grana com você. Por isso eu o trouxe aqui hoje." – começou Valerie a dizer enquanto se aproximava calmamente dele.

"Val, por que você está fazendo isso?" – ele perguntou não querendo acreditar de fato, que a parceira estava do outro lado da lei.

"Dinheiro. Simplesmente dinheiro. E quem tem dinheiro, tem poder. Você acha mesmo que uma agente da CSN será grande? Nem se for diretor um dia."

"Você acreditou que não seria descoberta?"

"Para dizer a verdade, não pensei muito nisso."

Valerie já estava à frente de Touya, os dois olhando-se nos olhos, mas ele não perdia de vista os homens que estavam mais atrás.

"Touya, fique ao meu lado, nós dois juntos seremos os maiorais dessa cidade, quiçá do mundo. Podemos ser poderosos, com dinheiro e influência chegaremos longe."

"Pára. Ouça o que você está dizendo mulher. Eu acreditava em você. Acreditava que você fosse uma boa agente. Acreditava nos seus motivos para trabalhar para o governo. O que mudou, Val? Por que você resolveu transgredir a lei? Por que mudou de lado? Por mais que você diga, não pode ser simplesmente por dinheiro e poder, tem que haver algum outro motivo, mesmo não sendo válido, claro."

A mulher deu uma risada sarcástica.

"Como você é inocente. Acorda Touya, as pessoas fazem tudo por dinheiro. Até você tem um preço. Só precisamos saber qual é."

"Você enlouqueceu." – ele não acreditava que aquela era a mesma mulher que nos últimos anos sempre estivera a seu lado lhe dando cobertura. – "Vire-se."

Em vez de atendê-lo, ela aproximou-se mais, afastou a arma que ele mantinha apontada para os bandidos, e enlaçou-o pelo pescoço.

"Fique ao meu lado. Fique comigo, não somente como meu parceiro, mas como meu homem." – sussurrou ao ouvido dele.

Touya não sabia se ria ou se chorava, a mulher a sua frente era uma estranha.

"Eu tenho pena de você. Pena do que você se tornou. Seria a última mulher em quem eu pensaria para ter uma relação. Você me enoja, Valerie." – Touya foi direto e certeiro em sua recusa. Atingiu um ponto vital na armadura de mulher sedutora de Val.

Ela não pensou duas vezes antes de lhe desferir uma bofetada, Touya ficou surpreso ante o ataque e quando a olhou de novo, viu que estava perdido. Valerie aprontava-lhe uma arma.

"Você poderia ter sido mais educado, Touya. Sabe que eu gostei realmente de você?"

Ela puxou o gatilho, ao mesmo tempo, que ele desviava, mas não foi rápido o suficiente. O impacto da bala derrubou-o no chão, e por pura sorte não o pegou no coração, onde tinha sido mirado. Touya conseguiu arrastar-se para trás de umas caixas ao mesmo tempo em que disparava sua arma.

Ouviu o grito de um dos bandidos, e concentrando suas energias para se manter lúcido, olhou onde estava o outro e Valerie, o homem corria em direção a porta, Touya disparou derrubando-o, mas voltou rápido para a proteção improvisada.

Foi quando o cheiro de fumaça o alertou de que deveria sair rapidamente dali, alguns barris de óleo mineral a um canto do galpão, foram perfurados pelos disparos perdidos, e as faíscas no combustível iniciaram um pequeno incêndio.

"Vamos lá Touya, só restou nós dois, se você me deixar sair dessa, prometo deixá-lo vivo no futuro." – Valerie falou de algum ponto do galpão já totalmente tomado pela fumaça.

Touya se arrastou para o outro lado tentado chegar mais próximo de onde vinha a voz de Valerie, respirar estava ficando difícil.

"Touya! Touyazinho!" – Valerie chamava-o.

Touya tirou forças não se sabe de onde, colocou-se de pé chegando às costas de Valerie.

"Parada Valerie."

Ela voltou-se para ele com um sorriso maligno, os olhos azuis, mais parecendo dois blocos de gelo, a frieza expressa neles arrepiou a espinha de Touya.

"Vai atirar em mim Touya?" – ela perguntou ironicamente.

"Se necessário."

"Vá em frente." – ela disse abrindo os braços, em uma das mãos, a maleta com o dinheiro, segura firmemente.

"Solte a maleta."

A risada dela soou maquiavélica.

"Você terá que atirar em mim." – disse irônica.

Touya fez mira, Valerie não acreditou que ele fosse puxar o gatilho, mas ela sim teria coragem, e pela segunda vez.

Valerie mirou e um disparo foi ouvido. Ela arregalou os olhos, soltou a maleta lentamente, que se abriu, o dinheiro espalhando-se pelo chão.

"Não é que você teve coragem Touya?" – ela sussurrou ainda.

"Val..." – ele disse baixinho, caindo no chão devido à dor do ferimento próximo ao peito.

Valerie tombou para trás. Touya aproximou-se dela tentando arrastá-la para longe do fogo, mas com o ferimento no peito, mais a fumaça, a tarefa foi impossível, saiu do galpão meio se arrastando, meio correndo para o mais longe possível, arfou o ar puro em golfadas, e tossindo caiu ao chão, de repente o mundo veio abaixo na forma de uma bola de fogo, o galpão voava pelos ares, as chamas chegando em sua totalidade nos produtos altamente inflamáveis. Esse foi o fim de Valerie Devine.

**_CCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCS_**

Esta tinha sido a última vez que ele vira a ex-parceira. Seu corpo nunca havia sido encontrado. Touya forjara um relatório onde Valerie tinha sido dada como morta em missão. Ele acreditava que não adiantava desmoralizar a memória da ex-parceira, por isso mentira.

Estava tão concentrado em seus pensamentos que não percebeu estar sendo seguido, quando viu os faróis altos na sua cola, já era tarde demais. Um carro escuro ultrapassou-o em alta velocidade, dando uma guinada a sua frente cortando o seu caminho, Touya freou subitamente, mas não foi tão rápido para sair do carro, quando levou a mão à maçaneta da porta, um homem já apontava uma arma para sua cabeça.

**_Continua..._**

_(tradução)__  
_**_I Want To Know What Love Is_**

**_Eu quero saber o que é o amor_**

_by The Foreigner_

_Vou precisar de algum tempo_

_Algum tempo para encarar que tudo acabou_

_Melhor ler por entre as linhas_

_caso eu precise quando estiver mais velho_

_e devo escalar esta montanha_

_Parece que o mundo está sobre meus ombros_

_Através das nuvens eu vejo o amor brilhar_

_e ele me aquece enquanto a vida segue cada vez mais fria_

_Na minha vida_

_Tem existido mágoa e sofrimento_

_Eu não sei se consigo enfrentar isso de novo_

_Mas não posso parar agora_

_Já fui longe demais_

_Para mudar essa vida solitária_

_Eu quero saber o que é o amor_

_Eu quero que você me mostre_

_Eu quero sentir o que é o amor_

_Eu sei que você pode me mostrar_

_Eu vou ter que dar um tempo_

_Um tempo para olhar ao redor_

_Não tenho lugar nenhum para me esconder_

_É como se o amor tivesse finalmente me encontrado_

_Na minha vida_

_Tem existido mágoa e sofrimento_

_Eu não sei se consigo enfrentar isso de novo_

_Mas não posso parar agora_

_Já fui longe demais_

_Para mudar essa vida solitária_

_Eu quero saber o que é o amor_

_Eu quero que você me mostre_

_Eu quero sentir o que é o amor_

_Eu sei que você pode me mostrar_

_Eu quero saber o que é o amor_

_Eu quero que você me mostre_

_Eu quero sentir o que é o amor_

Eu sei que você pode me mostrar 

Gente, se a letra da música não apareceu, era _I Want To Know What Love Is _do_ The Foreigner._

Essa música é linda, a letra e a melodia... casou certinho aqui...

N.A.:- 

Oi pessoal!

E então? Curiosidades satisfeitas? Valerie parceira do Touya, quem chutou que ela era da CSN parabéns, e quem chutou que Touya não quis nada com ela, meio que acertou também, não é? Bem que a Val tentou, mas o meu agente favorito não se deixou enredar. Um romance meio escondido pq não queria esse sendo o principal motivo da vingança da Val.

Hosokawa é nosso verdadeiro espião, tem gente q acertou né? Stella, vc foi uma delas...

Ah sim, aposto que em suas cabecinhas as engrenagens já correm soltas. Como a Val se salvou? ...ehehehe...mais p frente...

A Valerie ser irmã da Kat, confesso que eu adorei essa idéia, nos dá a sensação de mais segredos...eheheheheh...

Eu sei, vcs devem estar pensando, cadê Sakura e Syaoran, de novo capítulo especial p Touya e Katrine...não coube SeS...ia ficar enorme...

Touya enfim pego pela Val, acho que ela cansou de brincar de gato e rato, e resolveu partir p o ataque.

Grandes acontecimentos, pessoal. Espero vcs por aqui.

Agradecimentos:- 

**Patty, Marjarie e Kath**, valeu pela ajuda na suposta morte da Valerie, eu tava super indecisa se a matava afogando ou explodindo...ahahaha...valeu meninas.

**Anaisa**, o dia q vc mandou review do cap.8 eu postei cap.9, por isso seu nome não entrou na listinha..eheh..sem crises qdo não der tempo, OK? Vc ler é o que importa.

**Marjarie**, sinto dizer a vc q o Kai cada vez mais se mostra caidinho pela Kaela, tá certo q ele fica com aquela expressão fechada o dia inteiro, mas é só eu dizer q vou pegar p escrever _Lutar é Seu Destino_, que os olhinhos dele brilham...hihihihi...sabe, acho engraçado também o desespero de SeS p saber se um tá machucado, se o outro tá bem, mas acredito que é bem por aí a relação deles...pode sim dar um chute na Valixo...hihihihihi...tá liberado...

**Pety**, menina, se tá maluca que eu ia deixar o Ryu morrer? A Sammy me matava...ahahaha...de jeito nenhum...Eu tô achando divertido a ânsia da Sakura pelo pedido de casamento que n vem mais...ah o que o Touya fez p Valixo?...agora vc já sabe, o que na verdade n foi nenhuma grande malvadeza, afinal foi ela que atirou primeiro...eheheheh...Legal vc ter se visto na situação do Touya no hospital, mas as enfermeiras são cumpridoras das regras mesmo...

**Miaka**, oi sobrinha querida...na verdade o Touya n ficou puto por não perceber q era a Valixo, pq ele acreditava q a dita cuja estava morta e só sobraram cinzas...eheheheh...qto às suas idéias de seqüestro, eu resolvi seqüestrar o Touya, mas adianto q a Valixo vai ficar irritadinha qdo desconfiar de algumas coisinhas...eheheheheh

**Sakurinha**, você nunca enche o saco...adoro seus reviews, já disse isso né? Syaoran vai demorar mesmo p pedir Sakura em casamento...isso se ele voltar a pedir. Eu posso muito bem fazê-lo nunca mais pedir...eheheheheh...a Sakura malvada? Eheheh...n diria isso, é mais o diabinho cutucando p fazer umas peraltices...Ah a Sakura esperta, realmente n gosto dela nunca pescando nada, dando uma de tonta...ui...parece uma boboca...eu prefiro-a mais atirada mesmo...

**Bruninha**, juro q não tinha me dado conta do Kayo de DB...ehehehe...mesmo pq eu comecei a assistir DB, depois da fic...ahahaha...sério q vc tá vendo a Sakura como malvada? A Sakurinha disse a mesma coisa...não sei, prefiro pensar nela fazendo o possível p descobrir os planos dos bandidos, se isso inclui algumas torturinhas básicas, vamos a elas...ahahaha...realmente a cena de perseguição foi legal de escrever, engraçado, q ela me veio bem fácil à mente, mas acredito q descrevi algumas coisas de filmes já vistos...Gostei da sua referência a Power Rangers...ahahahah...a vingança foi decifrada...vc acha q ela tem razão? Você é tão esperta, tiro certeiro Bruna, o resto das suas maluquices até q tem algum fundo de verdade...Tadinho do Touya, as torturas que vc imaginou são piores das q a Valixo tem em mente...ahahahah... Preciso lembrar de não esquecer de botar o Rex mais p frente, o coitado meio q sumiu...mas já tive uma ideiazinha p ele fazer bagunça, vamos ver se consigo encaixá-lo...eheheheh

**Thata**, será q agora vc conseguiu visualizar a Valerie? Acho q a descrevi legal...eu acho que o nome Valerie, é bem frio, combinou com a Val...eheheheh..realmente os bandidos não têm senso de oportunidade mesmo...ahahahah

**Lan Ayath**, ah que legal, que legal, q vc gostou da cena da moto...eheheheh...sabe, sempre q a gente saía de moto eu ficava bolando a cena na minha cabeça, o Ri ficava maluco qdo eu mandava ele correr mais p eu visualizar a coisa toda...ahahahah...tem um pouquinho de verdade no q vc disse do Touya ter dado o fora na Val, mas ele ter "matado-a" é o ponto central da coisa, fora que ela é doida...

**Kirisu-Chan**, hum, Sakura está no quarto mês de gravidez, acho que comentei algo no cap 7 ou 8...como só se passaram dias...

**Analu**, adorei Ryu Kinomoto Li...ehehehe...vai ficar... Quando eu peguei emprestado, os nomes, Rose e Jack, eu lembro q foi antes da Patty ir p o Japão, e eu n conseguia recordar os nomes dos personagens, a Patty q deu a luz... Coitado do Kayo, tenho que ser solidária com ele, pois o carinha ainda vai sofrer...hihihihihi...agora vc já sabe o que o fofo do Touya fez, mas eu não dou razão para o que a Valixo tá fazendo...eheheheh

**Carol**, adorei seus comentários no nosso big-mail, valeu. Que bom q vc se divertiu com as cenas e deu risada, isso me envaidece...ehehehe

Bom gente, agora as coisas realmente irão esquentar...espero que vcs continuem lendo e dando opiniões, OK?

Ah pessoal, vcs não acompanham mais a história da família Kinomoto? Acredito q esses capítulos de agora não foram ao ar no site Mansão da Amizade, aliás preciso ir lá atualizar a história também...

Super beijos

Rô


	11. Capítulo 11

**_SEM BARREIRAS_**

**_Nos Braços do Amor_**

_Por: Rosana_

_Revisão: Sammy_

**_Capítulo 11_**

Sakura não descansava e nem dava trégua ao celular, na tentativa de falar com o irmão. Ligou para Katrine e apenas uma gravação atendia. Tentou a agência e soubera que encontraram Haru, mas que este estava muito mal na UTI. Ficara pasma quando ouvira sobre a traição de Hoso, e irada por não terem desconfiado dele.

Quando deu um descanso ao celular ficou parada olhando pela janela do avião que fretaram em Atenas. Sentiu o olhar de Syaoran sobre si, mas sua mente estava tão concentrada no irmão que não saberia o que falar.

Syaoran gostaria de fazer algo para que Sakura se sentisse melhor, mas sabia ser impossível. Estava preocupado com ela e com o bebê, tantas emoções não poderia ser bom para ambos. Queria dizer algo para tranqüilizá-la, mas sentia que ela precisava desse silêncio, apenas segurou sua mão, que ela apertou firmemente, em busca de conforto.

Deus do céu, Touya estava em perigo, sentia isso na alma. Não podia perder o irmão.

Quem era essa mulher? Por que queria se vingar de Touya? Nesse momento Sakura se deu conta do quão pouco sabia da vida passada do irmão. Provavelmente ele tinha mesmo muitos inimigos.

**_CCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCS_**

Quando chegaram ao Japão, alugaram um carro seguindo diretamente ao apartamento do irmão. Sakura tentava o celular dele de novo, quando do outro lado atenderam.

"Touya! Graças a Deus." – falou Sakura antes que ele dissesse algo. – "Toma cuidado Touya, estão atrás de você, uma tal de Valerie Devine. Não eram as cartas, era você o tempo todo. Quem é essa bruxa Touya?"

"Creio que seu irmão não poderá lhe dizer que bruxa eu sou, Srta. Kinomoto." – uma voz fria falou do outro lado.

Sakura gelou. Seus piores temores se tornando reais. Touya havia sido pego.

"O que você fez com meu irmão?" - perguntou numa voz estranhamente calma.

Syaoran ao lado de Sakura percebeu a mudança em seu tom de voz. Estacionou o carro, e gesticulando pediu que ela colocasse no viva-voz.

"Ele ainda está vivo." – a mulher respondeu.

"O que você quer com ele?"

A risada foi cruel.

"Vingança minha querida, pura e simplesmente."

"Eu lhe dou dinheiro em troca do meu irmão. Mas deixe-o em paz."

"Dinheiro? Eu não quero seu dinheiro. Já tenho em minhas mãos o que eu queria, Touya Kinomoto."

"Ah, sua vilã de meia tigela, você vai se ver comigo se machucar um fio de cabelo dele." – Sakura não conseguiu se controlar por muito tempo.

"Como você é engraçadinha. Mas deixe-me lhe dizer uma coisa queridinha." – ela falou ironicamente. – "Não pense que poderá salvar seu irmão, não dará tempo, Sakura."

"Deixe-me falar com ele, sua ameba insignificante."

"Não a provoque." – falou Syaoran pela primeira vez.

"Syaoran Li, eu presumo. Sábio conselho. Sua namoradinha é muito esquentada. Mas vou atendê-la."

Fez-se silêncio na linha.

"Sakura..." – uma voz baixa se ouviu.

"Touya!" – Sakura quase chorou de alívio ao ouvir a voz do irmão. – "Você está machucado?"

"Não venha...Syaoran, não a deixe vir..."

A linha foi cortada.

"Não! Touya!" – Sakura gritou. – "Ah sua cretina vou pegá-la, nem que for a última coisa que eu faça, vou segurá-la pelo pescoço e torcê-lo como se torce o pescoço de uma galinha..."

"Ah querida Sakura, quanta delicadeza, mas você se esqueceu de um pequeno detalhe. Você está grávida. Teria mesmo coragem de colocar a vida de seu filho em perigo pelo bem do seu irmão?" – ela foi certeira em sua pergunta. – "Ah sim, Katrine pode lhes dar mais informações sobre mim." – e com essas últimas palavras desligou.

"Volte aqui sua safada." – Sakura pegou o aparelho discando de novo o número do celular do irmão, mas tocou até cair a linha. Jogou-o longe. A diaba da mulher não atenderia, agora que fizera sua ceninha

"Calma Sakura." – Syaoran falou.

"Calma? Como posso ficar calma sabendo que meu irmão corre perigo? Syaoran, ela sempre quis o Touya. Quem é essa mulher? Por que ela tramou tudo isso contra ele? E o que a Katrine tem a ver com essa história?" – feita a última pergunta, seus olhos arderam como duas chamas vivas.

"Eu não sei, mas nós vamos descobrir."

"Então bota esse carro em movimento. Vamos até a casa da Katrine. Se ela me traiu, eu mato aquela garota." – Sakura falou séria.

**_CCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCS_**

Katrine estava jogada no sofá, já chorara todas as lágrimas que tinha para chorar. Ah se ela tivesse contado tudo. Mas não via como as coisas teriam sido diferentes, poderia até ser pior, no seu modo de ver.

Estava tão desconsolada que levou um susto quando a porta foi aberta com violência, pelo vão passando uma Sakura determinada, como Katrine nunca tinha visto.

"Sakura! O que você..." – não deu tempo de terminar a frase.

"Quem é Valerie Devine?" – Sakura foi perguntando de uma vez, enquanto se segurava para não voar no pescoço da agente.

"O quê? Como você sabe dela? Touya comentou..." – foi interrompida de novo.

"Quem é ela Katrine? E por Deus fala logo que minha paciência tem limite."

Katrine sentiu que o momento não era de perguntas.

"Minha irmã. Mas porque..."

"O quê? Sua irmã? Diga-me que você não está metida nessa história. Eu sempre a defendi quando o Touya desconfiava de você. Se você me traiu eu juro que..."

"Calma lá Sakura, do que você está falando? Eu não estou entendendo nada. Foi o Touya que contou sobre a Val?"

"A Val, como você a chama..." - começou Sakura irônica. – "...pegou o meu irmão."

"Você está maluca? Como a Valerie pode ter pegado o Touya? Ela está morta."

"Então, a pessoa com a qual conversei no telefone estava falando do além." – Sakura disse com sarcasmo.

"Espera aí vocês duas." – resolveu interferir Syaoran, que havia entrado na casa de Katrine com mais calma que Sakura. – "Vamos por partes. Katrine, quem é Valerie Devine, e como ela conhece o Touya?"

Kat suspirou fundo, tentando manter a calma.

"Valerie era parceira do Touya na CSN. Ela morreu em ação há dez anos atrás. Touya estava lá."

"Por que você não disse que teve uma irmã na agência?"

"Não queria ser comparada a ela. Mas que história é essa dela estar viva? E ter pego o Touya?"

Sakura olhou para Katrine, e teve certeza que a amiga não sabia que a irmã estava viva. Agora mais calma, começou a narrar os fatos ocorridos no navio.

"Mas isso é incrível. Por que ela iria querer se vingar de Touya? Isso não faz sentido." – Katrine estava pasma.

"Eu acredito que o Touya não tenha relatado o que de fato aconteceu há dez anos atrás." – considerou Syaoran. – "Essa mulher fez tudo que fez simplesmente para se vingar do Touya. Sinto dizer isso Katrine, mas ela não é nenhuma heroína."

"Não pode ser. Eu não acredito nisso."

"Tem uma pessoa que pode nos esclarecer sobre o assunto." – Syaoran disse.

"Quem?" – perguntou Sakura.

"Hosokawa."

**_CCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCS_**

Touya já tinha se visto em situações de perigo, mas no mínimo contava com algum tipo de arma. Ainda não acreditava que havia sido pego como se fosse um agente iniciante.

Fora levado para uma sala, onde não havia janelas, sendo deitado em uma mesa com mãos e pés amarrados. A posição não era muito tranqüilizadora, lembrou-se dos agentes mortos que haviam sido torturados.

Como esperar não era seu forte, e servir de brinquedo para Valerie, também não fazia seu gosto, começou a forçar o cinto de couro que o prendia à mesa, o processo era dolorido, mas pelo menos o distraía quanto ao que o aguardava.

Sua mente vagou para o momento em que fora pego e trazido até aquele lugar. Sua surpresa não foi a esperada, pelo menos para ele mesmo. Já imaginara que Valerie de alguma maneira conseguira se safar.

Dois brutamontes sentaram-no em uma cadeira e amarraram suas mãos para trás. Servira de saco de pancada por uns momentos, até que uma voz interrompera-os.

"Touya Kinomoto."

É certo que ele gelara quando a ouvira, mesmo esperando o inevitável, vê-la na sua frente depois de dez anos, trouxera toda a mágoa do passado de ter sido traído e quase morto pela parceira. Está bem, ele também revidara, mas afinal ela era a bandida da história, e ele escondera de todos, não é verdade?

"Você não sabe como esperei por esse momento." – ela continuou.

"Eu não posso dizer o mesmo."

"Engraçadinho como sempre. Quero ver como você estará agindo quando eu terminar com você."

"Por quê?"

"Por que eu quero acabar com você?"

Ele anuiu em silêncio.

"Você deve estar brincando. Você tentou me matar." – ela falou aproximando seu rosto do dele. – "Fez-me quase voar pelos ares."

"Você tentou me matar primeiro, ou convenientemente esqueceu-se disso? E, estava jogando do outro lado. Você estava errada."

"Calado." – ela gritou. – "Eu estava tomando o que era meu de fato."

"Você acredita mesmo nisso? É mais doida do que eu pensei. Ui!"

Um dos homens por trás dele deu-lhe um soco na nuca.

"Então eu sou considerada uma doida. Talvez eu seja mesmo. Mas você poderia ter feito parte dessa minha loucura. Olhe ao seu redor." – ela girou sobre si mesma com os braços abertos apontando a sala em que estavam.

De fato o lugar era extremamente luxuoso. O apartamento se localizava num dos edifícios mais altos de Tóquio.

"Você está vendo o que perdeu Touya? Poderia estar aqui, reinando ao meu lado."

"Prefiro limpar os esgotos, provavelmente eles cheiram melhor."

Ela virou rápida para ele aplicando-lhe um tapa, que deixou os ouvidos de Touya zunindo, mesmo assim ele sorriu irônico.

"Sabe, nunca gostei desse seu jeito irônico, olhar altivo, como se você fosse melhor do que eu. E afinal não é tão esperto assim. Não sabia da minha ligação com Katrine não é mesmo?"

Touya silenciou. Será que Katrine sabia que a irmã estava viva? Não. Apesar dela não ter confiado nele, não acreditava que havia sido tão dissimulada, ela não levava jeito para a coisa, era honesta demais.

Valerie sorria ironicamente agora.

"Ah Touya, minha irmã enganou-o muito bem. Ela tinha conhecimento de que eu estava viva."

"Não acredito em você." – ele disse tranqüilo e certo do que dizia.

"Ela sabia sim." – e bateu o pé como uma criança birrenta.

Touya sorriu, a mulher era cômica. O que ela queria de fato? Colocá-lo contra Kat? Não conseguiria, ele confiara sua vida à agente, e tinha certeza de não ter feito mal negócio. A princípio, ficara magoado por ela não ter confiado seu parentesco com Valerie, mas depois de pensar bem na situação, ele teria feito o mesmo.

"Não sei qual é seu jogo, mas pode ir parando. Katrine é uma excelente agente, muito melhor do que você foi um dia. Pode ter escondido que era sua irmã. Mas ela nunca, eu repito, nunca mudaria de lado."

Valerie ficou por uns segundos de boca aberta com o que ouviu. A pirralha era melhor do que ela? Impossível.

"É mentira."

"Não, não é mesmo." – Touya percebeu que elogiar Kat irritava Valerie. Ora, mas isso não era ótimo? – "Katrine, é a mulher mais inteligente que já conheci na vida. É direita, honesta como você nunca pensou em ser, pode ter errado ao não me contar que tinha como irmã a víbora que você é, mas nem de longe ela se assemelha a pessoa baixa que você se tornou. Além do mais briga bem, é esperta, pensa rápido. E para finalizar é uma companheira perfeita." – ele completou com um meio sorriso que dizia muito mais que suas palavras.

"Vocês...vocês... "– Valerie não conseguia terminar a frase.

"Se nós estamos juntos? Você acha que eu deixaria escapar a mulher perfeita para mim?"

Valerie trincou os dentes de raiva e partiu para cima de Touya num ataque de fúria jogando-o ao chão com cadeira e tudo. Os guardas tiraram-na de cima de Touya, que ficou largado no chão rindo da cara de Valerie. Apesar da dor que sentia em todos os músculos, fora ótima essa pequena vitória.

"Você é um idiota." – ela falou soltando-se das mãos dos guardas.

"Pode ser. Mas que ela é melhor que você isso é."

"Cala a boca."

"Você não vê? Apesar de tudo que você tem, está sozinha, sem família, amigos, apenas esses brutamontes aqui atrás de mim, que aposto, te largam no momento que encontrarem outro idiota que os pague melhor."

"Calado."

Dessa vez ela lhe deu um murro muito bem dado, que o fez ver estrelas, e o sangue jorrar do nariz.

"Você também está sozinho."

"Acredita mesmo nisso?"

E como em uma premonição depois das palavras de Touya, o celular dele começou a tocar. Valerie sorriu malignamente quando o pegou.

**_CCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCS_**

Touya voltou a sua presente situação. Sua cabeça latejava, seu nariz deveria estar meio torto, o ferimento na perna começara a sangrar de novo, mas por enquanto ele estava vivo. Depois do telefonema de Sakura, Valerie saíra para algum canto do apartamento e mandara os brutamontes levarem-no na sala onde estava nesse momento. E ali se encontrava, de mãos e pés atados, esperando sabe-se lá o que ela reservara para ele. Continuou a forçar o couro das correias, ele tinha que sair dali.

**_CCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCS_**

"Onde aquele traidor pode estar?" – dizia Sakura.

Ela, Syaoran e Katrine estavam na agência. Katrine vasculhava as coisas de Hoso a procura de alguma pista que ele pudesse ter deixado para trás.

"Não há nada aqui." – Kat gritou de repente batendo a gaveta com força.

Sakura trocou um olhar com Syaoran, ambos surpresos com a reação da sempre calma Katrine.

"Vou falar com Jit." – Syaoran disse saindo.

"Kat..." – começou Sakura. – "Queria pedir desculpas por ter invadido a sua casa e ir acusando você sem nem saber dos acontecimentos."

Kat encarou a amiga reparando nas olheiras que ela tinha em baixo dos olhos, em sua expressão cansada, e começou a ficar preocupada, sua mente já pesava por Touya ter sido pego, se Sakura ficasse doente ela mergulharia num mar de culpa.

"Senta aqui Sakura."

"Eu não quero sentar."

"Senta. Se você não estiver bem o suficiente para resgatarmos Touya, eu mesma amarro você numa cadeira."

Sakura sentou surpresa, pela firmeza de Katrine.

"Eu já estou preocupada demais com seu irmão, para ter que ficar me descabelando com você e seu bebê."

Ela o ama. Pensou Sakura, e apesar do momento, sentiu uma vontade de louca de sorrir, mas se conteve, se vangloriaria de que seus planos tinham dado certo mais tarde, depois que tivesse Touya ao seu lado.

Katrine olhou para Sakura, seu rosto demonstrando toda sua tristeza.

"Nós brigamos. Ele saiu com raiva de mim, por eu não ter comentando do meu parentesco com Valerie." – Kat começou a andar pela sala. – "E ele estava com a razão, sabe? Eu deveria ter contado, mas meus medos e inseguranças me prenderam no firme propósito de que Valerie era melhor agente do que eu."

"Você estava errada. Sabe disso agora não?"

"Sei. Nunca poderia imaginar que Valerie estivesse viva, mas o sumiço de Hoso, a ligação que você recebeu..." – ela deu uma pausa suspirando fundo. – "Se ela machucar um fio de cabelo do Touya, é uma mulher morta." – completou de forma raivosa.

A doce Katrine transformara-se em uma fera, para Sakura não restava dúvidas que a amiga amava de fato seu irmão, só esperava que chegassem a tempo de salvá-lo, porque ela tinha certeza que ele estava vivo. Ainda.

**_CCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCS_**

"Ele não pode ter sumido no ar Jit." – exasperava-se Syaoran, que já estava ficando nervoso por não terem encontrado Hoso. Não queria demonstrar na frente de Sakura, mas preocupava-se com Touya. Por mais que os dois brigassem, admirava muito o agente, e hoje o tinha como um amigo.

"Você acha que aquele tal Kaiyo poderia nos dizer onde fica o esconderijo da Valerie?"

"Você a conheceu?" – Syaoran perguntou de repente.

"Pouco. Quando eu entrei na agência, logo em seguida aconteceu a morte dela. Mas o pessoal meio que tinha medo da mulher."

"Como ela era?"

"Uma mulher exuberante. Sensual. Linda de fato, mas uma beleza fria. Diferente da sua Sakura, que é linda, mas faz bem olharmos para ela. Com todo o respeito." – completou Jit, mas Syaoran apenas sorriu. Sabia o que o outro queria dizer. – "Ela tinha os olhos azuis mais sem compaixão com que já me deparei, eu ficava sempre longe do caminho dela, se me entende."

"Acho que sim. A sua idéia é boa. Vamos bater um papinho com Kaiyo, mas não deixe Sakura saber. Se bem que o cara morre de medo dela."

Jit estranhou. Como alguém poderia ter medo da doce srta. Kinomoto?

**_CCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCS_**

"Já sei!" – Sakura exclamou de repente se levantando e seguindo em direção à porta.

"Já sabe o quê? Aonde você vai?"

"Kat, preciso de sua ajuda, se o Syaoran aparecer, inventa qualquer coisa."

"Vai parando por aí, dona Sakura, daqui você não sai, pelo menos não sem mim."

"Kat, preciso de você aqui..."

"Não termina." – a moça disse erguendo uma das mãos. – "Se eu não for você não vai. Está decidido. – Kat parou a frente da porta com os braços cruzados."

"Mas que droga, acho que você andou muito com o Touya ultimamente. Está bem. Vamos."

**_CCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCS_**

Encontraram Jit no corredor, ele olhou para trás, sem saber que desculpa inventar para dar a Sakura.

"Jit. Eu e a Kat vamos até os arquivos ver se descobrimos qualquer coisa sobre a bruxa que está com meu irmão. Diga ao Syaoran para não se preocupar, está bem?"

"Ah sim, está." – ele respondeu rápido, isso vinha bem a calhar.

As duas afastaram-se rapidamente.

"Aonde nós vamos?"

"Fazer uma visitinha a um velho amigo." – Sakura respondeu sorrindo maliciosamente.

As duas estavam no elevador quando ele parou no quinto andar, as portas se abriram e ambas viram Lionel entrar rapidamente, quando ele percebeu Sakura e Kat quis retroceder, mas as portas já tinham se fechado, procurou desviar o olhar de ambas, mas elas repararam na caixa de arquivo morto que ele levava em baixo do braço.

"Vai a algum lugar Lionel?" – perguntou Sakura.

"Ah sim, é que... bom... eu preciso...arrumar umas coisas...vocês sabem." – gaguejou.

"Não sabemos não." – disse Kat. – "Que coisas?" – e tentou olhar o que continha a caixa.

"Coisas pessoais."

"Tem um porta-retratos aí. E a sua plaquetinha." – Lionel colocara uma plaquetinha em sua mesa com os dizeres "Lionel Steel – Agente Secreto", o pessoal vivia tirando uma com a cara dele. – "Você está indo embora?" – Kat perguntou espantada.

"É. Estou sim." – ele confessou virando-se para as duas. – "Nessa agência, só tem malucos. O maluco daquele chinês quase me bateu só porque eu fiz umas perguntinhas a ele sobre você." – falou apontando para Sakura.

As duas se seguraram para não dar risadas.

"E o maluco desse diretor me mandou numa missão suicida, atrás de um informante numa Sauna. Os caras quase me mataram quando eu disse que era agente da CSN."

"Mas por que você se identificou?" – perguntou Sakura espantada.

"Kinomoto disse que lá é um reduto de informantes e que não teria problemas se eu me identificasse."

Katrine balançou a cabeça incrédula. Touya armara uma com Lionel e ele caíra, que inocente.

"E ainda tem aquele técnico esquentadinho."

"Técnico?" – perguntaram as duas ao mesmo tempo, sérias.

"Hosokawa..."

"O quê"? – Kat já voara no pescoço de Lionel. – "Onde você o encontrou? O que ele disse?"

"Ficou maluca Katrine? Largue-me."

"Fala logo Lionel."

Lionel percebeu que a agente não estava para brincadeiras.

"Ele veio aqui ontem, e quando viu que estava faltando algo na sua sala, ficou possesso, me prensou na parede e perguntou quem tinha mexido na sala dele. Eu disse que vi você saindo com um HD no dia anterior."

"Que mais?"

"Mais nada, me empurrou e saiu correndo. Agora me solta."

Kat soltou o agente e olhou para Sakura.

"Ele sabe que descobrimos a sua traição."

"É." – concordou Sakura. – "Mas nós vamos encontrá-lo."

As portas se abriram e o agente Lionel saiu rapidinho.

"Você sabe que isso é deserção, não é?" – gritou Sakura para ele.

"Eu estou me demitindo do governo, já vi que essa vida não foi feita para mim." – o ex-agente disse entrando rapidamente em seu carro.

"Covarde." – as duas falaram ao mesmo tempo.

"E eu achando que ele era nosso traidor." – Katrine comentou, percebendo agora como fora, absurda, sua idéia.

CCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCS 

"Eu não acredito que o Syaoran deixa você vir a esses lugares." – falou Katrine olhando boquiaberta para os lados.

Já tinham passado pela Sauna Dragão Vermelho, pelos restaurantes mais freqüentados por Taiju e nada ainda dele, restava o lugar que ambas estavam. Um bar de strip-tease.

"Na verdade o Syaoran não sabe desse lugar."

Katrine virou-se para ela de olhos arregalados.

"E o Touya?"

Recebeu um aceno negativo.

"Mas vamos procurar o nanico, ele deve estar por aqui."

Seguiram em direção ao balcão do bar atraindo vários olhares. Não eram todos os dias, que duas mulheres de aparência respeitável entravam nesse tipo de ambiente.

"Olá." – disse Sakura dirigindo-se ao barman. – "Taiju está por aí?"

"Quem quer saber?"

"Você é cego? Se sou eu, que está perguntando, é óbvio que sou eu que quero saber." – Sakura não foi muito delicada em sua resposta.

O homem fechou a cara numa clara indicação de que não diria nada.

"Desculpa a minha amiga, ela anda estressada ultimamente." – respondeu Katrine aproximando-se. – "TPM." – disse baixinho.

Sakura apenas bufou.

"Ele ainda não chegou, mas provavelmente está pintando por aí. Sabe..." – o barman aproximou-se de Katrine, vendo que ela era mais simpática. – "... ele está interessado na Laine." – completou apontando para o palco.

Katrine virou-se vendo uma bonita garota com traços orientais, dançando insinuante apenas de biquíni, e já tirando a parte de cima.

"Céus, deixa os rapazes saberem por onde você anda." – Katrine comentou cada vez mais espantada.

"Nem pense em contar." – disse Sakura. – "É capaz de eles me prenderem em casa, já basta o que ouvi sobre a Sauna."

Nesse momento entrou um homem pequenino, gordinho, cabelos rareados, e de aparência um tanto comum. Um homem que gostava de passar desapercebido, menos para Sakura. Ela cutucou Katrine apontando-o.

Seguiram imediatamente em direção à mesa em que ele se sentou, cada uma postando-se de um lado para evitar uma possível fuga

Taiju olhou para cima assustado, quando percebeu estar cercado, até que reconheceu Sakura e relaxou um tanto.

"Super Sakura. Que surpresa!" – exclamou. – "Você andou sumida."

Katrine franziu o cenho. Super Sakura!

"Algo para mim Taiju?" – Sakura não fez rodeio.

"Que nada. Tudo na santa paz."

"Que pena. Quem sabe você não está precisando de um incentivo?" – e pegou-o pelo braço, erguendo-o da cadeira, levando-o em direção à porta dos fundos, sendo seguida por Katrine.

"Calma aí Super Sakura."

"Já mandei você parar com esse apelido idiota."

"Ok, não está mais aqui quem falou." – ele disse apaziguador.

"Ouviu mais alguma coisa sobre The Devil?"

"Ainda não pegou o diabo?"

"A diaba. Você já não é mais o mesmo, atrasado com as informações."

"É uma mulher? Bem que eu desconfiei."

"Por quê?" – Katrine resolveu interferir.

Taiju olhou para a bonita mulher apreciando sua carinha de anjo.

"Ouvi que andavam recrutando alguns capangas, caras fortes sabe? E quem estava soltando a grana era uma mulher, mas não imaginei que ela fosse The Devil."

"Sabe onde ela está?"

"Não."

"Taiju. Eu preciso dessa informação para ontem."

"Sinto muito Su..." – ele ia falar o apelido. – "... quer dizer, agente Sakura, mas os caras não abrem a boca. A Diaba paga bem."

"Já ouviu falar de um cara chamado Hosokawa Inaba?"

"Quem é?"

"Um agente."

"Traidor?"

Ela assentiu.

"Alguém novo no submundo querendo se esconder Taiju. Aonde ele iria?" – Sakura perguntou?

"Tem um hotel meio escondido em Akihabara. Se o cara quer sumir e não pode sair da cidade é lá que ele está."

Sakura não esperou mais nada, virou-se para ir embora.

"Ei Srta. Sakura! Quer que eu tente saber mais sobre a mulher?

Sakura parou, olhando por cima do ombro.

"Melhor deixar quieto Taiju. Ela não é brincadeira."

E foi embora sendo seguida por Katrine.

**_CCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCS_**

Syaoran entrou na sala onde estava Kaiyo, seu sorriso frio dizendo tudo ao homem algemado na cadeira.

"Tire as algemas dele. E saia." – disse Syaoran ao agente que o acompanhava.

Kaiyo olhou-o com suspeita enquanto passava a mão nos pulsos.

"Muito bem, eu vou perguntar uma vez. Onde está Valerie Devine?"

Kaiyo riu de modo irônico, o que lhe valeu um potente soco no nariz.

"Sem sorrisos, sem enrolação. Você vai me dizer onde está essa mulher, nem que eu tenha que arrancar essa informação de você a socos." – Syaoran não estava para brincadeiras. – "E saiba que eu vou adorar fazer isso." – completou.

Kaiyo olhou para o chinês a sua frente pensando que os próximos momentos não seriam fáceis, mas ele não podia trair Valerie, a mulher com certeza o tiraria da cadeia apenas para matá-lo.

Syaoran não teve piedade, deu outro soco derrubando Kaiyo no chão.

"Eu não posso." – gritou o bandido.

"É claro que pode. Você tem duas escolhas, contar o que eu quero saber, ou ficar do lado da sua chefe, mas eu não escolheria essa segunda alternativa, você não ficaria vivo para desfrutar o agradecimento dela."

"Você não sabe do que ela é capaz. Eu já contei muito a você."

Syaoran ergueu o homem do chão e prensou-o de encontro à parede, o braço apertando o pescoço de Kaiyo.

"Eu sugiro que você mude seu discurso Kaiyo. Para seu próprio bem."

**_CCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCS_**

"Esse homem está hospedado aqui?" – perguntou Sakura mostrando uma foto ao atendente recostado ao balcão.

"Não podemos dar essa informação moça." – o homem respondeu nem olhando a foto.

Sakura sentiu o sangue subir, pegou-o pelo pescoço assustando o homem, e o puxou em sua direção, quase encostando ambos os narizes.

"Eu não estou nem aí para que informação você pode me passar, olha para essa foto e me diz se esse cara está aqui." – ela falou enfiando a foto na cara dele.

O atendente engoliu em seco e olhou rapidamente para a foto, fazendo um aceno afirmativo.

"Qual é o quarto?"

Vasculhou o registro da melhor maneira que pode, já que ela não largou seu pescoço.

"203."

Sakura empurrou-o em direção à cadeira.

"Nem pense em avisá-lo. Eu volto aqui e arranco os seus olhos."

Katrine estava de boca aberta. Nunca vira a amiga na ativa e estava pasma com sua frieza com relação às pessoas

"Como você consegue?" – não agüentou e perguntou enquanto subiam as escadas.

"O quê?" – foi a pergunta tranqüila.

"Agir dessa maneira com eles e ficar nessa calma toda."

"Ah Katrine, eu apenas atuo, é o papel de Agente Sakura Kinomoto." – respondeu sorrindo. – "Você faz cara de mau e parte para cima deles." – terminou rindo da cara da amiga. – "Você aprende, vai por mim."

Chegaram ao quarto 203, uma de cada lado da porta. Katrine com arma em punho, Sakura com seu báculo, usando a Carta Força arrombou a porta, assustando o homem sentado no sofá, que num reflexo rápido saiu correndo em direção à janela.

"Vai Bosque." – gritou Sakura.

Galhos de árvore saíram do nada enlaçando o homem pelos pés trazendo-o em direção a Sakura de ponta cabeça.

"Oi Hoso." – Sakura disse sorrindo ironicamente.

"O que é você?" – ele perguntou assustado.

"Isso não importa. Basta você saber que vou matá-lo se não me disser onde está Valerie Devine." – Sakura foi direto ao ponto.

**_CCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCS_**

"Eu conto." – gritou Kaiyo. – "Eu conto, mas pára por favor." – seu rosto já estava ficando irreconhecível, um olho nem abria mais. Syaoran não teve piedade.

"Assim é melhor. Eu sabia que você escolheria a melhor solução." – riu Syaoran ironicamente.

**_CCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCS_**

"Você acha que ele disse a verdade?" – perguntou Katrine olhando para o alto na direção do enorme arranha céu.

"Ah Katrine, é claro que disse. Esqueceu que ele fez xixi na calça?"

"É mesmo." – concordou Katrine sorrindo ao lembrar da cena.

Fora uma excelente vingança ver Hosokawa tremendo de medo de Sakura. Ele fora uma excelente fonte de informação, contara-lhes tudo, Katrine pensou, recordando-se do que acontecera no quarto daquele hotel perdido em Akihabara.

**_CCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCS_**

"Então antes do depósito explodir, você a retirou de lá." – falou Sakura depois de ouvir Hosokawa contar do esquema que Valerie montou para conseguir dinheiro.

"Sim. Eu cheguei um pouco depois que Kinomoto deu o flagrante. Quando os tiros começaram a espocar..."

"Você se escondeu." – completou Kat irônica.

"Eu não sabia o que iria acontecer..."

"Por isso esperou para saber qual lado seria o vencedor." – Kat não deixava o pobre falar.

"Não." – ele gritou. – "Eu sempre estive ao lado da Val, minha lealdade sempre foi para com ela." – ele falou sério.

"Você sabia, que ela montava esquemas para lavagem de dinheiro, vendia cocaína, e sabe-se lá mais o quê, e mesmo assim sua lealdade era para com ela?" – Sakura gritou na cara de Hoso. – "E meu irmão, seu safado? Ele sempre confiou em você."

"Touya Kinomoto sempre se manteve arrogante de sua própria força, achava que era invencível, quando percebi o que Valerie fazia, não hesitei um segundo para ficar ao lado dela, contra ele."

"Por quê? Por quê Hoso? O que Touya fez a você? Somente por ele ser bom agente? E daí se ele era arrogante? Esse motivo é muito fraco para você ter passado para o lado dela."

Hosokawa virou o rosto para não encarar Sakura.

"Inveja." – Kat disse. – "Você tinha inveja do que o Touya estava conseguindo. Inveja do agente que ele estava se tornando. Você nunca conseguiu não é Hoso? Tentou o teste para ser agente de campo, mas não conseguiu, falhou onde Touya se tornou mestre."

Sakura estava abismada por ver que Kat acertara no alvo, visto que Hoso não as encarava.

"Onde ela está?" – perguntou, não queria mais enrolações.

"Eu não vou dizer."

Sakura apenas se concentrou, sem dizer nada, e Bosque apertou um pouco mais o corpo totalmente enrolado de Hoso. Ele ofegou assustado.

"Onde ela está?" – perguntou de novo devagar.

Hosokawa engoliu em seco, achava que escaparia dessa, mas a mulher a sua frente não tinha piedade, mal parecia ser aquela garota doce que ele sempre via na agência. Sentiu os ramos apertarem seu pescoço mais um pouco.

"De...vi...lish..."

"O quê?" – Sakura perguntou.

"Acho que está muito apertado." – falou Kat.

"Ah claro. Afrouxe Bosque, mas não solte." – Sakura pediu.

Hoso tossiu um pouco.

"Água." – pediu

Kat pegou uma garrafa em cima da mesa e ia dando para ele quando Sakura pegou da sua mão.

"Fale." – ordenou sem dar-lhe a água.

Hosokawa percebeu que não poderia ficar enrolando indefinidamente, ela não teria clemência.

"Devilish. Edifício Devilish." – falou enfim.

"É aquele edifício enorme em Shinjuku." – falou Katrine.

"Água." – pediu Hoso.

"Você acha que Touya pode estar lá Kat?" – perguntou Sakura sem dar atenção a Hoso.

"Temos que verificar. É um bom esconderijo. Pensa só, quem iria imaginar que teria um agente preso lá?"

"Então vamos." – falou Sakura agitando as mãos e sem querer derrubando a garrafa de água no chão. – "Ops. Derrubei." – ela falou inocente.

Hosokawa ficou observando a água molhar o chão, morto de sede, a garganta seca. Olhou para Sakura num mudo pedido.

"Ah está bem. Está bem." – ela concedeu. – "Água!" – gritou, e como uma onda gigantesca a Carta Água desabou em cima de Hoso.

Sakura soltou uma sonora risada, enquanto Hoso tossia, engasgado.

Kat sorriu olhando Hoso tentar recuperar o fôlego.

**_CCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCS_**

Agora as duas estavam ali em frente ao Edifício Devilish. Quanto ao Hosokawa, elas deixaram-no dormindo como um bebê, por obra da Carta Sono, no Hotel. Kath ligara na Agência pedindo que fossem buscá-lo.

"Eu ainda acho que deveríamos chamar o Syaoran." – Kat disse.

"Vamos ligar para ele agora." – concordou Sakura.

Mas antes que pudesse pegar o celular, uma mão passou por sua cintura agarrando-a.

"O que você está fazendo aqui?" – disseram Sakura e seu captor ao mesmo tempo.

_Continua..._

**N.A.:** Oi gente! Eu adoro esse capítulo. Como vocês puderam perceber a Valerie é meio instável, tadinho do Touya, mas se dêem por satisfeitos de eu não tê-lo matado...ainda...eheheheh...

Espero que tenham gostado do Syaoran ter apelado p violência, eu adoro aqueles filmes qdo os tiras pegam pesado com os bandidos...Sakura então nem se fala, a carinha de anjo dela é fachada, isso está comprovado...

Ah gente, vocês vão me perdoar, mas hoje não estou muito inspirada, para dizer a verdade, eu ando sem inspiração já tem uns 20 dias...mas aos poucos ela está voltando...

Vamos aos comentários...

**Miaka,** eu não queria dizer q vc tinha acertado qto ao Hoso, p vc ter a reação q teve no último review...eheheheh... mas eu me divertia com seus comentários onde vc jurava q era ele...ehehehe...Qto a ele ter mudado de lado, acho q esse capítulo explicou algumas coisas não? Sinto dizer que nos próximos capítulos não tem TeE...foi mal, eles aparecem talvez lá pelo cap 14..mas ainda n é nada certo, pq n está escrito ainda...

**Pety,** menina, nem eu imaginava q a Val era irmã da Kat, até eu me surpreendi...tô falando sério, pq até o cap. 10 eu nem tinha pensando nessa possibilidade...eheheh

**Sakurinha,** sabe, vc meio q acertou num comentário q fez, mas vou deixá-la adivinhar qual foi...ahahaha...Val trocando cocaína por grana, juro q pensei em algo mais inovador, mas ela é bandida, e bandida q se preze mexe com cocaína...ahahah...percebeu q o Touya tá na da Kat né? Claro q ele ficou magoado por ela n ter confiado nele, acho que qualquer um nessa situação ficaria. Touya é íntegro até na raiz do cabelo, a Val ter mudado de lado p ele n teve perdão.

**Lan Ayath,** eu malvada? Que é isso, eu sou um doce. Mas acho q vc ainda vai dizer muitos "pobrezinho do Touya e da Kat"...eheheheh

**Kirisu-Chan, **Touya está perdoado? Acho que a reação dele no cap. 10 foi normal, se sentiu traído, mas já colocou a cabeça no lugar.

**Analu,** menina, pára de inflar meu ego, me lado leonino tá explodindo...ahahahah...Adorei o Touya ordinário...ahahah...tá mesmo né? Ah, a Val na sabe das cartas, em nenhum momento ela falou delas, ou que as queria, sua vingança é toda dedicada ao Touya, não percebeu a surpresa do Kaiyo no navio qdo a Sakura voou p salvá-lo?

**Lyka,** que é isso meu anjo, não precisa justificar nada, tô falando da nossa troca de e-mails, OK? Concordo com vc qdo diz q as mulheres mais inocentes às vezes ficam em desvantagem qdo comparadas às ditas mulherões...eheheh...mas acredito que haja gosto p tudo, e Touya sabe o que é bom, nunca olhou p Val com outros olhos q não o de parceiro...

**Dragon,** eu tô bem sim, espero q com vc esteja tudo legal. Sabe q qdo o capítulo está parado eu sempre penso em vc?..eheheh..sei q é fã da ação. E desse cap. Que vc achou?

**Thata,** hum, a fic tá é no final...ehehehe..pretendo acabar com 15 capítulos, se tudo der certo, ou então no máximo 16...Acho que ficou explicado por quem a Val foi salva não? Não vou entrar em mais detalhes sobre Val e Kat mesmo pq elas n tinham uma grande ligação, e a história realmente n gira em torno desse assunto.

**Sharingan Hatake,** que bom que vc está gostando da nova história e apreciou a trilogia, fico feliz. Também adoro história com ação, alguma intriga, qdo me pego escrevendo coisas melosas, como aconteceu com as primeiras fics, procuro sempre inserir algum ponto q dê mais movimento à trama. Nossa, faz um tempão q não leio fics de Inu Yasha, qdo sobrar um tempinho vou dar uma lida na sua história, OK? Valeu pelo review

Pessoal, valeu pelos reviews, como sempre todos são gentis.

Gente, eu tive um problema no meu PC e perdi todos os meus endereços de mail, por isso se eu tinha q responder p alguém sinto muito, mas não sei qdo vou conseguir recuperar os e-mails atrasados, caso alguém queira entrar em contato, é só me mandar um mail, OK? Se esqueci de agradecer algum review me perdoem, perdi alguns também, e acabei não entrando no FF para pegar, mas prometo q no próximo capítulo tem comentários em dobro...eheheheh

Agora uma propaganda.

Como alguns de vcs sabem, eu, Patty, Kath e Marjarie começamos a fic da Família Kinomoto, no Mansão da Amizade, e resolvi colocá-la aqui no FF, alguns de vcs, acredito q acompanhem as maluquices.

A nossa família tem duas novas integrantes, Sammy e Lú, que são as filhotas da Rô Kinomoto e do Seiya(Chocolate), que não nasceram ainda, como são precoces essas meninas...eheheheh...essas duas gracinhas resolveram criar um Blogg p família, já faz um tempinho q a gente anda tendo idéias p fazer um blogg bem legal, inicialmente ele é no mesmo formato do Cerejeira, antigo blogg da Patty, onde a gente postava notícias de animes, filmes e os meus resumos malucos de Saint Seiya e Inu Yasha, bons tempos aqueles...mas como tem mais gente envolvida, as idéias não faltam, e conto com os visitantes p ajudar a formar um blogg bem legal.

Eis o endereço, nos moldes do FF...esse site é uma coisa...ehehehehe...

familiakinomoto ponto weblogger ponto terra ponto com ponto br

A família espera a visita de todos vcs.

Super beijos

Rosana


	12. Capítulo 12

**SEM BARREIRAS**

**NOS BRAÇOS DO AMOR**

Autora: Rosana (Rô)

**Capítulo 12**

"Eu não acredito." – Syaoran dizia andando de um lado para outro. – "Você mente, sai, e ainda por cima queria invadir a fortaleza da Devine... SOZINHA?" – agora ele já gritava aproximando-se de Sakura.

"Sozinha não, com a Katrine..."

Syaoran ergueu a mão numa clara indicação de que era melhor ficar quieta. Ela engoliu em seco, talvez dessa vez tivesse passado dos limites, mas não era de propósito, ela simplesmente estava acostumada a agir sozinha, sempre trabalhara assim. Depender dos outros como nos tempos da infância, não era fácil.

Katrine ao lado do Agente Jitsuji Mickos, ficou em silêncio, sabia que Syaoran ficaria bravo, no fundo ele estava certo, mas Sakura adorava dar uma de independente, queria até deixá-la na agência, se lembrou.

"Sinto muito, Syaoran." – Sakura resolveu se desculpar.

"Suas desculpas não vão livrá-la da conversa que teremos depois que salvarmos o Touya." – ele falou carrancudo, dessa vez não relevaria as ações dela, chega de desculpas. – "Você aparentemente esquece que está carregando meu filho na barriga."

Ah, então era com o filho que ele estava preocupado? Quer dizer, filha. Ao invés de começar a gritar com ele, resolveu ficar em silêncio, afinal o mais importante no momento era seu irmão.

"Eu e Sakura vamos pelo alto, Jit e Katrine entram pela garagem." – Syaoran dizia.

"Eu acho que é melhor dividirmos as forças." – Sakura se intrometeu mesmo com o perigo de levar outra bronca.

Syaoran olhou-a ameaçador.

"Eu sei que você quer ficar de olho em mim, mas você sabe melhor do que ninguém que nós dois temos alguns truques na manga. Melhor eu e Katrine irmos pelo alto e você e Jit ficarem juntos."

Ela estava certa, é claro. Mas ele não queria tirá-la de suas vistas. Não que Sakura se arriscasse, quer dizer, não muito pelo menos. Ele sabia que ela pesava bem o que deveria ser feito, mas ele tinha medo, medo por ela, e pelo bebê. Mulher teimosa. O impossível é que ele gostava cada vez mais dessa independência dela. Essa mulher arrojada em que ela se transformara era terrível para se lidar, mas a confiança dela em si mesma, a tornava incrível. Pensando bem, ele também gostava quando era o herói dela.

"Ahhhhh." – ele gritou passando ambas as mãos nos cabelos revoltos.

"O que houve?" – perguntou Katrine espantada.

"Ele deve estar brigando com ele mesmo." – sussurrou Sakura.

"Está bem. Você e Katrine vão juntas. Jit, os outros agentes estão a caminho?"

"Sim."

"Estão com os comunicadores?" – todos assentiram. – "Então vamos." – Syaoran já ia se dirigindo à entrada da garagem, quando sentiu o braço ser puxado.

"Tome cuidado." - disse Sakura baixinho, com os lábios, próximo aos dele deu-lhe um beijo suave, e virou-se seguindo em direção à Katrine.

Dessa vez, ela que foi puxada de encontro ao corpo dele, Syaoran sendo bem mais expansivo do que ela, lhe deu um beijo de arrancar o fôlego.

"Você também."

_**CCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCS**_

Concentre-se. Não grite. Pense em outra coisa. Algo bom. Touya em pensamentos, tentava desviar a sua atenção do que a mulher faria com ele. Valerie parada ao lado de uma mesa com vários instrumentos de tortura, parecia estar pensando qual deles causaria maior dor em sua presa.

A mulher sorriu malignamente, aparentemente decidindo-se por um, lentamente ela colocou luvas brancas, e pegando o objeto de estranho formato, aproximou-se dele.

Pensa em algo bom, pensa em algo bom. Touya repetia para si mesmo. A visão que teve foi de Katrine, com os cabelos cacheados tocando a face de menina. Katrine sobre seus ombros, salvando um balão em uma árvore. Katrine o salvando de Rex e dando uma bronca no cachorro. Katrine o beijando...

A dor que sentiu foi a mais intensa de sua vida, como se sua carne tivesse sido dilacerada, como se seus ossos estivessem sendo moídos. Nunca soube de onde tirara força para não gritar, provavelmente isso causando mais irritação em sua torturadora que aumentou a carga de dor, até ele não agüentar mais e desmaiar.

"Você é forte Touya, mas não é Deus. Descanse por enquanto, não tem a menor graça causar-lhe dor, se você estiver dormindo."

E com isso ela retirou as luvas totalmente ensangüentadas jogando-as em cima da bancada, repleta de instrumentos variados.

"Leve-o para o quarto com grades nas janelas. Ficará melhor acomodado lá. – ela disse irônica a um dos guardas. – "Mas amarre-o, não o deixe solto."

Deu uma olhada para o homem deitado na cama coberto de sangue e retirou-se sorrindo malevolente.

**_CCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCS_ **

"Como iremos chegar lá em cima?" – perguntou Katrine olhando o alto do arranha céu.

Sakura com o báculo na mão invocou Alada.

"Você tem medo de altura?" – perguntou pegando a amiga pelos braços enquanto levantava vôo.

"Ó meu Deus. Ó meu Deus." – rezava Katrine baixinho de olhos fechados.

As duas subiram rápido, o vento passando veloz por ambas.

"Pronto Kat. Chegamos." – disse Sakura pousando suave no telhado do edifício.

"Ufa! Isso foi ..."

"Incrível?" – Sakura falou sorrindo, enquanto desmaterializava as asas.

"Eu definiria melhor como, assustador."

Kat olhou ao redor encontrando a porta que permitia acesso ao edifício, foi até ela forçando-a, mas estava trancada. Sakura usando a carta Força arrancou a porta das dobradiças.

"Deu para entender agora, quando você disse que queria dividir as forças." – Kat disse sorrindo.

Sakura ia comentar algo quando uma expressão de dor passou pelo seu rosto.

"Sakura!" – Kat segurou a amiga antes que ela fosse ao chão. – "O que houve?"

"Dor." – ela disse apenas.

"Touya?"

Sakura apenas concordou com a cabeça, respirando profundamente, para recobrar o equilíbrio.

"Vamos." – disse tentando aparentar força, que aos poucos ia definhando.

As duas desceram silenciosamente as escadas, Sakura seguia na frente, procurando câmeras nas paredes, mas a segurança não era muito boa, pois não havia nenhuma, e nenhum guarda. Muito fácil, pensou.

Chegaram a um andar mais vistoso, com uma decoração mais requintada, Sakura seguia seus sentidos, ligados no irmão, ele estava em algum lugar daquele corredor.

"É aqui." – falou baixinho para Katrine.

"Veja, há dois guardas na porta."

"Fique aqui Kat."

"O que você vai fazer?"

"Observe."

Usando Invisível, Sakura sumiu da frente de Katrine que ficou de boca aberta. Ainda custava a crer em toda aquela magia.

Sakura aproximou-se dos guardas, com um chute certeiro nos joelhos de um deles derrubou-o no chão, e valendo-se da surpresa do outro guarda desferiu um potente soco em seu rosto, nocauteando-o, visto que ainda estava usando a carta Força.

Katrine não perdeu um segundo sequer, antes que o homem que Sakura derrubara pudesse se levantar, aproximou-se por trás, e com uma chave de braço apertou-lhe o pescoço, até que ele desmaiasse, sem ar.

As duas se encararam, com Sakura agora já visível.

"Como você quer fazer?" – perguntou Sakura. – "Entrar com tudo ou silenciosamente."

"A surpresa é o melhor ataque."

"Então vamos nos livrar desses dois trastes. Tenho uma idéia."

**_CCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCS_**

Syaoran e Jit entraram furtivamente na garagem do edifício, o lugar estava silencioso, com poucos carros estacionados, mas um furgão negro próximo à porta dos elevadores, chamou-lhes a atenção, era o típico carro de bandidos, ainda mais por perceberem dois vultos dentro dele.

Os dois trocaram um olhar não sendo necessárias palavras para o que teriam que fazer, cada um aproximou-se de um lado do carro.

Jit abriu a porta da direita, assustando o homem, que surpreso não reagiu quando o agente retirou-o do carro dando-lhe um soco no rosto colocando-o a nocaute.

O outro homem, vendo o parceiro ser atingido abriu rápido, a porta do carro, mas Syaoran que já esperava essa reação empurrou a porta, esta se fechando sobre a mão dele que urrou de dor, Syaoran não esperou ele se recuperar puxou-o pelo pescoço e com um golpe na nuca derrubou-o. Ambos amarraram os dois homens e deixaram-nos fora do caminho.

"Sakura!" – chamou Syaoran pelo comunicador.

"Fala."

"Como estão as coisas aí em cima?"

"Temos dois guardas fora de combate."

"Aqui também. Já tem idéia de onde Touya está?"

"Sim."

"Já estamos chegando. Aguarde que vamos pelas escadas."

"Tenha cuidado."

Syaoran virou-se para Jit.

"Pronto para subir vinte andares?" – perguntou, pois não queria ir pelo elevador para não atrair a atenção.

"Vamos lá, companheiro."

**_CCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCS_**

"Aguardar? Ele quer que eu fique esperando?" – Sakura estava um tanto quanto irritada, com a ordem de Syaoran.

"Vamos lá Sakura, você já provocou o Syaoran mais do que o devido, dê um crédito a ele." – contemporizou Katrine.

"É eu sei." – deu o braço a torcer. – "Mas não consigo aceitar ordens tão facilmente. E meu irmão está sofrendo Kat. Eu sinto isso."

Katrine olhou a amiga preocupada. Mas ficou em silêncio, quando a porta da sala que elas vigiavam, foi aberta de repente, as duas prenderam a respiração esperando.

"Ah!" – Sakura gemeu tapando a boca rapidamente.

Um homem saiu da sala carregando Touya nos ombros, puderam ver as marcas de sangue em sua roupa. Ele parou olhando para os lados do corredor e resmungou algo. Dera pela falta dos guardas, mas seguiu adiante.

Sakura acenou para Katrine e ambas esperaram o homem virar no corredor para seguiram-no. Seu plano, teria que ser adiado.

Viram quando o homem entrou por outra porta, aproximaram-se devagar espiando pela abertura, o homem amarrou Touya a uma cadeira, e elas puderam ver o rosto dele todo machucado, cortes nos braços e a calça empapada de sangue.

Syaoran teria que perdoá-la pelo que iria fazer, mas não podia esperá-lo nem mais um segundo. Aproximou-se do homem tocando-o no ombro, ele virou-se rapidamente assustado, ela agiu rápido, usando a Carta Força, deu-lhe um murro certeiro no rosto, estalando alguns ossos ele desabou no chão desmaiado.

"Touya." – ela sussurrou aproximando-se do irmão.

Ergueu o rosto dele devagar, vendo-o de olhos fechados, tocou a base de seu pescoço com os dedos para sentir a respiração dele, mas tremia tanto que não conseguia encontrá-la.

"Você não é nada inteligente." – ela ouviu-o dizer de repente baixinho.

Olhou-o, mas ele ainda mantinha os olhos fechados, abriu lentamente apenas um deles.

"Se o cara me amarrou é óbvio que estou vivo.' – ele continuou.

Sakura fez um som misto de riso e choro e abraçou forte o irmão.

"Ei Sakura, eu estou vivo, mas se você me apertar mais um pouco eu posso morrer." – ele falou com voz fraca.

Katrine que estava à porta vigiando, suspirou de alívio ao ouvir a voz de Touya. Virou-se, encontrando o olhar dele. Ambos ficaram se fitando enquanto Sakura lutava com as cordas para soltar o irmão.

"Eu não sabia." – Katrine falou tão baixinho que Touya mal ouviu.

"Eu sei." – ele respondeu.

Ela sorriu de leve. Touya acreditava nela, sem perguntas, sem mais dúvidas. Quase chorou de alívio, mas não teve tempo, pois foi agarrada de repente por um braço de aço.

Sakura virou-se pronta para defender a amiga, quando a viu sob a mira de um revólver.

"Que lindo, minha irmã e a sua irmã, salvando sua vida Touya. – disse Valerie entrando na sala seguida de alguns homens e da guarda-costas de cara fechada, Aki. – Vocês são tão inocentes, achariam mesmo que não seriam percebidas em meu prédio?

"Valerie!" – Katrine exclamou.

"Olá irmãzinha. Então você é agente da CSN. Como a vida dá voltas e sempre pára no mesmo lugar não é?"

"Por quê?" – Kat perguntou.

"Por quê eu mudei de lado? Por quê estou aqui? Por quê estou viva? Oras, Katrine, há tantos porquês, decida-se."

"Por quê não disse que estava viva? Por quê matou todos aqueles agentes?"

"Ah, digamos que a resposta a essas questões está na sua frente. Touya Kinomoto. Ele contou que tentou me matar?" – ela perguntou ironicamente.

Katrine olhou para Touya que agora estava de pé apoiado na irmã.

"Será que foi porque você atirou primeiro?"

Valerie olhou a irmã de boca aberta. Mas o que era aquilo? Primeiro aquele cretino do Touya defendera Katrine, agora a irmã estava contra ela ao lado dele? Olhou de um para o outro e entendeu na hora o que estava acontecendo ali. Não era que a sonsinha da Katrine tinha fisgado o sério Touya Kinomoto?

Valerie jogou a cabeça para trás numa risada forçada.

"Mas isso é muito interessante, defendendo o algoz da sua irmã Katrine? Levem-na." – ordenou ao homem que segurava Katrine.

"Não!" – gritou Sakura, tentando aproximar-se da amiga, mas a guarda-costas de Valerie se colocou a sua frente e um dos guardas prendeu os braços de Touya para trás, que soltou um gemido de dor.

"Está tudo bem Sakura, tira o Touya daqui." – Katrine gritou. – "Minha irmã não terá coragem de me matar."

"Isso é o que ela pensa." – Valerie falou ironicamente. – "Levem-no para o carro." – disse ao homem que segurava Touya.

Sakura pensava em uma maneira de salvar a todos, mas com Touya ferido como estava, não via saída. Infelizmente estava sem o poder da Carta Força quando começara a soltá-lo.

Droga! E onde estava Syaoran quando se precisava dele? Pelo visto os homens de Valerie não perceberam a aproximação dele no prédio. Contava com isso.

"Por favor, Aki, livre-se dessa garota, ela já passou dos limites na minha paciência." – Valerie falou seguindo na direção que seus homens levaram Katrine.

**_CCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCS_**

Syaoran estava quase chegando ao último andar quando percebeu o elevador descendo, parou se concentrando nas auras e sentiu que Sakura continuava lá em cima. Jit parou atrás dele esperando.

"Jit, desça porque Touya está sendo levado para baixo. Eu vou atrás da Sakura."

"Como..." – começou a perguntar o agente.

"Agora não." – Syaoran respondeu indo rapidamente ao encontro da mulher.

**_CCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCS_**

"Sabe Katrine, eu esperava que você se juntasse a mim." – Valerie falou aproximando-se da irmã que ainda estava sendo segura por um dos seus homens.

Kat ergueu o rosto para fitar a expressão bela, mas ao mesmo tempo odiosa da irmã, sangue escorria do canto de seus lábios, pois ela não dera trégua ao homem que a mantinha presa, sendo recompensada com um soco no rosto, que lhe deixara vendo estrelas.

"Você só pode estar brincando. Juntar-me a uma mulher como você? Que mata por prazer..."

"Vingança." – Val corrigiu.

"Não é desculpa. Isso não muda o fato que você é do mal, eu nunca me rebaixaria a ficar ao seu lado." – e cuspiu no rosto da irmã.

Valerie limpou o rosto calmamente e tão de repente, que Kat não teve tempo de desviar, virou um tapa em seu rosto.

"Não fale assim comigo caríssima, afinal eu sou mais velha que você."

"Ah!" – Kat soltou um som irônico. – "Você não é nada, não representa nada. É um zero a esquerda, um traste..." – outro tapa impediu que Kat continuasse as ofensas.

A agente engoliu em seco, soltou um suspiro e deu um sorriso calmo para a irmã.

"Continua. Bata a vontade, você não vai me impedir de dizer tudo que eu quiser, vai ter que me matar."

"Não me tente." – Valerie disse entre os dentes cerrados. – "Mas eu não vou matá-la. Pelo menos ainda não. Na verdade reservei para você uma coisa melhor." – virou-se para o homem que segurava Kat. – "Traga-a."

**_CCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCS_**

Touya era sustentado por dois homens que o ladeavam, pensava em Sakura presa lá em cima, e em Kat. O que Valerie faria à irmã? Deus permitisse que ela ainda tivesse um resto de compaixão naquele coração enegrecido pela maldade. E Sakura, grávida de seu sobrinho. Não queria nem imaginar o que a guarda-costas faria com sua irmãzinha.

Chegaram à garagem seguindo em direção a um veículo, do tipo furgão, quando os homens pararam soltando Touya, que sem o apoio caiu direto ao chão. Droga! Estava fraco como um bebê.

Os dois capangas de Valerie empunhando suas armas aproximaram-se do veículo, quando se deram conta, de que os dois homens que deveriam estar aguardando ali, não se achavam em lugar nenhum.

Touya aproveitou o momento de descuido, para se levantar, viu que não seria possível, então se arrastou numa fraca tentativa de se esconder, não conseguiu ir muito longe, quando um par de sapatos negros de saltos altos postou-se a sua frente. Valerie!

"Vai a algum lugar Touya?" – ela perguntou irônica.

Touya se largou de costas no chão com os olhos fechados.

"Estava pensando em dar uma voltinha."

"E perder o espetáculo?" – ela falou fazendo um gesto para a pessoa que se encontrava atrás de si.

Um dos homens de Valerie aproximou-se segurando Katrine pelo braço. Touya abriu os olhos vendo a agente ser empurrada, para sua linha de visão, seu coração faltou sair pela boca ao ver o rosto meigo da sua Kat todo machucado. Engoliu em seco a raiva surda que lhe subiu pela garganta. O olhar de ambos se encontrou, e Kat fez um pequeno aceno com a cabeça passando a mensagem de que estava bem.

"Você se tornou mesmo uma mulher sem coração." - Touya falou para Val.

"Isso mesmo, e devo tudo a você."

"Não Valerie." – disse Touya sentando-se. – "Não me culpe por ter se tornado o que já se desenhava há dez anos atrás. Se você é do jeito que é, a responsabilidade é inteiramente sua. Você nunca tentou segurar o diabo que tem aí dentro do seu corpo, sempre quis ser a mulher má que é."

"Cala a boca." – ela rosnou.

"O quê?" – Touya perguntou irônico. – "A verdade dói?"

"Calado." – ela gritou apontando uma arma na direção dele.

"Você já me ameaçou quantas vezes hoje? Começo a pensar que na realidade não quer me matar.' – Touya tentava ganhar tempo. – "Acredito que você ainda me quer para si. Ora, isso não é incrível? Ao mesmo tempo, que quer me matar, você me quer." – Touya provocava cada vez mais.

"Isso é mentira." – Valerie gritou meio descontrolada.

Touya percebeu que estava perto da verdade, começara a falar coisas sem sentido e não é que acertara em cheio?

"Ah Val." – usou de propósito o antigo apelido. – "Você ainda perde a calma muito fácil." – agora Touya tentava se levantar. – "Sabe essa sempre foi a sua fraqueza."

Nisso Katrine que estava atenta ao homem que a segurava percebeu que ele estava meio relaxado, pisou em seu pé com força e jogando a cabeça para trás bateu em seu nariz, ela pode ouvir o som do osso se quebrando.

Valerie ouvindo o grito de dor se virou apontando a arma para Kat, mas Touya pulou em cima dela com suas últimas reservas de força.

Katrine rapidamente pegou a arma do homem que derrubara e disparou dois tiros nos outros guardas que estavam se aproximando, mas um deles conseguiu disparar, antes que caísse no chão, acertando o braço de Kat.

Touya e Valerie ainda rolavam no chão disputando a arma dela, mas a mulher apertou o ferimento na perna dele fazendo-o gritar de dor, levantou-se rapidamente deixando Touya caído no chão, indefeso. Valerie acima dele, com expressão enlouquecida de ódio fitava-o com a arma em punho. Ele já vira essa cena.

"Diga suas últimas palavras Touya."

"Se acha que escapará dessa com vida, vá em frente. Mate-me." - ele falou encarando-a nos olhos, se ela ia matá-lo mesmo, teria que ser friamente, cara a cara, olho no olho.

Ela estava apertando o gatilho quando um grito a fez desviar a atenção.

"Valerie!"

Katrine aproximava-se com sangue escorrendo do braço, o rosto totalmente escoriado, apontando uma arma para Val.

"Você não atiraria na sua própria irmã." - Valerie falou sorrindo ironicamente.

Virou-se para Touya novamente apertando o gatilho. Dois tiros soaram, altos, tudo parou por segundos que pareceram horas.

"Você... Você..." - sussurrou Valerie surpresa, colocando a mão no ombro esquerdo, onde Katrine acertara o tiro, mas ela ainda conseguiu sair correndo.

Katrine correu em direção à Valerie disparando o resto do pente da arma, mas as balas pegaram na porta fechada do elevador. Continuaria a perseguição, mas viu Touya caído no chão, com sangue se espalhando rapidamente a sua volta.

"Touya!" - Kat gritou.

Ela ajoelhou-se colocando a cabeça dele sobre suas pernas.

"Touya, fala comigo, fala comigo." - ao mesmo tempo em que pedia, ela colocou a mão no ferimento que ele tinha do lado direito do corpo. – "Me perdoa, eu deveria ter te contado tudo, mas eu tinha receio do modo que me tratariam na agência. Ela sempre foi distante, tinha umas atitudes estranhas, é certo, mas eu nunca imaginei que ela fez tudo aquilo. Está bem, também sentia ciúmes dela, da sua beleza, de que ela teve você antes de mim, quer dizer, eu não sei se ela teve, ela era tão linda, vocês devem ter tido algo, mas eu não queria enganá-lo, me perdoa, me perdoa." - ela falava com lágrimas nos olhos. – "Se você morrer eu juro que te mato." - ela gritou de repente. – "Não me deixa assim." – completou baixinho.

"Eu juro que você fala mais que um papagaio." - ela ouviu a voz dele baixa e rouca, num tom de riso.

"Touya, seu idiota." - ela gritou erguendo-se rápido e deixando a cabeça dele bater no chão.

"Ai, Katrine sua destrambelhada, não vê que eu estou machucado? E olha como se refere a mim. Eu ainda sou seu chefe."

"Você é a pior pessoa que eu conheço, como pode me deixar na dúvida, achei que estivesse morto."

"Só que não estou. Mas vou estar se você não me ajudar."

Kat abaixou-se rapidamente ao lado dele de novo.

"Desculpa."

"Ela não teve Kat." – ele disse.

"O quê?"

"Val não me teve antes de você."

Kat olhou-o nos olhos vendo a sinceridade espelhada neles, segurou-o pelo rosto lhe dando um beijo nos lábios.

"Ah eu precisava mesmo disso." – ele brincou com ela. – "Vamos me ajuda a levantar."

"E seu ferimento?"

"Foi de raspão." – ele minimizou.

Nisso ouviram o som da porta da escada abrindo-se. Kat se posicionou na frente de Touya com a arma, descarregada, apontada seja lá para quem estivesse a caminho. Suspirou aliviada quando viu que era Jit.

"Jit, Graças a Deus. Cadê o Syoaran? Sakura!" – gritou de repente. – "Aquela guarda-costas super desenvolvida da Valerie a levou, sei lá para onde." – ela falou ansiosa. – "Sakura! Sakura, fala comigo" – Kat tentava fazer contato com a amiga, mas não obteve nenhuma resposta.

"Syaoran foi atrás da Sakura. Ele também não está respondendo" – Jit disse. – "Vocês estão bem?"

"Preciso ajudar o Syaoran." – falou Kat seguindo em direção ao elevador. – "E preciso pegar a Valerie."

Foi segura pela mão.

"Não." – Touya disse. – "Você está ferida."

"É a Sakura." – ela falou agoniada.

"Eu vou." – Touya falou.

"O quê?" – ambos os agentes gritaram.

Touya conseguiu enfim se por de pé, e de olhos fechados concentrou-se. Não sabia exatamente o que fazia, mas sentia no fundo de seu ser que conseguiria controlar a dor dos ferimentos. Foi sentindo-se quente, um calor gostoso subindo por seu corpo. O sangue que escorria de seus vários ferimentos, pararam como num passe de mágica. Abriu os olhos dando de cara com dois rostos de expressões espantadas.

"Que foi?"

"Você brilhou." – Kat falou de olhos arregalados. Jit apenas acenou concordando.

"Brilhei é? Preciso mesmo conversar com Eriol." – seguiu andando meio torto em direção ao elevador.

Mas antes que chegassem às portas, dois carros negros entraram na garagem, Jit e Kat tomaram posições, prontos para a briga, mas suspiraram aliviados quando viram que eram os agentes esperados.

"Vocês demoraram." – falou Touya.

"Precisamos pegar Hosokawa no hotel chefe."

"Hoso?" – Touya perguntou fitando Katrine em busca de respostas.

"Pegamos o traidor escondido em um hotel." – Kat explicou. – "Ele trabalhava mesmo para a Valerie."

"Devo deduzir então que isso já vem de longa data. Ele que ajudou Valerie há dez anos?"

Kat acenou que sim.

"Entendo." – disse apenas. – "Jit, cuide da situação aqui." – falou se referindo aos homens caídos, continuou em direção ao elevador, sendo seguido por Katrine. – "Você não vai." – ele falou virando-se para ela.

"Tenta me tirar daqui." – Kat nem o fitou, encostou-se na parede do elevador e cruzou os braços, controlando-se para não gritar de dor, pois esquecera o ferimento.

"Mulher teimosa. Só porque andou resolvendo uma coisinha aqui outra ali, pensa que é a Super Mulher." – resmungava Touya

"Esse posto é da Sakura."

"O quê?" – ele perguntou sem entender.

"Nada."

**CCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCS**

"Sabe, ainda está em tempo de você mudar de lado. Pelo que sei não matou ninguém. Nem vi você batendo em alguém. Por que não se dá uma chance e me solta? Eu prometo testemunhar a seu favor." – Sakura já estava tentando convencer a brutamontes da guarda-costas, há um bom tempo, mas a mulher não abrira a boca. Ela tirara seu comunicador, portanto estava sozinha.

Chegaram ao alto do edifício, Sakura ainda bem presa pelas mãos de Aki, quando a mulher empurrou-a para frente, fazendo-a perder o equilíbrio.

"Ei. Não se faz isso com uma mulher nas minhas condições." – reclamou Sakura.

Aki postou-se à frente de Sakura em posição de luta e pela primeira vez se viu algum tipo de expressão passar por seu rosto, a mulher quase sorria, e não era de alegria. Tinha um ar de que adoraria dar uma surra em Sakura.

"Sabe, acho que você deveria mudar de atitude, afinal é uma mulher muito bonita. Quem sabe se soltasse os cabelos, sorrisse mais, conseguiria encontrar um namorado, aí pararia de andar nas companhias erradas."

Aki continuou em silêncio, e num movimento rápido que pegou a falante Sakura despreparada deu um golpe acertando-lhe o rosto. Sakura sentiu o gosto de sangue, e percebeu que a mulher não estava para brincadeiras.

"Deveria ter avisado. Você não fala não?" – perguntou brava.

Aki, para surpresa de Sakura abriu a boca, e ela pode perceber porque a guarda-costas não emitira nenhuma palavra. A língua havia sido cortada.

"Ah! Entendo." – Sakura falou engolindo em seco.

Mal acabara de falar Aki correu em direção a Sakura, com golpes rápidos tentava acertá-la, mas dessa vez ela estava preparada, desviou-se agilmente, não sendo atingida nenhuma vez.

Ambas se encararam, e Sakura dessa vez foi mais rápida, sem usar nenhuma das cartas numa seqüência bem elaborada de golpes conseguiu atingir Aki no estômago. A mulher caiu com um joelho no chão e a mão no estômago, encarou Sakura com fúria.

"Pelo visto a brincadeira acabou." – disse Sakura.

Aki levantou-se rápida e com socos ágeis tentava atingir Sakura, mas esta bloqueava os golpes cada vez mais velozes, quando a outra tentou acertá-la na barriga foi seu primeiro erro. Sakura segurou a mão dela, a centímetros do alvo, Aki ainda tentou com a outra mão que também foi segura.

"Nunca. Nunca bata na minha barriga." – Sakura rosnou com os olhos frios.

Jogou-se no chão de costas puxando Aki pelas mãos e com os dois pés chutou o estômago da mulher fazendo-a voar por cima de si e indo cair do outro lado.

Sakura levantou-se rápida, ofegava ligeiramente. Aki não estava em melhores condições, tentou se levantar, mas acabou caindo de novo.

"Eu se fosse você ficava no chão. Não terei clemência." – Sakura lhe disse, os olhos frios como gelo.

Aki a olhou, agora com os bem penteados cabelos, soltos, caindo em seu rosto. Mas a mulher era teimosa, levantou-se de novo.

"Você pediu." – Sakura disse baixinho.

As duas correram em direção uma da outra, sem perceber a aproximação de uma pessoa.

Continua...

**N.A.:-**

Oi pessoal!

Caraca, foi mal terminar o capítulo bem aqui...eheheh...juro q achava que tinha mais coisa...

E então? Gostaram das lutas?

Ah, uma particularidade, aquela parte do Touya caído no chão com a Katrine falando sem parar, saiu meio ao acaso, a Patty antes de viajar queria saber o q aconteceria com a Valerie, Touya, Katrine, e escrevi essa ceninha num e-mail q a gente estava trocando, depois de arrumado deu p encaixar aí no meio desse capítulo..se eu n tivesse tido a idéia q tive p o cap.13, a Val teria se ferrado nessa parte...ahahahahah...

Gente, alguém aí já assistiu "Chamas da Vingança" com Denzel Washington...caraca, quase peguei algumas cenas do filme, p colocar em torturas aqui p o Touya, mas não queria cortar nenhum dedo dele...tadinho...ia ser muita maldade...

O Syaoran no começo do capítulo, enfim perdeu o controle...ele ficou exasperado, e na verdade não sabe muito bem o que prefere...eheheh...Sakura dependente, ou independente...sabe, essa reação dele eu tirei de alguns acontecimentos reais...ehehehe...

Quanto à magia do Touya, confesso que quando terminei SB2, fiquei pensando o que faria com ele, então decidi não fazer nada, deixar as coisas acontecerem. Touya não tem uma magia pré-determinada como antes, quando ele precisa de ajuda ela simplesmente aparece, um tipo de magia meio incondicional. Deu p entender?

Vamos aos agradecimentos:-

**Marjarie**, no dia q postei o cap.11 recebi seu review do cap.10, foi mal...Me conta uma coisa, como vc agüenta o arrogante Sesshou? Caraca, o Hee e o Hiei mesmo emburrados são mais educados...ahahahahahah...mas eu gostei dele querendo matar a Valixo...ahahahahah...sabe se vc me achou má no término do cap 10, eu achei q eu fui má nesse aqui...hihihihi...menina, o Kai anda cada vez mais desesperado pela minha lentidão com "Lutar é Seu Destino", como me pentelha p escrever...incrível... falando nisso, acabei esquecendo de perguntar p Kaela se ela já fez o q disse q ia fazer p angariar sua simpatia...espera aí... ela disse q ainda não, ficou um pouco magoada por vc tê-la chamado de clone malvado...ahahahaha...mas aguarda aí, assim q ela estiver mais calma, pq vc sabe, a raiva dela n dura, ela vai te ganhar, vai por mim...

Agora review cap.11...realmente esse vc n demorou, deu tempo de mandar recado..ehehe..vc comentou do jeito durão da Sakura, ontem mesmo eu estava pensando que ultimamente minhas protagonistas andam p lá de duronas, estava até lendo a cena em que a Roxie dá um pau naquele cara, e pensando se n dava p amenizar a coisa, acho que o Ken vai interferir. Aí pensei na Selene, apesar de ela ter começado frágil, mudou muito rapidamente, eu definitivamente n gosto de heroínas molóides..eheh..Bom, n vou nem comentar das outras, afinal vc conhece todas...ehehe..que pena que ainda n conheço o novo integrante da gangue...Espero que vc se dê bem no novo emprego Loki...hihihih...

**Miaka**, gostei também de colocar Sakura e Syaoran tendo atitudes parecidas. Sinto muito ter tirado seu amor dos capítulos, mas estou escrevendo o cap.14 e ele está nos meus planos, por isso aguarde...Logo mando seu cap. revisado, OK?

**Kirisu-chan**, gostei das suas idéias p o que ia acontecer com Touya e Kat...eheheh...e aí? Vc acertou mais ou menos né? Mas ainda tem coisa pela frente...eheheheh

**Pety**, menina, a Val é insana mesmo, doidona de pedra...eheh... acho que por isso ela foi tão complicada de escrever, eu sou uma doida mais legal, ela é doida neurótica...eheheheh...então, vc acertou na discussão básica, se bem que quem mais falou foi o Syaoran..ahah...às vezes eu fico com uma peninha do que ele sofre...ahahahah...Pety, que idéia mais maluca, mesmo se o Touya morrer... ah eu não faria isso com a Kat...ahahahah...encontrar coisinha lá no céu?...ahahaha...não vou nem contar p ela...eheheheh

**Sakurinha**, bom, qto ao Syaoran sair socando todo mundo..eheheh...nessa parte eu disse que ele ia pegar mais leve, queria ele mais zen, mas qdo ele tem que entrar em ação, não mede as conseqüências, se tiver q bater bate mesmo...eheheh...Sabe, eu ia colocar a Kat escutando mesmo tudo que o Touya falou p Valerie, até tinha discutido essa idéia com a Marjarie, mas a linha de acontecimentos teria q estar bem lá na frente, e n teria dado tempo da Kat chegar justo naquele momento...uma pena...

**Analu**, vc anda falando igual seus alunos, é?..eheh... A Valerie machucou mais o Touya..aiai... eu fiquei enrolando de monte as torturas, e vc reparou que nem descrevi o que ela fez? Ou os instrumentos que ela usou? Deixei por conta da imaginação de cada um.

**Lan Ayath**, também sou fã das cenas de ação, mas essa história até que n teve muitas, não é?

**Dragon**, eu n disse que qdo o capítulo empaca eu penso em vc, eu disse que qdo o cap. tem pouca ação, ou muita, lembro de vc, se tem pouca ação, vc n vai gostar muito, se tem muita vc vai achar legal entendeu?..eheh ..imagina que eu ia mandar uma indireta p vc. Mas e aí? A sua fic sai ou não?..eheh... quando à SB3, essa fic é maior que as outras, os capítulos têm mais páginas, por isso q acredito que ela vai ter uns 15 ou 16 capítulos...

**Andréia**, valeu pelo review. Mas n entendi, vc gostou do Syaoran dando uma surra no Kaiyo, ou achou errado o que ele fez? Espero que goste desse capítulo também.

**Littledark**, valeu pelo review, gostei de saber q vc adora a fic...Realmente, eu vou castigar a Sakura um pouquinho, ou melhor, o Syaoran vai..eheh..

**Anaisa**, sem crises de não ter mandado review, o que importa é que vc leu. E com quem vc fica puta da vida? A Valerie né?..eheheh

**Thata**, Syaoran revoltado? Acho que agora ele tá revoltado..ehehe...no anterior ele tava irado mesmo...eheheheh...A Valerie é tudo isso que vc falou, e mais um pouco...é uma pena mesmo estar no fim, essa foi a história q deu mais trabalho entre as 3, mas a que deu mais prazer também, tudo bem q eu tava ficando careca enquanto n me decidia por uma cena ou outra, mas enfim, as coisas estão chegando ao final.

_CCS_

Pessoal, agradeço de monte os reviews, sempre é bom saber o que vcs estão achando da história.

Não percam o capítulo 13, ele demorou, acredito que meses p sair, a Marjarie bem sabe, o tanto que foi e voltou p ela com troca de opiniões, a Kath devo dizer que ficou maluca querendo saber do cap.14, mas ele n tá escrito ainda...eheheh..apenas rascunhado.

**Propagandas:-**

Gente, a Marjarie está com uma fic de Saint Seiya, com os protagonistas Shun e June, um romance inocente e cheio de risadas, bem como a minha mana é.

Quem se interessar em ler troquem o número do link da SB, por 2410705/1, e aproveitem. Além dessa fic tem um Labirinto, na parte de CCS com as vilãzinhas de "Suteki da Ne" da Yoruki e "Poderia ser diferente" da Patty, e outro na parte de Harry Potter, com a Cho Chorona e a Sapa Umbridge, quem estiver a fim de divertimento, é só darem uma lida, hilárias.

As histórias da família Kinomoto na montagem do Blogg também estão divertidas, não de morrer de rir, pq vcs já sabem q n sou muito boa na comédia, mas mesmo assim estão legais, dêem uma passada lá, além disso, tem notícias de animes e filmes...

familiakinomoto ponto weblogger ponto terra ponto com ponto br

Parece que estou esquecendo alguma coisa... bom, se eu lembrar coloco no próximo capítulo.

Super beijos

Rosana


	13. Capítulo 13

**SEM BARREIRAS - ****NOS BRAÇOS DO AMOR**

Autora: Rosana (Rô)

_Capítulo 13_

Syaoran tentou fazer contato com Sakura pelo comunicador, mas ela não respondia, jogou-o longe, num rompante de preocupação, e correu o mais que pode em direção ao telhado do edifício, era de lá que ele sentia a aura de Sakura. Abriu a porta subitamente quando viu Sakura e Aki se enfrentando como duas gladiadoras, ambas bastante machucadas.

- Sakura. – gritou quando a viu correndo em direção à outra, mas ela não o ouviu.

As duas voaram num golpe parecido, esperando atingir a outra com a perna, mas Aki errou por milímetros e Sakura atingiu-a bem no pescoço. A guarda-costas caiu pesadamente no chão, Sakura parou um pouco à frente com um joelho apoiado no chão. Sabia que havia matado a mulher, não era sua intenção, mas era uma ou outra, a melhor vencera.

- Sakura. – Syaoran aproximou-se apoiando a mão no ombro dela.

Sakura soltou um suspiro colocando a mão em cima da de Syaoran e levantou-se.

- Não queria matá-la. – falou sem se virar.

- Eu sei.

- Disse a mim mesma que não deixaria mais a raiva guiar meus instintos, e eu não estava com raiva, quer dizer, um pouquinho, porque ela tentou atingir a minha barriga...

- Sua barriga? – ele perguntou virando-a para ele.

Syaoran abaixou-se colocando as mãos na barriga de Sakura, acariciou-a delicadamente.

- Eu disse que ela tentou. Não conseguiu me acertar, Syaoran. – Sakura explicou.

- Oi filhinho, você está bem? Que tal dar um sinal para papai? – Syaoran pediu nem ouvindo o que Sakura dizia.

Nisso para surpresa dos dois, sentiram um leve movimento. O primeiro nessa gestação tão tumultuada.

- Você viu? – ele perguntou surpreso encarando Sakura.

- Na verdade eu senti. – ela respondeu sorrindo.

- Ele me ouviu. Viu só Sakura, eu disse que era um garotão.

- Acredito que minha filha se mexeu de indignação por ter sido chamada de filhinho. – ela falou brincando.

- Que nada... – mas Syaoran não pode terminar o que dizia.

- Que cena mais comovente. – ouviram uma voz fria dizer.

Valerie, a poucos passos, apontava-lhes uma arma. Syaoran se ergueu colocando-se à frente de Sakura para protegê-la.

- Eu não acredito que você ainda está viva. – falou Sakura saindo detrás de Syaoran.

- Quer fazer o favor de ficar aí atrás. – ele falou puxando-a de volta.

Valerie aproximou-se dos dois.

- Eu não sou mulher de morrer fácil. Bem que a traidora da minha irmã tentou acabar comigo, mas deve estar lá no sub-solo chorando as mágoas pela morte do Touya.

- NÃO! – gritou Sakura.

- Não acredita Sakura, ela está mentindo.

- Estou? – Valerie questionou com ironia e nesse momento percebeu Aki caída no chão.

Ficou por alguns segundos apenas observando a mulher, aproximou-se dela, ainda com a arma apontada para Syaoran e Sakura, abaixou-se tocando a base de seu pescoço, não sentindo nenhuma pulsação. Ergueu-se calmamente, sentiria falta de Aki, fora uma excelente guarda-costas, sempre calada, o que era ótimo, não ficava dizendo baboseiras.

Valerie a encontrara há alguns anos, uma jovem prostituta, menor de idade. Ninguém se interessara pela garota muda, mas a ex-agente vira o que outros deixaram passar, ela era excelente em artes-marciais, soubera defender-se de um homem que queria que ela fizesse bem mais do que ela iria receber por alguns momentos de prazer. Aki nem piscara quando passara o pequeno "tanto" no pescoço do homem cortando-o de orelha a orelha, num bar cheio de pessoas. A partir desse dia Valerie treinara a garota para trabalhar a seu lado. Aki era a única que se aproximara mais dela, ou que Valerie deixara se aproximar.

- Quando eu mandar, corra. – Syaoran disse a Sakura.

- De jeito nenhum.

- Sakura...

- Eu não vou deixá-lo com uma maluca que tem uma arma, de jeito nenhum.

- Esqueceu do bebê?

- Não, e é por ele mesmo que daqui eu não saio, você pode precisar de mim. Eu não vou deixá-lo desprotegido Syaoran, nossa filha também precisa do pai. Eu fico.

- Por favor...

- Não.

Ele a olhou por cima do ombro e viu que dali ela não sairia mesmo, mas viu algo mais. Temor. Por ele.

- Eu te amo sabia? Quer...

- Não Syaoran, não pergunta isso agora. Depois você fala. Eu vou adorar ouvir. – Sakura disse com o olhar preso ao dele.

Valerie sorriu malevolente ao apontar a arma para Sakura e Syaoran. Enfim ela mesma teria que se livrar daquela garota.

- Comecem a rezar.

**_CCSCCSCCSCCS_ **

- Droga de elevador que não chega logo. – Touya, irritado apertava sem parar o botão do último andar.

- Eu não tenho certeza se você sabe, mas fazer isso aí... – ela disse apontando para o painel. – ... não vai fazer o elevador chegar mais rápido.

- Não me diga Srta. Sabe Tudo. – ele ironizou.

- Isso também não vai ajudar. – ela falou se referindo ao tom irônico dele.

- Quer parar? Não vê que estou preocupado?

- Ué, e eu estou tentando acalmá-lo.

- Mas só está conseguindo me irritar.

- Tá bom. – ela disse passando a mão na boca como se fechasse um zíper.

Touya parou de apertar o botão do painel como um lunático e voltou o olhar para Katrine que fitava o chão. A agente estava toda machucada, a calça rasgada nos joelhos, e sangue manchando o braço onde ela levara o tiro.

- Isso aí está doendo? – ele perguntou.

Katrine levantou a cabeça fitando a expressão de preocupação dele. Relanceou o olhar pelo braço, por um momento havia se esquecido do ferimento, ardia, mas a dor era suportável. Acenou que não com a cabeça, mas não disse mais nada.

Touya rasgou a manga do que restava de sua camisa e aproximando-se amarrou o tecido em torno do braço dela. Kat olhou-o, agradecida.

- Eu nunca vou me perdoar. – ela disse depois de alguns segundos.

- Por quê? Nada disso que está acontecendo é culpa sua. – Touya falou. – Provavelmente é mais culpa minha.

- Não. Você tentou ajudá-la, sei que tentou. Até depois da sua morte, você falsificou um relatório, para ninguém descobrir do que a Valerie havia sido capaz.

Touya silenciou, mas ele sabia que se tivesse agido de maneira diferente, há dez anos atrás, hoje eles não estariam passando por isso. Tinha até medo de começar a pensar em seus inimigos, arrependia-se até o último fio de cabelo de ter envolvido Sakura com a agência, já perdera o melhor amigo, quase matara Katrine, e a irmã e Syaoran corriam risco de perderem a vida com aquela maluca.

- Droga de elevador. – resmungou de novo, voltando a apertar o botão no painel.

**_CCSCCSCCSCCS_**

Valerie disparou a arma como uma alucinada, ela já perdera totalmente a razão quando não conseguira eliminar Touya. Tinha certeza que o homem que a matara continuava vivo.

Quando o pente de balas esvaziou, ela baixou a mão com a arma, e não acreditou no que seus olhos viram, Li na frente da peste da Kinomoto, ambos sem nenhum arranhão.

- Eu acertei. – ela disse, olhando da arma para eles. – Eu sei que acertei. O que vocês fizeram? - ela gritou começando a andar em direção a eles, enquanto colocava outro pente de balas na arma.

Sakura, segundos antes de Valerie começar a atirar, erguera Escudo para protegê-los dos projéteis.

- Você dá uma surra nela ou dou eu? – Sakura perguntou para Syaoran olhando Valerie que se aproximava deles.

- Você não vai fazer nada. Fica bem quieta aí e cuida do nosso bebê.

- Tá bom. – ela concordou, o que fez Syaoran olhar para trás espantado.

- Quem é você e o que fez com a Sakura? – ele ainda ironizou, antes de perceber que Valerie ia de novo atirar neles.

Syaoran empurrou Sakura para um lado e jogou-se em cima de Valerie, ambos indo ao chão, mas ele conseguiu agarrar a mão que ela levava a arma em tempo, erguendo-a acima da cabeça da mulher, que ainda conseguiu disparar três tiros.

- Sakura. – Syaoran gritou, pois não conseguia vê-la.

- Estou bem. – Sakura olhava os dois rolando no chão, pensando em qual carta poderia usar, para não machucar Syaoran, quando Valerie ficou de pé.

A mulher sorriu malignamente apontando a arma para Syaoran que continuava caído no chão.

- Depois de você, a sua doce mulherzinha e seu filho serão os próximos. – Valerie falou já puxando o gatilho.

- Movimento! – Sakura gritou.

Valerie moveu o dedo indicador no ar, porque a arma havia sumido de sua mão, ficou pasma por alguns segundos olhando a mão vazia, quando viu a arma aparecer do nada próxima ao parapeito do prédio. Olhou para Sakura espantada, o que aquela garota era?

Syaoran aproveitou o momento de estupefação de Valerie e rolando de lado ergueu-se também, mas a mulher ainda tinha algumas cartas na manga. Retirou uma pequena adaga que trazia presa ao tornozelo, e avançando num movimento rápido, cortou o ar e no processo o peito de Syaoran. Bem próximo do outro ferimento que recomeçou a sangrar.

- Syaoran. – dessa vez o grito partiu de Sakura.

Syaoran colocou a mão no ferimento, o corte fora bem profundo, o sangue escorria rápido, mas ele não se daria por vencido, não enquanto a mulher que amava corria perigo, ela precisava dele.

Valerie partiu para um próximo golpe, mas dessa vez Syaoran estava pronto, num chute perfeito pegou em cheio o pulso da mulher, ela perdeu por um momento o equilíbrio, mas não soltou a adaga.

- Você pode ser um perito nas artes marciais, mas eu sou mestra na arte do 'tanto'. Eu sei que seu poder de dano é pequeno, mas não nas mãos de uma pessoa que sabe exatamente o que está fazendo.

E pelo jeito Valerie sabia mesmo o que estava fazendo, pois o ferimento no peito de Syaoran doía cada vez mais.

A mulher, com a pequena faca na mão, desferiu outro golpe, da esquerda para a direita, numa força incrível. Syaoran conseguiu aparar o braço dela com a mão, mas ela rodou rápida sobre os pés tentando atingi-lo no pescoço com a outra mão livre, que também foi segura por Syaoran. Valerie ficou numa posição indefesa, presa pelos braços, de costas para Syaoran.

Teria que nocauteá-la. Não teria piedade. Não poderia pensar nela como mulher indefesa, pois de indefesa ela não tinha nada. Era uma assassina, fria e cruel.

Syaoran teve a chance perfeita de se livrar de Valerie, mas nos poucos segundos de dúvida, ela jogou o corpo para trás, surpreso com a manobra, foram ambos no chão. Valerie ainda deitada desceu a mão com a faca em direção ao peito de Syaoran, rápido ele rolou de lado, e ela acabou acertando somente o chão.

Os dois levantaram-se, rodeando-se, prontos para o próximo movimento.

Sakura pensava em qual carta poderia dar uma maior vantagem para Syaoran, quando o viu olhá-la num claro pedido para que não fizesse nada. Ela franziu o cenho não entendendo qual era a dele, claro que faria alguma coisa. Pegou a carta Névoa, invocou o seu poder, e uma neblina espessa começou a se formar no alto do edifício. Sakura sabia que seria mais fácil para Syaoran perceber a aproximação de Valerie, o que não contava é que a mulher tinha mais uma arma escondida.

Valerie por um momento se sentiu surpresa e desorientada com a súbita neblina, não via nada, mas um leve ruído atrás de si, lhe deu a localização de Syaoran. Pegando uma de suas shuriken lançou-a na direção do som, e ante o leve gemido de dor, teve certeza de que conseguira pegar aquele guerreiro estúpido.

Syaoran também ouvira. Sakura havia sido atingida. Seu coração acelerou num ritmo anormal, o sangue bombeou subindo ao cérebro, num grito terrível ele partiu para cima de onde sentia que Valerie estava.

Ela ainda tentou erguer a adaga para acertar um golpe em Syaoran, mas ele conseguiu pegar ambas as mãos dela, mas a força do impulso foi violenta, os dois próximos à beira do edifício foram empurrados em direção ao vazio.

- Não. – Sakura gritou correndo na direção em que os dois sumiram.

Logo em seguida apareceram Touya e Katrine, quando ouviram o grito, eles já chegavam no alto da escadaria que dava no telhado. Viram, pelo meio da neblina que começava a se dissolver, Sakura deitada no chão com os braços esticados.

- Sakura. – Touya correu na direção da irmã.

- Touya, pelo amor de Deus. Me ajuda.

Sakura conseguira pegar a mão de Syaoran que ficara pendurado na borda do edifício, mas suas forças faltavam-lhe, nem passara por sua cabeça usar a carta Força, sua memória dera um branco total quando vira Syaoran prestes a cair daquela altura. Com a ajuda de Touya, os dois conseguiram trazer Syaoran para cima.

- Nunca mais faça isso. – Sakura disse se jogando nos braços de seu guerreiro.

- Não sei se você percebeu, mas eu não tive outra alternativa. – ele falou enlaçando a mulher em seus braços fortes. Dessa vez, fora por pouco, pensou dando uma olhada para baixo. Engoliu em seco. Muito pouco.

Afastou Sakura de si segurando-a pelos braços olhando-a por todo corpo.

- Onde Valerie acertou você? – perguntou preocupado.

- Ela a machucou? – Touya preocupou-se também sentando ao lado da irmã.

- Estou bem, passou de raspão. – e mostrou o braço onde havia um ferimento, não tão de raspão assim.

Touya rasgou a outra manga de sua camisa, que já era irrecuperável mesmo e amarrou no braço da irmã.

- Onde está Valerie? – Katrine perguntou olhando em volta.

- Ela caiu com Syaoran, provavelmente virou panqueca lá em baixo. – disse Sakura. – Foi mal Kat, mas não estou com um pingo de pena dela. – completou.

- Tudo bem Sakura, para falar a verdade, nem eu estou com pena dela.

- Essa aqui está morta. – disse Touya que se aproximara do corpo de Aki.

Sakura trocou um olhar preocupado com Syaoran, o irmão provavelmente piraria e a enfiaria num hospital psiquiátrico até ela ter a filha se soubesse que ela matara Aki.

- Foi minha culpa. – disse Syaoran se levantando, enquanto ajudava Sakura a fazer o mesmo.

Touya olhou para os dois com os olhos semi-serrados, Sakura desviara a vista fazendo cara de inocente e Syaoran encarou-o de frente numa demonstração que não admitiria ser contestado. Óbvio que estava mentindo, mas por enquanto deixaria passar.

- Vou pedir aos agentes que façam uma limpeza geral aqui e... – observou Kat que ainda estava parada à beira do telhado olhando para baixo. – ... dizer que recolham o corpo de Valerie.

- Você vai direto para o hospital. – Syaoran disse. – Eu cuido das coisas por aqui.

- Não senhor. Você também vai para o hospital. Olha só esse ferimento. – Sakura bronqueou com Syaoran colocando a mão no ferimento do guerreiro que não parava de sangrar.

- E você Sakura? Não está muito melhor. E o bebê? – Touya perguntou.

- Eu estou ótima, fora algumas pequenas escoriações. Minha filha também está bem. – recebeu dois olhares duvidosos. - É incrível, mas vocês parecem ter saído de uma guerra, eu estou em perfeitas condições. – ela continuou se vangloriando observando os dois.

- Posso participar dessa reunião também?

Uma voz irônica disse fazendo os três olharem na direção de onde viera.

Valerie, prendia Katrine pelos braços, com a arma apontada para a cabeça da agente.

- Eu não acredito. Essa mulher deve ter parte com o diabo mesmo. Ele te deu asas para você conseguir voltar aqui, foi? – Sakura perguntou aproximando-se das duas, antes que Syaoran ou Touya pudessem se mover.

- Não se aproxime. – Valerie falou apertando levemente o gatilho. Sakura ouviu um leve clique e viu Kat engolindo em seco.

- O que você quer? – Touya perguntou andando devagar em direção às duas mulheres. – Matar a todos nós? Não conseguirá. No máximo um de nós morre, mas os outros três acabam com você.

- Viu só Katrine? Seu querido chefe não dá a mínima para você. Todo aquele palavreado bonito era mentira. No fundo o grande agente só se importa em ser o superior diretor da CSN.

Kat olhou para Touya e não foi bem isso que viu. Ele tinha um olhar sério e evitava seu olhar, mas Kat sabia que ele estava se concentrando na melhor forma de tirá-la da mira da arma da irmã. Era melhor esquecer que aquela mulher era sua irmã, e ajudar Touya a resgatá-la.

- E porque motivo ele se importaria comigo Val? Sou apenas uma agente, posso ser substituída. – Kat nem sabia o que dizia, só queria desviar a atenção de Valerie, pois vira Syaoran aproximando-se pela lateral.

- Como você é nobre Katrine...

Mas não pode terminar, pois nesse momento Kat lhe deu um forte golpe no estômago com o cotovelo. Valerie não teve reação de puxar o gatilho, pois o ar lhe faltara. Kat agora livre do aperto de aço da outra mulher, virou-se dando um soco certeiro no rosto da ex-agente bandida, que sentiu o pescoço lançar-se para trás. Não contente com apenas dois golpes, Kat segurou o pulso que a irmã ainda mantinha a arma, e deu-lhe outro soco forte no estômago, dessa vez conseguindo desarmar a outra.

Valerie ainda tentou reagir, segurando o braço ferido de Kat que gritou de dor, mas a agente não se daria por vencida, também sabia jogar sujo, apertou o ferimento que ela mesma tinha provocado no ombro da irmã, Valerie puxou o ar com esforço diante da dor, mas Kat continuou apertando até a outra soltar seu braço, e acabar caindo de joelhos, fraca.

- Isso é para você aprender a não se meter comigo. – Kat ainda falou antes de dar um último soco em Valerie que caiu no chão desacordada.

Katrine apoiou as mãos nos joelhos respirando pesadamente, seu braço doía miseravelmente. Estranhou o silêncio que de repente impregnara o alto do edifício, virou-se para trás e quase caiu na risada diante das caras de espanto de Syaoran e Touya. Sakura sorria como se tivesse ganhado um presente.

- O que foi? Parece que vocês dois nunca viram briga de mulher.

- Tenho que ser honesto. Fiquei surpreso com a sua atuação. – Syaoran foi o primeiro a dizer algo.

- Eu sempre soube que a Kat era excelente agente. – Sakura vangloriou-se.

A amiga de fato sempre fora sua primeira incentivadora. Seu olhar voltou para Touya que agora trazia um sorriso no rosto.

- E aí, Touya, eu estava ou não com a razão quando disse que a Kat tinha tudo para ser uma das melhores agentes de campo? Acho que agora ela já provou de todas as formas que está apta para sair de trás daquela mesa, não é mesmo? – Sakura dizia para o irmão, dando soquinhos em seu braço.

- Isso ela já tinha provado. Mas dessa vez se superou. Nunca imaginei que você pudesse deixar seu sentimento fraterno de lado Katrine. – Touya falou.

- Isso é porque não há sentimento fraterno envolvido na questão Touya. – Kat disse olhando a irmã caída no chão. – Essa coisa largada aí, nunca foi minha irmã.

Touya aproximou-se de Kat encarando-a profundamente nos olhos.

- Tenho que concordar com você Agente Kérria. Vocês duas não são nem um pouco parecidas.

Kat franziu o cenho, não tinha certeza de que aquilo era uma boa coisa. Touya percebeu no ato a dúvida dela.

- E isso foi um elogio. Um grande elogio. – completou pegando-a pelos ombros e puxando-a para seus braços.

Kat deu um sorrisinho maroto e passou os braços pela cintura de Touya, encostando o rosto no peito dele.

- Ai que lindo. – Sakura falou soltando um suspiro. – E pensar que fui eu que juntei esses dois. – soltou outro suspiro. – Eu sou tão esperta.

Syaoran tentou dar risada mas conseguiu apenas soltar um leve gemido de dor, que foi ouvido por Sakura que se virou rapidamente para ele preocupada.

- Precisamos ir para um hospital. Acho que hoje nós fazemos a festa dos médicos, tem ferimentos de tudo que é tipo. – ela falou tão séria que nem percebeu a brincadeira impressa na frase. – Estão rindo de quê? – perguntou passando o braço de Syaoran pelo seu ombro.

- Eu estou bem. – ele falou, mas não se desvencilhou dos braços da mulher.

- Sei, está gemendo toda hora.

- Eu não gemo. – resmungou.

- Claro que não. – ela resolveu concordar.

- Quer parar de concordar comigo? Já é a segunda vez, está me assustando.

Touya e Katrine ainda abraçados, sorriram da troca de palavras entre os outros dois.

- Chefe. – Jitsuji entrou correndo de arma em punho seguido de mais alguns agentes, mas estancou surpreso ao ver os dois casais abraçados e dois corpos no chão.

- Jit.

- O senhor está bem?

- Nada que uma temporada no hospital não cure. – Katrine respondeu por Touya.

- Pegaram The Devil? – Jit perguntou.

- É melhor algemá-la, está desacordada. A outra está morta. – Touya respondeu pegando a arma de Valerie que estava jogada no chão.

- Sim senhor. Vamos lá homens. – Jit comandou os outros agentes enquanto Touya e companhia seguiam para os elevadores.

Ninguém queria admitir, mas estavam todos meio mortos de cansaço.

- Umas férias viriam bem a calhar. – Sakura falou de repente.

- Você mal chegou de viagem. – Touya disse.

- Na verdade, não foi lá muito divertido. Quer dizer, a primeira noite foi. – Sakura falou lançando um olhar a Syaoran que deu uma risada muito marota.

- Eu não quero saber. – Touya disse colocando as mãos nos ouvidos, o que resultou em risadas dos outros.

- Como vocês descobriram o que estava acontecendo? – Touya perguntou sério agora.

Syaoran contou meio por alto tudo que acontecera no navio e na volta para o Japão.

Sakura e Katrine relataram como descobriram onde Valerie estava. Sakura recebendo um olhar mortal de Syaoran por ter saído à caça sozinha.

Quando Syaoran disse como descobrira o paradeiro de Valerie, Touya retrucou que ele nunca mais ficaria sozinho com um detido, o que começou uma discussão entre os dois sobre quem era mais violento na hora de descobrir alguma informação.

- Como você sabia onde Hosokawa estava Sakura? – Syaoran perguntou.

- Ah eu perguntei ao Taiju. – ela respondeu como quem não quer nada.

- Não foi no Dragão Vermelho de novo não é?

- Que nada. Aliás falando em Dragão Vermelho... - Sakura estrategicamente mudou de assunto ocasionando uma troca de olhares entre Syaoran e Touya que olharam para Katrine, que fitava concentrada seus pés. – Não acredito que você mandou o Lionel lá Touya. – ela continuou, dando risada.

- Oras, eu queria uma informação. – o irmão falou com cara de inocente.

Nesse momento eles já saíam do elevador para a garagem, continuaram meio andando, Touya mais se arrastando, sendo amparado por Katrine.

- Informação? Você o mandou se identificar. Sabe muito bem que depois do estrago de alguns meses atrás, os agentes da CSN não são bem vindos por lá. – Sakura falou.

- Sério? – Touya perguntou inocente, fazendo Syaoran dar risada.

- E você está rindo do quê? Prensou o coitado na parede. – ela voltou para Syaoran.

- Eu não o prensei na parede. Só o ergui de leve, devo ter dado uma apertadinha no pescoço dele também.

- Você fez isso? – Touya perguntou sorrindo.

- Fiz. Precisava ver a cara dele. – os dois começaram a dar risada, mas logo pararam pois os ferimentos doíam demais.

- E pensar que eu cheguei a achar que ele fosse nosso espião. – Katrine disse desolada.

- Eu não o vi por aqui. – Syaoran falou olhando em volta, agora já estavam na rua coalhada de agentes, e policiais.

Agora Sakura e Katrine que caíram na risada.

- Nós o encontramos saindo de fininho da agência. – Kat falou.

- É, mas antes dele ir a Kat ainda deu um bom aperto no pescoço dele.

Touya olhou surpreso para Katrine. Era de fato uma mulher surpreendente.

- Chega de papo, vou buscar o médico. – Sakura disse deixando Syaoran encostado em um dos carros junto com Kat e Touya, e saiu a procura de um médico, pois vira ambulâncias no local.

- Médico. Preciso de um médico. – começou a falar alto.

Nesse momento dois agentes traziam Valerie, já desperta, algemada com as mãos para frente. Os acontecimentos seguintes, na visão de cada um, foi como em câmera lenta.

Valerie num esforço último, conseguiu se soltar das mãos de um dos homens que a seguravam, do outro, antes de empurrá-lo pegou a arma que ele trazia presa no coldre sob a axila, fez mira na pessoa mais próxima a ela. Sakura.

Syaoran gritou e saiu correndo em direção a Sakura, juntamente com Touya que saiu em disparada, mas na direção de Valerie .

Não ia dar tempo, foi o pensamento que passou pela cabeça de Touya, assim como um vulto ao seu lado. Rápido, apontou a arma que pegara de Valerie no alto do edifício, mas antes que pudesse disparar, ouviu o som de um tiro, nem quis olhar na direção da irmã, apontou para Valerie e descarregou o pente de munição.

The Devill recebeu cinco tiros certeiros no peito, caiu lentamente no chão, e para seu espanto a mulher sorria.

Touya caiu de joelhos, colocando a cabeça apoiada nas mãos. Não queria olhar, não queria ver.

A confusão estava armada. Gritos pedindo os para-médicos para todos os lados. Mas o que o alarmou de fato, foi um grito feminino. Um grito de Sakura.

Levantou a cabeça, e quando viu um corpo caído no chão, soube quem de fato Valerie tinha acertado e o motivo de seu sorriso de triunfo. Katrine!

_Continua..._

N.A.:- Oi pessoal!

Eu sinto muito, sinto muito...não fiquem bravos por esse final...eu sei, eu sei, sou uma pessoa terrível, mas quando começo é difícil parar...ehehehe...

A cena da Kat dando uma surra na Valerie, foi feita a pedidos. Minha mana Patty, estava doida para ler isso. Espero que ela tenha gostado. Eu amei...ehehe...

Pessoal, a Valerie não voou como a Sakura disse...eheheh..idéia da Marjarie, aliás... eu não descrevi, deixei por conta de vocês, ia ficar muito detalhista, mas eu imagino q a Val caiu naquelas partes mais largas q a maioria dos edifícios têm.

_Agradecimentos..._

**Miaka**, adorei as boas novas, vc já tá sabendo né?(namoro) Tô torcendo por vc sobrinha querida. Valeu pelo review, e pode me cobrar qto ao seu marido, adoro suas cobranças, me fazem não esquecê-lo..eheheheh

**Bruninha**, (review cap.10) quer me matar de rir?...ahahahah...amei a simulação, o vodu ficou o máximo...muito bom mesmo... diminuí o capítulo? putz, com certeza...eheheheh...eu disse q variava os tamanhos...mas nunca q eu pensaria em enganar a mestra das páginas longas...ahahahahah...o Touya n ficou nervoso por saber q Val é irmã de Kat, e sim, pela Kat ter omitido a informação...num primeiro momento a reação dele foi normal, mas pelos capítulos a frente vc viu q ele caiu em si... sabe q vc comentando, agora q me toquei das vilãs ruivas? Que coisa, mas tem nada não, tenho uma personagem q criei q é meio vermelhinha q é do bem...ehehehe...mas as características da Val são reais, eu vi uma mulher igualzinha, muito linda, mas aquele tipo de beleza fria, q n te passa calor nenhum, daí a Val surgiu na minha cabeça desse jeitinho, mesmo antes dela ter personalidade...eheheheh...Falando em organização ruiva, vai ver é o pessoal da Liga Ruiva, que anda armando essa, mais um caso p Sherlock Holmes.

(review cap.11) adorei ter usado a carta água na parte do Hoso...ehehe...que bom q vc gostou da persuasão dos dois p descobrirem o que queriam..hihihi

(review cap.12) ahahaha...tá vidrada no Rex mesmo hem?...agora o Espírito de Natal..ahahaha...vc estava inspirada...eu me mato de rir cada vez q leio essa piadinha do Touya, e o engraçado é que eu fui fazendo a cena e as vozes conforme escrevia, eu ria tanto q o Ri veio ver o que acontecia, e acabou gostando da piadinha também...eheheheh..Quanto à magia do Touya, é nisso mesmo q fica, vou tentar dar uma explicação mais para frente, mas ficará meio no ar ainda assim...sem crises qto a n ter mandado reviews, OK? Vc poderia ter comentando todos num só, ia ficar enoooooorme...ahahahahah

**Lan**** Ayath**, é vc estava certa, Aki se ferrou...ehehehe...p ser honesta essa Aki meio caiu de pára-quedas no meio da história, achei legal uma guarda-costas feminina com uma história meia boca de maldades, nada mais justo do q eu arrancá-la da história de maneira bem trágica..eheheh

**Littledark**, vc passou no blogg? Legal saber. Que bom que vc gostou do capítulo, acho que mesclei bem os acontecimentos mesmo.

**Analu**, eu ia te mandar dois recadinhos..eheh..qdo percebi q o segundo era continuação, menina, já fiz tanto isso...ahahaha...Realmente, pq eu cortei justo na melhor parte? Tô falando sério, qdo fui revisar o capítulo e vi onde tinha parado fiquei indignada..ahaha...a Katrine falando como um papagaio me lembra muito a Kath que é igualzinha...aê Kath, não tô reclamando, adoro as suas histórias..eheh...a cena do Syaoran berrando foi muito engraçada mesmo, ele tentando se controlar foi bem parecido comigo nos meus acessos de raiva, mas ele se comportou bem melhor q eu...ahahah...a Val é doida Ana...e ficou piradona qdo percebeu o q anda rolando entre o objeto de sua vingança e a irmã. Ah sim o brilho do Touya, é uma magia, n diria os poderes do Yue, e sim algum reflexo da energia q o Yue passou p ele...Não vai ter uma grande explicação, mas pretendo comentar algo mais p frente...

**Pety**, olha, eu pensei muito no que fazer com o Touya, não queria realmente machucá-lo, mas foi impossível...o coitado já levou dois tiros...ahahah...Meros machucados? Eu n diria isso, eu n quis descrever exatamente o q a Val fez com ele pq fiquei com peninha, mas ele tá todo estropiado, sem forças mesmo, perda de sangue deixa a pessoa sem energia, sei bem como é isso, em resumo ele tá acabado...ahahaha... Acredito q seja mais complicado torturá-lo psicologicamente, Touya tem uma força interior maior q sua força física, no meu entender. Você é a segunda q diz q o Syaoran vai ficar de cabelos brancos...tadinho...

**Dragon**, melhorou da gripe? Espero que sim. Menino, falando de PC dar pau, o meu deu uma pane faz uns dois meses, fiquei meio desnorteada pq perdi uma fic de Harry Potter com mais de 100 páginas, a minha sorte é q no dia anterior a ele dar problemas tinha salvado SB em disquete, senão a coisa tava feia, mas felizmente, eu tenho uma super amiga que me ajudou. Valeu Carol...agora já taquei as histórias e dois Pcs, em disquetes e Cds, quero ver eu perder alguma coisa...ahahahah

**Sakurinha**, aquele beijo do Syaoran foi mesmo 'o beijo' não? Não sei se o Touya vai ter truques na manga como vc disse, só despertei a magia naquele momento pq senão teria q tirá-lo da cena por ele estar muito fraco... Também gostei da parte da Sakura barrando a Aki p n acertar sua barriga. Ah, a Sakura n vai dar chilique não..eheheh...foi coisa de momento a frase q Syaoran usou pensando no filho em primeiro lugar, ele mais quis abrir os olhos dela, p ela n se atirar com tudo na missão de resgate. Valeu pelo é demais, vc também é.

**Jou-chan**** Himura**, olá, valeu por ter lido toda a história, tenho q confessar q de vez em qdo pego as duas anteriores p ler de novo, me divirto muito com a segunda parte..eheh...Tragédia?...que vc acha agora? Aconteceu uma..eheheh

**Kirisu-chan**, eu sei, eu sei, sou uma pessoa terrivelmente má...terminar o capítulo daquele jeito, e esse aqui então? Eu n tenho jeito mesmo...ahahah...vcs devem me odiar...hihihihi...é culpa do seriado ALIAS aprendi com ele a terminar capítulos em momentos de grande tensão...e vc é demais mesmo...eheheheh

**Thata**, será q um analista daria jeito na mente distorcida da Val?...sei não...Bom, se bem que n precisaremos mais de um né?..ehehe.. eu sei, acabei de dizer p Kirisu q eu sou má, admito q sou...uma péssima autora, por deixar meus leitores imaginando o que vai acontecer...aiai...

**Anaisa**, valeu menina, gostei de saber q vc apreciou o capítulo. E a Val é má? Mesmo? Tava com medo dela n ter passado essa impressão...eheheheh

**Hyoku-Yusuki,** foi a demora em postar esse capítulo, mas eu fiquei meio neurótica lendo Harry Potter 6...ahahahah..as outras coisas ficaram paradas. Fiquei feliz por vc dizer q SB está entre suas fics preferidas, valeu.

**Kayra Hiyana,** ahahah...amei os Ai meu Deus..ehehehe...sobre quem chegou primeiro, a Val subiu, por elevador, mas o Syaoran q estava bem lá em cima, por isso que ele chegou primeiro..eheheh..legal vc ter lido sobre a fic em Feiticeiros, e que bom que n se arrependeu...valeu.

**Andreia R.,** qdo quiser mandar mail sinta-se à vontade...e aí, vc adivinhou que chegou primeiro no telhado do edifício?

**Marjarie,** oi atrasada..eheheh...o que importa é que vc apareça...gostei de vc se referir ao final de cap. 13 como desesperador..ahahahah...também acho...vc já leu o que te mandei do 14? Sabe, gostei do Sesshou querendo matar a Valixo, mas o Touya já deu um jeito na coisa...agradeça ao Sesshou por mim...eheheheh...Dona Clônica...ahahaha...caraca, eu preciso tentar fazer com que vc mude de idéia, urgentemente...sim, Kai mudou de mala e cuia, esse não volta mais aí p vc...n ta brava comigo né? Afinal vc já tem um monte de resmungão...eheheheh... O Kai manda dizer q n gostava muito qdo vc agarrava ele pelo pescoço...hihihihihi...viu até o Loki concorda com o Kai... Valeu Mar..e me perdoa por ter roubado o Kai..eheheheh


	14. Capítulo 14

_**SEM BARREIRAS**_

_**Nos Braços do Amor**_

Por: Rosana

**Capítulo 14 **

_alguns meses depois..._

- O que você acha desse aqui Ryu? – Syaoran perguntou ao garoto mostrando um carrinho com controle remoto.

- Acho que esse ele só vai usar quando tiver uns 5 anos de idade. – Ryu respondeu dando risada.

Os dois estavam em uma loja de brinquedos, pois Syaoran decidira decorar o quarto do filho com objetos de homem. Chega de enfeites cor de rosa, e bichinhos de pelúcia, que Sakura comprara aos montes, agora era a hora dos caminhões, carrinhos e bolas de futebol.

- Ei essa bola é oficial. – Syaoran exclamou animado. Pegando a bola começou a fazer embaixadinhas. – Pega aí Ryu. – falou passando bola que o garoto pegou com categoria, continuando as embaixadas.

A vendedora da loja, que atendia Syaoran, não sabia muito bem como dizer ao cliente que não era permitido bater bola nos corredores, quando Syaoran num passe mal feito a Ryu acabou acertando as costas de um homem, que estava com os braços carregados de brinquedos deixando tudo ir ao chão, quando Syaoran aproximou-se para pedir desculpas, deu de cara com...

- Touya! O que você está fazendo aqui?

- O que você acha? – resmungou levantando-se e saindo a cata dos brinquedos com a ajuda de Ryu.

- Cartucho de vídeo game? – Syaoran perguntou ironizando. – Você não acha que o bebê vai demorar, para jogar vídeo game? – falou nem se dando conta de que queria levar carrinhos com controle remoto.

- Nunca é cedo demais para aprender. – Touya respondeu pegando o cartucho das mãos de Syaoran. – E você, acha que ele vai nascer sabendo jogar futebol?

- Mas claro que sim, meu filho vai ser um exímio artilheiro, como o pai e o irmão. – Syaoran disse passando o braço pelo ombro de Ryu que estava espantado demais para dizer alguma coisa.

- E o tio? Não conta não? Eu jogava muito melhor que você, com a agravante de que não treinava todos os dias. – Touya falou com uma pontinha de orgulho.

- Você era um molóide. – Syaoran disse seguindo em direção ao caixa.

- Molóide? – Touya gritou indignado. – Vou te mostrar quem é o molóide.

Touya pegou a bola de futebol das mãos de Syaoran, começando também a fazer embaixadas, passando a bola dos pés para joelho e cabeça, com uma facilidade incrível.

Ryu somente sorria para Touya e já ia bater palmas quando deu de cara com a expressão fechada de Syaoran, abaixou as mãos rapidinho.

Touya já conseguira juntar alguns espectadores, na verdade espectadoras. A vendedora atarantada pedia a ele para parar de bater bola, mas Touya começou a gostar dos sorrisos que estava recebendo das muitas senhoras que faziam compras na loja.

Syaoran balançou a cabeça não acreditando que o Diretor da CSN estava fazendo esse papelão, nem fazendo questão de se lembrar que há poucos minutos era ele que batia bola. Pagou suas compras e seguiu em direção à porta.

- Ei aonde você vai? – Touya gritou quando percebeu que sua demonstração não teve o menor efeito em Syaoran, pegando a bola na mão, e os brinquedos que havia comprado, pagou rapidamente, deu um adeusinho para as futuras mamães, e tomou o mesmo rumo que Syaoran.

_CCSCCSCCS_

- Você é um exibicionista.

- Não fui eu que comecei.

- Isso não importa. Você adorou ficar se mostrando. Esquece que é um homem adulto com mais de trinta anos.

Touya e Syaoran entraram na casa de Sakura com os braços abarrotados de brinquedos, ainda brigando.

- O que houve? – Sakura perguntou, mas foi ignorada.

- Onde já se viu? Você é um crianção, querendo fazer racha na rua. – Syaoran disse. – Esqueceu que eu estava com uma criança no banco do carro? Fora que você nunca ganharia do Jikoo.

- Ei eu não sou criança. – Ryu que até o momento estava se divertindo, não gostou nada de ser chamado de criança.

- É sim. – Syaoran e Touya disseram ao mesmo tempo, mas logo voltaram à discussão.

- O que aconteceu? – Sakura perguntou de novo, continuando a ser ignorada.

- É claro que eu ganharia, mas você trapaceou, dançando na pista. – Touya recomeçou a conversa jogando os brinquedos no sofá e sentando-se no chão começou a abri-los.

- Porque eu sou um excelente motorista. Agora você... – Syaoran disse dando uma risadinha irônica.

- Eu o quê?

- Fiquei sabendo que é um péssimo motociclista.

- Pode ir parando por aí. Eu sou excelente pilotando uma moto.

- E o que a sua preciosa Double X está fazendo no mecânico? – Syaoran perguntou altivo, também se sentando no sofá para abrir os brinquedos.

- Ryu, o que está acontecendo? – Sakura perguntou ao garoto já que os dois homens nem olharam em sua direção.

- Eles se encontraram na loja de brinquedos, e desde lá estão apostando quem é melhor que o outro. Primeiro, jogaram futebol na loja, depois, apostaram corrida de carro.

- Com você dentro do carro? – ela se indignou.

- Eu não sou criança.

- Claro que não, querido. – ela concordou passando a mão na cabeça dele.

- Você sabe muito bem porque a moto está quebrada...

- Destruída. - Syaoran o corrigiu. - Deveria estar no ferro velho. – completou dando uma risadinha.

- Queria só ver o que você teria feito.

- Não teria deixado levarem o garoto.

- Ora seu. – Touya se levantou pronto para partir a cara do Syaoran que já estava de pé.

- Ó meu Deus! – Sakura exclamou entrando entre os dois com a mão na imensa barriga.

- O que foi? – Syaoran perguntou colocando-se ao lado dela.

- Sakura! É o bebê? – Touya gritou aproximando-se do outro lado.

- Tudo bem querida. Papai e Titio vão parar de gritar. Entenderam? – ela disse lançando um olhar mortal aos dois.

- Foi ele que começou. – os dois disseram ao mesmo tempo um apontando para o outro.

- Você está bem? - Syaoran perguntou a ela enquanto a ajudava a se sentar.

- Estou, mas só assim para vocês me darem atenção. – ela reclamou. – E o que é tudo isso? – perguntou apontando para os brinquedos.

- Coisa de homem. – os dois responderam juntos de novo, olhando-se com cara feia.

Ryu veio com as explicações.

- Syaoran disse que queria comprar brinquedos de homem. – falou dando risada. – Que o quarto parece de menina.

- Mas é claro que o quarto é de menina, eu vou ter uma menina. Quando é que vocês dois vão entender que será uma menina? – Sakura perguntou exasperada.

- Vai ser menino. – falaram juntos de novo.

- Quer parar de falar comigo? – gritaram ao mesmo tempo.

- Parem de berrar, pelo amor de Deus, parecem duas lavadeiras.

Os dois aquietaram-se. Syaoran trocando a irritação por uma expressão de riso, e Touya mais bravo que onça enjaulada.

Sakura fitou Touya um pouco preocupada, fazia mais de três meses que Valerie Devine havia morrido e Katrine... Não gostava nem de se lembrar dessa parte. Touya estava um porco espinho, se irritava por nada, pronto a explodir com qualquer um. Parecia viver em eterna TPM. Sakura deu uma risadinha ao pensar nisso.

- Que foi? – Syaoran perguntou.

- Nada. – ela se conteve para não cair na risada.

- Você vai a algum lugar? – perguntou somente nesse momento percebendo que ela estava toda arrumada.

- Preciso comprar mais algumas coisas, como uma camisola que caiba em mim. – falou olhando para a barriga. – Agora entendo quando a Marian Keys disse que parecia uma melancia.

- É por isso que você não queria usar esse vestido verde? – Syaoran perguntou dando risada.

Ryu e Touya acabaram rindo junto com Syaoran.

Realmente o humor do Touya estava instável, agora mesmo estava pronto para matar um, e no instante seguinte já dava risada. Sakura estava preocupada com o irmão, não era natural guardar tudo para si como ele fazia, arrancar alguma coisa dele era penoso, quando não impossível.

- Eu levo você ao shopping. – Syaoran disse.

- Não precisa, Tomoyo está vindo aí. Aliás, Eriol vem também. Touya, você não disse que precisa conversar com ele? – Sakura perguntou ao irmão.

- Preciso sim. Quando ele trouxe o Ryu de Londres nem deu tempo para conversarmos. Depois de tudo que aconteceu esses últimos tempos, preciso perguntar a ele se tem alguma idéia desses estranhos poderes que andam se manifestando.

- Ótimo, reunião de homens. Ryu você fica com eles? Já liguei no orfanato e disse que você dorme aqui no final de semana. Tudo bem prá você?

- Claro. – ele respondeu sorrindo.

Sakura devolveu o sorriso. Não via a hora, da documentação para a adoção do menino ficar pronta. As coisas estavam meio devagar porque ela e Syaoran ainda não haviam se casado, e pelo andar da carruagem, não iriam se casar nunca. Syaoran não havia pedido-a novamente em casamento. Aparentemente ele desistira de tentar. Já perdera a conta de quantas vezes insinuara que estava preparada para dizer sim. Do jeito que a coisa andava ela mesma teria que fazer o pedido.

Franziu o cenho encarando o homem a sua frente. Será que era isso que ele estava esperando? Será que Syaoran estava lhe dando uma lição por todas as vezes que ela se recusara a casar, ou mudara de assunto, ou adiara?

- Que foi? – Syaoran perguntou vendo a expressão da mulher tornar-se fechada.

- Nada. – ela disse rápido dando um sorriso, mas por dentro fervilhava. Teria que dar uma lição no engraçadinho.

Nesse momento a campainha tocou.

- Deixa que eu atendo. – Ryu disse seguindo para a porta.

- Oi Ryu. – o menino quase caiu para trás com o impacto do abraço de Emma, a filha de Tomoyo e Eriol.

Ryu ergueu a garota nos braços sorrindo.

- Olha só o que o papai me deu. – a menininha dizia animada mostrando uma pulseira de contas coloridas.

- É linda Emma.

- Ó eu! Ó eu! – gritava o pequeno Tallin pulando aos pés de Ryu, para lhe mostrar o boné que tinha na cabeça com o Deus do trovão.

- Que legal Tallin.

- É o Deus Tlovão, igual ao do Tio Syaoran. – o menininho disse todo orgulhoso.

- As crianças não cabiam em si de alegria quando eu disse que veriam o Ryu. – Tomoyo disse ao abraçar Sakura. – Eles se apegaram muito quando ele ficou na Inglaterra.

- Oi mamãe. – Eriol disse dando um beijo na amiga.

- Eu percebi mesmo que as crianças preferem o Ryu, do que me verem fazer magia. Sinto-me deixada de lado. – Sakura comentou, mas sorria de orgulho ao ver Ryu com os filhos de Tomoyo.

- Você está pronta? – Tomoyo perguntou.

- Sim, só vou no banheiro, de novo. Daqui a pouco vou andar com um portátil.

Os amigos riram da cara sofredora de Sakura.

- Ei Eriol, vem jogar com a gente. – gritou Touya da sala, onde ele e Syaoran estavam quase se matando para decidirem quem era o melhor no vídeo-game.

- Na verdade eu prefiro assistir. – Eriol falou sentando-se no sofá. – Mas o que é tudo isso? – perguntou pegando na mão um dos cartuchos de vídeo game. Zelda. – Isso aqui não é muito adulto para um bebê?

- Ele vai ser precoce. – Syaoran disse sem desviar os olhos da TV.

- Mas você acha que uma menina vai gostar de vídeos violentos?

- Vai ser homem. – Touya e Syaoran responderam juntos.

Eriol apenas sorriu.

- Você é péssimo nisso mesmo. – Syaoran disse a Touya quando conseguiu derrubá-lo com uma rasteira, estavam jogando Street Fighter

- Meninos, comportem-se até voltarmos. – Sakura disse entrando na sala.

- E você tenha cuidado. – Syaoran recomendou levantando-se para acompanhar Sakura e Tomoyo até a porta.

- Eu sempre tomo cuidado. – ela disse.

- Eu sei. – ele disse pensativo. – Você vai...

Ela não o deixou terminar.

- Vou.

Syaoran soltou um profundo suspiro.

- Vê se não abusa Sakura.

- Não se preocupe Syaoran, eu tomo conta da Sakura. – Tomoyo resolveu intervir.

- Eu confio em você Tomoyo.

- E em mim? – Sakura perguntou indignada.

- Também confio em você querida. – disse abraçando-a, e piscando maroto para Tomoyo. – Você está com o celular?

- Estou, fica tranqüilo, nossa filhota não vai nascer hoje.

- Filho. – ele corrigiu automaticamente.

- Vai sonhando. – ela retrucou dando risada.

Syaoran ficou olhando Sakura, ela parou disse algo a Ryu que riu, e abraçou-a, esses abraços agora eram comuns. Eles tinham que dar um jeito logo na relação para poderem adotar o menino definitivamente. Syaoran sorriu.

Sakura vivia lhe dando indiretas de que já estava pronta para dizer o sim. Ele não queria ser mal com ela, ainda mais no final da gravidez, mas não podia negar que ela estava tendo uma lição merecida. Acenou para a mulher e voltou para dentro da casa, onde Eriol e Touya estavam tendo uma conversa sobre os poderes de Touya. Assunto interessante.

_CCSCCSCCS_

- Você sabe que não dá para termos certeza da extensão de seus poderes. De acordo com o que você me contou, tudo aconteceu sem que você quisesse, de forma natural. Acredito que quando você precisar de ajuda eles estarão a postos para entrar em ação. – Eriol disse.

- E os sonhos? Eu não os tinha antes de dar meus poderes a Yukito e Ywe não tinha esse poder também.

- Talvez a sua preocupação com Sakura foi a causa dos sonhos. Você teve mais algum depois disso?

- Não. – respondeu pensativo. - O mais interessante foi a hemorragia parar. Do nada, eu me concentrei apenas para tentar conseguir ficar acordado, e de repente a coisa toda aconteceu.

- Interessante. Muito interessante mesmo. Queria poder te dar informações mais precisas sobre os poderes, mas é impossível.

- Andei tentando lançar flechas de energia como Ywe fazia, mas não consegui.

- Talvez a magia esteja em você apenas para auxiliá-lo em momentos de necessidade. – Syaoran interviu.

- Talvez. – Touya respondeu pensativo.

_CCSCCSCCS_

Sakura e Tomoyo desceram do carro numa alameda arborizada e tranqüila. As duas foram em direção a um grande pórtico de madeira, seguiram por um caminho de pedras, cercado por um extenso gramado.

O templo estava tranqüilo naquela tarde, as duas eram as únicas andando pelo lugar silencioso. Ambas entraram em um grande salão parando em frente a uma das muitas placas, pregadas nas paredes. Tomoyo ajoelhou-se e Sakura ficou em pé, pois sua barriga impedia-a de fazer o mesmo que a amiga. Ficaram em silêncio por alguns minutos, concentradas em suas orações.

Tomoyo levantou-se e Sakura lhe estendeu as duas rosas brancas que havia trazido. A amiga colocou-as em cima da placa. Sakura virou-se a expressão triste, mas sem lágrimas e sem mais culpa.

_CCSCCSCCS_

- Eu vou morrer de rir quando ver as caras de Syaoran e Touya quando a minha garotinha vir ao mundo. – Sakura dizia andando com Tomoyo em direção ao carro.

As duas amigas saíam do shopping com sacolas nas mãos, as últimas compras para a chegada do bebê.

- Pode deixar que se você perder alguma expressão, estará gravado em vídeo.

- Ah Tomoyo, nós vamos nos divertir muito no futuro. – Sakura disse rindo.

Já chegavam próximas ao carro quando Sakura sentiu uma presença, não mágica, nas proximidades. Enfiou rápido, a mão dentro da bolsa e já ia pegando o báculo, quando foram abordadas por um homem. Relaxou na hora ao reconhecê-lo.

- Super Sakura!

- Taiju, quantas vezes já disse que esse apelido é ridículo?

- Foi mal. – ele falou nada arrependido. - Senhora. – fez uma reverência a Tomoyo.

- Você estava nos seguindo? – Sakura perguntou.

- Na verdade eu vim trazer-lhe isso. – estendeu um pacote para Sakura.

- Um presente? – Sakura estava surpresa.

- Para o bebê. – ele disse abaixando a cabeça. – Eu sei que somos apenas conhecidos e tal, e apesar de você viver me assustando eu gosto de você. Espero que corra tudo bem com o bebê e o seu chinês.

Sakura ficou sem palavras. Seu estado emocional ainda era instável, pois de repente abraçou o baixinho, agradecendo-lhe pelo gesto.

- Obrigada.

- Que é isso. – constrangido, ele se afastou rápido.

- Esse cara é uma figura. Quem diria que me daria um presente. – Sakura falou acenando um adeusinho para o informante.

- Você o assustou com sua demonstração de agradecimento. – Tomoyo disse dando risada.

- Oras, o Taiju se assusta até com sua sombra. – Sakura falou enquanto abria o presente. – Olha só isso. – pegou um móbile na mão, cheio de asas coloridas, uma mais linda que a outra. – Veja só. – Sakura estava francamente surpresa.

- É lindo.

- E não é? – a agente/feiticeira sorriu ante o mimo. Ficaria lindo na decoração do quarto da sua filha.

_CCSCCSCCS_

- Você é uma idiota. – Sakura disse brava, estava sentada num sofá com as pernas para cima. – Tem que ficar e lutar por ele.

- Olha só quem fala. Por que você não age em vez de ficar dizendo besteiras?

- Você quer que eu faça o quê? Que o peça em casamento? - Sakura se indignou, apesar de já ter pensado em fazer isso mesmo.

- É um bom começo. – a outra lhe respondeu.

- Quer parar de me enrolar? O assunto não sou eu e Syaoran. E sim você e o Touya.

Katrine soltou um profundo suspiro. Quantas vezes já não tiveram essa mesma conversa? Todos os dias desde que deixara o hospital, há dois meses atrás.

O tiro que levara, a acertara em cheio no peito, muito próximo ao coração. Amargara alguns dias entre a vida e a morte, mas conseguira sair dessa. Ficara mais tempo no hospital do que imaginara que ficaria, a princípio. Muitos dos dias em coma, outros em observação e o resto em recuperação. Ainda não tivera alta para voltar ao trabalho, e Touya não a visitara uma única vez.

- O pateta do meu irmão se culpa. Culpa pelo Yukito e culpa por você quase ter morrido.

- Eu não posso fazer nada. – Kat disse entristecida. Doía o desprezo de Touya por ela. Esperava mais dele, depois dos acontecimentos, mas não essa completa falta de atenção.

- Por Deus Kat, então você vai fugir?

- Eu não estou fugindo. – Kat disse levantando-se. – Só pedi transferência.

- Isso para mim é fuga.

- Sakura, entenda. Imagina como será difícil ver o Touya todos os dias? Estar tão perto e ao mesmo tempo a anos luz de distância? Vê-lo todos os dias e ter que conviver com ele como chefe? Agüentar os seus olhos passarem por mim, sem realmente me ver?

Sakura olhou a amiga, tinha vontade de pegar o Touya e trazê-lo ali à força. Talvez fizesse isso ainda.

- Você acha que eu não sofri Kat? Eu também já fui ignorada, posta de lado como se não importassem os meus sentimentos ou as minhas vontades. Também não tive chance de dizer o que pensava. E doeu. Muito.

- Mas ele voltou para você.

- É, Syaoran voltou, e sabe o que eu fiz? Eu o seduzi. – Sakura sorriu lembrando-se da noite de amor que tivera com Syaoran na casa amarela. – E sabe o que ele fez? Disse que aquilo não poderia acontecer mais. O tolo. Minha vontade foi de lhe dar um chute no traseiro.

Tomoyo deu risada, até aquele momento apenas ouvia as duas amigas conversando.

- Não ria Tomoyo. – Sakura resmungou.

- Estou lembrando de como vocês se agrediam. Eu cheguei a ficar assustada.

- Eu estava um porco espinho naqueles dias. – Sakura falou sorrindo. Voltou-se para Kat. – Eu sei o que você está passando, você conhece a minha história com o Syaoran.

Kat acenou que sim de cabeça baixa. Mas não via como a sua poderia ter o mesmo final feliz.

- Pois aja Kat. Não deixe alternativa para o Touya. Diga o que tem que dizer. Não o deixe falar. Eu tenho certeza que meu irmão vai cair em si. – Sakura estava quase implorando.

Não estava ali somente em favor da amiga, tinha medo pelo irmão. Ele falava, ria, andava, mas Sakura via a tristeza no fundo dos olhos dele. Uma tristeza que estava corroendo-a por dentro. O amor que sentia pelo irmão era tão grande, que vê-lo do jeito que via, a machucava por dentro. Tinha que fazer esses dois ao menos conversarem. Droga! Queria que tudo estivesse resolvido antes da sua filha nascer, afinal eles seriam os padrinhos dela. Tudo bem, eles não sabiam ainda. E se estivessem separados o que seria da sua filhota? Sem padrinhos. Hum, pensando bem essa seria uma boa estratégia.

- Sakura?

Acordou com o chamado de Tomoyo.

- Desculpa. Estava divagando.

- Você estava com a mesma cara de quando sabotou o carro da Kat.

- O quê? – Kat gritou. – Você sabotou meu carro?

- Ah Deus! – Tomoyo se mortificou. – Ela não sabia?

Sakura negou, e caiu na risada.

- Mas tudo bem Tomoyo, eu ia contar mesmo, quando os dois estivessem finalmente juntos.

- Para se vangloriar não é mesmo? – Tomoyo perguntou dando risada.

- Claro, que graça teria juntar os dois e não poder dizer que eu fui a grande planejadora de tudo.

- Eu não acredito no que estou ouvindo. – Kat disse afundando no sofá.

_CCSCCSCCS_

- E então, Syaoran? Quando é que você vai tornar a Sakura sua esposa de fato? – Eriol perguntou.

Syaoran apenas deu uma risadinha marota.

- Ele está dando um gelo nela. – Touya resmungou.

- Mas o gelo que eu estou dando na Sakura faz sentido. – Syaoran disse com expressão acusadora para Touya.

- O que você quer dizer com isso? – Touya se arrepiou.

- Você entendeu.

- Se você está falando da Kat...

- É claro que estou falando da Kat. Por acaso você anda dando gelo em outra mulher?

- Meta-se com sua vida.

- A minha vida já está encaminhada, você é que anda preocupando a Sakura. – Syaoran disse por não querer admitir que também estava preocupado com o amigo.

- Acho que estou por fora desse papo. – Eriol falou pela primeira vez, não compreendendo o que estava acontecendo.

- Touya não visitou a Kat nenhuma vez no hospital.

- Eu fiquei lá até saber que ela estava fora de perigo. – Touya disse numa voz perigosamente baixa.

- Ah sim, você ficou no estacionamento, não teve nem coragem de entrar.

O diretor da CSN, não respondeu.

- Nunca pensei que fosse dizer isso, mas você é um covarde. – Syaoran provocou mais ainda.

- Quer calar a boca? – Touya se levantou num rompante partindo para cima de Syaoran.

- Bata. – Syaoran incitou. – Pelo menos veremos uma reação da sua parte.

Touya fitou Syaoran nos olhos, caindo em si de repente. Não é que aquele projeto de guerreiro estava preocupado com ele? Soltou um profundo suspiro e sentou-se novamente, colocando a cabeça entre as mãos.

- Eu não posso.

Syaoran e Eriol trocaram um olhar preocupado.

- Não pode o quê?

- Perder outra pessoa que amo.

- E você acredita mesmo que ignorando a Kat, a dor de perdê-la será menor? Você acha que se ela morrer numa outra missão, em outro lugar, só por você não vê-la mais, não vai sofrer?

Touya apenas atentou para o fato de outra missão, e outro lugar.

- O que você quer dizer com outro lugar?

Touya poderia estar desligado para alguns fatos, mas continuava com a mente afiada.

- Estou só levantando possibilidades. – Syaoran desconversou.

- Eu não sei. – Touya respondeu enfim. – Só sei que ela quase morreu por minha culpa.

- Eu também pensei assim num certo momento da minha vida. Você sabe. – Syaoran disse olhando o amigo. – Foi você que consolou sua irmã, não foi?

- Tive vontade de quebrar a sua cara naquele dia.

- Então acho que você entende o que a Katrine deve estar sofrendo com o seu desprezo.

Touya ergueu a cabeça encarando Syaoran, parecendo compreender enfim a besteira que fizera.

_CCSCCSCCS_

Sakura entrou desanimada em casa depois que Tomoyo, Eriol e as crianças foram embora. Tinha feito de tudo, até implorara para que Kat não pedisse transferência, mas não adiantara nada.

Sentou-se no sofá soltando um profundo suspiro. Syaoran entrou nesse momento, e vendo a expressão de derrota em seu rosto, entendeu que o papo com Katrine, não adiantara muito. Esperava que o seu com Touya surtisse um efeitomelhor.

- Pelo jeito as coisas não correram como você queria. – ele falou colocando um banquinho para os pés dela, e sentando-se ao seu lado.

- Kat está irredutível.

- Ela está magoada.

- Acredito que sim. Não é fácil ser ignorada. – Sakura disse isso lançando um olhar de soslaio para Syaoran.

Ele quase caiu na risada. Quase. Mas soube se segurar.

- Quem sabe o Touya não toma um choque assim que ouvir que ela não vai mais trabalhar no Japão.

Sakura esbravejou em pensamento. Syaoran não poderia ser tão obtuso para não entender a indireta.

- Quem sabe. – ela respondeu, sem nem ao menos ter ouvido o resto, estava imaginando novas frases e alusões sobre casamento, para que Syaoran fizesse o pedido.

Talvez Katrine tivesse razão. Talvez ela mesma teria que fazer o pedido.

- Syaoran, preciso dizer uma coisa. – disse num fôlego só.

- Você ouviu? – ele perguntou levantando-se rapidamente. – Acho que o Ryu chamou lá de fora. Estou indo. – gritou já saindo.

- Mas que inferno. – Sakura xingou. – Desculpa filhinha, palavra proibida. – falou colocando a mão na barriga.

Syaoran estava enrolando-a, isso era certo. Óbvio que Ryu não havia gritado do jardim. Ah mas ela não desistiria, nem que tivesse que amarrá-lo, ele a ouviria.

_CSCCSCCS_

Syaoran saiu rapidinho da sala. Enfim Sakura recapitulara. Sorria consigo mesmo. Mas a mulher da sua vida não teria que fazer o pedido, ele mesmo faria, só que teria que ser mais esperto, porque ainda demoraria um pouquinho para que os dois enfim ficassem juntos.

_CSCCSCCS_

- 'Aqui está meu pedido de transferência.' – Kat falou. – Não. Hum... 'Posso falar com você? Estou pedindo transferência do Japão.' – balançou a cabeça negando. – Muito longo. 'Olá, tem um minutinho?' Alegre demais. Droga! Droga! Droga! – Kat resmungava consigo mesma enfrentando o trânsito da cidade logo cedo.

Treinara expressões, falas e até mesmo o jeito de se sentar o final de semana inteiro, mas não tinha a mínima idéia do que aconteceria quando se visse frente a frente com Touya de novo.

- Inspira. Expira. – disse a si mesma. Técnicas de relaxamento também não estavam funcionando. O pescoço era um nó só, de tanta tensão.

A vontade que tinha era de mandar a carta com o pedido de transferência pelo correio, mas era muita covardia. Enfrentaria-o. Ela conseguiria. Era capaz. Isso, pensamento positivo. Ensinamentos de Buda.

Estacionou o Corvette vermelho em sua vaga na garagem da agência, e soltando um último suspiro, desceu.

Subiu pelo elevador dando com a espaçosa área onde ficavam as mesas dos agentes. Foi recebida com boas vindas dos colegas. Abraços, apertos de mãos e sorrisos calorosos.

- Kat. Até que enfim resolveu voltar das férias. – Jit a recebeu com um abraço. O agente nunca fora tão expansivo. – Você está bem? – ele perguntou afastando-se.

- Estou.

- Você fez falta.

- Obrigada Jit. O Diretor Kinomoto está aí? – perguntou logo antes que a coragem evaporasse.

Jit estranhou o tratamento.

- Está. Mas cuidado com ele, anda pra lá de irritadiço.

- Ok.

Katrine seguiu na direção da sala de Touya, o coração parecia querer sair pela boca. Bateu de leve na porta.

- Entre. – trovejou a voz dele do outro lado.

- O que é Hedi, eu disse que não queria ser interrompido. – ele falou sem erguer a cabeça.

- Não é a Hedi. – Kat disse.

Touya ergueu a cabeça, surpreso ao ouvir a voz suave.

- Sua secretária não estava, então tomei a liberdade de bater, mas se você está ocupado, eu posso voltar outra hora. Na verdade não é nada tão urgente, acho que a gente pode se falar depois... –

Sem querer Touya começou a sorrir. Até ouvir Katrine, não soubera quanta falta sentira de sua voz, de como ela começava a falar sem parar quando estava nervosa, dos cachinhos maravilhosos de seus cabelos, emoldurando o rosto de menina, dos doces olhos castanhos, da boca que ele não conseguia esquecer o gosto.

- Katrine. – ele chamou quando ela já se retirava. – Entre.

Kat inspirou fundo. Era uma idiota mesmo. Fizera de novo. Começara a falar como uma metralhadora. De que adiantara os ensaios? De nada.

Sentou-se à frente dele, encarando-o.

- Você está bem? – ele perguntou.

- Sim.

- Já teve alta para voltar ao trabalho?

- Por enquanto somente trabalho burocrático. Mas já estou acostumada. – ela não pode deixar de dar um leve tom de ironia na voz.

- Talvez seja melhor mesmo. – Touya estava aliviado.

- Mas não é o que eu quero. – ela retrucou numa voz agora firme. – Eu sei do meu potencial. Sei o que quero. E não é ficar atrás de uma mesa.

- Entendo. – Touya sentiu o coração afundar.

- Por isso... – Kat tirou de dentro da bolsa um envelope colocando-o em cima de mesa de Touya.

- O que é isso? – ele perguntou.

- Minha transferência.

Kat se levantou não dando chance ao menos de Touya dizer algo. Dirigiu-se para a porta.

- Droga! – ela exclamou. – Eu não posso sair antes de dizer tudo que você precisa ouvir. – falou voltando-se para ele.

Os dois encararam-se por alguns segundos, o tempo parecendo parar.

- Eu fiquei um mês no hospital. E você não me visitou uma única vez... – ela disse erguendo o dedo indicador para dar mais ênfase.

- Kat... – ele começou a dizer.

- Não. Eu falo e você escuta. Eu pensei comigo mesma, oras Katrine, ele está ferido, precisa também de cuidados. Eu desculpei você. – ela sorriu triste. - Então eu fui para casa e fiquei dois meses esperando que você ao menos me ligasse. Doce esperança. Por quê Touya? A culpa estava tão entranhada em seu coração que ao menos não podia mandar um recado que fosse pela Sakura? Eu sonhei, idealizei o momento que você entraria pela minha porta, me pedindo perdão por ter sido tão obtuso, por ter me deixado de lado, ter me ignorado. Como eu estava enganada não? Talvez tudo que a gente vivenciou não fosse nada para você. – ele tentou interrompê-la, mas Kat fez que não percebeu. – Talvez eu ser irmã da mulher que quase o matou pesou mais.

- Não...

- Talvez eu imaginei os beijos, os abraços, as trocas de olhares. – Kat encarou Touya nos olhos, e ele pode ver como a ferira profundamente.

Katrine seguiu de novo para a porta abrindo-a.

- Talvez então, você não seja o homem corajoso por quem eu me apaixonei.

E com essas últimas palavras saiu da sala. Touya não teve a menor reação.

_Continua..._

OBS:- No Japão os corpos são cremados, e as cinzas são colocadas nos ossários da igreja que a pessoa freqüentava, ou mesmo num ambiente construído especialmente para isso em suas casas. Eu adaptei um pouco a situação, já que não havia corpo, ou mesmo cinzas, digamos que é só uma placa simbólica representado que ali jaz Yukito Tsukishiro.

**N.A.:-** Oi Pessoal!

Antes dos comentários...(Rô curvando-se para receber os gritos de Má...Má...Má...)...adorei que vcs tenham quase todas(os), entrado em acordo qto à minha conduta má no capítulo 13, nossa, fiquei muito, mas muito feliz. Muito Obrigada. Várias das reações, eram o que eu esperava, e vcs n me decepcionaram.

Agora qto ao capítulo 14...

Decidi correr 4 meses na fic, n quis parar com Kat no hospital, achei q a fic ficaria mais pesada.

Syaoran e Touya na disputa pelo melhor...ehehehe... adoro esses dois se provocando...o cap 14 sempre começava desse jeito qdo ia escrever, então acabei deixando.

Perceberam que não matei a Katrine não é? Viu, eu também sei ser boazinha. Syaoran é muito mal, é ou não é?..eheheh...esse garoto ainda vai aprontar com a Sakura, mas ela merece, convenhamos.

Touya e seus poderes, vão ficar nisso, essa explicação meio torta, pq eu n queria mesmo uma coisa aparente, eu sei, talvez vcs tenham ficado frustradas(os) com a falta de informação, mas na verdade magia n se explica.

Kat dando uma dura no Touya, foi difícil descrever a mágoa dela, não sei se consegui muito bem.

Capítulo leve, depois de acontecimentos trágicos, espero que tenham gostado.

_Agradecimentos:- _

**Pety,** acho que estava faltando uma cena de carinho na barriga da Sakura..eheheh...o restante da gravidez da Sakura será mais tranqüilo, tirando as artimanhas dela p fazer o pedido ao Syaoran...ehehehe...Não pensei em Kat grávida no final da fic...ehehehe...

**Sakura**** Eternal Love,** sem crises por ter mandado a primeira review, o mais legal é q vc estava lendo não? É sempre gostoso ler palavras de elogio a uma história, nunca é demais. Olha Sakura, preciso ser honesta com vc, eu leio pouquíssimas fics, eu sei, isso é muito chato, tem um montão de histórias boas por aí, mas simplesmente eu as deixo passar por pura falta de tempo útil. Normalmente qdo n estou escrevendo, eu leio, mas livros, além do meu trabalho, revisões de fics de outras autoras, que ando atrasando p caramba, catar notícias p o blogg, Harry Potter, cuidar de uma casa...deixa eu parar q já estou ficando cansada..ehehehe... Assim q eu postar novo capítulo no FF pego a sua fic, mas n prometo q vou ler logo, OK? Espero que n fique chateada.

**Bruninha,** a sua reação foi estupenda, era exatamente o que eu estava esperando...já disse isso no mail não? Com a minha própria mãe foi ótimo...ahahahah...mas ela já sabia, e já me perdoou, apesar de q ela n sabe ainda o que vai acontecer depois...eheheheheh...eu sou má mesmo...sabe q capítulo13 n era exatamente p terminar assim, na parte q a Val cai do prédio era p ela ter caído mesmo, mas a bruxa voltou...realmente eu digo q adoro esse Touya mas vivo aprontando com ele não? Mas como sempre vc estava certa, imagina mesmo q eu deixaria a Kat morrer? Depois de tudo? Nem eu seria tão louca a esse ponto. Deixo os momentos de loucuras p tia Jô, q mata e n ressuscita, aquela sim é má... Ah sim...au..auuuuuuu...auau...é a resposta ao recado do Rex, ele vai entender...ehehehe

**Agatha,** ah que bom q vc gostou da surra q a Valerie levou, nossa e como eu gostei de bater...ahahahah...eu já admiti q sou má...vcs ainda n viram nada...ahahahahahahah...valeu pelo review.

**Lyka,** hihihihihi...realmente a Valerie tem parte com o ser lá de baixo, coisa de doido viu? Ah qto ao seu pedido de capítulo mais cedo, não sei se foi suficiente, mas a sorte é que eu escrevi cap. 14 rápido...ahahahah...

**Andréia R.,** olá, por aqui tá tudo bem...demorei com o capítulo 13 mesmo né? Ele já tava pronto fazia tempo, mas eu tive que viajar depois veio a tradução de Harry Potter 6, e eu acabei me embananando, fora algumas revisões, e outras coisinhas aqui de casa. Ah, pode ficar tranqüila que n vou abandonar a fic, eu n faço isso, se começo eu termino, vai ter fim sim, e logo...valeu pelos beijinhos fofinhos...outros p vc..ehehehe

**Littledark,** a Valerie morrer mesmo, espero q para sempre, a n ser q a Marjarie resolva trazê-la de volta apenas para o seu prazer...hihihihihihi...Katrine batendo é fogo...eheheheh

**Anaisa,** ah dessa fic eu acredito q vc tava com saudade...ahahahah...demorei mesmo p postar cap. Katrine é ótima mesmo né? Adorei essa personagem. Que bom que vc n odiou o final, eu amo terminar capítulos assim..eheheheh

**Hyoku-yusuki**** Kinomoto,** ahahaha..agradecimentos pela consideração à Kat..ahahah...valeu, queria mesmo vcs arrasados, tristes, com raiva, e por aí vai...consegui meu intento. Mas eu n vou matá-la, pelo menos acho que não...Assim q eu tiver um tempinho leio a sua fic em conjunto com seu mano, OK? Eu expliquei meus motivos ali em cima p Sakura de como anda meu tempo, dá uma lidinha...ehehehe

**Serena Dulce,** juro q a minha intenção n foi a de matá-los...ahahaha...inspiração de momento terminar cap 13 daquele jeito, e devo dizer eu nem ia acrescentar o nome da Kat, ia deixá-los na dúvida se era Sakura mesmo ou não q tinha levado o tiro, mas aí resolvi ser magnânima...ahahahah...Valeu pelos elogios Serena, vc é muito gentil, fiquei vermelha de vergonha agora...sou muito tímida...hihihihihi

**Thata,** vc tá certa, como eu ousei fazer isso com vcs, minhas amigas, caras leitoras, coitadinhas de suas unhas...aiai...ehehehe...Foi mal, sem intenção, quer dizer sem muita intenção de ser tão má...Ah a pancadaria rolou solta mesmo...e o fim da Val foi trágico, mais do tinha imaginado antes.

**Juliana,** valeu pelo e-mail, adorei receber, e que bom q vc tá gostando do casal sempre junto, é p descontar as duas outras histórias...ehehehe..Sobre os capítulos eu respondi no e-mail q te mandei, vc recebeu? Espero que sim.

**AnaLú,** minha amiga, como anda o seu dedo? Ainda tô passada com o mesmerizada...ahahaha...vc se supera. Ainda bem que ler, vc está conseguindo. Melhoras p seu dedo, dedinho ou dedão..eheheheh

**Sakurinha,** ah vc tocou em pontos que eu adorei no cap 13, da Sakura ficar concordando com Syaoran, e ele estranhar, ela fazer festa no hospital com os vários tipos de ferimentos..ehehehe...cada vez mais penso q n tenho muito jeito em fazer rir... se bem que eu morro de rir qdo volto p ler, e a Mar q manda os textos com montes de risadinhas... ahahahah...e agora vc...tá de bom tamanho...Ah o sorriso da Val, p vc ver como ela é uma mulher fria, n importava quem ela levasse junto, o importante é q alguém se ferrasse com ela, o alvo mais próximo era a Sakura mas a Kat deu uma de The Flash e conseguiu se interpor no caminho, resultado, ela acabou se vingando do Touya, "matando" uma pessoa importante p ele. E qdo será q Syaoran vai pedir a Sakura em casamento? Isso dá outra fic...uahahahahah...

**Dragon,** ah vc n gostou do final do cap 13?...ahahaha..fala sério? Só pq eu pensei em matar a Kat né?..eheheh..mas vc estava certo, eu não a matei...adorei vc dizer q a pessoa q me baseei anda sumida...ahahah...realmente até da minha caixa postal ela some de vez em qdo, mas ela já tava sabendo desse final, por isso tá tranqüilo...Logo começo a postar outra fic de CCS, talvez vc n vá gostar muito, é mais romance, apesar de eu colocar uns bandidos meia boca no meio, mas se vc curte Harry Potter estou com uma fic nessa seção. Ei, a sua idéia de livro é muito boa, tomara q dê tudo certo, e com certeza eu vou querer um exemplar...não esquece de mim.

**Marjarie,** gostei do Bah...eheheheh...vc lê o capítulo tudo de novo? Sério? Enquete da Rô, qual é o melhor capítulo de SB3?...Acho q vou ficar esperando sua resposta o resto do ano, essa foi uma previsão otimista, OK?...eheheheh...mas vc conseguiu escolher o chocolate? Pq vc ia morrer de rir com o mail indeciso q mandei p Carol, e sem escolher ainda por cima...ehehehehe...eu amo as suas reações, vc sabe né? Vc se descabela, chora junto, grita, se indigna, é meu melhor termômetro, q me desculpem meus outros termômetros, mas vc vive de fato a história junto comigo...eheheh..valeu mana...Valimbo é novo apelido é?...coitada... estaria com as orelhas quentes, se fosse real, lógico...eheheheh..sempre tem agente burro em filme né? Resolvi recrutar alguns p SB...ahahaha..algemas com mãos p frente é o fim mesmo...Ai Mar, o Kai até tentou te mandar um bilhetinho da outra vez, mas ele é péssimo na escrita, tipo assim, ele n é de falar muito vc sabe. Ele disse q n colou muito a sua chantagem emocional...hihihihih... Ah claro, Kai...Mar, n se descabela, mas ele mandou dizer q tá preferindo ficar por aqui p me forçar a escrever mais Lutar é seu Destino q ele n vê a hora de lutar contra a Kaela...ahahahahah

**Kirisu,** uma lei proibindo finais emocionantes? Ah faz isso não? Eu vivo de finais emocionantes...Claro q eu n ia matar a Kat, a verdadeira me mataria né?..ahahaha...e tadinho do Touya.

**Lan**** Ayath,** acho que vc está me ameaçando...ahahahahah...preciso convocar meus agentes para a minha proteção?...foi mal, mas na verdade eu não sinto tanto assim a maneira como terminei cap. 13...hihihihih

Valeu gente!

Pessoal a fic está acabando, talvez mais uns dois capítulos, no máximo...eu acho...quer dizer, pretendo que tenha 16 capítulos, mas tudo pode acontecer, como eu disse o Syaoran pode enrolar mais um pouco a Sakura..ahahahaha

Beijocas e podem mandar e-mail, OK?

Rô


	15. Capítulo 15

**_SEM BARREIRAS _**

**_Nos Braços do Amor_**

_Por: Rosana_

**_Capítulo 15_**

Touya ficou um bom tempo olhando para o nada. A mulher da sua vida saíra pela porta e ele não tivera a menor chance de dizer algo. Ele fizera o certo. Talvez longe dele, Katrine tivesse uma chance de ser uma agente melhor.

Então porque ele não se sentia melhor? Apoiando os cotovelos na mesa e a cabeça nas mãos, Touya sentia-se o último dos homens na face da terra.

Fizera o certo mesmo?

Deixara a mulher da sua vida sair pela porta, e não abrira a boca, tudo bem que ela não deixara a mínima brecha, e também diria o quê? Seus motivos, para sua frieza, no momento pareciam muito idiotas.

Jogou-se para trás na poltrona fitando o teto de sua sala. O coração apertado, a garganta travada em um nó. Levantou-se. Precisava sair.

Saiu da sala como um tiro, e acabou dando um encontrão em Syaoran.

- Ei onde é o incêndio?

- Não interessa. – Touya respondeu já entrando no elevador.

Syaoran rapidamente o seguiu.

- Aonde você vai? – perguntou, recebendo apenas um olhar mortal do outro. - Vi a Katrine saindo da sua sala. – Syaoran continuou sem se dar conta do perigo. – Você está indo atrás dela? Ainda bem, a Sakura já estava impaciente, com a sua falta de atitude...

- Não estou indo atrás dela. – Touya o interrompeu.

- Não? Por que não? Achei que você tivesse entendido como ela está sofrendo. Você é um idiota mesmo.

- Cala a boca. Você não é muito melhor que eu.

- Eu não fui, você quer dizer. Pensei que você tivesse aprendido com meus erros.

- Não quero ouvir mais nada Syaoran. – Touya disse enquanto saía do elevador na garagem da agência, subiu na nova moto, uma Dragstar prata 650CC, que havia substituído sua Double X, que ficara irrecuperável.

Syaoran apenas ficou observando-o sair em disparada. Soltou um profundo suspiro e entrou em seu carro seguindo o cunhado.

- Mas que droga, vou ter que virar babá desse agente secreto apaixonado. – resmungou.

_CCSCCSCCS_

Syaoran estacionou o Jikoo ao lado do lugar em que Touya deixara a moto. Em frente a um bar.

- Mas o que ele está fazendo aqui?

Entrou no lugar que estava na penumbra, mas precisou de apenas alguns segundos para identificar Touya sentado ao balcão já virando seu segundo copo de saquê. Sentou-se ao lado dele e pediu o mesmo ao barman.

- Você acha que isso aí vai resolver? – Syaoran perguntou a Touya, mas não obteve resposta, apenas uma olhada de esguelha e uma entornada no copo. Touya pediu mais um. – Talvez você esteja pensando se tomou a decisão certa. Arrependido?

Touya continuava em silêncio apenas fitando seu copo.

- Eu não sei você, mas eu preferiria tê-la debaixo das minhas vistas. – Syaoran continuou a falar. – Veja a Sakura. Mesmo ela estando sempre ao meu lado vive se metendo em confusões, mas ao menos eu estou por perto. Já no caso da Katrine... – Syaoran não completou.

Touya apertou o copo na mão, os olhos estreitando de raiva.

- Acredito que você saiba o que estava fazendo. Claro que sabe. Deixar a Katrine ir, foi mesmo a melhor decisão. E daí se ela se meter em confusão? Com certeza ela vai achar algum outro agente que vai se encantar com o jeitinho de menina dela, aqueles cabelos encaracolados, os meigos olhos castanhos...

Syaoran não conseguiu terminar, foi agarrado pelo colarinho por um Touya furioso.

- O que você está tentando fazer? – ele rosnou.

- Eu? Nada, apenas estou apoiando você em sua decisão. – Syaoran disse, já com vontade de rir.

- Não me apóie. – Touya disse soltando-o, pegando o copo bebeu mais um trago, pedindo outro ao homem atrás do balcão que os fitava de olhos arregalados.

- Eu fiz o certo. – Touya disse já um tanto enrolado.

- Claro.

- Ela ficará melhor sem mim.

- Com certeza. – Syaoran concordou de novo.

- Eu a fiz sofrer. Ela quase morreu. Por minha culpa.

- Tem toda a razão. – Syaoran disse mesmo não concordando com ele.

- Não vai acontecer de novo. – Touya disse de cabeça baixa.

- Você é um covarde. – Syaoran repetiu o que já havia dito antes, não agüentando mais toda aquela auto-piedade. Não era muito o estilo de Touya.

- Eu não preciso ouvir isso de novo. – Touya rosnou pedindo mais um saquê para os dois.

- Mas eu estou certo.

- Você está aqui para quê afinal? Se for para falar besteiras pode ir embora.

- E você está aqui por quê? Bebendo para esquecer talvez, mas devo lhe avisar, a bebida não causa amnésia. Ou então porque se arrependeu. – Syaoran foi certeiro.

Touya ficou novamente em silêncio, sabe-se lá o que passando por sua mente. Conseguiu beber mais duas doses antes de levantar-se meio cambaleante da banqueta seguindo para o palco que havia no bar.

- Eu não acredito que ele vai cantar. - Syaoran disse a si mesmo surpreso.

A música escolhida foi _Coração Pirata_, do grupo _Roupa Nova_. Na parte, 'estou sempre com a razão', Touya lançou um olhar altivo na direção de Syaoran, que apenas balançou a cabeça, mal acreditando no que estava vendo e ouvindo.

Assim que a música acabou Touya olhou para Syaoran como em desafio. E desafio era uma coisa que Syaoran não recusava, mesmo tendo que pagar o maior King Kong. Seguiu em direção ao palco, deu uma vasculhada na seleção de músicas e optou por uma do americano Bon Jovi, _It's My Life_. Em algumas partes Syaoran até alterou a letra, como em vez de 'é a minha vida', substituiu por 'é a sua vida', e no lugar de 'Tommy e Gina' alterou para 'Tomoyo e Eriol', lançando olhares ao outro enquanto cantava, mais do que convencidos de que ele estava com a razão, e não Touya.

Quando Syaoran acabou de cantar a sua versão de _It's my life_, que virou _It's your life_, Touya arrancou o microfone da mão dele e rapidamente procurou outra música, com um sorrisinho meio de lado, meio de bêbado, começou a cantar com sua voz poderosa, _I want it all_, do _Queen_.

Syaoran sorria ironicamente olhando Touya no palco, que tentava se convencer de que fizera a escolha certa, ao mesmo tempo que ouvia o cunhado, procurava outra música para tentar fazer com que o amigo abrisse os olhos para as besteiras que andava aprontando nos últimos meses, quando o celular tocou.

- Oi amor. – começou a falar sabendo que era Sakura.

- Onde você está?

- Haaa... hum... – falar o quê? Que estava cuidando do cunhado bêbado dando uma de bobo num palco de karaokê? E que ele estava fazendo o mesmo? Dando de ombros estendeu a mão com o telefone para Sakura ouvir o irmão cantando a plenos pulmões. Ficou alguns minutos, segurando o telefone nessa posição, quando percebeu que Sakura estava gritando.

- ... o que ele pensa que está fazendo? E você Syaoran? Tira ele de lá senão eu não deixo você conhecer a sua filha.

- Filho.

- Não interessa. – ela gritou mais alto ainda se possível. – Traga-o para casa.

- Ah Sakura ele está quase arrependido. Deixe-o sofrer um pouquinho só pra variar.

- Agora Syaoran. – ela berrou, fazendo com que ele afastasse o telefone do ouvido.

- Está bem. Está bem. Estraga prazeres. – falou emburrado desligando o telefone.

Seguiu para o palco onde Touya começava uma nova canção, dessa vez _Louca Paixão_, mais uma do _Roupa__ Nova_, uma mudança no repertório, indicando que ele já não estava tão seguro de ter feito a coisa certa. Quando a música estava no final, Syaoran pegou o braço de Touya tentando tirá-lo do palco.

- Não Syaoran. – Touya falou meio enrolado, pois não parara de beber enquanto cantava. – Eu quero cantar mais uma.

- Tem mais gente que quer cantar. – Syaoran disse apontando para um grupo de pessoas sentados à uma mesa fitando-os nada satisfeitos.

- Acho que eu fiz a maior besteira da minha vida. – Touya disse cabisbaixo.

- Eu concordo plenamente. – Syaoran disse meio que arrastando Touya que parecia ter perdido o movimento das pernas.

- Estou apaixonado. – Touya disse para as pessoas que estavam à mesa próxima. – Foi uma declaração de amor.

- Para ninguém né? Porque a Kat não está aqui. - Syaoran resmungou.

- Eu fui um idiota. Eu só fiz besteira. Ela foi embora. – Touya agora se jogou nos ombros de Syaoran. – Foi embora e me deixou. Me chamou de covarde, você sabia?

- Não.

- Você também me chamou de covarde. Duas vezes. Acho que eu sou mesmo um covarde.

- Touya, ainda dá tempo de você ir atrás dela... – Syaoran começou a dizer.

- A Kat me abandonou. – Touya o interrompeu. – Foi embora, disse que vai ser agente de campo nos EUA. Bhá! – ironizou. - EUA, o que eles entendem de ser agentes? Um bando de panacas. Não é?

- É...

- Aposto que ela vai continuar atrás de uma mesa... eu não queria, você sabe, que ela fosse agente de campo, mas eu daria algumas missões pra ela. Daria sim. – ele falou como se Syaoran tivesse duvidado. – Eu daria. Coisinhas fáceis, como eu fazia com a Sakura. Você lembra Syaoran? Ela ficou P. da cara quando descobriu. Ah você não tinha aparecido ainda. Naquela época você era Lin, aquele bandido.

- Touya, cala a boca. Vamos para casa.

- Está bem. – Touya concordou. - Você é meu cunhado preferido.

- Como é que é? – Syaoran perguntou surpreso. – Ah pára com isso, sou seu único cunhado.

- Ainda não, ainda não... você também sofreu, você me entende né? – e abraçou Syaoran. Os dois quase foram ao chão.

- Vamos, vou te levar para casa. – Syaoran não sabia se dava risada ou se irritava pelo papel vergonhoso que Touya estava fazendo.

Touya subiu na moto tentando colocar a chave no contato, mas falhou miseravelmente. Syaoran ao perceber a dificuldade, retirou as chaves das mãos dele.

- Por que você fez isso? Acho que você não é mais meu cunhado favorito. – Touya enrolou ao falar.

- Você não vai pilotar nessas condições. Entra no carro que eu te levo.

- Eu estou ótimo. Dê-me as chaves. – estendeu a mão esperando.

Syaoran não pensou duas vezes, jogou-as num bueiro e saiu em direção ao carro.

- Entra logo no carro.

Touya inspirou algumas vezes, mas fez o que o outro pediu. Bastou sentar e reclinar-se no banco, para que caísse num profundo sono.

- É um baka mesmo. - Syaoran disse baixinho colocando o cinto de segurança em Touya e seguindo direto para casa.

Tirar Touya do carro já não foi uma tarefa das mais fáceis, ele não ajudava nem um pouco. Sakura parada à porta não conseguiu evitar um leve sorriso, pois o irmão cantava a plenos pulmões _Volta para mim_, o repertório do grupo _Roupa Nova_, parecia ser o preferido dele, influência de Syaoran. Pelo visto algo dera certo nessa noite de bebedeira. Só esperava que quando o álcool evaporasse, ele ainda pensasse em fazer o que era certo.

- Syaoran, porque você o deixou beber tanto assim? – Sakura perguntou ao ajudá-lo com o irmão.

- Foi bom. – Syaoran disse apenas.

- Oi maninha. – Touya falou enrolado. – Oi Touyazinho sobrinho. – continuou passando a mão pela barriga de Sakura.

- Hnf. – Syaoran bufou.

Sakura quase riu, mas na verdade estava assustada com a situação de Touya.

- Não se preocupe Sakura, bebedeira não mata ninguém. – Syaoran disse, percebendo o olhar preocupado dela. – Faça um café bem forte, e deixe uma jarra de água separada.

Colocando Touya sobre um dos ombros, Syaoran seguiu em direção ao banheiro, de roupa e tudo, enfiou-o embaixo da água gelada.

- AHHHHHHHHHHHH!

O grito de Touya foi alto o suficiente para acordar Ryu que apareceu alguns minutos depois na cozinha.

- O que está havendo? – o garoto perguntou, esfregando os olhos vermelhos de sono.

- Sinto muito Ryu. O Touya está com um probleminha.

- Acho que eu ouvi alguém cantando. – o garoto disse jogando-se em uma cadeira e deitando a cabeça nos braços cruzados em cima da mesa.

- Ouviu mesmo. Era o Touya.

- Ele deu o fora mesmo na Kat?

Sakura acenou que sim, colocando uma garrafa de água sobre a mesa.

- Ela é legal. Os dois têm tudo a ver. – o menino soltou um bocejo. – Ela é toda delicada. Par perfeito para o jeito durão do Tio Touya. – e com isso caiu no sono.

- Viu só? Até uma criança como o Ryu sabe o que você insiste em ir contra. – Syaoran disse ao lado de Touya, os dois parados à porta.

Touya, agora vestido com um dos roupões do pai, de cabelos molhados e bagunçados, sentou-se pesadamente em uma cadeira, os olhos parecendo conter toda infelicidade do mundo. Sakura encheu um copo com água e deu-lhe, o que ele aceitou placidamente.

Syaoran ergueu Ryu, ainda meio dormindo meio acordado e levou-o em direção às escadas. O garoto sonolento seguiu-o pacificamente.

- O que você vai fazer? – Sakura perguntou ao irmão, agora lhe passando uma caneca de café.

Touya não respondeu, tomou a bebida fazendo careta ao sentir seu amargor. Levantou-se ficando de costas para a irmã.

- Posso dormir aqui? – ele perguntou baixinho.

Sakura ficou alguns segundos fitando o irmão, aproximou-se o abraçando, meio desajeitada, por causa da barriga.

- Sempre que quiser Touya.

Os dois ficaram alguns segundos assim.

- Acha também que eu sou um covarde? – ele perguntou.

Sakura soltou um profundo suspiro, virou o irmão para encará-la.

- Acho que você precisou de coragem para fazer o que acredita ser o certo. Mas você pensou mesmo em tudo? – ela perguntou. - Deixou a mulher da sua vida escapar por entre seus dedos, mesmo sabendo que ela vai se colocar na linha de frente quando estiver longe de você. Sabe disso não é? A Kat vai se dedicar a sua carreira de uma forma muito parecida com a minha. Só que ela não vai ter o irmão ao seu lado para lhe proteger. Ela está sozinha Touya. Mas uma coisa eu lhe digo, não vá atrás dela, por algum sentimento de culpa, vá porque a ama, porque não consegue viver sem ela, e não por querer protegê-la de algo que está acima de você.

Touya olhou a irmã durante alguns segundos.

- Como você ficou tão sábia assim? – ele perguntou espantado.

Sakura sorriu para o irmão, e não disse nada.

- Eu amo a Katrine. – ele falou enfim.

- Não é para mim que você precisa dizer isso. – ela respondeu sorrindo.

- Eu vou lá. – decidiu-se seguindo em direção à porta, mas foi seguro pela irmã.

- Você vai dormir. Amanhã você faz isso.

- Sakura... – ele quis insistir.

- Vai por mim Touya, se você chegar na casa dela com essa cara, vai ter a porta nesse seu lindo nariz.

Touya soltou um profundo suspiro, sabia que a irmã estava certa. Amanhã ele falaria com Katrine e ajeitaria as coisas. Só esperava que tudo desse certo.

_CCSCCSCCS_

Sakura estacionou o carro em frente ao orfanato. Ela e Ryu ficaram em silêncio o caminho inteiro. A mulher olhou seu jovem acompanhante que fitava a casa com expressão triste.

- Você sabe que por mim, não teria nunca mais que voltar a esse lugar, não?

Ryu não disse nada apenas acenando que sim.

- Se você quiser eu posso seqüestrá-lo. – brincou, o que resultou um leve sorriso da parte do garoto. - Aposto que se o Syaoran não fosse tão tapado, isso tudo já teria sido resolvido. – Sakura falou com a mão erguida em punho socando o volante.

Dessa vez Ryu riu abertamente.

- Do que você está rindo? Estou falando sério. – ela disse indignada.

- Vocês dois são incríveis. Primeiro ele cansou a voz pedindo a você que se cassassem e você o ignorou legal...

- Eu não ignorei. – Sakura falou tentando fazer-se soar convincente.

- Aí quando você está pronta para dizer que se casa, ele de repente pára de pedi-la em casamento.

Sakura fitou Ryu suspeita.

- Você sabe de algo que eu não estou sabendo?

- Eu não. – ele disse muito rápido.

- Vai falando garoto.

- Eu não sei de nada, juro.

Sakura ainda olhou-o, desconfiada.

- Mas eu desconfio. – Ryu completou.

- Desconfia é? Do quê?

Ryu virou-se de frente para Sakura no banco do carro, pareciam dois conspiradores.

- Acho que ele está fazendo-a pagar por suas recusas.

- Eu já tinha pensando nisso. – Sakura falou de olhos semi-serrados, parecia pronta a esganar Syaoran.

- Você não percebeu como ele foge das suas indiretas?

- Mas claro, se até você percebeu, é óbvio que ele também. Eu tinha certeza que ele não era tão tapado assim. O que será que ele está armando?

Os dois ficaram se encarando imaginando qual seria a estratégia de Syaoran.

- Talvez ele queira que você tenha o bebê primeiro. – Ryu chutou.

- É uma hipótese. – Sakura comentou com o dedo nos lábios, numa atitude pensativa.

Sakura e Ryu estavam tão concentrados em seu papo que não perceberam a aproximação de uma garota que parou ao lado da janela de Ryu.

- Srta. Kinomoto!

Dentro do carro Sakura e Ryu deram um pulo de susto.

- Credo Mya. Precisava chegar sorrateira? – Ryu resmungou.

- Deus, quase tive meu bebê. – Sakura comentou com a mão na barriga e a outra no coração.

- Desculpa. – a menina disse dando risada. – O Sr. Ekaze que conversar com a senhorita.

- Quer é? – Sakura se animou. – Quem sabe não são boas notícias? – e abriu rapidamente a porta do carro, mas para sair foi um pouco mais difícil. – Ryu, quer me dar uma ajudinha aqui por favor?

Ryu deu risada e foi correndo ajudar.

- Você parece mesmo que engoliu uma melancia.

- Ó o respeito garoto.

- A senhora já deve estar para ganhar, não senhorita Kinomoto? – Mya perguntou enquanto os acompanhava.

- Logo, logo. – ela respondeu sorrindo.

Sakura entrou na sala do diretor depois de se despedir das crianças com um abraço mais apertado em Ryu.

Jougi Ekaze, um senhor baixinho, parecendo um gnomo de jardim, com idade aproximada aos cinqüenta anos, cumprimentou Sakura, indicando uma cadeira para ela se sentar.

- Senhorita Kinomoto, pedi para Mya chamá-la porque preciso muito conversar com a senhorita, sobre seu pedido de custódia quanto ao Ryu.

Sakura ficou atenta às palavras do diretor.

- A senhorita sabe que por ser solteira, e ainda mais por estar esperando um bebê, seria muito difícil o estado conceder-lhe a guarda de um menino de quatorze anos...

Ela ao menos o deixou terminar de falar.

- O que eles querem senhor Ekaze? O senhor sabe tanto quanto eu, que Ryu não será mais adotado por ninguém. Estou querendo tirar-lhes a responsabilidade de uma criança, e pode ter certeza de que darei a ele tudo de que ele necessita, e não estou falando apenas de bens materiais, se bem que nada irá faltar, seja em: alimentação, educação, roupas. – ela enumerou. - Também falo de apoio, carinho materno, conforto, amor. Está bem. – ela continuou erguendo as mãos para impedir que o diretor dissesse algo. – Eu sei, estou grávida, às portas da maternidade, não tenho marido, ainda não. Porque assim que eu tiver o bebê, as coisas entre mim e Syaoran irão se resolver. – nesse ponto Sakura já estava de pé, andando de um lado para o outro, e ao menos percebeu o sorrisinho do diretor.

- Eu sou a mãe perfeita para o Ryu, eu o amo como se ele tivesse nascido de mim. Está certo que eu não tenho idade para ser a mãe biológica dele, mas isso não importa. O que importa é que ele é meu, e o seu estado, o seu orfanato ou seja lá quem for não tirará esse menino de mim, estou sendo clara Senhor Ekaze? Nem que eu precise tirar o Ryu a força daqui eu o farei, não duvide...

- A guarda provisória é sua srta. Kinomoto. – o diretor falou, mas não foi ouvido, visto que Sakura ainda estava animada em sua defesa própria.

- ...do que eu estou dizendo, o senhor não conhece Sakura Kinomoto. – ao dizer isso ela ergueu o dedo para o alto. - Eu posso ser boazinha, ter carinha de anjo mas o senhor...

- É sua. A guarda é sua srta Kinomoto. – o diretor falou um pouco mais alto.

- ... não me viu... – de repente ela parou. – O quê?

- Eu disse que a guarda é sua.

Sakura sentou-se pesadamente na cadeira, de olhos arregalados e pasma.

- O senhor disse que a guarda é minha?

O diretor apenas acenou que sim.

- Ryu é meu. Meu mesmo? – ainda perguntou querendo mais uma confirmação.

Sakura começou a rir e a chorar ao mesmo tempo.

- O senhor me deixou falar um monte de coisa...

- Gostei do seu discurso, se nada antes tivesse me convencido, isso teria colocado por terra as minhas dúvidas. – Ekaze disse com um sorriso bondoso.

- Ah senhor Ekaze não sabe como estou me sentindo. Preciso falar com o Ryu. – ela disse levando-se rápido, o mais rápido que a barriga permitira.

- Mas antes a senhorita precisa assinar esses documentos.

- O que o senhor quiser. – ela voltou a sentar.

- Preciso lhe dizer que é a guarda provisória. – o diretor falou enquanto Sakura lia e assinava todos os papéis. - Você tem alguns meses de convivência com o Ryu, e uma assistente irá acompanhar os progressos dele e os seus.

Sakura acenava que sim concordando com tudo. Ao final dos trâmites burocráticos, o diretor estendeu a mão, lhe dando os parabéns.

- Agora vá, vá informar ao seu filho que ele pode ir para casa.

Sakura saiu veloz da sala do diretor, deixando-o com um sorriso.

Dias atrás recebera a visita interessante de um jovem chinês, que viera interceder pela senhorita Kinomoto, o jovem explanara os motivos de não ter se casado com a mulher que acabara de sair da sala, e em defesa a ela, dissera que não era motivo para que ela não adotasse Ryu, pois era uma excelente mulher, dona de uma personalidade vibrante e cativante e que Ryu só teria a ganhar se convivesse com ela. Afirmara que os dois iriam se casar, era uma questão de tempo apenas. E que mesmo ele garantido tudo aquilo, sabia que apenas com essas explicações Sakura não teria a guarda da criança, então convencera o diretor que apenas ele teria o poder de fazer uma boa apresentação quanto ao pedido de guarda provisória.

Ekaze não era tolo, Ryu que antes era uma criança fechada, irritadiça, e até mesmo agressiva, somente melhorara sob a supervisão de Sakura, e dissera ao homem a sua frente que ele já fizera a recomendação ao estado quanto a Sakura ter a guarda do menino mesmo não sendo casada. Só estava esperando o relatório da assistente social que fazia entrevistas com conhecidos da senhorita Kinomoto.

As coisas estavam se encaminhando satisfatoriamente, esperava que conseguisse pais tão bons quanto esse casal para suas outras crianças. Era muito difícil pré-adolescentes, serem adotados, infelizmente os bebês recém nascidos tinham preferência.

CCSCCSCCS

Sakura quase corria para encontrar Ryu. Estava em êxtase, não essa palavra era comum demais, para descrever seus sentimentos em relação ao filho. Filho! Ryu era seu filho.

- Viu bebê? – falou acariciando a barriga. – Você terá um grande irmão.

Saiu para o pátio olhando de todos os lados não encontrando o garoto. Ryu era fácil de se notar, alto para a idade, ele se destacava em meio aos outros adolescentes. Além do que era um garoto muito bonito, sempre o achara parecido com Syaoran na adolescência.

Viu Mya cuidando de algumas garotinhas menores e aproximou-se dela.

- Mya meu anjo, você viu o Ryu?

- Ah senhorita Kinomoto, achei que já tivesse ido embora. – a garota falou meio sem jeito, desviando os olhos.

- O que houve? Você parece estranha. Aconteceu alguma coisa? – Sakura questionou. – E Ryu?

- Bom, é que... – a menina não sabia muito bem o que dizer.

Sakura sentiu um leve puxão em seu vestido, olhou para baixo vendo uma garotinha de uns cinco anos de idade.

- Oi anjinho, o que foi?

A menininha apontou na direção do pequeno regato que corria por trás da casa.

- Ryu está lá?

A pequena acenou que sim.

Sakura apressou-se naquela direção, Mya ia chamá-la mas não saberia bem o que dizer, melhor deixar os dois se entenderem.

Ryu sempre se isolava quando voltava para casa, Mya não sabia se as idas à casa de Sakura eram benéficas ou não, a tristeza dele ao voltar para o orfanato era contagiante.

Antes ele era revoltado com a condição de órfão, brigava com os novos internos, tentara fugir várias vezes, então houvera o seqüestro e a morte de Keiko, Ryu ficara amigo de Sakura, e mudara drasticamente. É, talvez tivesse sido bom ele conviver com a senhorita Kinomoto, pensou consigo Mya.

Ficara triste e com dúvidas quando descobrira porque ele se isolava cada vez que voltava da casa de Sakura. Uma vez o seguira e o encontrara chorando à beira do regato. Ficara com o coração partido de ver o amigo naquele estado, nunca vira Ryu tão sentido em toda sua curta convivência. Tentara consolá-lo da melhor maneira, mas sabia que ele se isolava para curtir a tristeza de não morar com a sua mãe de coração. Esperava que Sakura pudesse fazê-lo se sentir melhor.

Sakura viu o garoto de longe, ia gritar, mas algo na postura dele a segurou.

Ryu estava sentado à beira do riacho jogando pedrinhas na água, os ombros curvados para frente davam a entender que algo não ia bem.

Quando se aproximou mais, ele levantou o rosto e Sakura sentiu o coração dar uma falhada. Seu garotinho estava chorando. Ryu ergueu-se ficando de costas, limpando o rosto rapidamente.

- O que foi Sakura? Pensei que você tivesse ido embora. – foi falando tentando disfarçar.

- Eu é que pergunto o que foi. Por que você está chorando Ryu?

- Eu não estou chorando. – ele disse ainda sem se virar.

- Sei. Olha para mim.

- Não quero.

- Não seja teimoso garoto. Olha para mim. – Sakura tentou parecer firme mas estava preocupada.

- Vá embora Sakura. – ele disse de maneira agressiva.

- Ir embora, e deixar meu filho chorando?

- Eu não sou seu filho. – ele gritou virando-se para ela. – Por mais que eu queira, por mais que eu fantasie, eu não sou seu filho.

- Só porque você não nasceu de mim, não quer dizer que você não seja meu Ryu. – Sakura disse de forma tranqüila.

- Não é por isso. Eu não sou bom o bastante para ser seu filho, Sakura.

- Do que você está falando?

- Eles não querem que você me adote, porque eu sou problemático. Fiz muitas coisas erradas, e agora estou pagando o preço tendo que viver longe de você. – ele falou como se estivesse carregando o peso do mundo nas costas, sentou-se na grama pesadamente.

Sakura soltou um profundo suspiro, e sabe-se lá como, conseguiu sentar ao lado dele.

- Talvez eu não fosse boa o bastante para ser a sua mãe. Já pensou nisso?

Ele a encarou como se ela tivesse dito uma grande heresia. Sakura sorriu e passou o braço pelos ombros de Ryu trazendo-o para perto de si.

- Por que você não me contou o que andava pensando Ryu?

- Não queria preocupá-la.

- Ah sim, e quase me matou do coração encontrá-lo aqui com esse ar de tristeza em seu rosto. Realmente eu não fiquei nem um pouco preocupada. – ela falou em tom de brincadeira. - Olha aqui, nós dois somos mãe e filho de alma, de coração, o nosso laço é tão ou mais forte do que se você tivesse nascido de mim, porque nós nos escolhemos. Entende isso Ryu? Não é um pedaço de papel que vai ser o responsável pela nossa relação. Será nós dois, que faremos isso dar certo, porque nós dois queremos. Na verdade, nós três. Syaoran diria a mesma coisa se estivesse aqui nesse momento.

Ryu sentiu os olhos cheios de lágrimas de novo, o que mais queria nessa vida era morar com Sakura, Syaoran e o bebê, sua irmãzinha que estava para nascer. Ele que nunca fora muito de falar com Deus, desde que conhecera Sakura rezava todas as noites para seu sonho se tornar realidade.

Antes de Sakura, não sabia o que era o carinho materno, nunca fora abraçado, como ela fazia nesse momento. Nunca sentira a segurança que ela lhe dava quando ia dizer boa noite para ele.

- Eu amo você... – ele disse baixinho. - ...mãe.

- Ah Ryu. Eu também amo você. E tenho o maior orgulho de ser a sua mãe. – ela falou limpando as lágrimas que escorreram por seu rosto. – Tenho um presente para você. – disse estendo os papéis que trazia na mão.

Ryu pegou o envelope sem se desgrudar de Sakura, abriu-o e começou a ler, de repente sentou-se ereto arregalou os olhos para Sakura, olhou os papéis e olhou para Sakura de novo.

- A sua reação foi bem parecida com a minha. - Sakura brincou.

Ryu se levantou andando de um lado para outro, parecia não acreditar no que estava lendo.

- Você está me deixando tonta. –Sakura resmungou impaciente.

- Eu não acredito. – ele disse de repente. – Não pode ser verdade. É verdade? – ele perguntou olhando-a.

- É bem meu filho mesmo. Gosta das coisas confirmadas. Quando o senhor Ekaze...

- Sakura! – Ryu interrompeu impaciente.

- Mãe. Pode ser mamãe também. Do jeito que você preferir. – foi a resposta.

Ryu abriu um sorriso maravilhoso, os olhos brilhavam, irradiando uma felicidade contagiante, de repente jogou-se em cima de Sakura tomando cuidado com a barriga, abraçou-a pelo pescoço, ela enlaçou o filho engolindo várias vezes, não conseguiria falar mesmo.

- Você poderia ter dito antes. – ele reclamou.

- Quando vi seu rosto triste, tive perda de memória momentânea. – ela falou dando risada.

- E agora? – ele perguntou. – O que vai acontecer?

- Agora você vai arrumar as suas roupas e voltar para casa comigo.

- E depois?

- Bom, por enquanto nós dois estamos em observação. Uma assistente social vai acompanhar a nossa convivência. Por causa do bebê eles querem ter certeza de que vou saber cuidar bem de você. Além de que há a escola, e sua rotina diária. Terá que se esforçar.

- Pode contar comigo. – ele concordou animado.

- Ótimo. Vamos fazer um excelente trabalho de equipe, agora só falta o Syaoran. – Sakura disse esfregando as duas mãos, como se estivesse pronta para começar uma batalha. – Ajude-me a levantar e vamos arrumar suas coisas.

Ryu levantou-se rápido e estendeu as mãos para Sakura.

- Ah meu deus! – ela exclamou ainda sentada no chão.

- Que houve? Esqueceu alguma coisa?

Sakura olhou entre espantada e temerosa para Ryu.

- A bolsa rompeu.

Ryu olhou dos lados não vendo bolsa nenhuma.

- Você não trouxe bolsa Sakura. – falou confuso.

- A bolsa d'água Ryu. O bebê vai nascer.

- O quê? Agora? O que eu faço? Chamo alguém? Você está bem? – ele metralhou várias perguntas

- Acho que temos algum tempinho ainda. Vamos para o hospital. – ela falou tentando aparentar calma, mas sabia que não era a hora, pois ainda não entrara no nono mês.

Ryu ajudou-a a levantar-se e apoiando-a no seu braço os dois foram caminhando em direção ao carro, Sakura mordeu o lábio quando sentiu uma contração. Como pudera não dar atenção para o incômodo de antes?

- Pegue o celular e liga para o Syaoran. – ela disse, mas o telefone tocou antes que o garoto pudesse fazer a ligação.

- Ela está bem? - foi a pergunta de supetão de Syaoran.

- Está. – foi a resposta espantada de Ryu. Ainda se surpreendia com a ligação de Sakura e Syaoran.

- Tenta manter a calma Ryu.

- Está bem.

- Vocês estão no orfanato ainda? – Syaoran perguntou, recebendo confirmação. – Deixe-me falar com Sakura e vá procurar o diretor Ekaze. - Syaoran pressentira o exato momento em que Sakura sentira a primeira dor. Já no carro seguia em direção ao hospital, visto que estava do outro lado da cidade e não daria para buscá-la no orfanato.

Ryu estendeu o telefone para Sakura enquanto a ajudava a entrar no carro, disse que iria encontrar o diretor e saiu correndo.

- Oi amor. Fica tranqüila, está bem? Vai dar tudo certo.

- Syaoran, a gestação não está completa. – Sakura meio que sussurrou assustada.

- Eu sei, já estou entrando em contato com a sua médica, e o hospital já está providenciando tudo.

- Estou assustada. – Sakura falou baixinho. – Eu fiz tantas besteiras. – disse começando a chorar.

- Sakura. Não. Não faça isso. Não chora, se você começar, não vai parar, precisa manter a calma, ficar tranqüila, pensa em coisas boas, amor. No bebê. No nome que você vai dar a ele. – Syaoran quase bateu num carro na frente quando ela começou com a crise de choro.

- É ela Syaoran. E o nome já está escolhido. Afinal nós combinamos que se fosse garoto você daria o nome, se fosse menina, eu escolheria, e como será uma menina, eu já decidi faz tempo.

Syaoran sorriu do outro lado. Sakura nem percebera que parara de chorar, era muito fácil distrair a atenção dela, era só falar do sexo do bebê.

Ryu chegou afobado.

- Espera um pouco Syaoran.

- O diretor saiu. Foi no banco. – Ryu falou arfante.

- Syaoran, o senhor Ekaze não está. – Sakura disse.

- Fica tranqüila. Passa para o Ryu.

Sakura olhou para o filho e lhe deu um sorriso tentando passar coragem para ele.

- Ryu. Você vai ter que levar Sakura ao hospital.

O garoto apenas arregalou os olhos acenando que sim.

- Ryu, você está me ouvindo?

- Sim. Ouvi.

- Você sabe o que fazer, garoto, não fique assustado. Lembre-se das nossas aulas de direção e dirija com calma, que vai ficar tudo bem.

Ryu acenou de novo que sim, e passou o telefone para Sakura, pegou as chaves e sentou no banco do motorista. Respirou fundo e colocou a chave na ignição, saindo devagar em direção à rua.

- Sakura, confia no Ryu para trazê-la em segurança, ele está dirigindo muito bem.

- Eu confio no meu filho. – ela respondeu calma.

- Nosso filho. – ele a corrigiu.

Sakura ia contar a ele, quando sentiu uma dor forte, apertou o telefone na mão, soltando um leve gemido. Ryu olhou-a de rabo de olho assustado.

- Sakura! Sakura!

- Estou bem. – falou com a respiração forte.

- Isso, boa garota. Você está indo muito bem.

Sakura sorriu, amava aquele homem, tanto e por tantos motivos que não saberia nem enumerá-los.

- Eu amo você. – disse baixinho.

- Também amo você, querida. Agüenta firme. Vai dar tudo certo. – falou tentando passar coragem através do fone, ao mesmo tempo em que acelerava o carro.

- Essa frase é minha Syaoran.

Ele sorriu do outro lado da linha, pensando em como a mulher da sua vida tinha lhe ensinado tanto. Rezou para que tudo desse certo. E tinha certeza que daria.

_CCSCCSCCS_

Ele magoara Katrine, não, ele ferira-a profundamente. Ela o amava e ele a ignorara. Era um idiota, estúpido, cretino e todos os nomes possíveis e imagináveis, além de nada elogiáveis passaram por sua cabeça, enquanto sua moto cortava veloz, as ruas da cidade.

Já havia passado na casa de Katrine e uma vizinha lhe informara que ela deixara a casa no dia anterior, depois de algumas rápidas ligações, ele descobrira o hotel onde Katrine pernoitara, chegara lá apenas para descobrir que havia perdido-a por questão de minutos, enquanto pilotava ia olhando em todos os táxis pelos quais passava, mas pelo jeito esse não era seu dia de sorte, pensou acelerando cada vez mais.

Touya estacionou a moto em frente ao aeroporto em lugar proibido, foi seguido por um segurança e rapidamente mostrou sua carteira de Agente da CSN, o que lhe acarretou alguns pedidos de desculpas que ele mal ouviu, perguntou de onde saía o vôo para os estados Unidos, o guarda olhou-o por uns segundos e em seguida apontou para o céu, onde um avião levantava vôo.

- Acho que é aquele senhor.

- Não pode ser. – gritou Touya já disparando aeroporto adentro.

Correu como um louco passando por pessoas que gritavam obscenidades quando eram empurradas. Furou fila no balcão da companhia aérea e ouviu mais uns xingamentos, olhou para as pessoas com sua expressão mais fechada o que acarretou alguns passos para trás em receio.

- O vôo para os Estados Unidos. – perguntou para o funcionário ao balcão.

- Sinto muito senhor, vai ter que entrar na fila. – disse o arrogante atendente empinando o nariz.

Infelizmente para o pobre rapaz, Touya não estava num de seus melhores humores, agarrou o jovem pela gravata puxando-o até quase encostarem os narizes.

- O vôo para os Estados Unidos, de onde sai. Agora!

- Já...já... es...tá...sa...saindo... Sin..sinto...mu..mu...muito.

- DE ONDE? – agora Touya já perdera totalmente a paciência.

O rapaz tremendo apenas apontou com o dedo a direção do portão de embarque. O homem alto e moreno saiu em disparada, enquanto o assustado atendente passava a mão pelo pescoço imaginando que escapara de uma boa, não queria estar na pele seja lá de quem fosse que ele estivesse procurando.

Touya chegou correndo no balcão de embarque.

- Preciso embarcar nesse vôo para os EUA. – disse para a moça, enquanto mostrava a identificação de agente.

- Sinto muito senhor, o avião, já está decolando. – a funcionária disse mal olhando Touya.

O guarda na frente do aeroporto se enganara, Touya pensou com raiva.

- Você não está entendendo. É muito importante. – insistiu com a moça.

- Sempre é. – ela disse, como se atitudes como a dele, fossem comuns.

Touya encarou-a por alguns segundos, uma idéia maluca passando por sua cabeça, mas refletiu que seria muita irresponsabilidade.

- Tem alguma maneira de me comunicar com um passageiro que está no avião? – perguntou, enfim tendo uma idéia luminosa.

- Somente em caso de vida ou morte senhor.

- Olha bem para mim. – a moça o encarou. – A sua vida corre risco se não me colocar em contato com aquele avião. – falou de maneira tão fria, que a moça arrepiou-se inteira.

- Vou fazer o possível senhor. – ela disse pegando o telefone. Falou por alguns segundos. - Acompanhe-me.

A funcionária da empresa aérea levou-o em direção ao controle de tráfego aéreo, apresentando-o ao supervisor da segurança do aeroporto, que por uma incrível coincidência era um ex-policial com que já trabalhara. Touya explicou rapidamente que uma de suas agentes estava naquele avião, e que era impossível que ele decolasse levando-a.

O homem fitou Touya por alguns segundos de maneira suspeita.

- Isso está mais me parecendo um caso de amor, Sr. Kinomoto. – o homem disse com um sorrisinho.

Essas coisas não aconteciam todos os dias, um homem da importância de Touya Kinomoto, desesperado atrás de uma de suas agentes, era bom demais para dar as costas. Mexeu em alguns controles falando rapidamente, e estendeu um fone a Touya.

- O senhor pode falar, infelizmente não pudemos colocá-lo em uma conversa particular, terá que falar para todo o avião.

Touya arregalou os olhos, surpreso, mas agora que começara, iria até o fim.

- Bom dia a todos, sinto muito por atrasar a viagem de vocês, mas será rápido. – sem mais delonga, foi direto ao ponto. - Katrine, espero que você esteja me ouvindo. Desça desse avião agora. – quase gritou ao fone, nada sutil, mas perdoável visto que ele parecia realmente transtornado.

As pessoas no controle do tráfego aéreo, ainda trabalhavam, mas um dos ouvidos estava colado na conversa de Touya, não puderam deixar de sorrir diante da falta de tato do homem moreno.

- Melhor o senhor ser mais delicado. – a moça que acompanhara Touya sussurrou para ele.

- Ah, sim. Bom, quero dizer... - tentou Touya. – Isso é difícil. Não costumo pedir desculpas, você sabe. – soltou um profundo suspiro. – Eu sinto muito. Você estava certa, eu fui um covarde, estava com medo de perder você e acabei afastando-a. Eu errei, como em tantas outras vezes na minha vida. Fui egoísta também, fugi de você mas queria-a debaixo de minhas vistas, não pensei em como seria difícil para você. Quanto ao tempo que você esteve no hospital, eu a visitei todos os dias Kat, todo santo dia, eu parava na porta do seu quarto, mas me faltava a coragem de entrar para olhar em seus olhos. Eu não parei de pensar em você um só segundo nesses quase quatro meses. Eu dormia pensando em você, sonhava com você e acordava com você em minha cabeça. Quantas vezes, não peguei o telefone para ligar? Quantas vezes, não dirigi até a sua casa para não ter a coragem de entrar. Eu me culpei sim, por você quase morrer, ainda me culpo, mas pensar em não tê-la perto de mim, está me matando. Me perdoa, por fazê-la sofrer. Eu a quero em minha vida. Por favor me perdoa. – Touya terminou seu discurso.

Quando levantou a cabeça, vários pares de olhos estavam grudados nele, a moça que o acompanhara encarava-o com expressão suave.

- Só isso? – ela perguntou. – Não faltou você dizer algo? – questionou sugestiva.

- Ah, claro.

Touya se aprumou e de repente começou a cantar, se dera certo para Syaoran daria para ele também. _Cristina_, uma música do grupo _Roupa Nova_ era perfeita, somente fizera uma pequena adaptação, mudando o nome para Katrine.

A moça a princípio ficou surpresa, mas aplaudiu em silêncio a iniciativa daquele homem tão corajoso.

O que Touya não havia percebido durante todo o seu discurso, era que uma pessoa entrara na sala de controle, e ouvira desde o início tudo que ele dissera, o sorriso terno e os olhos brilhando, diziam a quem a olhasse o quanto estava emocionada com o que ele fizera.

Ao término da música a sala ficou em completo silêncio, Touya ficou parado esperando algum comunicado do avião, mas não havia nada. Aparentemente seus esforços não comoveram Katrine. Estendeu o fone para o homem da segurança recebendo um olhar de simpatia.

Touya virou-se para sair da sala, dando de cara com a mulher por quem acabara de fazer o papel mais ridículo da sua vida. O espanto era tanto, que ele não se mexeu.

Katrine sorriu, aquele sorriso meigo que ele tanto adorava e aproximou-se lentamente dele, passou os braços pela cintura de Touya e chegando pertinho do ouvido dele sussurrou:

- Por que você demorou tanto?

Touya começou a sorrir devagar, até soltar uma risada de triunfo, ergueu Katrine em seus braços, aproximando o rosto dela do seu.

- Eu te amo. – disse simplesmente.

- Eu sei. – foi a resposta confiante.

- Mulher, você não sabe o que sofri pensando que havia perdido você.

- Foi bem feito.

- Garota má.

Kat sorriu mais ainda. De repente ela olhou pelo ombro de Touya, dando de cara com todos os funcionários olhando-os com sorrisos bestas de aprovação, sentiu as faces ficando vermelhas. Deu um sorrisinho, meio sem graça. Touya acompanhou o olhar dela, percebendo o motivo do constrangimento, colocou-a no chão e estendeu a mão ao chefe da segurança.

- Obrigado.

- Não por isso senhor Kinomoto, foi divertido. – o homem disse recebendo a concordância de quem estava próximo. – Além do que, essa vai ser ótima para contar na próxima reunião dos veteranos da polícia.

Todos deram risada.

- É justo. – Touya disse despedindo-se dos funcionários. – Obrigado. – falou parando em frente à moça que o ajudara.

- Bom, na verdade você não me deixou muita escolha. – ela falou sorrindo.

- Desculpa ter ameaçado você. – ele pediu sem graça.

- Está desculpado, só espero que um cara me ame tanto a ponto de fazer uma declaração com a sua.

- Boa sorte. – ele disse a ela.

Katrine e Touya enfim saíram da sala.

- Como você foi parar na sala de controle? – Touya parou de repente de andar, somente nesse momento percebendo tal fato.

Kat deu um sorrisinho sugestivo.

- Sakura.

- Sakura? O que a Sakura tem haver com tudo isso.

- Ela me ligou e disse simplesmente, 'não embarque'. Não adiantou muito eu perguntar os motivos. Ela só acrescentou o seguinte, 'se quer ser tão covarde como você acusou o Touya, então embarque', e desligou. Depois dessa não me restou muita alternativa. Quanto a aparecer na sala de controle, eu acompanhei você desde que entrou no aeroporto. – ela completou com um sorrisinho. – Acho que estou em excelente forma para espionar, se o grande diretor da CSN não percebeu nada.

Touya caiu na risada, realmente não percebera ninguém na espreita. Olhou-a por alguns segundos mal acreditando que ela estava ali mesmo, ia lhe dar um beijo quando o celular começou a tocar.

- É bom ser importante, muito importante. – rosnou pegando o telefone.

À medida que Touya ouvia a pessoa do outro lado da linha seu cenho ia franzindo.

- Já estou indo. – falou somente.

- O que foi?

- Sakura entrou em trabalho de parto. – respondeu em tom de preocupação.

- Mas Touya, ela não entrou no nono mês.

- Eu sei.

_Continua..._

N.A.: Olá! Estão muito iradas com a demora?...eheheh...quero agradecer os mails e reviews com cobrança...foram divertidos de ler...eheheheh

Bom, seguinte, eu não estava contente com o rumo que o capítulo estava seguindo, se eu não fico contente, eu simplesmente paro de escrever, além do que escrevi dois inícios (nunca façam isso) e eu fico na maior dúvida quanto ao que manter, agradeço à Marjarie e a Stella por me ajudarem nessa fase. Valeu meninas. Carol, obrigada por ter lido, ter gostado, por ter ajudado, enfim. Mar, suas reações como sempre hilárias de discussão com meus personagens estava ótimo, valeu.

Pessoal, eu sei que muitos de vocês não me conhecem, não sabem nada da minha vida, só que eu escrevo fanfics, mas essa não é a minha atividade principal, eu tenho uma vida particular, que de vez em quando fica corrida.

Tenho um marido para dar atenção e ele é prioridade, sempre. Eu amo escrever as minhas histórias, eu me divirto, tenho prazer em fazer isso, adoro quando vocês ficam ansiosas querendo ler o próximo capítulo, mas às vezes as coisas não são como queremos que seja, não é mesmo?

Falando no capítulo 15, não sei se ele ficou exatamente do jeito que eu queria, esse começo, como já disse foi um caso sério, o final foi mais ou menos como idealizei, e a parte da Sakura com Ryu, também tinha imaginado algo nesse sentido, espero que vocês tenham gostado, e por favor, sejam honestas nas opiniões...eheheh

Alguém perguntou se Syaoran aparece cantando de novo, apareceu...eheheh...agora cantando para a Sakura, não imaginei nenhuma cena, mas tudo é possível..eheheh...

Agora vem a parte triste, não poder agradecer em separado a cada um de vocês me corta o coração, eu respondi alguns mails que deixaram endereços... então, deixem seus endereços de mail, OK? Assim posso falar com cada um de vocês.

Eu agradeço a cada review mandado, a cada um que leu e não teve vontade de deixar review, agradeço aos cobradores..ehehe...aos encorajamentos, a força que muitos de vocês me deram, mesmo sem saber. O capítulo 15 saiu com a ajuda de cada um de vocês. Muito Obrigada!

As letras das músicas, estarão no Blogg da Família Kinomoto, quem estiver a fim de ler é só dar uma passadinha por lá, quem não souber o endereço é só me perguntar, eu já coloquei várias vezes nos finais dos capítulos, mas vou parar com isso, nunca se sabe com o FF.

Não sei se já comentei, mas estou postando uma fic de Harry Potter, aqui no FF e no site Floreios e Borrões, então se alguém se interessar, leiam. Harry e personagem nova, nada de H/H ou H/G, para quem for fã dos casais.

Um super abraço em todos

Rô


	16. Capítulo 16

_**SEM BARREIRAS **_

_**Nos Braços do Amor**_

_Por: Rosana_

_**Capítulo 16**_

- Sai do banheiro. Sai. Saaaiiiiiiii! – Touya gritava batendo na porta.

- Não enche. – Syaoran resmungava do outro lado. – Por que você não ficou no seu apartamento? Não percebeu que a casa está cheia hoje?

- Sai logo. – Touya continuava gritando.

- Quer parar de gritar? – Sakura colocou a cabeça para fora do quarto sussurrando em voz perigosamente irada.

- Syaoran se apossou do banheiro.

- Vai no do papai.

- Papai está lá. – Touya resmungou.

- No de baixo. - ela falou, sua paciência quase chegando a limites.

- Ryu está lá. - ele disse e continuou a bater na porta.

Sakura não pensou duas vezes, usou uma de suas cartas no irmão.

Touya parou no ato de bater na porta e apertou as duas mãos na garganta, olhando horrorizado para a irmã. Ela tirara sua voz. Fez gestos enlouquecidos para que ela desfizesse o feitiço, mas deu de cara com o sorriso sinistro de Sakura que bateu a porta na sua cara.

- Deus, Touya parece regredir a cada dia que passa. – ela disse consigo mesma.

A porta do banheiro se abriu e Syaoran saiu enrolado em uma toalha, com os cabelos molhados pingando água, deu risada quando percebeu o que Sakura havia aprontado.

- Nossa, que silêncio anormal. – ainda tirou sarro da cara do cunhado. Entrou no quarto de Sakura ainda rindo. – Você é uma garota muito má. – falou abraçando-a pela cintura.

- Eu sei. – ela concordou desfazendo o feitiço.

- ... e nunca mais falo com você Sakura. – Touya aparentemente completou a frase silenciosa em voz alta. Entrou no banheiro batendo a porta.

Sakura e Syaoran caíram na risada.

- Acredita que já faz oito meses? – ela perguntou olhando-se no espelho.

- Sim. Acredita que te amo mais que há oito meses atrás? - ele retrucou virando-a para si, beijou-a com carinho. As mãos deslizando levemente pelo corpo sinuoso. Sakura soltou lentamente a toalha que Syaoran enrolara em volta da cintura.

- Uma pena não termos tempo. – ela falou com a cabeça jogada para trás, um tanto quanto ofegante.

- Não temos mesmo? – ele perguntou ao ouvido dela, aumentado a intimidade das carícias.

- Não... sei... acho que... não... talvez... – Sakura ao menos sabia o que dizia. Já estava em outro mundo.

Os dois já seguiam em direção à cama, quando uma batida na porta interrompeu-os.

- Andem logo. Não façam o que estou pensando que vocês querem fazer, senão eu entro aí e acabo com essa festa. – Touya rosnou do outro lado da porta.

Sakura e Syaoran olharam-se espantados, um de cada lado, já que deram um pulo de susto quando Touya bateu na porta, e caíram na risada.

- Merecemos o Touya? – Sakura perguntou.

- De jeito nenhum. – ficou olhando o sorriso luminoso da mulher da sua vida. Teriam todo o tempo do mundo. – Vá se trocar querida. Teremos a nossa festinha à noite. – ele sussurrou encostando a boca na dela. Deu-lhe um suave beijo, indo em seguida para o armário pegar suas roupas.

Sakura seguiu Syaoran com os olhos. Ele tinha um corpo espetacular, os músculos nos lugares certos, nem demais nem de menos. Tinha tanta sorte.

- Espero você lá em baixo. – ele disse, já pronto, a ela, que acenou concordando.

- Ela já está pronta? – ouviu o pai perguntar a Syaoran no corredor.

- Está sim. – Syaoran respondeu, as vozes dos dois se perdendo ao descerem as escadas.

Pegou o vestido azul celeste que estava em cima da cama e colocando-o, parou em frente ao espelho. Seu corpo voltara ao normal, já podia ver as curvas dos quadris e cintura. Nada mal. Seu olhar se perdeu, não se vendo mais, relembrou o dia do nascimento do bebê. Muitos fatos sendo contados a ela mais tarde, pois não presenciara todos os detalhes.

CCSCCSCCS

- Já estamos chegando. – Ryu disse fitando Sakura que suava frio dentro do carro.

- Ryu disse que estamos chegando. – ela falou ao celular.

- Estou esperando você, meu anjo. Fique calma. Tudo ficará bem.

- Eu sei. – ela respondeu baixinho.

Nesse momento Ryu encostou o carro em frente ao hospital. Syaoran foi o primeiro a chegar. Abriu a porta do passageiro pegando Sakura no colo, olhou agradecido a Ryu que lhe sorriu meio trêmulo.

Enfermeiros chegaram com uma maca, levando Sakura rapidamente para a sala de cirurgia.

- Syaoran. Você pode esperar um momento enquanto examino Sakura? – pediu a Doutora Michiko Oyama.

- Há algum problema? – ele perguntou assustado.

- Não posso lhe dizer nada sem antes examiná-la. Você sabe que ela não completou os nove meses. – a médica respondeu tranqüila. – Fique aqui. Logo chamo você.

Syaoran ficou olhando enquanto a médica se afastava. Nada poderia dar errado. Nada. Rezou fervorosamente.

Ryu ao seu lado não disse absolutamente nenhuma palavra.

- Você está bem? – Syaoran perguntou ao garoto que acenou afirmativamente, mas ainda tinha uma expressão meio assustada. – Vai ficar tudo bem. – Syaoran disse ao garoto passando o braço pelos ombros dele.

- Não vamos perdê-la não é? – Ryu perguntou baixinho.

- De jeito nenhum. – Syaoran disse com certeza. Virou o garoto para ele. – Escuta aqui Ryu, nessa família não pode haver dúvidas. Somente pensamentos positivos. OK?

O garoto encarou Syaoran concordando, mas tinha os olhos marejados e o corpo trêmulo.

- Vem cá garoto. – Syaoran abraçou-o. – Sakura é forte. Muito mais forte do que aparenta. Ela já não escapou de tantas armadilhas que a vida lhe pregou? Talvez com um pouco de sorte, mas muito mais de coragem. É uma mulher de fibra a sua mãe.

Ryu sorriu ao ouvir isso, agora de fato ela era sua mãe mesmo, de verdade. Ia contar a Syaoran, mas percebeu que não era o momento. Esperaria sua irmãzinha nascer. Estava certo que seria uma irmã, já que Sakura não tinha dúvidas.

- O que aconteceu? – a pergunta horrorizada veio da porta da sala de espera.

Touya acabara de chegar e olhava assustado para Ryu e Syaoran abraçados.

- Ah meu Deus! – exclamou sentando-se, ou melhor desabando em uma das cadeiras.

- Touya! – Syaoran e Ryu viraram-se para ele.

- O que aconteceu? Por que o Ryu está chorando? Por que você está com essa cara? – perguntou fitando Syaoran.

- Não aconteceu nada. – Syaoran disse aproximando-se. – Sakura está com a médica. O bebê ainda não nasceu.

- Querem me matar do coração. É isso que vocês querem. – ele sussurrou quase aliviado. – Contem-me tudo. – pediu, ao mesmo tempo em que Katrine entrava na sala, sendo seguida por Tomoyo e Eriol, que falava no celular.

Enquanto Ryu e Syaoran contavam aos outros, o que havia acontecido até o momento de chegarem ao hospital, a Doutora Oyama examinava Sakura, e sua expressão não era nada animadora.

- Sakura, o bebê não está encaixado para um parto normal. – a doutora disse olhando-a nos olhos. – Em seu último ultra-som eu havia percebido a má posição da criança, mas esperava que ele se encaixasse até os nove meses.

- E isso quer dizer o quê? – Sakura perguntou tentando manter-se calma, pois as dores eram terríveis.

- Que será necessário uma cesariana.

- Cesariana. Certo. – Sakura concordou. – Mais algum problema?

- Você ainda não completou os nove meses, talvez o bebê tenha que ficar em uma incubadora ao nascer. Ele é muito pequeno.

Sakura engoliu em seco, fechou os olhos pedindo forças.

- Isso não quer dizer que ela não nascerá com saúde não é?

Michiko sorriu para a jovem mulher a sua frente que tinha certeza de que nasceria uma menina.

- Não querida, não quer dizer. Mas as chances da sua filha nascer mais fragilizada são maiores.

Sakura ia falar, quando uma dor atroz varreu seu corpo. Agarrou o lençol da cama, segurando-se para não gritar. Suspirou aliviada quando a dor passou.

- Faça. – disse. – Faça o que tiver de fazer para salvar o bebê. Está bem? – pediu olhando a médica.

- Eu farei. Peço a Syaoran para entrar? – a médica perguntou.

- Você acha uma boa? Ele pode ficar mais nervoso do que eu. – Sakura conseguiu brincar.

- Eu acredito que ninguém conseguirá segurá-lo lá fora. – a médica respondeu sorrindo.

- É. Eu também. Ainda mais que estou doida para a ver a cara de idiota dele quando ver a nossa filha. – ela falou quase dando risada.

A médica olhou espantada para a grávida a sua frente que era capaz de fazer gracinhas em meio às dores e preocupações. Essa mulher era um caso raro de força e determinação.

Balançando a cabeça em descrédito, a Doutora Michiko seguiu para a sala de espera, e deparou-se com a confusão armada. A Syaoran e Ryu juntaram-se mais algumas pessoas. O irmão de Sakura e uma moça, mais um casal, um senhor com mais idade, uma senhora e cinco jovens mulheres todas falando ao mesmo tempo.

- Mas como vocês souberam? E como chegaram aqui tão rápido? – Syaoran perguntava à mãe, espantado.

- Sua mãe soube ontem mesmo que a sua filha ia nascer. – MeyLing dizia.

- Filho. – Syaoran e Touya, que estava do outro lado da sala conversando com pai, responderam ao mesmo tempo.

- Eu resolvi vir mais cedo, não me pergunte os motivos. – Fujitaka disse, espantado por ter chegado em casa, a encontrando vazia. Quando os celulares dos filhos deram sinal de ocupado, uma intuição lhe disse que sua preciosa filha poderia estar tendo o bebê. Não pensara muito para seguir direto para o hospital.

As irmãs de Syaoran rodeavam um espantado Ryu, que não sabia o que fazer ou dizer ao ouvir os pedidos para que as chamassem de tia. O garoto foi o primeiro a perceber a médica na sala, desvencilhou-se das 'tias' na mesma hora.

- E a Sakura? – sua pergunta calando a todos no mesmo instante.

- Obrigada Ryu. – a médica disse ao garoto colocando a mão sobre seu ombro. – Syaoran, você pode me acompanhar?

- Por quê? – Touya perguntou chegando à médica primeiro.

- Calma pessoal. Tudo vai correr bem. Sakura já está sendo cuidada. Ela quer apenas a presença do pai de sua filha ao seu lado.

- Filho. – os dois disseram ao mesmo tempo de novo, atraindo vários pares de olhos, uns exasperados pela teimosia, outros irônicos pelo que viria.

A médica deu um sorriso involuntário.

- Vamos? – perguntou a Syaoran.

Touya segurou o braço do cunhado.

- Diz que estamos aqui.

- Eu digo.

- E que estamos torcendo por ela.

- Está bem.

- Telefona a hora que nascer.

- Touya! – as mulheres que estavam na sala gritaram indignadas.

Syaoran deu risada e seguiu pelo corredor, não percebeu Ryu atrás dele, até o garoto segurá-lo pela barra da camisa. Olhou para trás.

O menino encarou Syaoran nos olhos, não precisou dizer nada.

- Eu digo a ela.

Ryu sorriu de modo encorajador para Syaoran.

CCSCCSCCS

Quando Syaoran entrou na sala de partos, paramentado com as roupas anti-sépticas, Sakura já estava em cima da mesa de operações, deu-se conta no mesmo instante, que seu filho não nasceria de parto normal. Chegou próximo à mulher pegando a sua mão. Ela olhou-o sorrindo.

- Você acha que agüenta ver um pouco de sangue? – ela perguntou.

- Eu agüento qualquer coisa por você.

- Ótimo. Uma pena Tomoyo não poder filmar. – ela se lamentou. – Queria tanto ter a sua expressão de espanto gravada, quando se deparar com a nossa filha.

Syaoran quase deu risada. Sua Sakura estava tranqüila, isso era bom. Ele também teria que manter a calma, só não sabia como.

CCSCCSCCS

Sakura sorriu, ainda se admirando em frente ao espelho, pensando em Syaoran e nas horas que passaram no hospital, horas de sofrimento para si mesma e para sua família. Melhor deixar as lembranças para depois, hoje era um dia importante em sua vida. Mais um sorriso aflorou seus lábios.

CCSCCSCCS

Touya em seu antigo quarto, que hoje era de Ryu, parado em frente ao espelho ajeitava a gravata. Quantas coisas não passaram desde o reaparecimento de Syaoran. Sorriu ao se lembrar do cunhado e melhor amigo. Devia muitas coisas a ele, mas a mais importante era que devia a felicidade de sua preciosa Sakura ao chinês. Apesar de ser culpa dele a agonia que passara no dia do nascimento do bebê. Outro dia daqueles e ele não viveria. Relembrou de cenho franzido.

CCSCCSCCS

Na sala de espera Touya andava de um lado para o outro. Sua irmãzinha estava sofrendo, ele sabia, sentia isso. Queria que seus novos poderes pudessem aliviá-la da dor, da angústia, do sofrimento, mas sabia não ser possível.

- Tudo vai compensar, quando ela tiver a filha nos braços. – seu pai disse ao seu lado.

- Filho pai. É o Touya Sobrinho que vai nascer.

Fujitaka deu um breve sorriso.

- Era para ser tudo mais fácil. – Touya disse com o olhar perdido. – Sakura já sofreu muito, pelo menos agora tem que dar tudo certo.

- Vai dar meu filho. Você tem dúvidas?

- Syaoran disse que nessa família não pode haver dúvidas, somente pensamentos positivos. – Ryu disse encostado na parede de braços cruzados.

Touya encarou o garoto, os dois se olhando nos olhos. Ryu firme e crente de que tudo daria certo. Touya abriu um sorriso e aproximou-se do sobrinho.

- Até que enfim o chinês disse algo de bom. Vai dar tudo certo sim.

Os dois sorrindo confiantes um para o outro. Touya ergueu os olhos encontrando o seu anjo de doces olhos castanhos o encarando. Trocaram um olhar repleto de sentimentos. Tudo já estava dando certo.

CCSCCSCCS

Syaoran desceu as escadas com seu quase sogro, para encontrar Ryu andando de um lado para o outro. O garoto parecia nervoso.

- Você está bem? – perguntou sério, mas com um brilho de divertimento nos olhos.

- Estou. – Ryu respondeu continuando a caminhar. – Eu nunca fiz isso. Vai dar tudo certo não é? – perguntou encarando Syaoran.

- Claro que vai, garoto.

- E se eu deixar cair? – a pergunta foi feita em tom assustado, enquanto ele olhava para o bebê, que vovô Fuji pegara no cesto que estava sobre o sofá.

Syaoran quase deu risada, mas segurou-se pois tivera o mesmo pensamento ao segurar pela primeira vez o bebê frágil nos braços.

CCSCCSCCS

- Aqui está papai. – a médica colocou nos braços de Syaoran o pequeno embrulho que chorava sem parar.

Syaoran ficou pasmo, emocionado, maravilhado e assustado, tudo ao mesmo tempo. Com o pequeno ser em seus braços, encarou Sakura sorrindo.

- Obrigado. – ele disse a ela, os olhos brilhando suspeitos.

- Não, obrigada a você. – ela retrucou, fitando duas das pessoas que mais amava no mundo.

CCSCCSCCS

- Ali. – Syaoran apontava a pequena incubadora onde estava o bebê.

- Ele é tão pequenino. – Touya sussurrou emocionado. – Mas aposto que daqui a uns meses o garotão vai estar enorme.

Syaoran quase caiu na risada, mas soube se controlar, prometera a Sakura.

- Ele vai ficar muito tempo na incubadora? – Kat perguntou também olhando o bebê e percebendo o que o seu grande chefe, diretor da CSN, não o percebera. Um sorriso involuntário se abriu. Trocou um olhar de entendimento com Ryu, que estava ao seu lado.

- A pediatra está esperançosa, disse que o bebê é mais forte do que esperava. Tem grandes chances de amanhã mesmo ir para o quarto com Sakura. – Syaoran respondeu quando uma fungadela o fez virar-se para Touya. – Você está chorando? – perguntou espantado, esquecendo-se de que fizera o mesmo ao segurar o bebê.

- Claro que não. – Touya respondeu virando o rosto.

- Tudo bem tio Touya, não há porque ter vergonha de chorar. – Ryu disse dando uns tapinhas, no ombro do tio.

Fujitaka sorriu olhando para a interação de seu filho com o novo neto.

- Vamos vê-la. – Touya falou de repente, virando-se para os outros, agora estava animado para tirar sarro na irmã, depois de ver o garotão.

CCSCCSCCS

- Viu só Sakura? Você estava o tempo todo enganada. Eu sabia que seria o Touya Sobrinho que nasceria. E então minha irmã? Pode dizer agora que eu estava com a razão. – vangloriava-se Touya.

Sakura recostada à cama, ergueu a sobrancelha esquerda fitando Syaoran que negou com a cabeça, ela sorriu peralta.

- Você é um panaca mesmo. Não percebeu as roupas que o bebê vestia Touya?

- Roupas? O que tem as roupas do meu sobrinho? – ele a olhou sem entender.

- São cor-de-rosa.

A expressão de Touya foi impagável, abriu a boca e arregalou os olhos. Encarou os outros, que se continham para não rir alto, e fez o inimaginável, saiu correndo.

- Está vendo papai? Foi assim minha gravidez inteira. O Touya fazendo o impensável. Não sei como a minha filha não nasceu antes.

- Ele está animado filha.

- Ele está é pirado. Depois eu conto para o senhor as maluquices que ele andou aprontando.

Nesse momento Kat deu risada não conseguindo se conter mais.

- Que foi? – Syaoran e Sakura perguntaram a ela.

- Lembrem-me de contar o que ele aprontou no aeroporto.

- Ah nem precisa. – Sakura disse abanando a mão de leve.

Kat olhou surpresa para a amiga.

- Na verdade... – Sakura começou meio sem jeito, agora já tinha dado bola fora. – Bom...

- Sakura! – Syaoran exclamou.

- Ah pessoal qual é. Eu mandei a Tomoyo para o aeroporto filmar tudo. É isso. Pronto. – disse cruzando os braços.

- Você está falando sério? – Kat perguntou espantada.

- Cadê a Tomoyo?

- Estou aqui. – a prima disse entrando nesse momento com Eriol no quarto.

- Você filmou? – Sakura perguntou animada, nem parecia ter passado por uma cesariana, horas antes.

- Cada lance.

- Eu não acredito. – Kat dizia baixinho olhando a amiga.

Sakura fingiu que não ouviu. Olhava Eriol que falava ao celular com seu meio sorriso de sempre. O amigo encarou-a, o sorriso abrindo mais e estendeu o celular para ela.

- Eu quero falar com ela, ela precisa saber porque não estou ao seu lado nesse momento importante. Clow, ponha já a Sakura no telefone. – uma voz estridente gritava do outro lado.

- Oi Kero. – disse Sakura.

- Sakura! – ele parou de gritar surpreso.

- Você sabia não é meu amigo?

Silêncio do outro lado.

- Ei bolinha de pêlo? Perdeu a voz? – ela brincou.

- Sinto muito não estar aí. – ele falou finalmente. – Eu queria, mas tem uma coisa importante que ... – ele parou de falar meio constrangido.

Sakura quase caiu na risada.

- Sei, uma coisa mais importante. O que seria? Um campeonato de vídeo game via Internet?

- Eu disse para aquele ex-mago não contar nada para você. Eu queria ir, mesmo. Mas eu tinha que defender meu título. Afinal, você sabe Sakura, eu sou tri-campeão invicto nos últimos três anos do Clube FIG. – Kero estufou o peito do outro lado do mundo, Sakura até podia ver a pequena figura.

- Fanático Intrometido por Games? – ela arriscou.

- Federado Internet Games. - ele gritou possesso do outro lado.

- Nossa que nome pomposo Kero. – ela falou segurando a risada.

- Você deu um nome prá ela? – ele perguntou mudando de assunto, já que ficava meio constrangido de não estar com a Mestra numa hora tão importante para ela.

- Ainda não, mas tenho um comunicado importante para fazer ao pessoal. Você gostaria de ouvir? – ela perguntou a ele.

- Ficaria honrado. – ele respondeu com sotaque meio britânico aos ouvidos de Sakura.

Ela estendeu o celular a Eriol que o segurou para que o pequeno ser do outro lado ouvisse suas palavras.

Encarou Ryu que retribuiu seu olhar. Os dois, depois desse dia, tinham entrelaçado ainda mais os laços que os uniam.

- Vem cá Ryu. – ela chamou o garoto que se aproximou devagar.

A porta abriu-se de novo trazendo Yelan e filhas, juntamente com Mey Lin.

- Eriol, me faz um favor? – Sakura pediu. – Traga o Touya. Ele deve estar em transe vendo a sobrinha.

- Claro Sakura. Na verdade acho que ele não quer aparecer para não ouvir as chacotas. – ele disse sagaz, dando o telefone à Tomoyo que começou a bater papo com Kero comentando como a filha de Sakura era linda.

- Com certeza. – ela concordou. Cuidaria do irmão depois. – Tenho uma coisa para dizer a todos. Vamos esperar o Touya. E Kat. Você também fica. – a jovem ia se retirar ao ver a família reunida, mas foi impedida por Sakura.

Touya e Eriol entraram no quarto que já estava abarrotado de gente.

- Ela é linda não é? – Sakura não conseguiu se conter.

- Sim. Eu disse que seria uma menina. – ele falou para espanto de todos, que caíram na risada.

Sakura balançou a cabeça em descrença, seu irmão era um caso perdido mesmo. Ela olhou todos reunidos no quarto, faltava apenas sua filha, mas logo, logo, a teria em seus braços.

- Quero agradecer por todos vocês estarem aqui. Ainda não sei como a senhora Yelan e papai souberam, mas depois vocês me contam. Hoje foi um dia totalmente atípico não? – ela perguntou encarando o irmão e Katrine abraçados, recebendo um sorriso dos dois. – Além do nascimento da nossa filha. – falou segurando a mão de Syaoran. – Eu recebi outro presente. – completou encarando Ryu. – Tem uma pasta em minha bolsa, Syaoran. Quer pegá-la para mim, e ler seu conteúdo?

Syaoran pegou a pasta já sabendo do que se tratava, não poderia ser outra coisa senão a adoção de Ryu.

- Você conseguiu. – ele disse sorrindo.

Ela acenou para ele sorrindo.

- Pessoal, quero apresentar a vocês meu filho Ryu.

O garoto sorriu orgulhoso ao ouvir sua mãe de alma e coração chamá-lo de filho.

- Nada me deixa mais feliz do que receber em minha vida, meus filhos no mesmo dia.

Ryu abraçou Sakura, delicadamente.

- Eu te amo. E obrigada pelo que você fez hoje. Foi um verdadeiro herói. – ela sussurrou ao ouvido do garoto, que nesse momento não poderia dizer nada.

- Eu sabia que nessa história toda eu ainda iria ganhar um sobrinho. – Touya disse com a voz cheia de orgulho.

As risadas foram tantas que uma enfermeira teve que colocar todos para fora do quarto.

CCSCCSCCS

Sakura desceu as escadas do sobrado, ao encontro de sua família.

Olhou o pai que sorria orgulhoso. Fitou Touya, a troca de olhar dizendo muito mais do que palavras, nada separaria os dois irmãos, jamais. Encarou Syaoran ao lado de Ryu, eles estavam simplesmente lindos, os dois homens da sua vida.

E sua pequena florzinha, toda vestida de branco, faceira nos braços de Syaoran, ria deliciada para Ryu, que brincava com ela.

- Vamos, pessoal?

CCSCCSCCS

"_Baptismus_ _est sacramentum regenerationis per aquam in verbo". _- disse o velho Padre derramando água com as mãos em concha na testa de Ryu que inclinado, apoiado por Touya, recebia o batismo, ao lado Kath segurava uma das mãos do garoto como madrinha. - Ryu Kinomoto Li, eu te batizo em nome do Pai, do Filho e do Espírito Santo. – Sakura olhou espantada para Syaoran. Não sabia do acréscimo ao sobrenome do filho.

Syaoran deu um sorrisinho maroto, mas não olhou para Sakura.

Touya já abraçava Ryu ao final da cerimônia. O padre ficou de lado, sorrindo ante a família numerosa e barulhenta. Vovô Fujitaka tentou colocar ordem na comoção entregando a neta nos braços de Ryu, que olhou a irmãzinha com carinho. Ergueu os olhos fitando a mãe que lhe sorria. Assim como lhe sorrira na surpresa que lhe fizera. Foram tantas.

CCSCCSCCS

No hospital um dia após o nascimento da filha, Sakura já a segurava nos braços, nesse momento apenas ela, a pequena, Syaoran e Ryu estavam no quarto.

- Ela é tão pequenina. – Ryu disse olhando meio de longe o bebê.

- É sim. Você já foi desse tamanho também. – Sakura disse, mas ao não receber nenhuma resposta, ergueu os olhos para o filho vendo-o de cabeça baixa. – O que foi?

- Nada.

- Fala garoto, não sabe que meu nono sentido é aguçado?

- Eles não chegaram no nono sentido Sakura. – Ryu respondeu meio dando risada.

- Dá um tempinho para o Kurumada. Eles chegam.

Syaoran deu risada da troca de palavras dos dois. Somente Sakura para transformar um papo sério em papo de animês.

- Você acha... – começou Ryu.

- Acho...

- Que minha mãe verdadeira me segurou assim, como você segura o bebê?

Sakura sentiu um aperto no coração. Trocou um olhar com Syaoran que rapidamente pegou o bebê.

- Vem cá pirralho. – ela o chamou.

Ryu aproximou-se da cama da mãe sentando-se. Sakura segurou as mãos dele puxando-o para um abraço apertado, apesar da dor que sentiu. Um incômodo minúsculo perto do amor que sentia pelo filho de seu coração. Em um primeiro momento ele ficou surpreso, mas relaxou nos braços de Sakura.

- Agora você tem uma lembrança da sua mãe te segurando assim como você me viu segurando a sua irmã. – ela falou baixinho para ele. – E quando você precisar de outras memórias é só me pedir. Está bem?

Ryu sentiu um nó na garganta, somente Sakura tinha esse dom de fazê-lo chegar ao ponto das lágrimas, mas não choraria. Resvalou o olhar para Syaoran e o viu olhando estranhamente para cima, quase deu risada agora.

- Tenho uma surpresa para vocês dois. – Sakura falou em tom animado para desanuviar o ambiente.

- Então fala. – Syaoran disse, com voz meio rouca, e recebeu um olhar perscrutador de Sakura, mas ele fez que não percebeu.

- Bom, eu sempre soube que teria uma filha, vocês sabem disso.

Recebeu um aceno de concordância de Ryu e um resmungo de Syaoran.

- Eu tinha pensando um nome, mas nunca cheguei a dizê-lo, nem chamei o bebê por ele. E já que nós agora somos uma família. – ao dizer isso ela semi-cerrou os olhos para Syaoran, que desviou a vista para a filha. – Bom, o fato é que não somos uma família tradicional, mas somos uma família...

- Fala logo Sakura. – Syaoran disse impaciente, mais para que ela parasse de lançar indiretas sobre famílias.

Sakura bufou exasperada. Droga!

- Tá... Ryu, depois de tudo que você fez, que você acha de escolher um nome para a sua irmã?

O garoto olhou espantado para ela, não esperava isso de jeito nenhum. Lançou um olhar a Syaoran que devolveu o olhar com um sorriso de aprovação.

- Eu? Mas e se eu escolher um nome que vocês não gostem?

- Tenho plena confiança em você. – Syaoran disse.

- Eu não teria pedido se não confiasse em você também.

Olhou os pais, meio assustado e fitou a irmãzinha. Ela era tão pequenina, delicada como uma flor... Flor! A filha da Flor. Um sorriso lindo aflorou em seus lábios.

CCSCCSCCS

- Eu te batizo em nome do Pai, do Filho e do Espírito Santo, Hanako Kinomoto Li. – o padre proferiu as palavras enquanto Ryu segurava a irmã nos braços e Emma a pequena mão da priminha. A garotinha estava se sentindo por demais importante ao ser madrinha, juntamente com seu grande herói que ela fitava com adoração.

- A filha da flor. – sussurrou baixinho Ryu para a irmã dando-lhe um beijo na testa, a garotinha ergueu a mão tocando o rosto dele numa leve carícia.

Sakura e Syaoran abraçados olhavam para os dois filhos. Sakura ergueu o olhar para Syaoran, esperando talvez que hoje fosse o grande dia, afinal ele disse que tinha uma surpresa. Syaoran percebeu o olhar da mulher amada, sorriu internamente. Sakura mataria-o antes do final, mas valeria a pena.

CCSCCSCCS

Touya levantou-se olhando a família, sua e do cunhado, além dos primos, em alegre comemoração ao batizado dos seus sobrinhos. Bateu um garfo num copo pedindo a atenção.

Todos os olhares convergiram para ele.

- Bom, vocês sabem que não sou muito de discursar... – foi interrompido por um engasgo, olhou de lado vendo Sakura com um guardanapo na boca tentando esconder o riso. – Minha irmã parece concordar comigo. – disse ao que ela balançou a cabeça em sinal de aquiescência. – Voltando ao que eu estava dizendo... Hoje foi um dia importante, não somente na vida de Ryu e da pequena Hana, como na de minha irmã, Syaoran e porque não dizer, na minha também. Depois de alguns contratempos tumultuados, que todos vocês têm conhecimento. – quando disse isso olhou para Syaoran relembrando o sumiço e aparecimento do cunhado. – Enfim, as coisas parecem entrar num ritmo calmo e tranqüilo, e espero que continuem assim.

- Amém. – Sakura disse baixinho levantando sua taça de água.

- Pelo percurso perdemos alguns amigos. – Touya continuou recebendo um leve aperto na mão de Kath que estava ao seu lado. Sorriu para ela. – Mas também ganhamos novos amigos...

- Que na verdade são mais que amigos. – foi interrompido de novo por Sakura.

- Você quer fazer o discurso? – ele perguntou contrariado.

- Não, você está indo muito bem. Continua.

Fujitaka sorriu da troca de palavras dos filhos. Sempre soubera da ligação dos dois, mais que irmãos de sangue, eram irmãos de alma.

Touya, o protetor de Sakura, sempre vira nela alguém para proteger e guardar, e fizera isso muito bem. Mas a sua pequena flor crescera independente, apesar de cercada de todos os cuidados.

Olhou para a filha vendo uma mulher madura, e com um brilho nos olhos como nunca imaginou que veria de novo. Ao seu lado o culpado. Syaoran! Sempre gostara desse garoto, desde pequeno. Assim que o vira junto da filha pela primeira vez, um sexto sentido avisou-o de que os dois seriam mais que amigos. A mesma impressão tivera Touya, o que valeu algumas cenas de posse, dignas de se ver. A vida dera vários tombos em seus filhos, mas um cuidara do outro com dedicação e amor acima de suas expectativas. Fujitaka enxugou os olhos disfarçadamente.

- Você teria orgulho deles querida. - disse baixinho.

- ... E depois de ban... – um chute por baixo da mesa o fez calar. – Ah sim, bom, hum... – Touya perdera totalmente o rumo do que ia dizer, quase falara dos bandidos e vilões esquecendo que a família não sabia muito bem o que eles faziam.

- E depois de bancar o tolo por diversas vezes, Touya finalmente disse a Kat que a ama. – Sakura concluiu a narrativa do irmão, causando risadas ao redor da mesa. – Você enrola muito Touya.

- E você sempre querendo completar as minhas frases.

- Se eu não fizer isso íamos ficar aqui a tarde toda.

- Você acredita que eles pensam mesmo que não sabemos de seu trabalho secreto? – Yelan sussurrou ao ouvido de Fujitaka.

- Eles são inteligentes o bastante, mas em alguns aspectos, ainda são muito inocentes. – Fuji respondeu com um sorriso ameno.

- Syaoran, você não disse que tinha uma surpresa? – Touya perguntou.

Todos os olhares convergiram para o chinês que deu um sorriso maroto.

_CCSCCSCCS_

Syaoran embalava a pequena Hana no colo enquanto cantava baixinho para ela dormir, mas não estava dando muito certo, visto que a filha estava de olhos arregalados e balbuciando em sua língua de bebê. Talvez as emoções do dia do batizado tivessem sido muitas para ela. Pensou sorrindo.

- O que foi Hana? Não está gostando do repertório de hoje? – perguntou à filha que sorriu batendo as mãozinhas.

Sakura na porta de seu antigo quarto, fitava pai e filha, apreciando aquele momento família. Família! Pensou, o sorriso sumindo de repente. Quando seriam uma família de papel passado?

- Está franzindo a testa, porquê? – Syaoran perguntou fitando Sakura. – Vai ficar velha antes do tempo. – brincou.

- Provavelmente. – ela concordou imaginando mesmo que estaria velha até que ele a pedisse em casamento. – Syaoran... – ia começar a falar quando Ryu entrou no quarto interrompendo-a.

- Ei pai, quer ajuda para fazer a Hana dormir? – ele perguntou causando espanto, tanto em Syaoran como em Sakura, que esta até esqueceu o que ia dizer. – O que foi? – Ryu olhou-os surpreso ao não receber resposta.

- Você chamou o Syaoran de pai. – Sakura disse já que Syaoran parecia ter perdido a voz.

- Foi?

Syaoran e Sakura acenaram que sim.

- A primeira vez. – Syaoran disse baixinho.

- Você não vai chorar não é? – Sakura brincou para quebrar o clima.

- Cala a boca. – ele respondeu constrangido.

Ele e Sakura tinham conversado sobre isso. Ryu aceitara chamar Sakura de mãe muito rápido, às vezes ele ainda a chamava pelo nome, mas era cada vez mais raro. Fato interessante era não ter feito o mesmo com Syaoran. Combinaram não forçar as coisas, deixá-las acontecer naturalmente, e pelo visto funcionara.

- Não foi de propósito. – Ryu disse cortando a linha de pensamento de Syaoran. – Não ter chamado você de pai antes. – explicou. – E agora veio naturalmente, eu nem havia percebido.

- Isso é ótimo. Sinal de que você me vê realmente como seu pai e não uma imposição.

Ryu sorriu para ele concordando.

- Ótimo, rapazes. Agora tentem fazer a Hana dormir sim? Já passou da hora dela. E a sua também rapazinho. – falou olhando para Ryu.

- Sim senhora.

Syaoran e Ryu sorriram um para o outro. Depois de especularem sobre o que cantariam, no que já estava se tornando uma rotina, decidiram por, A Lenda do grupo Roupa Nova. Syaoran colocou Hana no berço e suavemente começou a cantar. Ryu entrou na segunda estrofe. Logo os dois cantavam juntos. Sakura se segurava para não dar risadas, pois era cômico, os dois cantando, e fazendo gestos, em vez da filha dormir ela ria deliciada das mímicas exageradas. Balançando a cabeça dirigiu-se ao seu quarto. O quarto que dividia com Syaoran, já que ele mudara definitivamente para sua casa, pensou de cenho franzido. No quarto de Hanako, os dois cantores, abraçados balançavam de um lado para o outro, terminaram a música, quase sussurrando-a. Hana bocejou fechando os olhos lentamente. Ryu aproximou-se dando um beijinho na testa da irmã, Syaoran a cobriu e saíram de fininho. - Você acha que ela vai querer ouvir música todas as noites? – Ryu perguntou a Syaoran. - Com certeza. Temos que aumentar nosso repertório. – Syaoran disse encaminhando para o quarto que dividia com Sakura. – Tomara que ela não comece a curtir rap. – ainda disse a Ryu que entrou em seu quarto, dando risada da cara de sofredor do pai. 

CCSCCSCCS

Sakura andava em seu quarto de um lado para outro. Uma pulseira. A surpresa no final do almoço do batizado das crianças havia sido uma pulseira. Tá, era linda, com uma flor de cerejeira, inclusive a mesma flor que havia no anel que Syaoran lhe dera há tantos anos atrás, e um lobo de pingentes. Mas uma pulseira. Pensou irritada jogando os braços para cima.

- Eu queria é um anel. – resmungou. - Idiota! É isso que eu sou, uma idiota, por ainda esperar um pedido de casamento. – Sakura andava e falava em voz alta ao mesmo tempo. – Tá bom. Eu sei que a culpa é minha, por ter enrolado tanto no início, mas já paguei não é? – perguntou a si mesma olhando no espelho. – O que ele está esperando? A não ser que tenha desistido. Ah meu Deus, ele desistiu. A vida tá boa do jeito que está. Ele está comendo da maçã de graça mesmo... ahhhhh! – Sakura exasperou-se passando as mãos nos cabelos, irritada. – Mas o que estou dizendo? Que maçã? Estou ficando maluca, isso sim. E a culpa é dele.

Syaoran do lado de fora do quarto, quase deixou cair por terra seus planos. Ao ouvir Sakura já ia entrar no quarto, se colocar de joelhos e pedi-la em casamento, mas antes que pudesse abrir a porta, a mulher da sua vida a abriu os dois dando um encontrão. Syaoran segurou-a pelos braços para que não caísse.

- Ei, aonde vai com tanta pressa?

- Syaoran... Cuida das crianças. Eu vou sair. – disse já seguindo para as escadas.

- Sair? A essa hora? – ele perguntou seguindo-a.

- É. Preciso de uma pausa. Ficar sozinha. Pensar em algumas coisas. – ela falava sem parar de andar.

- Não pode pensar aqui em casa? – ele perguntou indo atrás.

- Não. – ela respondeu sem se virar já passando pela porta. – Peguei as chaves de seu carro. – falou balançando-as acima da cabeça.

- Sakura! – ele a chamou. – Preciso me preocupar?

- Talvez. - foi a resposta seca antes de bater a porta do carro com toda força.

O pequeno carro esporte saiu a toda velocidade, deixando à porta do sobrado um Syaoran, para espanto, sorridente. Pegou o celular discando rapidamente.

- Alô!

- Pode vir tomar conta das crianças? – Syaoran pediu sem ao menos se identificar.

- É hoje? – Touya perguntou ficando alerta.

- Espero que sim. – Syaoran disse desligando. Tinha que chegar primeiro que Sakura ao lugar que ela fora. Tinha certeza de onde era.

- Vamos Kat. Tomar conta de nossos sobrinhos. – Touya disse já puxando-a pela mão do sofá, onde os dois namoravam há poucos segundos atrás.

- O que Syaoran está aprontando? – ela perguntou curiosa.

- Segredo. – ele disse altivo.

- Você não sabe. – ela falou depois de olhá-lo por alguns segundos.

- Não tenho a mínima idéia. – ele confessou, suspirando alto. – Mas não vou ficar de fora.

_CCSCCSCCS_

Sakura entrou no elevador e foi diretamente ao topo da Torre de Tóquio. Dirigira por algumas horas e acabara parando ali, sempre voltava, parecia que um imã a atraía para a Torre. Apesar dos vários acontecimentos que ali ocorreram, o lugar lhe trazia uma estranha paz, e era paz que ela precisava naquele exato momento. Paz para pensar em tudo o que estava acontecendo. Ou melhor, no que não estava acontecendo.

Syaoran dizia que a amava, mas estava demorando séculos para pedi-la em casamento de novo. Oito meses. Sua filha já completaria um ano e nada de pedido de casamento.

Seu coração disparava quando o via se aproximar, uma estranha falta de ar ocorria quando ele sorria, ele tinha um sorriso tão lindo. Reações essas que talvez nunca passassem. Já não tinha mais medos, sabia o que queria. Queria Syaoran em sua vida de papel passado, não apenas ficando juntos. Amava aquele homem. E tinha certeza de que seu amor era correspondido.

- Então porque a demora? – gritou para a noite.

Parou próxima ao vidro olhando a noite de Tóquio. As luzes da cidade dessa altura eram lindas. Encostou a testa no vidro frio. Teria coragem de tomar uma atitude? Pois se não fizesse nada, ficaria solteira pelo resto da vida. Com um amante. Deu um murro no vidro.

- Idiota. – esbravejou agora se referindo a Syaoran.

- Sakura?

Ela se virou de repente, assustada. Não tinha ouvido-o se aproximar.

- O que você está fazendo aqui? – perguntou surpresa. – E as crianças?

- Touya está com elas.

Por que ele a seguira? Não dissera que queria ficar sozinha? Pensou irritada.

- O que você quer, Syaoran? – ela perguntou, não muito simpática.

- Sakura. Eu sinto muito se você não gostou da surpresa.

- Eu gostei. – ela falou seca. E não completou o pensamento dizendo que esperava outra coisa. Nem precisou.

Syaoran aproximou-se.

- Sabe, depois da minha volta, quando estávamos na primeira missão juntos, eu percebi como você mudou. Você disse que nós não nos conhecíamos mais, e eu percebi que você estava com a razão. A melhor coisa que você fez foi ter recusado meu pedido de casamento.

Ela o olhou surpresa com aquilo. O que fizera? Perdera a chance de se casar com Syaoran. Sakura abaixou a cabeça totalmente desolada. A irritação de segundos atrás indo embora.

- Acredito que no decorrer dos meses em que você estava esperando a Hanako, nós convivemos de uma maneira como nunca antes não é?

Sakura acenou que sim com a cabeça ainda abaixada. Syaoran apenas sorriu.

- Eu aprendi a conhecer uma mulher, forte, determinada, corajosa e independente. Vi uma Sakura carinhosa e que sabe dizer as palavras exatas nas horas certas. Vi a mãe dos meus filhos amando-os sem distinção.

Sakura ergueu a cabeça surpresa pelas palavras de Syaoran.

- Eu... – ela ia começar.

- Não. – Syaoran falou colocando dois dedos sobre os lábios dela. – É minha vez de falar. – acariciou levemente o lábio inferior dela, deslizando a mão para o pescoço puxando-a para perto dele. – A Sakura que aprendi a conhecer nesses últimos meses é muito mais do que eu esperei ter em minha vida. É a mulher perfeita. Gentil e doce, ao mesmo tempo em que se irrita, e é até mesmo cruel, quando necessário. Provocante e inocente. Orgulhosa de si e de suas atitudes. Teimosa, mas generosa. Você é uma mulher de muitas facetas, e eu amo isso em você.

Sakura tinha os olhos brilhando suspeitos. O sangue corria rápido nas veias, e o coração batia enlouquecido.

- Eu te amo Sakura. Muito. Mais do que eu poderia imaginar ser possível. Tenho certeza de meus sentimentos. E pela sua felicidade, estou pronto a tudo sacrificar.

Syaoran beijou-a docemente nos lábios, e afastou-se dela seguindo para as janelas. Sakura apenas observou. Surpresa, viu-o pegando sua espada e um de seus ofurôs, e pulou para trás de susto quando ele quebrou uma das janelas com um raio.

- Syaoran! – Sakura chamou assustada. – O que pensa que está fazendo?

Ele olhou-a sorrindo.

- Eu não suportarei uma vida sem você. – ele falou começando a caminhar pela estrutura metálica da Torre. Quando chegou na beira virou-se a olhando nos olhos. - Quer se casar comigo?

E para espanto de Sakura, jogou-se para trás do alto da Torre de Tóquio.

Incapaz de falar, incapaz de mover-se, Sakura perdeu a noção do tempo, enquanto tentava lutar contra o terror que a mantinha ali como uma estátua. Pareciam ter se passado horas, mas foram apenas uma questão de segundos. Com um grito ela pulou atrás de Syaoran.

- Alada. – mais do que rápido, em uma descida vertical rumo ao chão, ela foi atrás dele.

CCSCCSCCS

Os ocupantes de um carro, parados próximos à Torre de Tóquio, observaram a queda de Syaoran, seguida do vôo veloz de Sakura.

- Você viu florzinha? – disse Touya para a sobrinha. - Aquele maluco que pulou primeiro, é o seu papai. E a doida que o seguiu, não pense você que é um anjo, é a sua mamãe.

- Touya, isso é jeito de falar dos próprios pais para a Hanako. – reclamou Katrine sentada no banco de passageiros.

- Oras Kat, a pequenina tem que saber com o que ela vai lidar a partir de agora.

A garotinha ria deliciada nos braços do tio apontando para os pais enquanto batia com uma das mãos no rosto de Touya.

CCSCCSCCS

Faltavam milímetros do chão, quando Sakura segurou Syaoran pela mão, e, incrível, ele a olhava e sorria. Quando pousou suavemente, Sakura fervia de raiva.

- O que deu nessa sua cabeça oca para se jogar lá de cima? - ela gritou, e controlou-se para não dar um soco nele.

- Eu sabia que você não me deixaria morrer.

- E se eu não tivesse trazido as cartas? – ela continuou gritando.

- Eu não tinha pensando nisso. – ele falou sem a menor preocupação com a idéia.

- Seu estúpido. – falou dando-lhe um soco no ombro.

- Consegui te provar uma coisa. – Syaoran disse, um pouco arrogante demais para o gosto dela.

- O quê? – perguntou quase sufocando de tão assustada que ficara.

- Que eu morreria por você, e morreria feliz.

Sakura encarou Syaoran de boca aberta, espantada demais para dizer algo.

CCSCCSCCS

- Vocês acham que ela agora casa? – veio a pergunta meio preocupada do banco de trás do carro.

- Se ela não casar eu não devolvo a Hanako. A lindinha vai ficar com o titio. – Touya falou abraçando a sobrinha.

A pequenina deu risada, e virou-se para trás estendendo os braços para Ryu.

- Acho que ela prefere o irmão. – brincou Kat.

Ryu pegou a irmãzinha no colo, que o enlaçou pelo pescoço, dando um aperto o mais forte que seus bracinhos conseguiam, e encostando a cabeça no ombro do irmão ficou brincando com os cabelos dele.

CCSCCSCCS

- Sakura! – Syaoran exclamou quando ela não disse nada.

Então para completo espanto dele, ela se jogou em seus braços os dois caindo no chão, Sakura por cima.

- Parece que eu ouvi você me pedir em casamento, antes de dar uma de dragão sem asas. – ela falou a boca quase encostando a dele.

- E eu pedi.

- Sei. É pra valer?

- Com certeza.

- Ótimo. Porque dessa vez você não me escapa Syaoran Li.

- Eu não quero escapar. – Syaoran abraçou-a apertado. – Consegui derrubar todas as barreiras Sakura?

- Todas. – ela respondeu enfim dando-lhe um beijo, um que selava o pedido por tanto tempo esperado.

CCSCCSCCS

- Pode deixar Hana. – Ryu falou para a irmã ao ver o beijo apaixonado dos pais. – Quando papai e mamãe começarem a namorar, eu e você sairemos para dar um passeio.

- Não sei se gosto dessa idéia de vê-los namorando. – Touya falou encarando a irmã e o chinês, mas diferente de suas palavras, sua expressão era de alegria, e um sorriso luminoso estampava-se em seus lábios.

Katrine segurou-o pelo rosto dando-lhe um breve beijo.

- Por que isso? – ele perguntou rindo.

- Sakura me inspirou. – Kat respondeu faceira.

- Pelo jeito essa coisa de romance pega. – Ryu resmungou no banco traseiro.

Hanako soltou uma risada gostosa como se concordando com o irmão.

CCSCCSCCS

Syaoran pegou Sakura no colo, os dois olhando-se nos olhos.

- Canta para mim. – ela pediu a ele.

Syaoran sorriu para a amada. Reservara uma canção especial para esse dia. A Força do Amor do seu grupo favorito, Roupa Nova. Sempre quis cantar para ela essa música que falava da superação de todas as barreiras em nome do amor. Os dois eram a prova viva de que o amor, realmente superava todas as barreiras.

_FIM _

"O Batismo é o sacramento da regeneração pela água na Palavra."

N.A.: Oi gente...

Confesso que fiquei enrolando para postar esse capítulo, está pronto a alguns dias, mas eu lia de novo, mudava uma palavra aqui, acrescentava outra ali, e assim fui indo... Mas enfim... Depois de 3 anos e 9 meses chega ao fim a trilogia Sem Barreiras... Caramba, não imaginei que fosse tanto tempo assim, sei que a terceira história foi a mais lenta em atualizações, mas agora está completa... eu sinceramente não sei dizer a sensação depois de conviver com tanto tempo com Sakura e sua turma, mas vamos comentar o último capítulo...

Espero que vocês não tenham se perdido com tantas idas e voltas, me digam se ficou confuso, OK? Eu que não sou partidária dos flashbacks usei e abusei deles nesse capítulo...

A parte do nascimento do bebê, por favor, se errei algo me digam ou relevem, eu não entendo nada de nascimentos e muito menos de bebês, andei pesquisando mas o que achei não foi de muita ajuda.

O Batizado, fiz católico. Sabem, descobri que os japoneses não têm tradição no cristianismo, apesar de gostarem das palavras da Igreja Católica. Então resolvi batizar as crianças na minha fé, se tiver algo errado, também me perdoem, pois faz séculos que não vou a um batizado. A frase em latim, acredito que não se usa, mas achei-a bonita para dar início à cerimônia.

Agora a minha cena preferida, tem uma história toda dela... Essa queda do Syaoran da Torre eu escrevi há anos atrás, para a Fic Egoísta em conjunto com a Pritty, alguns de vocês sabem de quem eu estou falando. Na época eu escrevi duas cenas, essa e uma outra que a Pritty acabou escolhendo, pois achou a queda muito intensa para a história... eheh... Eu como não jogo nada fora, guardei, esperando o dia em que pudesse inserí-la em algum lugar. Quando comecei a escrever Sem Barreiras, já tinha decidido que essa queda entraria no final da terceira história, com algumas alterações, claro, mas na íntegra é a mesma cena. E incrível pessoal, os sentimentos descritos na cena estavam iguaizinhos ao que eu queria fazer. Achei essa coincidência fascinante... ehehehe... Espero que vocês também tenham gostado.

O nome da filha de SeS, eu tinha decidido por um bem no começo da história, mas como nem eu nem minhas pesquisadoras encontramos seu significado eu tive que mudar, e para isso contei com uma ajudinha do Ryu. Acho que tem tudo a ver.

Snif... já estou com saudades. Vocês nem sabem como foi delicioso escrever Sem Barreiras. Eu não esperava tanto, mas devo confessar que estou muito satisfeita com meu trabalho, e também aliviada de vê-lo concluído. A saudade fica, mas haverá outras histórias.

Agradeço de coração a todos os reviews e e-mails, vocês foram muito importantes para essa história, nem têm idéia de quanto. Eu queria agradecer a cada um de vocês em separado, mas saibam que todos, sem exceção, ajudaram um pouquinho a cada capítulo, fosse com comentários, idéias ou elogios. Como eu disse para a Lele, ler um review dava vontade de ir correndo pegar o capítulo. Muito Obrigada!

Agradeço à Patty, infelizmente ela não pode me acompanhar até o final, mas a ajuda dela foi muito importante em todos os momentos.

Agradeço à Marjarie, que continuou me ajudando, lendo dando risada, comentando, me ouvindo, me agüentando...eheh...valeu mana, você me deu muita força nessa última etapa da história. Além de que foi com ela que nos conhecemos, como você bem me lembrou.

Agradeço à Sammy que revisou alguns capítulos para mim, e me deu alguns toques sobre o Ryu. Obrigada filhota.

Agradeço à Carol que andou lendo alguns capítulos e me ajudando só de comentar.

Agradeço à Stella por me ajudar com os últimos capítulos lendo e opinando.

Kath, muito obrigada por me emprestar a sua vida para dar vida à de Katrine. Eu amei escrever sobre ela baseada em você. Obrigada.

Valeu Pritty por ter feito parte da minha vida. Minha mentora.

Lele, Tamires, valeu por vocês comentarem sobre as fics na comunidade de CCS no Orkut, agradeço por mim e pela Kath. Sei que ela diria o mesmo se soubesse. E Lele, muito obrigada pela propaganda que você fez na sua fic, eu não sabia disso, mas agradeço de coração.

Se mais alguém teve a iniciativa da propaganda... Obrigada!

Esqueci alguém? Se esqueci, me lembrem, OK? E conversem comigo, pessoal. Não quer deixar review? Não precisa, manda e-mail, eu gosto de recebê-los também, eu sei ser chata às vezes, mas prometo que no primeiro mail que eu responder vou ser super simpática, então sem medo ou timidez, escrevam..eheheh

A próxima história será _Amor Inocente_, fic adolescente de CCS que há tempos estava querendo escrever, já tenho alguns capítulos prontos, mas vou escrever mais um pouco. Tá muito fofa, espero que vocês curtam.

Se quiserem continuar lendo algo meu, tenho _Destinos Entrelaçados_ no ar, uma fic de Harry Potter.

Até breve pessoal, fiquem com Deus e obrigada por me acompanharem, por todos esse anos com Sem Barreiras, vocês são demais.

Abraços bem apertados em cada um de vocês.

Rô


End file.
